Summoner Nin
by the point
Summary: Her mother gave her a scroll to sign in blood. A scroll she kept hidden. Years flew by and she found herself signing more and more scrolls in blood. She soon became something even demons feared. Hinata Hyuga, the summoner nin.
1. Part One: Childhood

**Summoner-nin**

**Part One: Childhood**

**Chapter One**

They told her to stay in her room and out of everybody's way, so little five-year-old Hinata Hyuga did. Her cute, rotund face looked worried as she heard people scramble up and down the hallways. She blinked her white eyes in fear when she heard her mother screaming in another room. Dressed in a small white kimono and light brown sandals, she hopped down from her bed and hesitantly scuttled to the door.

Her short bluish black hair swayed with motion and her index finger went to her mouth uncertainly. Her small childish hands went to slide the door open, only a fraction, and saw servants with tubs of hot water and handfuls of clean towels rush to her parents' room.

Another scream startled her to fall on her bum, and her eyes darted to and fro to look out for the invisible danger that had befallen her mother. For awhile, she was a shaking mass of fear, but after ten minutes, what seemed like hours to children, she stopped and stood up, her face scrunched up in worry.

Softly, she laid an ear against the door to listen to the people moving about, and then there was another scream that sent her heart in a fury of concern. She had to see her mother. She had to comfort her mother. So once she no longer heard any movement, she cautiously slid out of her room and crept up to her parents' room.

By then, a baby's wailing had replaced her mother's screaming. She paused at the side of the hallway in wonder. Was that her new sister? Determined to find out, she continued to creep and quickly leapt into a closet when a servant came out with a moving bundle. Her sister, of course, and she was tempted to see being a curious child, but then lots of other servants came out of her parents' room, filling the hallway.

Scared, she pushed herself further into the closet, watching them all leave as a solemn crowd. She frowned and wondered why they weren't happy at her sister's birth. Putting her index finger back into her mouth, she looked one last time to see if the coast was clear before coming out timidly and running into her parents' room.

The smell of blood was in the air, a warm sweetness that scared her further. The room was lit with worn candles that were almost down to its last breaths, and it was so dark that when she approached the figure lying on the bed, she almost ran back into the safe confines of her own room, away from all the sad faces and screaming and crying.

"H-Hinata…" her mother's voice called weakly from the bed.

She immediately perked . Her mother was calling her and she quickly replied by walking up to the lying woman and smiled at her.

"Mama," she said in quiet happiness. "Th-They told m-me not to c-come, but I wanted to s-see mama. Am I tr-trouble?"

Her mother, a beautiful woman of pale skin and ebony silk hair in the morning, looked worn and dead that night. She smiled at her pretty daughter and placed a reassuring, and weak, hand on the mop of her head.

"No," she said, voice straining for last breaths. "N-No."

Hinata smiled more confidently at that.

"H-Hinata," her mother continued. "Listen."

She nodded, all attention.

"M-Mama is going to l-leave soon," her mother said, wheezing slightly.

"To where?" Hinata wondered, worried.

"To h-heaven," her mother said. "B-But before I g-go, you ha-have to d-do something for me… okay, my s-sunshine?"

She nodded her head vigorously in child innocence.

"Th-There's a key in the dr-drawer," she said. "T-Take it out."

Hinata cautiously went to the drawer and slid it open. At first she didn't see it, and after looking to her mother, she pushed aside some of the papers there and found a nice silver key. She held it up with a proud smile, a small victory for her mother to see.

Her mother returned the smile warmly. "N-Now, see th-that box?"

Hinata looked over to the box on top of a high shelf.

"T-Take it down f-for mama."

Afraid to climb so high, she shook her head, but her mother gave her such a pleading look that she quickly scrambled over and pushed a chair near the shelf. Carefully, she climbed up and reached her the chest. But she wasn't high enough, and she was growing worried at how high she already was. Looking her mother once more, she put on a brave face and jumped. In midair, she snatched the chest off of the shelf and landed on the ground, hitting her elbow.

Her eyes watered, but she didn't want to cry in front of her mother, not after that great accomplishment. Unlike her father, her mother always complimented her, and she hated to disappoint her mother. She was always afraid that one of these days her mother would look at her the same way her father looked at her now.

Always in disdain.

Bravely, she went to her mother with the chest and key.

"G-Good," her mother praised, feeling herself losing. "Now in-insert the key a-and o-open it."

Hinata, with her small and uncoordinated hands, clumsily put the key into the slot and fumbled it open. At first, she couldn't get it, and eventually she got desperate that she was fighting back tears. Her mother's hand on her head quickly quieted her, and suddenly, the chest opened.

"Th-The scr-scroll," her mother heaved, knowing that she had to hurry before it was too late.

Hinata took the scroll and unfurled it to show words written in ink… and blood?

Seeing her daughter frightened, she quickly explained, "It's a s-summoning s-scroll. It h-has b-been in my f-family f-for g-generations. Hinata, mama is leaving. You must continue the tradition."

The word "tradition" hit the five-year-old like a ton of bricks. Her father always talked about traditions and how she couldn't keep to it because she was weak. And looking at her haggard mother, she found that her mother was quite adamant about this tradition.

"C-Come here," her mother gestured. "G-Give me y-you hand."

Hinata went to her side with her right hand outstretched. Before she knew what had happened, her mother drew a kunai and sliced a small slit on her thumb. She gave a tiny cry, trying to pry herself away from her mother when she began to squeeze the blood out.

"Hinata," her mother said, quieting her immediately. "Sign the s-scroll."

Crying silently, she did as she was told, afraid to disobey. When she disobeyed her father, he would always punish her, and then he would punish her even harder when she cried. So, struggling with herself, she went down to her knees and with a wobbly arm, she wrote her name on the scroll with her blood.

"W-Wonderful," her mother said. "R-Remember to k-keep the scroll h-hidden from everyone, alright? Even fr-from y-your f-father."

Hinata nodded and promised through teary eyes as she finished the last stroke of her name.

Although the characters were disorderly, her mother sighed in relief and fell back onto her pillow, gasping silently for breath. Seeing her mother in obvious pain, little Hinata moved to her bedside, ignoring her bleeding thumb, and felt her mother's forehead with her left hand.

"Are you sick, mama?" Hinata inquired.

Her mother smiled bitter sweetly and said, "Hinata, my sunshine, I love you. I am proud of you, and I know you'll do great things."

Hinata blushed at the compliments, poking her index fingers together in modesty.

"I kn-know you'll protect Konoha w-with all y-your heart," her mother continue, her voice quickly decreasing in volume with her eyes slowly growing far away. "Tell your sister that I love her… Tell your father… that… I love… him…"

Hinata leaned her ear forward to hear her mother better, but all she got, was the last breath of her mother.

A week later, her father came back from a Class A mission to be greeted by his new infant daughter… and his dead wife. Anguished, but composed as the Head of the Hyuga Clan should be, he saw the body of his wife with a stone expression and set forth for a funeral at once.

Little Hinata, dressed in a black kimono, was led by the hand to the grave. She looked around curiously and, seeing everyone around her wearing the same colour, she was confused as to what was happening. And when they lowered the casket to the ground, she knew something was wrong. Her father, as silent as he was, made her nervous.

"Wh-Where is mama?" she asked him, suddenly realising that she hadn't seen her for a week now.

He gave her a scolding look that crushed her into silence and hurt. Where was her mama? She questioned this for the rest of the day, being led all over the place with clan members looking coolly down at her and outsiders looking at her with pity.

Where was mama? She asked herself as she looked around for her beloved mother. There were a lot of woman around the place, and she more than once mistaken another for her mother. She was beginning to become scared. Her mother usually lent a skirt for her to hide behind from all those who stared at her.

"Where is the scroll?" she suddenly heard her father ask a group of servants, and she halted in her steps.

"We do not know, Hiashi-sama," a servant answered, bowing and afraid for his life.

Upon hearing "scroll," Hinata moved away, knowing that she had the scroll, hidden safely away – just as her mother told her to.

And by the end of the day, Hinata knew.

Her mother was dead.

**the point**


	2. Part One: Chapter Two

**Summoner-nin**

**Part One: Childhood**

**Chapter Two**

- - -

She had been crying for weeks, white eyes growing pink from just the salt content alone. With her small, baby fat fingers, she clumsily pried up a rock from the garden and sighed with relief, holding back even more tears. When her mother was dying, she told her to keep the scroll hidden, and she did the best she could, telling no one that it was hidden in the garden her mother loved so much.

For days, she was nervous that someone would find it and steal it. She would pace around her room for endless hours like a nervous fawn waiting for its mother to return. It was awful, all those hours twisting her fingers, nibbling her lip and wiping anxious sweat for her forehead. Always afraid that maybe, out of all the members of the clan, her _father_ would notice something strange about her.

With byakugan or not, Hiashi was simply too busy reconstructing his cold exterior after his wife died, and much too distracted with the new baby. The council had even started to pressure him into resigning from ANBU and to become the Head of the Clan indefinitely.

In fact, they were holding council at that exact moment, leaving the hallways of the Main House empty of servants and people. Taking the chance to finally check on the scroll, little five-year-old Hinata had snuck out to the garden and eased her nerves. Because right there, underneath one of the rocks that made up the pathway, was the chest, and inside was the scroll.

She smiled to herself, proud that she was able to keep up with the promise so far. Wiping tears with the sleeve of her lavender kimono, she sniffed, thinking that her mother was happy up there… in heaven.

"There she is!" came an urgent whisper.

Startled, she dropped the rock back into place and spun around to see ninjas from the Hidden Village of the Clouds. They were looking down at her, eyes staring intensely, as if to drill her image in their minds, scaring her. Small and weak, she took a step back, afraid.

"Hiashi-sama is within the room," her uncle Hizashi interrupted the two fearful shinobi. "If you would please."

"And who is this little girl?" a Cloud-nin asked.

"She is Hiashi-sama's daughter and heir to the Hyuga Clan," her uncle answered, his eyes showing none of his suspicion. "Hinata Hyuga. Now, if you please, Hiashi-sama is waiting for you."

Giving her one last look that shook her, the Cloud-nin left for the meeting room, leaving her to her strong uncle. Her uncle looked at her with the same hard eyes that were like her father's, and even though he spoke very little to her, she always felt some sort of repressed anger around him. With the same face of her father's, she was always afraid of him.

"You should go to your room, Hinata-sama," her uncle told her in the same cold voice of his.

With a squeak, she dashed hurriedly to her room and hid herself among the covers.

- - -

A month later, in the middle of the night, terror struck the Main House of the Hyuga Clan. Little Hinata, with her short black hair shinning in the dim moonlight, entered her room in relief after just checking the scroll again. The whole house was quiet, and she learned quickly how to control the force in which she stepped on the floor. It took a lot of precision, especially when her sister would always wake at the slightest of sounds.

And her father never did like noise.

Shutting the door behind her, she walked, in the dark, to her bed and snuggled in. With the thought of her mother and a smile on her lips, she fell asleep. But not long before she started to dream, a pair of hands went over her mouth, jostling her awake. Eyes of fear, she struggled against the hands, her screaming muffled.

Where was her mama?

The small punches she made on her intruder were too soft, too small and too slow. The kicks she tried to direct towards him lacked strength, power and grace. She was simply too weak, and as the man opened her window and took her outside, she reached her tiny hands out to grab the sill desperately, but he was too strong.

Where was her papa?

She thought of her father as the man, with her in his arms, ran from her house. She wondered if her father would come to save her. She wondered if he would even care. Her thought turned to her weak limbs and instantly tears sprang as she watched her home grow smaller and smaller away from her.

She knew what her father would say.

"_You had this coming for being the weakling you are,"_ he would say before turning his back from her, leaving his cold eyes to stare at her eternally as she felt his hatred for her pile up upon her shoulders.

He would leave her to die, because he didn't love her.

Not like mama.

Thinking of her mother, she was suddenly struck with realization. She had promised her mother that she would keep the scroll safe. But with this man taking her away, who knew what would happen to the scroll? Would someone find it and steal it?

"_All your fault," _her father would accuse.

No. She would never disappoint her mother. She could never bare it if her mother hated her too.

Narrowing her eyes in determination and against the free flowing tears, she bit into the hand of the man. She heard him curse and hiss before she was flung onto the ground, gaining bruises and dirt stains on her white pyjamas. Heaving, she pushed herself up, ignoring the pain as best as she could, and stared at the full-grown man head on.

"Oh, you little bitch," the man sneered. "You're gonna get it now."

Heart trembling in fear and injustice, she positioned herself in a sloppy stance of the infamous Hyuga Gentle Fist, the Jyuuken. Her confidence shook as the man laughed at her, but she held her head steady, even though her stance quivered.

Her mother would have been proud of her. Her mother would have been there to steady her. Her mother would have helped her up and brush away all her scabs and tears.

"M-Mama," she whispered as he ran forward with a fist ready to strike her. "Mama."

She winced, closing her eyes, and waited for the punch to come, but as her eyes winked, a single tear dropped onto the floor, and an invisible ripple formed beneath her. When no punch came, she cautiously opened her eyes and saw the shinobi step back, looking in the sky in awe.

Breathing unsteadily, she slowly followed his line of sight and her own widened at the great bird that floated above her. It was crimson, burning with unearthly flames of flaring fire. The mere heat, so intense that it felt almost cold, wrapped around little Hinata like a mother's arms. Eyes of severe red gems, filled with inner fire, stared long, hard and threateningly down at her kidnapper.

"Hinata-sama!" her uncle cried.

Startled, she turned around, the bird disappearing in an instant. Her uncle had seen it, a godly bird of fire that illuminated the sky, and was looking at her in wonder. But the wonder was short-lived when he turned his attention to the one who had dared to take his niece.

The Cloud-nin saw him too, and was about to make a move when a blur, so fast and fierce that no one could make it out, came crashing into him, sending him flying in the distance, hitting the ground hard several times like a rock skipping on water.

Hinata gave a strangled cry of fear when she saw that the blur was really her father, cold and suppressing great rage. His voice, unstrained and told no one of his true feelings, commanded his brother, "Take her back."

Hizashi quickly retrieved the heiress and ran back to the Main House with a grim face.

The last image she saw was her father coming to the jyuuken stance when she passed out, exhausted for reasons she did not know.

- - -

Days passed by when she found herself kneeling in front of a crack the door made, staring inside the well-lit room where no one was allowed in. She did not know what propelled her to take the chance of spying on her father and his council, but she did know that she was all jittery inside with fear. Every small sound that came from her side of the door, made her jump and wring her hands together, sometimes biting her index fingers in restlessness.

"This is different than before!" her father shouted with such a loud voice that she flinched.

She watched his erratic and out-of-character behaviour and wondered how her father could be so agitated, so panicked. He was the opposite of the composed man she knew who talked nothing save for honour and pride of the Hyuga Clan.

She looked worried at these manners and wondered if she should leave when, all of a sudden, uncle Hizashi kneed her father in the stomach! She bit back a gasp as her father fell to the ground, fastly loosing consciousness.

"W-Why?" her father shuddered for breath. "Y-You have Neji… Why for the Main Family…?"

"That's incorrect," her uncle said, face unbothered from the slight of striking the Hyuga Head. "I hate the Main Family… that's why I am doing this. Not for the family, but for you… my brother. Now I have the freedom to choose, to choose death. To choose my own destiny."

There was a silence so thick that Hinata stopped breathing, just in case.

"Tell Neji this," her uncle said, smiling sadly. "And farewell brother. Take care of your daughters."

She quickly scrambled out of the way as her uncle made for the door, and when he slid it open, he was momentarily surprised to see her there on the floor, looking fearfully up at him. He looked sadly at her before giving her a gentle, almost farewell, smile.

And then he left.

And then he died.

And then she cried.

"Why do you cry, child?"

She looked up from her arms, tears streaming down her face, to see who was approaching her. No one ever approached, but what surprised her the most that it was the bird, the same fiery red bird from before. The giant bird, taking a quarter of the garden, had landed in front of her, staring at her with mild wise eyes.

"I-I…" she trailed, unable to form a coherent sentence in front of this beautiful creature.

"You must tell me soon, for you have not enough chakra to spare," the bird said with concern, spreading its wings slightly to envelope the poor little girl with warmth in hopes of comforting such a fragile thing.

"M-My un-uncle," Hinata stuttered, her hair fluttering at the energy the fire was emitting. "H-He d-d-d-died."

Its voice, flowing and unearthly like the ruby fire that enveloped it, said, "You cry for him, that is understandable. But you should not cry so much, for I am sure your uncle wishes for you to be happy. No doubt, little summoner, he and all your ancestors would want you to be happy and strong. Strong enough to protect the ones you love and the home you live in. Certainly your uncle died for the same reasons."

She nodded, sniffing pathetically.

"Good," the bird said, and began to fade away.

"W-Wait," she cried. "Wh-Who are y-you?"

"I am the Phoenix," the bird answered. "Queen of Fire and Rebirth, Hou-ou."

She blinked as the bird, named Hou-ou, flickered out.

She blinked again to clear her eyes, but all she got was a blurry sky, and then she was out like a light, collapsing right into the arms of one Sarutobi, Sandaime Hokage of Konohagakure, Hidden Village of the Leaf.

- - -

**the point**


	3. Part One: Chapter Three

**Summoner-nin**

**Part One: Childhood**

**Chapter Three**

One day, Hinata Hyuga found herself in the office of the honourable Hokage himself. She had heard that he had helped her before when she had fainted, but she had never met him personally. Shyly, she peeked out from under her black bangs to see his face, and recognized him from the council meeting before. The one that had decided her uncle's fate.

"Hello, Hinata," the old man, wrinkled and kind, greeted, his pipe set aside for tea.

"H-Hello," she replied quietly, pushing her index fingers together in nervousness.

His smile was gentle as he poured the tea and pushed the cup towards the empty chair. "Please, please, sit down."

The little girl did as she was told, struggling to push herself up onto the very high chair. He watched, thinking himself very old compared to this sweet child, while she sat down with much fan fare. Once she was settled, he pushed the cup of tea towards her again, and would not let it off without her taking a sip.

She calmed as the warm liquid filled her mouth. Her mother always liked tea, and had taught her in the Art of Tea Making. Although Hinata never did quite learn all the tricks in the trade of brewing good tea, she told herself that one day, she would.

"Now," Sarutobi said, settling his cup down. "Hinata, do you want to be a ninja?"

Her eyes widened before she answered, "P-Papa w-wants m-me to be a k-kunoich-chi," she bowed her head in shame, "B-But I-I am w-w-weak-k."

He grew sombre and said, "I'm sure that's not true. I know for a fact that you have much potential."

She blushed and took an instant liking to this man. He seemed so genuine and kind.

"How about I set someone to train you?" he asked, smiling gently again.

"B-But p-papa is tr-training me," she stuttered, thinking of what her father would say. He'd certainly disapprove and say that a strong Hyuga would never go to an outsider and beg for help.

"I'm sure he'll be fine with it if I say so," he said, smiling to himself.

She watched in amazement as he took up his pipe and inhaled confidently.

"More tea?" he offered and poured the hot liquid into her cup when she nodded.

Papa would certainly be mad.

xxx

Papa wasn't mad. In fact, he begrudgingly let her go on the orders of the Hokage. Although she was too young to notice, he seemed almost relieved to be rid of her, even for a while. Hinata bowed goodbye to his disappearing back as he went to answer the calling cry of baby Hanabi.

"Come, Hinata," Sarutobi said, pipe in his mouth and Hokage hat over his eyes. Hiashi's quick exit wasn't lost to him, but he let it go since the Head of the Hyuga Clan had been going through some rough times. His wife and brother in the span of two months, not to mention a baby daughter to care for. Sarutobi vowed to be the one to care for his eldest, even when he couldn't.

Hinata gave the old man her hand, and let him gently lead her out of the Hyuga Gates. Although uneasy being away from her home, she felt safe with the Hokage. His hand, wrinkled, was strong enough to make her feel secure and gentle enough to feel wanted. Both things she had been sorely missing ever since her mother died.

She followed him along the streets of Konoha, her white eyes glancing hesitantly here and there at the street vendors, the people, the colours, the noise and all the pretty ladies. Never one who was in the streets often, Hinata drank it all in like the curious child she was, and wondered when her father would take her out on a simple outing such as this one, that was not some big festival.

Soon, the streets were left behind, but she wasn't sad, she was happier, anticipating for the next great adventure. The next great adventure, she soon found, was deep in a forest where the sun showered in through the canopy in thin shafts. Although adults would find the trees' heights fairly manageable, to a five-year-old they seem to tower.

They stopped and she spotted a man waiting by a small stream. Upon hearing footsteps, the man turned to see whom it was, and was not surprised to see them. His black hair was coarse, and he looked to be as old as her father, except he seemed to have a permanent frown on his face.

"Hinata, this is Uchiha Fugaku," the Sandaime introduced, his pipe puffing. "Fugaku, this is Hyuga Hinata, the one you'll be overseeing."

"She's the one?" Fugaku asked, not believing it as he watched the girl hide meekly behind the Hokage's robes. "Surely you are not serious. Even my youngest is bolder than her."

"Enough, Uchiha," Sarutobi said, his stare holding the Head of the Uchiha Clan to silence. "Hinata, this man will be training you."

She looked up at the scary man once more and went back into hiding.

"Don't worry now," Sarutobi reassured, smiling. "He'll be kind to you."

She blinked with a frightened look.

"I'll leave you to him, all right?" the Hokage asked.

And before she could protest or stammer, the greatest ninja of Konoha had vanished in a flicker, leaving them alone in the very still forest air. Apprehensively, Hinata stood stock-still, afraid that the man would strike her, and strike her he did.

She was pushed off her feet and landed a short distance away from where she had stood before, coughing at the hard impact.

"Hmph," Fugaku sounded in displeasure. "You did not even sense me."

She whimpered on her knees, afraid to look around for help.

She cried out as he shoved her aside again, right into the stream. She thought she was going to drown, and was relieved to find that the stream was shallow. She stood up on shaking legs with great effort, but no sooner was she up, she was back down, this time on land. On her back, she stared up at the sky, feeling the sunlight on her face, and she sobbed.

"Pathetic," she heard him sneer. "I gave up training with my eldest for this?"

She bit her lower lip, feeling the tears slide down from the corner of her eyes. She had trusted the Hokage to keep her safe, not push her into a lion's den.

"I am beginning to have doubts about you being your mother's daughter," he said, and her eyes opened at the mention of her beloved mother. "How your mother could give birth to someone like you is beyond me. She is probably rolling in her grave as we speak."

Angered that he would speak about her mother in such a coarse manner, she stood up, eyes narrowed. With a string of words that had been taught to her by a fast-growing friend, she brought them out in a deadly whisper, "Legendary Summoning Jutsu, Phoenix!"

He watched as a bright scarlet fire surrounded the petite form of the five-year-old girl, wrapping around her like a band of purification. His Sharingan activated immediately to make closer observations, but this chakra of hers was so intricate that even he could not mimic it. It was a swirl of blazing red power that caused a great wind to rise as a creature emerged, flapping her wings, tossing the surrounding trees and his hair.

The great phoenix, a legendary summon, rose up high and strong, power so potent that he felt his knees wanting to give. She was soundless as she gazed at him, eyes so very wise and knowing. And that's when he knew. The little Hyuga had already come in contact with this bird and was already beginning to grasp the concept of summoning.

His only question was: How long?

His answer came immediately when she collapsed, unconscious, the great bird vanishing in an instant. She knew the words, but she did not know how to control the mythical summon. Though he was impressed, he couldn't help but think of his eldest and wonder what it would have been like if he had had such great power.

A power that only one could hold, and apparently, it was this little girl, a daughter of another.

He didn't have a daughter, and he knew that his wife secretly wished for one.

Stepping forward, he took the girl in his arms and headed for the Hokage Tower.

She needed more training, but not today.

xxx

"Again!" Fugaku barked.

Hinata, young and feeble, sweating and ragged, sucked in her chakra and mumbled through numb lips, "L-Legendary Summoning Jutsu, H-Hou-ou."

The phoenix appeared for, perhaps, the tenth time that day, and when she was completely solid, she looked down at her mistress in concern. All this repeated summoning was quickly wearing the poor girl down. She looked at the cruel man that set her mistress down this path, and was tempted to burn his head off with a well-aimed shot of fire.

But before the firebird could think on it some more, her mistress' chakra depleted again, and she disappeared, leaving a very weak Hinata to fall down to her knees. Head lolling, she closed her eyes tightly, fighting against unconsciousness. After a few weeks, she was getting better at it.

"Enough," Fugaku said, seeing her disorientated. "Let's get you cleaned up."

She smiled softly, and he stopped himself from looking at her because he knew, one look and he would cave. After weeks, he had begun to warm up to the little urchin. He had to admit, although meek and sometimes weak, she was so trusting and sickeningly sweet that he was beginning to, dare he say it, _like _her.

Certainly his wife did.

(His only consolation was that his sons knew nothing of her. She could easily become a weakness.)

"Let's go," he commanded and began to walk to the Uchiha compound, heartlessly letting her drag herself up to follow feebly behind.

They entered through the back door, the Hokage explicitly ordering that no one see her. Fugaku was no fool, he knew that she must be protected. Byakugan and a Summoner in one neat, trusting, and cute package was just too tempting for some of the untrustworthy. Certainly Hiashi would use her.

She stumbled up the stairs, but he quickly caught her, hands steady. Just days before, his hands were harsh, but now, his hands were marshmallow, bending and cushioning her when needed. She gave him another sweet smile as they entered the kitchen where the air was filled with boiling water and sweet scents of tealeaves.

Uchiha Mikoto didn't need to turn around to know who it was. It was nearing three in the afternoon, it was about time they arrived. Hair long and eyes calm and loving, the Lady of the Uchiha Clan, quickly pulled out a stool for Hinata to sit on, frowning slightly at her condition.

Fugaku went to get himself a cup of tea, ignoring his wife's disapproval.

Sighing softly to herself, Mikoto turned to the heiress of the Hyuga Clan and proposed, "Shall we make tea, Hinata-chan?"

She smiled and nodded eagerly. She would make her mother proud, learning the Art of the Tea, and she was certainly getting better every day with Mikoto's gentle guiding. So when she went home that night and her father asked her what she had learned that day, she could truthfully answer with, "I-I l-learned to make t-tea."

Then she would see her father's eyes dim at the remembrance of her mother.

xxx

"Nara can do nothing for her," Fugaku argued.

"He can tutor her in medicine and the Deer," Sarutobi countered smoothly, giving Hinata a brief and gentle smile before turning back to the Uchiha Head.

Hinata, sitting on the chair with her feet dangling, was eating a lollipop (mmm… blueberry), watching the two adults argue with a worried face. She stared from Fugaku to the Sandaime to Fugaku again as they exchanged words like a very frustrating tennis game. And it was really confusing. Who was this "Nara" character anyways?

She looked at the clock, and even though she couldn't tell time, she knew her father would be expecting her back soon. Not to mention, she had to tend to her mother's garden where, on Mikoto's suggestion, she was beginning to grow some tealeaves and herbs alongside her mother's lovely flowers.

"Very well," Fugaku receded with narrowed eyes. "He may have her on the weekends, but she's mine on the weekdays."

Sarutobi, eyes sparkling with mischief, agreed, "Very well."

Hinata pulled her lollipop out as the Hokage inhaled his piped, and asked, "Wh-Who is N-Nara?"

xxx

Nara Shikaku was a scary man with unkempt black hair put in a ponytail and deep scars on his face. He was sitting on a chair with his arms drawn back to cushion his head, and his eyes were half-lidded as he watched the small, little, and obviously distressed girl poking her fingers together.

Honestly, when the Hokage wanted him to train someone in medicine and possibly in the summoning the Deer, he had expected a chunin, not some girl who wasn't even old enough to be a genin. And certainly, from her white eyes, _not_ a Hyuga. The Hyuga were always aware of people outside their clan and tended to avoid outsiders. But, Shikaku assumed, they probably wanted their next generation to be more prepared for outside attacks ever since the attempted kidnapping of their heiress some months ago.

"Alright then," he said, lazily, startling the poor girl. "Go grab that book and read it."

She staggered over to the shelf, shaking with nerves, and took the book off the shelf. She then went back to her seat, opposite from him, and opened the book. A few minutes of staring at the pages, he thought to doze off when he noticed the worried frown on her face as she tilted her head every which way while reading.

"Something wrong?" he asked, and she jumped in surprised.

Shaking her head vehemently, she went back to the book, not wanting to disappoint him.

He sighed, seeing the problem already. "Can you read?"

Wincing, she answered, "I-I'm o-only f-f-five."

Sighing again, he took the book from her hands and read aloud to her, "Agrimony is used to strengthen the liver, useful for drawing out thorns…"

She sat back and listened, very tense at first, but after a while, she relaxed and enjoyed his voice.

xxx

"Witch hazel is to help stop bleeding wounds," Hinata read confidently from the book and without her usual stutter. "And it should be used mildly because it can be harmful."

For a while she kept reading, looking at the diagrams and noted which piece of the plant was useful and which could be harmful. Soon, she finished, and when she looked up, Shikaku was snoring softly in his chair. A year had passed and he was still as lazy as ever. She smiled and almost giggled when he snored extra loud.

Putting the book down, she silently walked out of the room, a skill she had perfected from sneaking in and out of the Hyuga Main House often to check on the scroll. Very carefully, she shut the door, and went downstairs into the Nara household.

Shikaku stopped his fake snoring and smiled. The first time she had snuck out, he hadn't even noticed it, and when he had woke up, he had been astounded by how silent her steps were. Now days, he dumped his books all over the floor and faked sleep just to observe how she would avoid all the little things that could make noise. He had to admit, she was good for someone her age, even better than his own son who, as lazy as he was, was pretty stealthy.

A year, and he had gotten used to the Hyuga girl. It wasn't long before he found out that she was actually the heiress herself, but it mattered little when she was being an attentive pupil. Soon he would have to teach her how to summon the Deer, something the Hokage has been pressing him into doing.

For now, he really would take a nap.

Downstairs, Hinata crept down the stairs and into the kitchen where Nara Yoshino was preparing cookies for her son's return. Her hair, set in a loose ponytail, swayed with every motion she took, and when she spotted the little six-year-old Hyuga, she smiled extravagantly.

"Hello, Hinata," Yoshino greeted with a huge grin. "Did my husband fall asleep again?"

"N-Nara-san," Hinata said, smiling lightly. "I-It's okay. H-He just c-came home fr-from a long m-mission."

"Oh, Hinata!" Yoshino gushed loudly, taking her into a tight hug. "You are so mature and understanding for a person your age! If only my bratty son was like you."

Blushing, Hinata returned the hug. Always hearing a lot about their son, Hinata had only seen him once or twice. He was always lazing around somewhere watching clouds whenever she was here taking lessons with Shikaku. Now that she thought about, as close as she was to Fugaku and Shikaku, she and their sons barely met, despite them being the same age.

Speaking of Fugaku, she looked over Yoshino's shoulders at the clock. Thankfully, Shikaku taught her how to read a clock, and she was getting close to the time in which she was to meet Fugaku at his house. He had told her that he needed to give her something of great importance.

"Gomenasai, Nara-san," Hinata apologized with a polite bow. "I-I h-have to be g-going."

"Oh, so cute!" Yoshino gushed again, hugging her one last time before letting her go with a loud farewell. "Come back soon!"

"Hai," Hinata said, smiling, and then made for the Uchiha compound.

She went round back so no one would see her. She was always afraid someone would see her and report her back to her father, but no one did. Her father always assumed that the Hokage was teaching her in the Art of the Tea, or Garden, or something else. The Hokage was so nice to her that she didn't know how to repay him. One time, for his birthday, she gave him a kiss on the cheek, and he was more than happy with it. Maybe this year she could give him a new pipe?

Listening for the steps of the Uchiha guards, she waited, just like Fugaku had taught her, until they were gone before diving into the Main Uchiha House through the back door. She quickly dashed through the courtyard, knowing that no matter how hard she tried, she could never avoid the eyes of the heir of the Uchiha Clan when he was sitting lazily at the base of a tree. Though he had suspicions as to why she was always visiting, he never paid real attention to the child, like the attention he paid his own little brother.

She always did tremble slightly wherever he was near. She heard that he was the favourite among the Anbu to become a captain within a year. She knew because her father berated her and questioned her why she couldn't be like him. What her father didn't know that she was getting adept in medicine and skilled in summoning, and although her father tried and tried to teach her taijutsu, she was pretty sure that Fugaku's teaching was working much better.

Keep it secret, her mother had told her. Hinata simply assumed that her mother wanted her to keep everything secret, including her new training, because once her father catches whiff of her skills developing, he might investigate these little training times and find out that they were for her to learn to summon Hou-ou, and other phoenixes, better. From there, he'd know about the scroll, the scroll her mother wanted to keep secret. Hinata was getting smatter – she had to be when she was a student of Shikaku.

She knocked softly at the door and opened it once she heard, "Come in."

"Hinata," Fugaku greeted without looking up from all the official documents that were scattered across his desk. "Sit."

Taller now, she got herself seated right away.

"How is the Ninja Academy?" he inquired, flipping through pages as he spoke.

"Good," she answered, swinging her legs.

"Good," he muttered to himself, thinking. "Go to the cabinet and get the box out."

She jumped down from her seat and complied quickly like all good children. She opened the doors and saw immediately the one thing in the whole container. It was a chest, looking new and well kept. Carefully lifting it, for it was heavy, she closed the cabinet doors with her back and placed the box on his desk wordlessly.

Without sparing her a glance, he instructed, "Open it."

She pushed the lid over and went on her tiptoes to stare at the contents. It was a rolled up scroll, and looking to him once, she took it out. Stumbling from the weight, the scroll accidentally rolled open from her hands and onto the ground. Suddenly the inked in words filled her eyes and the bloodstained names chilled her heart.

Hinata never questioned, she simply trusted.

So when she saw the scroll and its contents, a thought flashed through her. How much did Fugaku knew? How much did Shikaku knew? And was the Hokage trustworthy? She looked at the Uchiha Head with anguished eyes. Where did they find a scroll similar to the one she had hidden in her mother's garden? Did they want hers too?

"Calm down, Hinata," he said, putting down the important papers in his hands. "This scroll looks familiar to you, am I correct?"

She nodded numbly, too shocked to move or speak.

"It is a Summoning Scroll," he said passively. "Your mother gave you one of them, a Legendary Summon, the Phoenixes."

She swallowed.

"By signing the scroll in blood, you have signed a contract, binding you to a great creature that can help you in any way possible," he said. "Lots of ninjas have summons, but you, Hinata, are special."

She blinked… Special?

"Usually when a ninja signs a contract, the ninja can only call forth that particular summon and the summon's family," he explained. "The ninja cannot summon any other creature."

Her head tilted cutely to the side in question, not quite understanding.

He suppressed a sigh, and elaborated, "For example, the Hokage can summon Monkeys. Because he has a contract with them, he cannot sign another one, such as Cats. He is loyal to the Monkeys and cannot hope to perhaps call forth another summon, it is not possible."

She nodded mutely.

"However, you, Hinata," he said, "can summon as many as you want, can sign as many as you want. Do you understand?"

Her eyes widened as she understood.

"Not only that, but the scroll your mother gave you is one of a kind," he continued, eyes dimming at the memory. "A Legendary Summon is perhaps the most powerful of summons, the phoenixes being one of four. When a ninja binds themselves to a Legendary Summon, no one else can sign the contract because they are only loyal to one summoner. Not only that, but only a special kind of ninja can hope to sign the contract and to have that contract accepted. If another ninja wishes to summon a Legendary, they have to kill the summoner first before they can sign the scroll."

Her hands tightened around the scroll as she digested this.

"Your mother was the Summoner of Phoenix," he said. "When she died, she passed the scroll to you, and now you are the Summoner of Phoenix."

Her jaw clenched uncomfortably.

"It was a stroke of luck that you were able to call forth the firebirds," he said. "Only a special sort of people can summon a Legendary."

"Wh-What kind?" she asked, almost afraid to know.

"A ninja that can only exist after the last one dies," he spoke. "A summoner-nin."

**the point**


	4. Part One: Chapter Four

**Summoner-nin**

**Part One: Childhood**

**Chapter Four**

She couldn't stop crying, the tears just wouldn't stop, and the Hokage was starting to get worried. When Fugaku sent a message telling of his displeasure in the child, he had not expected for the man to just unceremoniously dump the poor six-year-old at his feet. Who, he winced, was crying.

Not the huge cry of a spoiled child wanting attention, but the heartbreaking sort of crying that did just that to his heart. Break it.

"Hush, Hinata," he tried to console as he bent down and held her gently by the shoulders. "What's the matter?"

She sniffed, and answered, "I-I k-killed my m-mother."

Immediately he deduced that Fugaku had finally told the child, despite the fact that he had repeatedly told the arrogant man that he himself would do it. But for the child to understand the words and to automatically assume that the only reason why she could summon a Phoenix was because her mother, the former Phoenix summoner, was dead...

Shikaku had taught her well, he thought to himself, and then said, "Hinata, you did not kill your mother."

She shook her head, face a wet mess, and protested.

"Listen," he said, brushing away the strands of her hair sticking to her lips. "You mother died because it was her time. She was just incredibly fortunate to have her loving daughter by her side to see to her last days. Not to mention, you mother must have been greatly relieved to have you pass on her family's power."

She quieted, sniffing every now and then as she processed his words.

His smile was warm when he asked, "Right then. Would you like to see what this scroll's about?"

Through blurry eyes, she looked at the giant rolled up cloth sitting on his large desk.

"Come on, now." He urged her forward in a friendly manner. "You should be honoured that Uchiha-san had decided to give it to you."

Seeing her withdraw into herself, he took her in his arms and set her down on his lap like Santa Claus and laughed merrily. His laughter rumbled against her arm and she couldn't help but like the feel of the loving mirth coming off from him. Soon, she found herself giggling, tears forgotten.

"There we go," he said, quite proud that he had stopped her tears. Point for Sarutobi, zero for Fugaku. Clan members were always so stuck up, except for, of course, the little one on his lap. "Now, this scroll is the summoning contract for the Legendary Summon of the Uchiha Clan."

She listened closely.

"Once upon a time, hundreds of years ago, Konoha was at war with Tonbogakure, the Hidden Village of Dragonfly," he said, taking in a breath of his pipe. "They were strong, and they had a Legendary Summon, the Dragon, in which years before that they stole from Kumogakure. The Dragons wrought much destruction in our village until Konoha's very own Uchiha Clan managed to defeat the Dragon summoner-nin and take the scroll. The tide of the war soon turned when one Uchiha, a genius, was able to provide the chakra for summoning the Dragons, and that's when we won."

She leaned herself closer to his warm body, not liking the sound of the war, even if they had won.

"For generations and generations, the Uchiha kept the great Dragon in their possession," he said, his eyes having to seem to be looking far away in the distance. "Not every generation was able to summon the Dragon, but those few who could, were always filled with a certain hunger for power. So, it was no surprise then, that the Hyuga would rise their Phoenix to counter the mad Uchiha."

"Hyuga?" she inquired.

"Yes, Hyuga," he answered smiling. "The Hyuga also had a Legendary Summon, the Phoenix. The Phoenix was born in the Land of Fire, you see, and they had the luck of staying in their homeland, and so, once a Dragon summoner-nin became uncontrollable, it was the phoenix that beat it back down."

She nodded.

"Now," the Sandaime said. "Hinata, you must realize that these are very hard times. Rumours have been spreading of an organization rising up to take hold of all the Hidden Villages."

Frightened, she buried her head in his chest for protection.

"So, you must understand that for Konoha to have a summoner-nin for another generation is a great fortune," he said. "Your mother was one, and she did exceptionally well."

She gasped. Her mother? A kunoichi?

"My mama?" she asked.

"Oh yes," the Hokage said, nodding. "Just thirty years ago, Tonbogakure waged another war in hopes of getting the Dragon back, and seeing that none of the Uchiha had been found worthy by the creatures, it was your mother that we relied on heavily in the war."

She pondered on this. If her mother was a great ninja that protected Konoha… then should she be one too?

"So now, the Dragon is yours. And although Fugaku would have loved for his son to have the Dragon summon," he said, laughing to himself. "even a Uchiha prodigy may not have what it takes to be a true summoner-nin. Perhaps he should just settle for Weasels."

Hinata watched him in confusion as he laughed at his own joke… if there even was one.

Suddenly realizing that she wasn't laughing, he coughed awkwardly and drew the scroll to her. "Now, Hinata, would you like to be a summoner-nin?"

Looking uncertain, she directed her eyes at all the bloody names.

Mama. Her mama was one. A ninja.

And papa. He always wanted her to be powerful.

So she nodded and her name was signed. And once it was over, the Hokage helped her bandage her thumb, giving her a band-aid depicting smiley faces.

xxx

"Legendary Summoning Jutsu, Dragon!" she screamed as she dodged a sharp punch from Fugaku.

Ryujin, the Dragon, King of Water and Ice, appeared in a torrid of grey ice shooting up from the ground, encircling her in a round of mist and cold. Slowly, his head lifted from the frost-bitten grass and he rose high, his great bluish-black scales flashing severely in the sunlight. His jaw filled with fearful spiked teeth opened and snapped at the sky as he breathed in the air for what seemed like a century, perhaps even more.

Tilting his head to the ground, he saw a little girl pathetically trying to avoid the attacks of a man. Upon closer inspection, he found that the man had the Sharingan and the girl had protruding veins. Out of habit, he almost whipped his colossal tail at the girl to bat her away from the Uchiha, the name of his many masters years before, but was abruptly struck with realization.

The Uchiha was no master of his.

The _Hyuga_ was his mistress.

Slitting his eyes in irritation, he found himself scrutinizing her. Small, weak and with no backbone whatsoever, he sincerely began to question her. Was she the one who summoned him? The blood that he tasted on the contract that struck him no fewer than two days ago was truly from this miniature live doll?

Her blood had held so much power, but, she was struck into a tree, this girl did not even seem to physically encompass it. Slithering away with a bat of his wings, he watched as she pushed herself up into the infamous Hyuga Juken stance. Clumsy stance, he noted, and turned his back to her. He would not aid such a pathetic summoner.

But no sooner had the Uchiha dove forward did Ryujin feel a very insistent tug that sent him forward to shield her from the Uchiha. His head hit the ground in between the Uchiha and the Hyuga, and the man drew back. Surprised, Ryujin went still, and so did the fighters. Blinking, the great Dragon King turned his head over to observe the out-of-breath girl, who stared back at him, frightened.

Did the girl just somehow called out to him for help? And was the call so great that he could not help but answer it without thought? Was this little white-eyed girl, blinking harshly to fight back the oncoming black, the one?

Ryujin watched her fall to the ground, snoring softly from exhaustion, and was more than surprised when he found himself not vanishing right away. Underneath the small canopy of the trees and the soft breeze of the afternoon that tickled her hair, the Dragon King found himself speechless, and begrudgingly begin to find her okay.

xxx

Her mistress had summoned the Dragon King to meet her. Hou-ou was passive when she stared into the eyes of Ryujin. She was more distracted by the fact that her mistress was learning to control her chakra, and therefore their size, because at that moment, both her and Ryujin were on the desk of one of her mistress' senseis, at the mere height of three inches.

She could feel her mistress stare at them apprehensively. Although only six, she knew her mistress was much more observant than others her age, and although her cousin, the Hyuga prodigy, was quick with the Byakugan, he certainly couldn't see what her mistress could.

The kindness of people, the compassion, the little things that did not matter. And for that, Hou-ou was quite proud to be the servant of one Hinata Hyuga.

Though, the firebird looked to the miniature-sized black Dragon, how her mistress could summon an irritable creature such as this overgrown lizard was beyond her.

"Hou-ou," Hinata introduced nervously, "this is…"

Now that the little child thought about it, he never did say his name. But then again, this _was_ the second time she had summoned him.

"Ryujin," he said gruffly.

"Ryujin," the six-year-old tested. "This is Ryujin. And this is Hou-ou."

"We've met," the Dragon King said with a bite.

"Long time," the Phoenix Queen greeted composedly.

He sneered.

"The Uchiha's were never good at summoning," Hou-ou commented, restraining the mocking tone as much as possible.

"Not all of us can be with the Hyugas, now can we?" Ryujin snapped. "Not every summoner-nin can be adequate with a one-of-a-kind taijutsu, a blood limit _and_ summoning skills, can they?"

"Pl-Please," Hinata hushed nervously, looking at the closed door for a moment. "Shikaku-sensei w-will be coming s-soon. You m-must be quieter."

"And she stutters," he jeered.

Hou-ou narrowed her eyes at the insult. "She is a very capable summoner. Only but six, and she has us both bound."

"I doubt she'll be able to get any more than us," he said.

"We are enough," the Phoenix said wisely.

The doorknob twisted, and Hinata hurriedly unsummoned them as quickly as possible. Sitting back with wrung hands, Shikaku found her in a nervous state in which he suspected that it had something to do with Fugaku's training. From what the Hokage had told him, and from what little time he spent spying on them to watch over her health, the Uchiha Head had been working her hard, perfecting her taijutsu to the point where she could perform the Gentle Fist quite well for someone her age.

So well, that Shikaku began to think of training her in some basic genjutsu and ninjutsu because it certainly didn't seem like Fugaku was doing such a thing.

Sighing, he dumped the large scroll onto the table, and she jolted at the sight of it.

"This is a summoning scroll," he said and plopped down in his chair with a satisfied sound. "I will be teaching you to summon the Deer."

Excited, she smiled.

"Can you tell me the pros in deer antler?" he asked.

She answered quite readily, and he soon found himself helping her sign the contract. He saw that her characters were a bit wobbly and off-centre and promised himself, quite reluctantly of course, to help her with that too.

"My name is Shika," the stag greeted, as big as an apartment building.

Hinata gaped up at him, and Shikaku was only glad that he took her far away from the village to summon this sucker. But then again, when he was teaching her to summon a Deer, he did not expect her to be so familiar with it already. What was Fugaku teaching this child?

Even more to his amazement, she had somehow managed to summon the King of all the Deer, Shika. A beautiful animal with proud antlers, and she didn't seem tired at all. It would seem that with every passing month, the little Hyuga girl was surprising him more and more, shattering his theory that the next generation would surely bring about the fall of Konoha, and looking at his son, he had no qualms about it being possible.

But now, this girl, this beautiful little girl, was making him feel much better about the future. And with summoning powers such as this… Well, she _was_ her mother's daughter-

Choking, he coughed and spluttered as the King of the Deer gracefully tucked one of his legs in and bowed his head to the Hyuga child.

"Sh-Shikaku-sensei?" Hinata asked. She knew she should have controlled the chakra she flowed into the summoning, but summoning was just too much fun. It was like making new friends that actually liked her.

Her mother's daughter… of course…

Shikaku straightened and looked her in the eye, thinking: _summoner-nin_.

xxx

With her Byakugan activated, seven-year-old Hinata Hyuga could see all the little chakra points in his body, glowing an eerie white. Quickly she ducked away from his kick and zoomed in, hands flickering deftly to close the points. Her opponent grunted, and she ran away, swiftly closing a few more as she went.

Since her opponent had the Sharingan, she wasn't surprised when he cut off her trail of escape and grabbed her leg to toss her back. Upside down, she closed the chakra points in his arm and kicked herself away from him with her other leg, the free one, and stepped off to the side.

But she wasn't fast enough since within a second, she was flat on her back, the loser in their fight.

"Good," Fugaku complimented, letting her go.

Rolling her shoulders to ease her muscles, she smiled and looked up to the sky to judge the time of the day.

"Come, Hinata," the Uchiha Head said. "Mikoto is waiting."

With a cheery smile, she skipped happily behind him as they moved towards the Uchiha compound. The sky was bright and it was fairly warm as she brushed the sweat off her head. Silently, they entered through the back door, and she paused for a moment upon entry.

The Main House was quiet… too quiet… and what was that smell in the air… it was the smell her mother had when she was in bed… when she was about to die-

"Hinata," Fugaku whispered urgently. "Go home."

Fearfully, she questioned, "F-Fugaku-sensei?"

"Go, quickly," he ordered as she heard an abnormal rustle in the air.

A flash of steel from the shadows, and Fugaku shoved her out of the door, out of the Uchiha Compound, and closed it behind him. From the outside of tall walls, she could hear fighting, and she trembled. His command rang in her head, and she found herself complying as she ran away, her head pounding for her to get help.

Help was in the means of her substitute grandfather, the Hokage.

"O-Ojiisan!" she screamed upon breaking through the door, shattering the father and son conversation in the Hokage office.

Seeing the distressed girl, young Asuma said, "We'll talk later, father."

Once the younger Sarutobi left, Hinata stumbled into a very distressing explanation that darkened the Sandaime's face further and further with every word. Steady as always, he took her by the hand and led her to the Uchiha Compound confidently, very sure that nothing was wrong.

But no sooner had he opened the jarred Uchiha Gates, did he second think himself. He looked to the child beside him, and thought to tell her to go back to the Hyuga Compound when she suddenly shot out of his grasp and into the bloody house.

"Get help," the Hokage said to a lower-levelled Monkey and walked in himself, leaving the Monkey to find the nearest ANBU to spread the word.

It was a massacre, all the Uchiha dead in their own pools of blood. Faces of empty eyes and mouths agape with horrors unseen, they haunted the Uchiha streets. He heard her steps echo in the empty air, rushing towards the Main House, and he, too, quickly rushed forward to her, having no time to reflect on her incredible speed.

He passed by many of his people who were last seen alive, and he had to catch himself from falling when he saw the body of Uchiha Mikoto, a great Lady Uchiha. Shaking his head, pipe ready, he stepped into the inner sanctum of the Main House and saw, with his heart breaking, little Hinata crying into the chest of one dying Uchiha Fugaku.

"H-Hin-nata-a," Fugaku gasped, a trail of blood coming from the corner of his mouth. "Pr-Prom-mise m-me."

She looked up with tear-streaked cheeks.

"Pr-Promis-se me th-that you w-will b-be str-strong," he said, beating back death, if only for just a moment. "B-Be br-brave, a-and know th-that I am proud of y-you."

Sobbing, she nodded ferociously, tears coming out like waterfalls.

"H-Hokag-ge-sa-ma," Fugaku called.

Sarutobi was at his side at once, staring down at a brave and loyal ninja with prideful eyes.

"T-Take c-care of m-my s-son," he said.

And with one last heave, a heave that Hinata could feel beneath her hands on his chest, the light faded from his eyes and she cried. A cry that was echoed from a boy hidden in a closet deep within the Main House, a boy in which Sarutobi had sent to the hospital immediately.

xxx

Dressed in a black kimono with no combs to keep her hair out of her face, she watched as they lowered the last casket to the ground. Eyes red from salty tears, her neck convulsed as she swallowed another sob down. Fugaku-sensei would not have liked to see her cry, no matter the occasion, but no matter what her late sensei wanted, she was only seven years old, and the tears just came on their own accord.

She could hear them speak. It had been the Uchiha prodigy, the Uchiha heir, the thirteen-year-old ANBU captain, the blood and pride and son of Fugaku that had killed them all. The very son that Fugaku had compared her to, always speaking of him with a father's pride. The same comparing her father did with her and Neji-niisan, except Fugaku had loved her in the strange way a man could love a daughter he never had.

She dared to look up to see her father's grim face before lowering her gaze. Her sister, at the mere age of one, was sitting quite still in their father's arm, not crying, not temperamental. Hinata could tell right away that her sister would be strong and that already, Hanabi was standing up to their father's standard of a proper Hyuga, something Hinata continuously wasn't.

But her father didn't know of her improvement, and she didn't think she wanted him to know. She had seen the brand on her cousin's forehead, and couldn't imagine the same on her little sister's. As long as her sister held potential, her father would not brand her… as long as her uncle Hizashi's memory was strong in her father's mind, Hanabi would be safe.

Hidden in the sleeve of her kimono, small-sized Ryujin wrapped his tail around his mistress' wrist in comfort. He was to bear witness to the funeral of the Uchiha Clan, the very clan that he had been a servant of for many, many generations. The casket containing the body of the great Uchiha Fugaku, the late sensei of his summoner-nin, landed at the bottom of the hole, and that was the last of the Uchiha… save for two.

The murderer.

Hinata, from where she stood, could see Fugaku-sensei's youngest son stare at the coffin with hard, brave eyes filled with turmoil.

And the avenger.

**the point**


	5. Part One: Chapter Five

**Summoner-nin**

**Part One: Childhood**

**Chapter Five**

Within a week, Shikaku found Hinata in his study having a hard time reading an overly large medical book with overly large words in which a child could never understand. He leaned against the door frame and watched her as she turned to the equally large, if not larger, dictionary flipped open beside her to find the definition of a particular hard word in which it used even larger words to describe.

She bit her bottom lip while trying to make some sense out of the words, and he sighed. Ever since Fugaku's death, she had been burying herself into his medical books, arriving early in the morning and leaving late at night. It was a wonder her father hadn't knocked the Hokage over his head for keeping his heiress for so long.

He knew what she was trying to do. She was trying to be stronger. From what the Hokage had told him, she blamed herself for the late Uchiha Head's death. But in truth, there was nothing she could have done. She could have stayed with Fugaku and got killed. The former Uchiha heir, and now an S Class Missing Nin, would have showed no mercy to the innocent eyes of the Hyuga.

Seeing enough when she started to get teary eyed out of frustration and low self-esteem, he went forward and grabbed the book out of her hands. She stubbornly glared at him with trembling lips, threatening to cry… again.

"I told you," he said, slothful. "I'll read it to you."

She sniffed before settling in her chair more fully to listen.

Sighing, he tried to remember how he got saddled with this girl in the first place. She was just too determined for her own good. Soon, he'd have to call on some favours, damn it.

xxx

Sarutobi felt a headache coming on due to the fact that the little girl just wouldn't stop beating the wooden dummy. Thinking back, he remembered seeing the last surviving Uchiha doing the same just last night, but without the strong impacts Hinata's was causing, splintering yet another dummy efficiently.

Fugaku had trained her well, he acknowledged, but maybe it was time to redirect her attention from the deceased Uchiha and taijutsu towards something she had yet to learn. From what Shikaku had told him, she was very interested in medicine. Unfortunately, Shikaku was no medic-nin and therefore could only teach her the little medical herbs and salves.

He really had to remind himself to find a suitable medic-nin to train her.

But that was beside the point, he may very well find a suitable sensei to teach her genjutsu in the very least. He thought about this as she made the proper seals for a Bunshin no Jutsu and started to spar against five other clones of herself. His mouth opened and he could feel his pipe begin to slip from his mouth before he quickly closed it.

Honestly, what did Fugaku and Shikaku teach this child?

But nevertheless, she needed another person to look up to… maybe a woman this time.

xxx

"Alright, Hinata," Sarutobi said to the girl sitting at the other side of his desk. "I have someone I want you to meet."

Numbly, she looked around, wanting to get away and back to the dummy she had been beating on the last few days. Did the Hokage not understand that she had to be stronger for Konoha's sake? But no matter where she searched, she saw no one.

"Arriving!" a woman shouted, crashing through from the opened window.

Startled, Hinata gasped.

"Oh, hello there," the woman greeted enthusiastically.

Hinata looked at her Konoha headband and saw that she was a kunoichi, and a very pretty one at that. She had deep violet hair held up in a high, spiky ponytail and dark eyes. Wearing a long, light brown coat, black clothes and a bright smile, she didn't seem to be formidable.

"Hinata?" Sarutobi called, catching her attention. "This is Mitarashi Anko. She's going to train you in genjutsu."

Anko watched the kid get up from her chair and give her a polite bow in greeting.

"M-Mitarashi-sensei," Hinata greeted.

"Oh, come on now!" Anko squealed and smacked her on the back. "No need to be so formal! Call me Anko, Anko!"

"H-Hai, An-Anko-sensei," she flustered, having not seen the smack coming.

"C'mon, let's go have fun!" the eighteen-year-old jonin yelled excitedly, taking her hand and dragging her out of the office.

"Take care of her," Sarutobi called after them before lowering his hat further on his face, mumbling. "Maybe I should have gotten Kurenai instead."

But then again, Kurenai had no summoning skills, nor did she have the experience against some of the greater evils out there in the world.

At the thought, his face turned solemn in remembrance.

xxx

"Kokuangyou no Jutsu!" Anko shouted again for the fiftieth time that day.

Suddenly the area darkened around Hinata and she vigorously performed the hand seals required before shouting, "Kai!"

The darkness dissipated, the illusion shattered.

"Kokuangyou no Jutsu!"

"Kai!" Hinata forced out.

"Kokuangyou no Jutsu!"

"Kai!"

From the tree, constantly decking out the same genjutsu over and over again, Anko watched the girl dispel her illusion continuously and knew that soon the girl would give. It had been, what, three weeks? A month… or two? Anko could honestly not keep track of her time with this kid. It had been just one constant training session after another. She had to admit, the girl was good.

She had first accepted the mission in training this girl because she was getting tired of the B-Class missions. At the ripe age of eighteen, Anko found herself feeling old and worn, wanting to sit and laze around. So when the opportunity came to train a measly girl who was yet a genin, she snapped at the chance of staying near her home, Konoha.

But never did she think the girl was a Hyuga, and never did she think that the kid was much more stronger than she had given her credit for. Much less all the secrecy surrounding her. The Hokage had told her to tell no one of these training sessions, especially with one stuck-up Hiashi Hyuga, and that she needed to train the girl in a secluded area where no one would see.

At first she brushed it off as nothing, but seeing her skills, she knew that this kid needed to be well away from the reaches of some people… something no one had done for her. So within a few days, she dragged the girl deep into the mountains, teaching her how to walk up trees, on water, and rocks, which she grasped fast.

For a long moment there she had assumed that Hinata Hyuga was a genius, another Hyuga prodigy, and thought, great, another thing for the Hyuga Clan to wave over our heads. But that wasn't so, because, apparently, this kid was trained by _the_ Uchiha Fugaku, the now dead leader of the Uchiha Clan, and by Nara Shikaku, a lazy genius with secretive medical skills.

Although she'd never admit it, Anko felt kinda honoured to be one among them who had trained this girl, who would most certainly do great things… save a lot of people… maybe, she hoped, defeat the very man that betrayed Konoha many years ago.

"Kokuangyou no Jutsu!" Anko shouted one last time.

And it was answered readily.

"Kai!"

"Okay," the eighteen-year-old said. "Enough. Let's go take a break. How's ramen for you?"

"R-Ramen?" Hinata stuttered, blushing a bit.

Not even a week in and Anko had found out, quite to her surprise, that the Hyuga was human, all of them were actually. Apparently, her little charge had a little crush. And, low and behold, it had to be the one demon carrier of all of Konoha, the blond thing that everyone sneered and jeered at. It was strange, she decided as she led the now muddled girl around the streets, how Fate liked to play with them.

At Ichiraku, she helped Hinata onto a stool before ordering, "Two chicken ramen!"

"Pl-Please," Hinata piped in.

Teuchi smiled at the little girl, a Hyuga no less. The clan did not usually allow their young out from their gates for all to see, but here there was a very cute little Hyuga girl, used to all the fancy foods in the world, eating his ramen. He was happy about that, of course he was, and in a flurry, he whipped up their ramen.

"Th-Thank y-you," the little girl stuttered before taking her chopsticks and snapping them apart.

Anko took up her own and couldn't help but think, as she glanced at the cute little girl eating slowly with her perfect manners, that she was beginning to like the kid.

xxx

"This is the Monkey," Sarutobi said while unfurling the scroll. "My greatest companion."

She sat there silently, eyes glued to the scroll as the smoke from his pipe curled up into the air, flowing right to the ceiling. He waited as she read the words of the contract, and when she was done, she did not hesitate to sign. Her thumb, slit open and bleeding, went to the scroll immediately, but he caught her wrist to stop her.

"No," he said, not liking the beginning of her deadened eyes, obsessed with power. "Not this time."

Surprised, she slowly withdrew her arm, looking at him in question.

"This one," he said, taking out another scroll. "The Mouse."

Blinking, she looked for his confirmation before signing away, completely trusting his judgement, and when she finished the last stroke of the character, she sat back and waited patiently for him to explain himself. It always surprised him how knowing she was, and how mature she conducted herself in front of him, Shikaku and very soon Anko as well.

"Hinata," he began. "Do you know why I'm not letting you sign the contract of the Monkey?"

She shook her head.

"Because you are losing your way," he said, breathing in his pipe to allow her time to think it over.

"Wh-What d-do you mean?" she asked warily.

"I understand that you are frustrated with Fugaku's death," the Hokage said, her eyes dimming at the recollection. "And I understand that you want to be more powerful, but _you_ have to understand that power comes with time and understanding."

She was quiet, frowning slightly.

"You cannot rush power, not one like yours," he continued, sitting back against his chair. "If you keep pushing, your body will push back, only frustrating you more. And soon… very soon… you will be like _him_."

For a seven-year-old, she knew exactly who he was talking about.

"You are even beginning to have his eyes…"

"No!" she burst, flinging herself to her feet, breath heaving in rage.

He stared at her with a grave expression, the smoke from his pipe casting a veil of mystery around him.

"I am not _Itachi_!" she screamed.

"And yet, here you are…" he trailed, forcing himself to say the words despite the intense hurt in her eyes. She had to learn. She had to grow. "Raising your voice at the Hokage, defiant. Not leaving things as they are, wanting to do more. Pushing, shoving, soon finding Konoha suffocating. Soon wanting to fight back-"

He never got to finish as she gave a startled cry and ran to the balcony to escape his words, and flung herself off. Heart leaping to his throat, pipe landing on the floor uncared for, he ran to the balcony also, and watched her tiny form fall to ground with his grip tight on the rail.

With her falling through the air, he felt his stomach clench uncertainly when her feet connected to the side of the outside wall and, without a hesitant pause, she ran down the side of the building and onto the ground – unscathed. He closed his eyes in relief, reminding himself, yet again, that the girl knew exactly what to do.

Her skills, already, were of a genin, maybe a high levelled genin at that, and that only made his feelings scattered. He remembered, a long time ago, whenhe had looked into the eyes of one Uchiha Itachi, seeing the ruthless look of wanting more power, constantly searching it, and soon finding Konoha obsolete after he had milked all the strength he could from her.

But seeing the fading back of Hyuga Hinata, he didn't quite see her doing such a thing. Where the Uchiha was rigid, she was soft. Where he was stubborn, she was willing. Where he was decided, she was compromising.

She would make a very nice ninja, indeed, but how long could she stay nice?

xxx

Hiashi watched as his eldest was slammed into the ground, hair in disarray, clothes torn, face dirtied and bleeding in several places. He was sure, from that one move alone, that one of her ribs broke, and perhaps some of her fingers as the result of the strikes she had received just minutes before. She was weak, and he was unhappy.

He tried to reason with himself. His nephew was filled with hate, such a strong hate that Neji's every attack for the past few years had tripled, and fighting his daughter, his strength probably increased tenfold. It was amazing how much the Branch Member resembled his father, the hate so strong that Hiashi's daughter was suffering from it, and not himself, the Head of the Hyuga Clan.

"Enough," Hiashi announced, his voice reverberating off the walls of the dojo. "Leave us."

Neji, eyes hard and unmoving, bowed and left silently, still angry, still wanting to hurt.

Once he was gone, Hiashi could hear his daughter whimper from the pain as she tried to sit up. In his eyes, right then, she was pathetic. He had assumed that for the past two years, the Hokage was training her, and was quite displeased when, for the first year, she had been only learning about the Art of Tea. Further still… medicine?

A ninja wasn't meant to heal.

A ninja was mean to kill.

If they wanted to heal, then they'd be a medic-nin, and he will have none of that from his daughter. At the thought, he sneered unpleasantly while he made his way to his battered daughter. For a while he stood over her kneeling and trembling form, glaring distastefully at her as she tried to regain her breath.

She looked a lot like her mother, except there was a softness in her face, eyes and gestures that his late wife did not have. That softness would not make a good kunoichi, something his wife had been.

Scoffing, he kicked his daughter in the stomach, causing her to whine like a half-dead puppy.

"Weak," he spat. "What have you to say to our ancestors? To your mother?"

For a moment there, he thought he saw her body tense in defiance, but he brushed it off as nothing when she remained on the ground i, huffing and shaking. Disgusted, he walked away from her, silently apologizing to his wife for him unable to help their daughter, who was too late to save.

And all Hinata could do was narrow her eyes at her father's abandoning back.

Fugaku would never have turned his back on her.

Shikaku would never turn his back on her.

Anko was beginning to learn to never turn her back on her either.

But her father would.

Because her father did not know.

Blinking, she was stunned to have glared at him. At the back of her mind, she heard the Hokage's voice lecturing her… and she shivered. Slowly, she sat up and curled into herself, cradling her broken hand. Swallowing tears, she snapped her joints back together, giving small cries as she went.

"I am not him," she told herself. "I am not him."

**the point**


	6. Part One: Chapter Six

**Summoner-nin**

**Part One: Childhood**

**Chapter Six**

Sarutobi could hear her murmur with each hit she put upon the dummy, cutting off imaginary chakra point after another imaginary chakra point. She was very calm, focused, and bothered at the same time. Although he had hidden himself well, well enough that a genin couldn't detect, he could tell that she couldn't shake off the feeling of someone watching her.

"I am not him," she murmured continuously.

Breathing in his smoke to calm his frayed nerves, he felt guilty for making her question her every move, think twice before speaking, and catching herself before she could express any frustration, anger and rage. She was keeping herself in a tight lock-down, afraid of turning into him.

Already, he was getting complaints from her senseis. Shikaku was quite upset that she was quieter than usual, more uncertain and certainly more restless. Anko was saying that she couldn't seem to concentrate on the new genjutsu she was teaching her, nor the new ninjutsu. Anko was getting aggravated with him for "contaminating" her student, as she put it.

He hadn't wanted to bring her confidence down. He only wanted her to know her boundaries, to know when to stop and correct herself. To watch her health in training. He did not want her to be so paranoid with herself. He felt so bad for screwing up this beautiful child.

Pushing his hat over his eyes, he sighed.

Since when did being the Hokage become so difficult?

xxx

"Okay, we need to talk," Anko snapped, sitting the little Hyuga down on a tree stump.

She was getting sick and tired of it. Of seeing her hesitate with each move, wondering if the attack would either kill or just "safely" damage her opponent. Of seeing her look sad whenever she thought Anko wasn't watching. Of seeing her eyes fill with horror, however brief, every time she narrowed her eyes at her, or speaking up without being spoken to.

Was the girl afraid of independence, or what?

So then Anko had to ask the Hokage about it, only to find out who he had compared the kid to. From there, she had almost strangled the old man, despite the fact that she was 100 percent behind him all the way, of course. Instead, she gave him a piece of her mind, asking him how he could be so cruel to a mere kid.

His answer, although shocking and true, was that the young with power tend to go careening off the edge sometimes. Anko had almost been one of those young people. She had almost careened herself.

"Hinata," she began as the kid started to poke her index fingers together. "I know what the Hokage said to you."

At this, Hinata's head instantly tilted up in surprise before tilting back down in shame.

"Hinata, no," she pressed. "Don't you dare compare yourself to him!"

Startled, the little girl bit her lower lip in uncertainty.

"Look," Anko said, huffing. "You are not him. If you were him, you'd hate me."

Shocked, Hinata shook her head rapidly. Of course she didn't hate Anko. Anko was always so nice to her, patiently (sometimes) teaching her all the new skills, including, one of her favourites, Shunshin no Jutsu, the Body Flicker Technique in which she used every time now to sneak into the garden at night.

"Exactly!" the purple-haired jonin exclaimed. "You are nothing like him, so stop doubting yourself. If you keep doubting, then it will costs many lives in the future. Hinata, you will become a very good ninja, and if you keep second thinking every move you make, every word you say, you'll end up getting yourself or your teammates killed."

Anko saw her eyes widened in realization before turning to the new presence in the forest.

"Your father might compare you to your cousin, and Fugaku might have compared you to his son," Shikaku said, walking out from under the shadow of the trees. "But you shouldn't compare yourself to anyone. You are unique, and because of this, you will make a great ninja."

"Exactly!" Anko exclaimed again, slightly peeved to have him come and rain on her parade. _She_ was the one who was supposed to get Hinata's confidence back, not him. Just because he was her sensei first, didn't mean that he could take every experience of Hinata's. It just wasn't fair.

But then again, she thought, she would have Hinata when puberty hit.

Grinning to herself, Anko saw Shikaku raise an eyebrow at her as Hinata silently mulled over their words, reassessing herself once again.

xxx

Asuma cannot see why his father liked the little Hyuga heiress so much. Often enough, he had heard that she was weak, nowhere near the skills of a normal Hyuga her age, and yet, every time he came to visit, he would see her just outside the Hokage office waiting in a chair, swinging her legs innocently.

Sometimes – scratch that – _all_ the time, he could not understand his father.

"Asuma?" the Sandaime called.

Answering the call, he entered the office to receive a new mission.

xxx

"Okay," Anko said with all the confidence she could muster… which wasn't much cause her smile was crooked. How could she be confident when the Hokage finally put the smack down on her and told her to teach the kid her greatest, and most shameful, skill? "We're gonna teach you something new today."

Hinata, always an avid learner, nodded and waited patiently for her nervous sensei to begin.

Shifting her feet as she dug into her pockets, Anko took out a scroll, and refrained from dashing away to save the poor girl from what was to come. On the Hokage's orders would she do this, and although she was skeptical, she believed in her leader. The Sandaime knew what was best… right?

"Hinata," Anko began, voice a bit on the hoarse side. "This is a summoning scroll… for the Snake."

Hinata shivered, not because she knew of the Snake, but because of the way Anko had said that word. Sinister, a tinge of fright, and uncertainty. For as long as Hinata knew her, she had never known that Anko-sensei could fear.

Unrolling the scroll, Anko warned, "Hinata, this is no laughing matter. I don't know why the Sandaime wants you to learn to summon when you don't even have enough chakra for it, but here it is. The Snake is evil. They will seem to obey you at first, but one weakness and they will not hesitate to coil around your neck and choke you to death. But be aware that if you somehow do manage to summon a Snake, they are quite loyal once you prove yourself worthy… and that could take a while. Understand?"

Trembling, Hinata nodded cautiously.

"Here we go then," Anko said, lacking her usual enthusiasm. "You sign your name in blood cause it's a binding contract."

Taking out a senbon, Anko handed it to the girl, hoping that the thought of prickling her finger would make Hinata run away. But she quickly regretted taking out a senbon, and thought that she should have taken out a chain saw instead cause the girl, although meek and appeared uncertain, had no qualms with poking her thumb and signing her name… signing away her soul.

"Right," Anko said automatically, pale. "Right."

Hinata quickly healed her wound with a simple medic-nin trick, and looked at her sensei in question.

"Let's not summon until later," Anko said, more to herself than to the little kid. "Let's go… eat! Let's go eat ramen!"

She shot up from the scroll and was prepared to take Hinata to Ichiraku when she snapped back around, forgetting to retrieve the scroll. But upon turning, she caught a flash of Hinata's hands moving through a very familiar sequence of hand seals. Feeling her heart grip with cold fear, she was too late to stop her young charge when the Hyuga spoke words that Anko had never taught her.

"Summoning Jutsu!" Hinata yelled.

Hissing with her eyes wide, Anko saw a giant long figure rise from the trees, looming above them with malice. Dark purple, the snake unfurled from his coil and heightened his horned heard with menacing eyes, flickering his tongue out to taste the chakra that summoned him.

"Holy shit!" Anko cursed, not believing that the girl had summoned the Snake King.

Grabbing Hinata's hand, she made a run for it. Tugging them forward, Anko ran the opposite direction of the great snake summon, but was stopped by a giant snake tail that whipped across their path, blocking their escape.

"Who summoned me, the great Manda?" the purple snake hissed.

Trembling with fear, Anko held her student closer to her body. Never had she wanted to protect someone as much as she wanted to protect Hinata at that moment.

"I d-did," Hinata stuttered out, hugging the arm her sensei had around her.

"You?" Manda asked, laughing to himself. "Then you don't mind giving me a hundred sacrifices, do you? Certainly all of Konoha will do."

Heart beating in her ears, Anko watched the snake turn his head in the direction of the village. Taking out a kunai, she was about to rush towards the summon to stop it from eating all of Konoha when-

"N-No!" Hinata shouted, eyes narrowed in concentration as she tried to force her chakra on the summon to tame it. Certainly this snake wouldn't be too hard. In fact, if she remembered correctly, Ryujin was even more obnoxious than this one… although, not as independent.

Feeling a whiplash of chakra meant to contain him, he flipped back around with an irritated hiss at the little girl. The small Hyuga… was trying to contain him? And, to his disbelief, it was working? Coiling and uncoiling himself, he tried to fight her hold on him, and he thrashed with realization. It really was the girl who summoned him… but how?

Snapping his giant jaw, baring teeth capable of cutting his prey to a million pieces, he shook his head to shake off her chakra before performing kamikaze by launching his head towards the two women, mouth agape to swallow them whole.

Anko clutched at Hinata tightly, preparing to jump from the oncoming attack, when the girl performed Shunshin no Jutsu from her arms and deftly flashed through another sequence of hand seals.

Voice raised to a new level of confidence that Anko had never heard before in Hinata, she unconsciously prepared herself for a fight between gods.

"Legendary Summoning Jutsu!" Hinata screamed. "Phoenix!"

The crimson fiery bird rose magnificently into the air and clawed at the face of the Snake. Hinata watched as Manda hastily flicked his head back in amazement, and she quickly tried to unsummon him, but he was resisting her.

Never had she encountered a summon that would not listen to her. In fact, he was a summon that was made to not listen to anyone at all, she was sure of it. Hinata had tried to make friends with him by introducing herself. She had tried to suppress him, and now she tried to unsummon him. But none of those things worked, and frankly, it was scaring her.

Anko-sensei had tried to warn her that the Snake was tricky, and being the student of Shikaku, she tried to look outside the box. If Manda wasn't impressed by her friendliness, or her chakra, or her herself. Then he must be impressed with something…

Seeing the snake hiss irritably at the Phoenix, he swerved his heard every which way, looking for the proper direction in which to strike the bird down, but the Phoenix would not have any of it, the flames coming of her burning him down. It only made him hiss louder, narrowing his eyes, a flicker of uncertainty.

Eyes widening, Hinata finally found the answer.

"Quickly," Anko said, taking her hand, putting first things first. So the kid summoned a Legendary Summon in which Anko had only heard of in fairy tales, big deal. Right now she had to get them both away from a gigantic snake hell-bent on eating them and all of Konoha and a giant flaming bird that could possibly burn down the whole forest. No pressure. "Let's go."

"No," Hinata said, steeling herself. "I-I h-have to o-overcome him."

"Hinata!" Anko yelled. "You're only a girl. You can't handle this fighting. This is ANBU-level fighting!"

"I c-can!" Hinata protested, propelling wave after wave of manipulated chakra to Hou-ou.

"No, you can't!" Anko insisted, feeling sweat coming from her forehead.

"I'm a summoner-nin!" Hinata screamed. "I can do this!"

Frozen, Anko wasn't sure if she heard right.

"Hou-ou!" Hinata cried. "Defeat him!"

The Phoenix Queen opened her beak and a strikingly bright red column of fire came forth, washing over the Snake, burning the great Manda to a crisp. Hinata heaved with the great lost of chakra on her part, and shook her head to remain conscious. She watched, to the very end, until the Snake was gone.

Manda was smart. He had unsummoned himself before he got seriously hurt. He was no fool. That was a Legendary Summon in the hands of a novice summoner, who knew what the untrained mind with no boundaries could have done?

Anko swallowed, and caught the kid when she fell unconscious.

xxx

"A summoner-nin?" Anko burst. "Really?"

"Shh," Sandaime hushed, looking over at the sleeping child on the sofa. "You'll wake her."

"She's made of legends," Anko awed. "I don't believe it."

"Well, believe it," he snapped, not liking how she hadn't lowered her voice. "She summoned Manda, am I correct?"

Forcing down a shudder, she nodded mutely, suddenly very grim.

"What happened?" he asked.

So she gave him a straightforward jonin report, leaving out the details of her feelings. Because for a moment there, when she stared into the black glow of Manda's eyes, she saw _him_… her former sensei…

The Hokage hummed to himself when the story was finished. Leaning back with a puff from his pipe, he was quite satisfied with the results.

"You must train her to have control over the Snake King," he murmured thoughtfully.

"Are you crazy?" Anko burst again.

"No," the Hokage said sharply. "Think this thoroughly, Anko… A summon is always loyal to a summoner-nin. Can you imagine what would happen if she were to come against him with no experience with Manda?"

She went pale, closing her eyes, as if not wanting to see.

"Now imagine what would happen if she had Manda's loyalty," he continued.

Her eyes snapped open in anger and demanded, "Are you mad? That's crazy. _You're_ crazy! How can you use her like this?"

"I'm not using her," he said, voice hard and feeling hurt by the implication. "I'm thinking of what is best for her. No doubt that he will someday know of her and will stop at nothing to get her. Once he does, I fear what he will do with her. For now, I can safely say that Manda would not tell him out of broken pride, but when he does, and he will – mark my words – no matter how powerful our village is, we will surely lose her."

Shivering and erratic, Anko sat down to calm herself. The thought was too terrible. Poor Hinata would not have a chance in the real world if she didn't have the proper training.

"H-How?" her voice trembled feebly. "How do you suppose she get the Snake King's loyalty?"

"By overpowering him," he said. "The Snakes are attracted to power, and Hinata surely has that."

"She knows," Anko said in wonder. "Hinata knows his weakness."

Nodding, the Hokage said, "And that's why she set the Phoenix Queen on him with no remorse."

"But _he _doesn't even have Manda's loyalty," Anko said, frightened. "What makes you think that she can?"

"She's a summoner-nin," the Hokage said quite confidently. "I believe in her."

xxx

Manda felt the kabillion jagged spikes of ice cut him through from the Dragon King, casting him down asunder. He fell to the ground, twitching now and then from the air hitting his ripped flesh. Breathing sporadically, his eyes mere slits, he refused to faint.

Fainting was for the weak.

His pupils slid over to the haggard body that was his summoner. Spitting and hissing, he could not believe he just thought of her as _his_ summoner. Never! Never would he admit that this little prone Hyuga was the one who summoned him and cast him down with such force that he had to begrudgingly admit that she was good.

Shaking his head again, he questioned where these betraying thoughts came from.

His only joy before being unsummoned, was that he had put up a good fight because, as he was disappearing, he saw her drop to the ground in a dead faint.

His only remorse was that in the next few days, she didn't faint when he did. In fact, she was adapting to his fighting with such skill that soon, after two weeks, he was being defeated by the pathetic Deer King. Sneering, he dodged from Shika's antlers that were aimed to fling him back while asking himself: Who the hell taught that kid to have so much stamina?

Because indeed, the Hyuga had so much stamina that the one time he had decided to draw some chakra from her to weaken her, he was almost swept away at the abundance of it. Even more surprising, she knew how to control the flow, how to conserve it, and how to only allow him a small quantity of it, just to let him taste what could be his…

Irritating, he found her. Extremely irritating. She certainly wasn't as powerful as the other guy, but she had something that the other guy didn't.

Potential, he steeled his thoughts. Lots of potential… and… he shuddered at the thought… _love_.

Whipping his tail at Shika, he berated himself for thinking it. But the truth of the matter was that if the battle got tough, he would abandon the other guy and vice versa. But when he looked into the eyes of the girl, he knew that she would not allow him to abandon her and vice versa. To die bravely, was a fool's death… a death he found himself warming up to every single day, and he cursed himself for it.

Unable to help himself, he frequently wondered: What would it be like to know that your summoner had your back, 100 and 1 percent? That your summoner would know when to unsummon you so you didn't have to go to the trouble? To know that you can fight with unparalleled, uncontrollable adrenaline knowing that your summoner would keep you safe?

Mind filled with such thoughts, he was caught off guard when Shika impaled him with an antler, unsummoning him immediately.

A month later, in the bitter air that marked the end of fall, Manda found himself staring down at the little girl who had her kunai drawn. She was to fight him herself, without another summon. Bemused, he could not wait for the revenge. Already, his body screamed of bloodlust.

Without warning, he flung his tail at her, and when she jumped out of the way, his tail was right behind her, flinging her into the tree. Hissing in delight, he watched her get up, brushing the thin trail of blood coming from the corner of her mouth. Tongue flickering the air to taste it, he wasn't sure if he liked it or not.

Quickly he dove his head forward to bash her, but just before he could came in contact with her body, she flickered from his sight and then stabbed her kunai into the back of his head. Hissing, not from pain because the kunai was so small, but from annoyance, he snapped his head around, hitting her straight into the thick branches that made up the canopy of the forest.

Smirking, he slithered closer to where she had landed, only to be caught in the barrage of explosive tags everywhere. He hadn't even seen her prepare them. Shaking his head at his own folly, he quickly got out of there, baring a few burns. But no sooner was he out of there, senbons came crashing down on him from above. In haste, he shed his skin for a Kawarimi no Jutsu, Body Replacement Technique, and hid behind some foliage to watch her run out to his look-alike.

No sooner had she approached his replacement, did her face falter with the realization that it was a fake, but too late. His tail came down on her, crushing her and casting the little live china doll to unconsciousness and bleeding in several places, including internally.

Pleasantly laughing at his victory, he moved over her, smiling. He looked at her prone body with her closed eyes in pain and the smell of her blood in the air, and his satisfied expression faltered. She was only seven. Seven. And she had defeated him so many times that he didn't know what to make of the girl lying there feebly for anyone to take advantage of.

She was seven, and she was his superior, his _summoner_.

A flicker of movement deep in the forest and he found himself wound protectively around the unconscious girl, using his body to shield her from harm. Amazed, he looked down at her, and then himself, and was perplexed as to how, like a habit, he had done so flawlessly. It was like he was like the other summons, protecting their master or mistress with such uncanny flow, that he was willing to put his life in front of hers.

The movement came out of the forest in the form of the Sandaime, staring grimly up at the Snake with his hat over his face and pipe in his mouth. Narrowing his eyes at the old man, Manda refused to stare into the knowing eyes of the old man, opting instead to stare at his hardly breathing summoner.

"She needs medical attention," the Hokage said.

Hissing at the old man, he grudgingly unwound himself from her and watched the old man carefully lift his mistress into his arms. Making sure that the old man was taking her to the hospital, he finally unsummoned himself, needing time to think.

xxx

They had told him that she had fallen from a tree. That she was training and fell from a tree. That she was training with the Hokage and fell from a tree.

Hiashi didn't know whether to believe it or not.

In front of the Hyuga members, he had simply dismissed her injuries. But alone, in the tiny white hospital room and staring into the pale face of his eldest with tubes in her arms and bandages everywhere, he couldn't help but wonder… Was this what his wife had looked like before she died?

Drawing in a deep breath, he refused to be a victim to those thoughts. Instead, he prayed that Hinata would be all right. Of course she would be, she was a Hyuga after all. That, and that the medic-nins said that she would be fine.

Taking her small, frail hand into his, he moved it to his mouth and kissed it.

"Goodnight, sunshine," he whispered before turning in for the night.

xxx

"Summoning Jutsu," Hinata whispered, calling up a tiny cute Mouse.

A week later, Hinata was fine. With some medical training, she knew when she could strain and when not to strain her wounds. She knew which teas and herbs would be good for her, and which would do her harm. So, to the amazement of her family, she was up and about in no time.

But none of them were particularly impressed. They simply brushed her off as lucky.

"Hello, Hinata," the small animal squeaked happily.

"Hello, Kinshou," Hinata greeted the Mouse softly in her room. "Can you check the halls for me?"

The white Mouse nodded, her nose twitching once before scampering out of Hinata's room and into the hallway to check if the coast was clear. Carefully, Hinata activated the Byakugan to trace the Mouse's movement, training her eyes to see little things with small chakra sizes better. Her eyes then trailed up and down the hallways of the Main House just in case. She trusted Kinshou, of course she did, but Hinata learned at an early age to double check as often as possible.

The Mouse came back with a positive report of: "All's clear!"

In the dark of the night, she unsummoned the Mouse before dashing out by way of window. With the moon being her only source of light, she scaled the wall like a master thief and headed for the Hokage Tower. Ojiisan had said he wanted to see her secretly, without Hiashi's knowing. So, with footsteps quieter than that of a chunin's, she entered the Hokage's office, only to do a double take at who was there.

Ojiisan was sitting at his desk passively, smiling when he saw her. To his right was Shikaku, and to his left was Anko. She wasn't surprised with them, but she was surprised when she saw two strangers standing beside her senseis.

"Whoa, didn't see you come in," one of the strangers said.

"Hinata," Sandaime said, gesturing to the chair in which she took. "This is Inuzuka Tsume and her partner Kuromaru, and Aburame Shibi."

Inuzuka Tsume was the stranger that had spoken earlier. Her hair was wild, and she had two ferocious red triangle marks on her face that scared Hinata's timid self. The woman was wearing a green coat-like armour that made her look more ferocious, more wild. Her deep red lips were frowning in question at the little girl, although impressed at her silent entrance.

Hinata saw, sitting quite calmly at the Inuzuka's feet, was the wolf-like dog, Kuromaru. He was a dusty grey, with an eye patch over his right eye. Feeling squeamish, Hinata saw that the dog was missing his left ear.

Quickly, she turned her head to the other stranger, Aburame Shibi, and saw that he was tall with fro-like hair. He wore sunglasses and a giant coat that covered his whole body. She found, slightly to her delight, that he had a moustache. But then she found, not to her delight, small bugs crawling over his body.

Eyes widening, she pushed herself closer into the chair in fright.

Shikaku sighed, saying, "Troublesome."

**the point**


	7. Part One: Chapter Seven

**Summoner-nin**

**Part One: Childhood**

**Chapter Seven**

Tsume watched the little Hyuga girl carefully, her silent entry still impressing her, though it was only a lingering approval now. Feeling Kuromaru close, she could tell that the dog had sensed something within the girl, an unnamed force in which the Hokage had briefed them on earlier.

But seriously. Her? A summoner-nin?

"We need to talk, Hinata," the Hokage said, setting his pipe down.

Squirming under their gazes, the little girl gave a hesitant nod.

"Since you already have the Phoenix and Dragon in your possession," the Sandaime said. "I think it's time we got you the others."

Confused and afraid, the little Hyuga didn't say a peep.

"Therefore," the Hokage said, "you are going on a mission."

Tsume watched the girl's eyes widen.

"M-Mission?" the girl stuttered.

"Yes," he said. "A mission to find the other two Legendary Summons."

Seeing the girl afraid, Shikaku came to the rescue, placing his hand on her head to quiet her. Flawlessly, he began, "There are four legendary summons in the world. Phoenix, Dragon, Tortoise and Tiger. So far, only Phoenix and Dragon has been found. The other two legends have been lost for a long time."

"And we are going to find them," Anko said with a confident nod.

"B-But," Hinata stumbled. "Chi-Chichioya…"

"Your father will be told that I have put you into a program to heal your wounds," the Hokage informed.

Biting her lower lip, Tsume could tell that the girl was scared. She was scared of a new adventure, and she suddenly felt so bad for the girl. Obviously afraid of her father, the little Hyuga Hinata was also very afraid of leaving his side. Of course she was. Hyuga Hiashi was a powerful man, capable of protecting all of Konoha if needed. Although, Tsume thought irritably, he was a jackass of a man.

"Don't worry, Hinata," Anko said, smiling deviously. "We're gonna have so much fun! And shopping, lots and lots of shopping! Not to mention FOOD! It'll be like one big par-tay. Just you wait!"

Tsume laughed alongside the enthusiastic eighteen-year-old, and nodded in agreement. It would be fun, traveling all over the great nations in search of some unattainable treasure. For surely, her eyes darkened with thought, if they didn't get to them first, then there was the possibility of someone else getting to them instead… an enemy would be the worst outcome.

"It'll be a grand adventure!" Tsume announced, and felt young again.

xxx

Aburame Shibi was silent while watching Anko and Tsume help the little girl pack her things. The two women had rushed into the Hyuga Compound and grabbed all the necessities, and when they came back, they began to sort through them. All of them were already packed, save the girl, and even now, with the sun threatening to rise, he wasn't sure if they should bring a little girl, soon to be turning eight, with them on this mission.

Couldn't they have just brought the scrolls back to her? He reasoned.

He could tell that although Tsume was enthusiastic and happy, she was uncertain with the girl, as was he. He looked to his right where Shikaku was, staring at the sky with that lazy expression of his. There was no worry on the lazy ninja's face, only a tiredness from the lack of sleep.

Looking to him and then to the Hyuga heiress and then back to him again, Shibi didn't know what to think. Obviously, from Shikaku's passiveness and Anko's easy air, they had no qualms about bringing the girl. But his kikaichu bugs told him otherwise. They told him that underneath all that certainty, there was an underline of worry.

Not worry for the mission.

But worry over the girl.

He sighed out of his own concern. Could they really find the other summons with a small girl tagging along?

"Don't worry," Shikaku said, still staring at the open sky. "She's capable of taking care of herself."

"She is a child," Shibi said, not mocking, simply stating a fact.

"Yes," Shikaku agreed. "A child who can summon two of the four Legendary Summons."

Shibi tensed for a moment. The Hokage had told him that she was the new summoner-nin and that she had signed contracts with the Phoenix and Dragon, but he had not told him that she had actually _performed _a successful summon. The kikaichu buzzed underneath his skin as he mused over this.

"Hey," the lazy ninja said, getting his attention. "Like I said, don't worry."

Looking into his face, Shibi quickly reassessed his first impressions of the girl. He had served on many missions with Nara Shikaku, and had lived through all of them due to his ingenious strategies and impeccable leadership. It was time, he thought, that he trusted him again.

Tsume buttoned up the white coat before pulling out the wrinkles. Stepping back, she smiled. The little Hyuga looked cute in it, especially with the small bunny backpack that Anko had bought her. Softly, she mused about her own daughter, and from there, she hoped that her son would remember to eat breakfast without her having to remind him.

"In-Inuzuka-san?" Hinata asked uncertainly.

"Hai?" Tsume answered with a smile.

"I-I c-can't br-breathe," the girl said.

Blanching, Tsume quickly unbuttoned the top button to allow air through. Smiling to herself as a mother could, she thought of Hinata's mother. They never talked much, nor have they seen each other much, but from what she could remember, Hinata looked a lot like her… the former summoner-nin.

"C'mon!" Anko exclaimed with a big smile. "Let's go take on the world!"

Shikaku and Shibi jumped down from the ledge they were standing on to meet them, and Tsume looked to Kuromaru to make sure that he was ready. With a nod from him, she nodded back, and prepared to take off out of Konoha's gates.

"Wait."

They paused and looked to the Hokage who, blanketed in the light of the sunrise, smiled at them. They watched as he bent down to hug the Hyuga girl, who hugged back.

"Be careful," he told her.

She nodded and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Laughing to himself, he let them go off into the world.

**the point**


	8. Part Two: The Search

**Summoner-nin**

**Part Two: The Search**

**Chapter One**

Hinata was scared when the Konoha gates opened. By her side were her two trusted senseis and two complete strangers in whom she was trying to get used to. When she was younger, trust came much easier, but now that she's nearing eight, Shikaku and Anko had taught her to trust in discretion because anyone could be an enemy.

Inuzuka-san was nice. Hinata was a bit nervous what with her having tattoos and wolf-like teeth, but she soon reminded her of her mother. Although she wasn't so sure of Kuromaru. Thinking of her mother, Hinata wondered if ojiisan could really keep the Phoenix and Dragon scrolls safe and sound. She knew how powerful her father was. And if he wanted to, the Hokage would need a lot of ANBU to help him restrain her father.

Aburame-san was a different matter. He was so silent, that sometimes Hinata forgot he was there. He was scary, with his face half hidden behind the collar of his coat and his eyes masked by his sunglasses. And every time she was beginning to forget about the kikaichu bugs, one just has to scamper over his face to make her freeze up. Although Shikaku-sensei seemed to trust the bug man, so she told herself that she had to too.

She was certain that the two newcomers didn't know what to think of her except that perhaps she would be a liability in the long run.

With the gate open, a rush of sunlight hit her face, warming her body against the nearing winter air. Soon, she thought to her enjoyment, there'd be snow. She always loved the snow. When she was younger, her mother and her would go out to the gardens to try to catch the falling snowflakes.

Anko-sensei took her firmly by the hand, and she smiled. Anko-sensei was always nice to her, and she liked the fact that she was wanted at least by some people. Suddenly, Inuzuka-san took her other hand and she was surprised. Looking up at the wild woman, Hinata saw her smile at her.

Could not help herself, Hinata smiled back.

"Let's go off to a grand adventure, Hinata-chan," Inuzuka-san said softly.

Together, Shikaku-sensei, Anko-sensei, Inuzuka-san, Aburame-san, Kuromaru, the kikaichu bugs and her stepped forward to a world Hinata had only heard of.

A world she only dreamed of.

xxx

At first, they went fast. Ojiisan had said that it was a secret mission, and by that, he meant that no one must see them. So, they ran fast, very fast. They ran so fast that Hinata was sure that she would trip and fall and be left behind, but thankfully, not any of those things happened. In fact, they were slow enough for her to keep up, and fast enough to leave unnoticed.

Hinata was glad that Fugaku-sensei had taught her how to run fast, using weights and everything because if he hadn't she was sure that she would have to be carried by one of the adults, which she didn't want to be. She was going to be a capable kunoichi, meaning she needed to run fast.

They were headed east, to the Mizu no Kuni, the Land of Water. She had been informed along with everyone else, that the last place the great Turtle was last seen was on the shore of the Mizu no Kuni, and they were determined to check it out. So by mid-day, they slowed and took a rest for lunch.

Hinata, huffing slightly, watched as Aburame-san collected sticks on the ground and Inuzuka-san take out a couple of pots and pans. Anko-sensei took a teapot and headed for a stream as Shikaku-sensei looked for some useful herbs to use. Left alone, Hinata sat on the grass to watch them move in sync. She could tell, already, that some of them have worked with each other before, but knew that none have really worked alongside Anko-sensei because Anko-sensei was a new jonin.

"Want to help, Hinata-chan?" Tsume asked brightly after seeing the little girl look about in nervousness.

Coming to Inuzuka-san's call, because she was an obedient child, she was quickly instructed on how to build a fire by hitting flint near dry grass. Smiling at the small victory when she saw that the wood caught on fire, Hinata was soon passed a pan in which she was to heat up over the open fire.

"Be careful," Inuzuka-san said. "Try to make sure the smoke doesn't reach into the air too high because someone might catch sight of us. At night, try to hide the light of the fire as well."

Hinata nodded, understanding what she was saying. Out here, in the wild, anything could happen. To light a fire, it would certainly draw unwanted attention from who knows where.

"Hinata," Shikaku-sensei said while passing her some herbs. "Make the tea."

"Hai," Hinata said, taking the herbs and the teapot Anko-sensei had in her hands.

"Are you crazy?" Anko-sensei asked Shikaku-sensei. "She's barely eight, and you ask her to boil tea and play with fire?"

"She must learn," Aburame-san said, barely paying attention to Hinata who was attentively making another fire, one smaller than the first.

"Besides," Shikaku-sensei said while leaning back on the ground to watch the sky. "She's an expert with the Art of Tea Making."

"Really?" Inuzuka-san perked. "Who taught you, Hinata-chan?"

Blushing, Hinata replied with a pierce of pain, "M-Mikoto-san."

Inuzuka-san and Anko-sensei both dropped the pans they were holding.

"Uchiha?" Anko-sensei asked for clarification.

Hinata knew that any mention of the now dead clan always caused everyone to tense and look at her in a surprising manner. She supposed that for her to know of the Head of the Uchiha Clan and his consort was a great honour… and honour she never took for granted. Nodding silently to their question, she went back to making tea in a quiet manner.

The memory of the Uchiha always cast her down. She always wondered what would have happened if she stayed… but there was no doubt in her mind that if she had stayed, she would have died. And with her there was a liability, Fugaku-sensei would not have fought to the best of his abilities… even if he did loose when he did.

But then again, Hinata reasoned as she watched the pot boil with dimmed eyes, a parent could never lay hands on their children without some restraint… despite what her own father appeared to the Hyuga Clan.

She could feel Inuzuka-san bite her lower lip in caution, and even hear the tiny kikaichu bugs squirm in Aburame-san's body. Although Shikaku-sensei and Anko-sensei knew some of her skills, there were some that Hinata had never had the chance to show. Like her heightened hearing, or her heightened sight, or her heightened ability to seek out chakra.

But all would come with time, she supposed.

The pot started to spurt out water, and that's when she took it off the fire in one graceful motion. Adding the herbs and leaves, she let them sit in the hot water for a while to bleed out their healing properties before pouring a spoonful in each cup to warm and wash them. A moment later, she emptied the cups and then filled them to the brim. The aroma of tea filled the air with such subtly that it would have made her mother and Mikoto proud.

Smiling, Hinata offered the tea in which everyone enjoyed.

After eating, Shikaku-sensei sent her to look for some plants that could double for using soap. She knew what they looked like since they had spent a day studying for plants for other uses, and soon she returned to camp with a handful of them. Quickly, they washed the pots, banked the fires and made their surrounding seem like no one had been there before.

As soon as they were done, they ran again. They ran through trees, over plains and water, and down hills and cliffs. By the end of the night, they made good distance and camped again. In the dark, Shikaku-sensei gave her a book on summoning for her to read. It was hard to read since they had already banked the fire and underneath the shadows of the trees, she could hardly make out the words.

She looked to him, but he only shut his eyes and pretended to sleep. Hinata was used to him faking it, she wasn't clueless all the time. And she certainly didn't appreciate how he always made mazes in his room with his books and little trinkets. It made sneaking out such a hassle.

But soon Hinata knew that it was a test. Without bothering to look to the others for help, especially after Shikaku-sensei shook his head to Inuzuka-san when she was trying to find a flashlight in her bag, Hinata tried to find an answer to her predicament.

If she gathered enough chakra to her hands, then they'd glow and she could read off of the light… but if enemies were near, then they would certainly find her. And her byakugan would be no help since it was designed to only see chakra points. But then…

Hinata activated her byakugan, her own chakra points lighting up in an instant. Moving her glowing hand over the pages, she saw that the words, although a bit warped, was also quite legible. And that way, if somehow an enemy could sense the blood limit, she would know ahead of time because of her 360 degree sight. Well, really it was 359 degree since there was this one little degree in which she couldn't see, but that was besides the point.

She didn't need to look up to know that Shikaku-sensei was smiling his lazy smile of approval.

Two days later, they came across a village, and they took the time to replenish their supplies. She went with Anko-sensei and Inuzuka-sensei into the streets to purchase food. Digging her hands deep into her pockets to keep them warm, she followed them closely, breath coming out in small clouds.

"I'll give ten yen!" Inuzuka-san bargained with the tender.

"Fifteen!" the man shouted back.

"Twelve, my last offer!" Inuzuka-sand said.

Hinata turned to her left to see Anko-sensei bargaining just as viciously.

"Eight, damn it!" Anko-sensei shouted, waving around a senbon to get her point across. "Or I'll gouge your eyes out, bast…"

The rest just faded out because Shikaku-sensei muffled her ears with his hands so that she couldn't hear the irate women curse violently. Hinata decided not to tell him that she was used to Anko-sensei's cursing because she would hate the thought of his good intentions going to waste. So with muffled ears, she could only watch as the two women continued to open big mouths and fling their arms wildly about.

Finding it funny, she giggled.

Eventually, the screaming got to the point where Shikaku-sensei decided to take her in his arms and disappear far away.

"Must be PMSing," she heard him murmur.

"Ano… Shikaku-sensei," Hinata asked, "what is PMSing?"

For once, she actually saw him falter.

"Never mind that, Hinata," he said, kind of nervously. "You'll know when you're older. For now, let's go get some food in you."

Not prying, although Hinata was quite curious, she let him lead her to a small restaurant where Aburame-san already had a table waiting for them. Sitting down, the bug man looked up in question.

"They're bargaining," was Shikaku-sensei's answer.

Nodding to himself, Aburame-san let it go.

Hinata pursed her lips together, thinking maybe they shouldn't have left Anko-sensei and Inuzuka-san alone. What if they couldn't find them?

"Don't worry," Shikaku-sensei said, reading her thoughts. "They're capable kunoichi. Now, let's start ordering."

In the midst of some very good sushi and miso soup, the women finally appeared with their bags full of food. They quickly sat down to rest their tired feet and voices, letting Shikaku-sensei order for them.

"Here you go, Hinata," Anko-sensei said, putting a package of strawberry Pocky in her little bunny bag.

"Ar-Arigato, Anko-sensei, Inuzuka-san," Hinata thanked while blushing.

The two women beamed at her, thinking her awfully adorable.

xxx

Hinata's legs felt like lead, weighing her down. It's been days. Days of complete running with short spurts of resting. Thankfully, every now and then they would walk. This just happened to be one of those "every now and then" in which they were walking. Head lulling forward, threatening to fall asleep, she squeezed her eyes shut before opening them to try to bring back her concentration.

They were taking the back roads to avoid travelers and possible enemies, but the back roads were such a pain in the butt. Hinata thought at first that the back roads were beautiful, filled with trees and animals, but now she was beginning to hate it. The trees always had twigs that snagged at her now dirty coat, the dirt always concealed rocks for her to trip over and there were always some creature or another that always seemed to surprise her all the time.

Slowly, with as much efficiency as possible, they broke through the thicket, and immediately the salty breeze woke her up. As if coming out from a dream, her eyes squinted against the sun to see the choppy ocean water that ran between the Land of Fire and the Land of Water.

"Come on, Hinata-chan," Inuzuka-san urged, pulling her by the hand gently. "We need a boat."

At this, Hinata's eyes widened, not believing what she had heard. Did Inuzuka-san just suggest that they'd cross that unsteady body of water that had claimed many lives before? Unable to resist, they led her off to the dock where they quickly rented a boat and off they went, with no crew save themselves.

Stepping onto the rocky vessel, Hinata had to hold onto Kuromaru to steady herself. Once she sat down, she stared at the water from the edge of the boat, looking at her reflection plastered against the sky. Soon they set off, ocean spraying in her face now and then. It was cold and frigid with winter coming soon, but despite the lack of heat, she found herself giggling at the sensation of being adrift on something so gentle and willing to mend.

But the giggling was soon cut off when Inuzuka-san took her by her shoulders and drew her close. Already, she could feel the others tense, expecting a fight in the middle of the ocean. Bewildered, Hinata activated the Byakugan and quickly found another vessel in front of them, much more larger than their own.

A pirate ship.

**the point**


	9. Part Two: Chapter Two

**Summoner-nin**

**Part Two: The Search**

**Chapter Two**

A pirate ship, with a black mast depicting a white skull and crosses, and black flags, was certainly coming towards them – and fast. If they didn't stop, Hinata was beginning to fear being run over, and the waves the ship was creating could not bode well for their tiny boat. Tightening her jaw, Hinata tensed her muscles just like the adults, and had feeling that there would be a battle.

"Kumogakure-nin," Inuzuka-san announced.

Zooming in her eyesight, Hinata recognized the headbands the crew on the ship was wearing. The symbol of the Cloud-nin was permanently engraved on both the opposing headbands and in the back of her head. It was the very symbol that kidnapped her, and killed her uncle. The very symbol that promised peace, only to spit it back in Konoha's face.

"Hinata-chan, behind me," Inuzuka-san commanded.

She looked to Shikaku-sensei for confirmation on the order, but he was too preoccupied with finding out a weak spot on the ship, and Anko-sensei seemed too busy preparing a jutsu. Being a good child, she stepped back from the action, and quickly performed a Bunshin no Jutsu behind her back, creating four clones and sending them under water.

No sooner did Hinata release the hold of her chakra, water clones popped out from the ocean and onto their small boat. Letting the adults deal with the enemy, she directed her clones towards the pirate ship. Ducking down away from the kunai coming towards her, Aburame-san quickly dispelled the clone with his kikaichu bugs.

"We need to get on their ship," Shikaku-sensei said.

"How?" Anko-sensei asked, casting off the last of the enemy clones.

"They'll send more clones," he said. "And we'll let them. Once we draw a lot of them, we set this boat to explode, and then we swim towards them."

"And board their ship?" Inuzuka-san said. "That's insane. There're at least thirty of them."

"Hinata," Shikaku-sensei called.

"Twenty-five," she answered, zooming in again.

"We'll let them create more clones," he said. "Help me rig the explosives."

"Explosives?" Inuzuka-san asked. "Since when did we have them?"

"Since Anko bought some on land," Aburame-san spoke, sunglasses gleaming in the afternoon sun.

Inuzuka-san looked at Anko-sensei incredulously, and she simply shrugged her shoulders sheepishly.

"Hinata, stick close to Kuromaru," Shikaku-sensei instructed. "He'll keep you warm."

Hinata nodded as Inuzuka-san's partner lowered himself for her to climb on. Taking his fur in her hands, she held on as the enemy took great pains, and massive chakra amounts, to create more clones to attack them. Hinata surmised that they must have felt certain that they'd win because they were wasting chakra like crazy.

"Go!" Shikaku-sensei shouted.

Hinata held her breath as Kuromaru bounded off the boat and into the icy water. The frigid water hit her full on, her lungs releasing the air at once. Desperately clamping her mouth shut, she felt herself loosing air fast. Wordlessly, she told herself that she should train underwater more often.

Breaking the surface of the water, Hinata felt Kuromaru pad anxiously to stay on top of the liquid so that she'd be able to breath. Patting him on the head, she hoped that it would reassure him that she was fine and breathing, albeit a little cold.

According to plan, Kuromaru swam towards the ship, and just as soon as they were far away enough, their rented boat burst into flames and explosions. Her cold grip tightened around Kuromaru's fur. She was only glad that he was giving off some heat to sustain her.

Seeing the others in front of them, she suddenly flashed back into action, a bit scared and freezing. Searching out for her clones, she was glad that they had attached themselves to the bottom of the pirate ship, waiting to pounce.

A moment passed, and then Shikaku-sensei, Anko-sensei, Inuzuka-san and Aburame-san scaled the slick side of the ship and boarded it, instantly killing a few Cloud-nin. Holding on fast, Kuromaru pounced onto the deck, clawing at the enemy as he went. Instantly, Hinata rolled down from the dog and sent her clones running up.

But before they could land on the deck, Hinata felt them vanish. Looking around in confusion, someone gripped her wrist.

"Hello there, Hyuga," the Cloud-nin sneered. "You are coming with me."

Her reply was in a series of hand movements that brought him down to his knees, chakra no longer usable. Quickly dashing away, she drew out a senbon, ready to plunge it into a passing neck on the way, but hesitated. Was she ready to take a life?

That hesitation cost her, because the moment she paused, the Cloud-nin tossed her overboard. Muscles tensing from the change of temperature yet again, she struggled to swim to the top. Reaching the open air, she spluttered for air, eyes stinging from salt. Gathering chakra to her palms in hopes of scaling the ship, hands grabbed her ankles and dragged her back down into the ocean depths.

Learning fast, her breath held, she looked down to see several Cloud-nins looking back at her with scuba gear. Those cheaters! Frowning, she tried to kick away the hands, but they held on fast. More hands, more struggling, she was losing breath fast. Her heart beat frantically against her ribcage, and she knew that she wouldn't be able to make it.

What would Fugaku say once she met him in heaven?

He would certainly scold her for not being careful.

And then he'd be ashamed of her…

Ryujin, she thought, that was who she needed.

Seeing her eyes beginning to close, they plugged an oxygen mask into her mouth.

Big mistake.

Wakening up, chakra churning in her body erratically, hands being held back, she didn't bother to perform the seals, simply imagined them instead. In her head, the words rang clear: _Legendary Summoning Jutsu, Dragon_.

She glowed blue, illuminating the area. And the last thing they saw was of very sharp teeth clamping their bodies in death. Looking away, she swam up to the surface, pulling off the mask as she broke into air. Shivering, she climbed the ship, staying low to see that her senseis and the other two adults weren't doing so well. It was them four against twelve others.

They did well for being only four jonins.

"Goodbye, Konoha ninjas," a Cloud-nin said, obviously the leader.

Hinata watched, with her Byakugan, as he performed the familiar summoning hand seals, and waited. A burst of chakra, and she watched with shock, as a large shark burst out from the water, showering drops of water everywhere.

She felt Ryujin stir beneath the water restlessly, wanting to fight this inferior summon. Calming him, she waited from behind the rail as the shark descended into the water and then shooting back up from behind her senseis and the other two. Gasping, she was relieved when all four leapt away from the summon, but then choked when Anko-sensei was suddenly flung into the mast, blood coming from her mouth.

Not caring anymore, Hinata flung herself up onto the deck, prying necks open with her kunai as she ran to her sensei's side. Going on her knees, she performed some basic medic-nin jutsus to help the bleeding, and soon Cloud-nin swooped in to grab her.

"Ryujin!" she screamed.

"ROAR!" The massive blue dragon broke from the water, the shark summon in his mouth.

"Kill them all!" she yelled.

Ryujin opened his mouth, letting the shark drop onto the deck, immobile, before taking out the big guns out in the form of gigantic icicles that pierced the hearts of the Cloud-nin within a second. Filled with the rage of a great summon and the fear of a small child desperately hoping her sensei would be fine, Ryujin laid waste to all his mistress' enemies.

Crying softly against the stomach of Anko-sensei, she felt her pat her on the head. Looking up, she saw Anko-sensei smiling encouragingly at her. Smiling through the tears, Hinata hugged her sensei closer.

For a second… she had feared…

Wiping away her tears, she stepped back to give Anko-sensei room to breathe, and when she looked to Shikaku-sensei, she saw that Aburame-san and Inuzuka-san were staring at Ryujin with an odd expression. Their mouths were certainly open, and their eyes were abnormally big. Well, actually, she couldn't really tell with Aburame-san, but he was certainly staring.

"It's okay now, Hinata," Anko-sensei said, smiling reassuringly. "Let's steer this baby to land, 'kay?"

Sniffing with a huge smile of relief, Hinata nodded eagerly.

"C'mon," Shikaku-sensei called. "It's time I taught you how to work a ship."

Anko-sensei winced, probably not wanting her to get too beaten up, especially when she was still a child. But Hinata was keen, always willing to learn. So quickly, she scrambled up on wobbly legs and headed for the giant, wooden steering up on the high platform in which Shikaku-sensei quickly taught her the names of each area of the pirate ship.

**the point**


	10. Part Two: Chapter Three

**Summoner-nin**

**Part Two: The Search**

**Chapter Three**

Hinata was at the bow of the ship, looking out to the horizon of the choppy waves. She looked back to see Aburame-san up in the crow's nest, Inuzuka-san at the stern with Kuromaru, and Shikaku-sensei at one of the shrouds contemplating to himself, which left Anko-sensei to steer the ship.

She smiled to herself. It certainly didn't take her long to learn the names of the parts of the ship. Although she was still iffy about driving this huge vehicle, she was certainly getting comfortable enough to sprint up and down the ropes. Although, when she did it, Inuzuka-san made quite a lot of noise about kids shouldn't be at such dangerous heights, so eventually Shikaku-sensei told her to stop.

But it was fun, nevertheless.

"Hinata," Shikaku-sensei commanded.

"Byakugan," she whispered before looking afar.

Narrowing her eyes against the harsh reflection of sunlight coming off of the erratic waves, she saw a slit of green. Blinking hard, she opened her eyes again and forced herself to concentrate, streaming chakra to her pupils. Immediately, the picture became crystal clear, showing the green mass in much detail.

"Land," she told him.

Shikaku-sensei nodded, and then went to Anko-sensei with specific instructions. With him gone, she turned back out to the horizon, but was stopped shortly when he returned with a scroll in hand that was tinged with dry blood.

"Shikaku-sensei…" she trailed off, her eyebrows furrowed together.

"I took it off of that Cloud-nin," he said, nonchalantly. "Here, sign it."

Her eyes widened, and she blinked. "B-But…"

"There's no need to second think it, Hinata," he said wisely. "Sometimes it is necessary to take from the enemy."

Breathing deep to calm herself, she watched him unroll the scroll to show the many names in blood. Taking out a kunai, she moved her bloody thumb to the parchment, but hesitated. She had never taken anything from the dead before…

She retracted her hand squeamishly and said, "I-I c-can't-t."

He sighed, but did not blame her. Instead, he nodded and put the scroll securely in his bag. "When you're ready, come for it."

She nodded. The scroll had just reminded her of what she had done… she had killed…

"ARRIVING!" Anko-sensei exclaimed, crashing the ship against a beach, sending the masts and the occupants swaying.

Sand, debris and dust burst forth, clouding her vision. Coughing softly, Hinata deactivated her byakugan and tried to get fresh air to her lungs. Soon, everything settled, and when she looked up, she saw that they were in the middle of nowhere save for trees, bugs and seagulls.

"The nearest town?" Shikaku-sensei asked.

Kuromaru sniffed the air as kikaichu bugs zipped by.

"An hour," Aburame-san answered.

"Southeast, through the forest," Inuzuka-san added, shouldering her pack.

Hinata quickly put on her bunny bag on cue, a bit awkwardly after retaining her equilibrium. Not to mention… the bloody scroll was still in her mind. Shaking her head as Inuzuka-san took her hand, all five of them jumped off the ship and made for the forest, something Hinata was quite familiar with, be it training or traveling.

But unlike all the other forests she had been exposed to, there were some weeds and herbs that she wasn't familiar with, some that she could never find anywhere near Konoha or the whole of Fire Country altogether. Shikaku-sensei, to her relief, knew of some of them and quickly filled her in, testing her as they went.

They lugged on until noon where they stopped for some food. They munched on the soon-to-be-stale bread and drank from a stream nearby. Hinata quickly noted that no matter how far away the ocean was, the air still smelled of fresh salt, and although her nose was soon becoming accustomed to it, she told herself to memorize the smell and feeling.

"We're almost there," Inuzuka-san said as Kuromaru sniffed the air.

"Hinata," Shikaku-sensei said. "Once we arrive, follow me. I have something to teach you. Shibi, you get us a room at the nearest inn. Tsume, Anko, speak with the civilians and find out what you can from them. Hokage-sama said that the Tortoise should be within or near the Land of Water. We'll meet at the inn at exactly 18:00."

They nodded in agreement, Hinata's nod a bit mute, and it didn't take long for them to arrive in a small fishing village. There were small rafts docked near an uneven harbour. Fishermen were rolling in nets full of fish, and their wives could be seen in the market buying vegetables. Carefree children ran about, laughing and playing tag.

"This way," Shikaku-sensei instructed for her to follow.

Hinata followed him up onto a rooftop, feet landing as silently as a feather, fast enough to make it seem like they weren't there at all. She pushed off rooftop after rooftop, doing all she could to match his speed. She decided then to remind herself to run more often – more laps.

She saw Shikaku-sensei launch into the air and into the treetops, and she quickly followed suit, landing perfectly beside him, no leaves were disturbed. She looked up to him, and he looked out from over the treetops, watching all the happy lives of the people who lived in the small village.

"It's time we furthered your education," he said, leaning back lazily against the tree trunk. "I'm going to teach you how to read lips."

Her eyes widened and her interest immediately perked.

"The trick is knowing how the tongue works, how the mouth is shaped, and sometimes you may need to read into body gestures to know exactly what they are saying," he said as he put a toothpick into his mouth. "It's going to be tough and it's going to take some time, but I'm sure you'll get it… eventually."

She winced at that, but smiled. She knew he was joking.

"Alright," he said. "I'm going to mouth words at you without making a sound. You have to guess what I'm saying. I'll exaggerate the words for now, but I won't later. Ready? Go."

She saw his mouth move and deciphered them in her mind. "We are at… the w-west side… of the… Land of… Water."

"Good," he said. "Let's keep going."

And so, hours later, with her eyes squinted, she tried to think of what he was mumbling. No noise came from his mouth, but he was "speaking" so casually with his mouth hardly moving at all that she had difficulty trying to understand it. The way his mouth formed a word was exactly how he formed it for the next word and the next. Soon, she tried to memorize how his tongue moved to form a word.

"I think… it's time for… dinner?" Hinata translated feebly.

"Good," Shikaku-sensei said. "Let's go. I think it's time for dinner too."

They jumped down from the tree to behind it so that when they appeared, it didn't seem as suspicious. Carefully, as they made towards the inn, Hinata read the lips of the villagers. By the time they were at the inn, she found that the fish-market was getting better, Kenji's grades weren't up to par, and the bookstore didn't have enough business.

"Ne, Hinata-chan," Inuzuka-san said as Kuromaru went up to her and sniffed the palm of her hand. "Did you have fun today?"

She nodded as she sat beside Anko-sensei.

"I think we should go to a town next time," Anko-sensei said as the food arrived. "Then we can go shopping for some clothes for you."

"For all of us, I think," Inuzuka-san said.

It was true. Most of their clothes were dirty with dirt and dried with salt on them. Not the most inconspicuous clothing ever.

"I believe we should find a way to hide her eyes as well," Aburame-san noted.

Hinata wanted to be invisible under the shaded eyes of the bug ninja.

"Hmm…" Shikaku-sensei, eyes closed. "Yes. I think I know of a way."

xxx

"What are they saying?" Shikaku-sensei asked, pointing at two women near a market stand with his toothpick.

Her hand moved up to her eyes, but he quickly slapped them down.

"No, Hinata, no," he scolded softly.

"B-But I can't s-see," she said, wanting to cry. Why was he being so hard? So much harder than they were in Konoha?

"Can't you?" he asked with deep emphasis.

Her face frowned in thought. When she had woken up that morning, Shikaku-sensei made her tie a length of bandage over her eyes several times and told her that now she was to act as if she were blind for most of her life. So she had stumbled downstairs, into chairs and tables. Shikaku-sensei had stopped both Anko-sensei and Inuzuka-san from helping her with her food, with resulted in her hand being burnt by tea.

"Can't you, Hinata?" he repeated, breaking her thoughts.

It was another test.

She breathed in deeply and activated her byakugan. Immediately, the dark world around her became clear. She saw through the bandage as if it weren't there. Excited and proud, she immediately translated what they said with such excitement that she laughed.

Even with Shikaku-sensei being behind her, she could see that he was smiling at her accomplishment.

"Alright, what are they saying?"

By mid-afternoon, Hinata had exhausted her chakra reserves, leaving her on her knees on the ground, panting with sweat. She wiped her forehead and took off her bunny bag, which had added weight onto her. The lunch that Inuzuka-san had packed for her was already eaten, and the water bottle was already empty. Hinata was so thirsty…

"Back to the inn," Shikaku-sensei announced.

"B-But Sh-Shikaku-sensei," Hinata whimpered. "I-I c-can't see."

"Right," he said. "So?"

She sniffed, feeling tears.

He sighed. He never could be cruel to her. His own son? That was easy. He was, after all, his. But Hinata wasn't. Hinata wasn't his daughter. She was his _student_.

"Hianta," he said. "This is the other part of your training. By mastering your new hindrance, you will be stronger. Now, follow me."

She stumbled to her feet, sniffing, and tried to activate her blood limit, but to no avail. Her head moved every which way in hopes of maybe, somehow, she could see him in the dark. But it didn't work of course.

She could hear his lazy steps getting fainter, and a shot of panic shot up her spine. What if he left her here? In the middle of a fishing village full of these strangers?

She followed her ears, towards him, running frantically towards her sensei. Quickly, she shot forward –

"Oof!" she huffed, hitting someone, bringing her down to her butt. "I-I'm s-sorry, Shi-Shik-"

"Oh dear," it was a woman's voice. A voice that did not belong to her Shikaku-sensei! "Are you alright?"

She nodded, her body shaking with the fear of abandonment.

"Do you need help?"

She shook her head, almost frantically.

"Alright then," the woman said before leaving her.

Heart fast enough for a marathon, she frowned. Where was Shikaku-sensei? There were so many footsteps around her that she didn't know which one to follow. It was scaring her, immensely so. But this was her just desserts for killing a man-

She bit back a sob, curling to a ball. She was so alone. So alone…

What would Fugaku-sensei say?

"Get up, girl," he would snap. "My youngest could do better than you."

Breathing in slowly, she stood up. She forced her heart to calm down before beginning to listen again. Shikaku-sensei was much nicer than Fugaku-sensei. Shikaku-sensei would never abandon her, nor would he test her without watching how she'd fare. He would be close… watching.

She listened intently. If she had enough chakra, she would have tried to seek out his chakra signature, but seeing as she had used it all up, she could only listen…

…

She bit her lower lip in deeper concentration.

…

"Crunch, crunch."

There! That was Shikaku-sensei biting on his toothpick.

Her teeth clenched as she listened as to where it was coming from.

"Crunch, crun-"

To her right!

Her hand impulsively moved to her right, taking his hand.

"Very good," he said, still biting on his toothpick.

She smiled, a rush of relief filling her. His hand, around her small one, felt so warm and inviting… She couldn't remember the last time her own father had held her hand…

She felt tears soaking the bandages, and Shikaku-sensei sighed. Slowly, he took her into his arms and lifted her up close to his chest, letting her cry. Carefully, with the little girl in his arms, they made for the inn.

"The villagers said that there's a legend of a giant turtle god who lives near the next town," Inuzuka-san said.

They were in the women's bedroom for an incognito meeting. Anko-sensei was drying her tears with toilet paper as Inuzuka-san washed the bandages in the adjoining bathroom. Aburame-san was standing by the door, and Shikaku-sensei was lying on a bed, beginning to doze off.

"They say he's in a cave," Aburame-san said. "A cave that is inaccessible due to its rocky outcrops and the erratic wave behaviour."

…

"Shikaku?" Anko inquired. "Are you sleeping?"

"No," Shikaku-sensei muttered. "I'm thinking."

"I think we should go to the next town and get some better supplies," Inuzuka-san said. "All you can get here is fish… and books from that second-rate bookstore."

Hinata patted Kuromaru's head as the adults held conversation.

"Agreed," Shikaku-sensei said. "Tomorrow we'll move out. We'll plan the next step once we get to the next town. For now, let's sleep."

xxx

Hinata held onto the string as she slowly, and very carefully, followed them along the road. Anko-sensei was holding onto the other end of the string so that she'd know that she was going in the right direction. She was walking without the Byakugan, but with the bandages wrapped across her eyes.

It was training – something she, herself, had come up with, something Shikaku-sensei approved off.

In a darkened world, Hinata memorized the feel of the dirt road underneath her sandals, the salt air against her skin, the smell of salt and grass, the heat of the sun with a few clouds overhead, the sound of the morning air, footsteps of humans, of a dog, of the slight reverberation of Aburame-san's kikaichu bugs.

She suddenly paused when she felt the string move strangely. When Anko-sensei moved, so did the string she held onto, but it moved in an even pace, only speeding up gradually. But now, the sting was acting erratically, as if Anko-sensei were bouncing with each step. None of the footsteps around her sounded like that at all.

Quickly, her left hand instinctively caught the sleeve of the nearest to her and followed said person instead of the string.

"Good," Anko-sensei said.

Hinata activated her blood limit to see that the other end of the string was attached to a small twig of a tree, swaying in the wind. She smiled as Anko-sensei untied the string and led her along the road again.

When Hinata looked to her left to see whom it was that she used as a temporary beacon, her pulled her hand back as if it were burnt. It had been Aburame-san, and although her sudden leeching of him didn't bother him, she was afraid of what his sunglasses had hidden. Perhaps his distaste of her?

She deactivated her Byakugan and continued to follow Anko-sensei. In two days time, they had reached the next town. By then, Hinata was getting used to being "blind." She could duck under branches simply by feeling how the wind moved around them, or steady her footing near rocky grounds by feeling how the ground was beginning to harden underneath her feet.

Shikaku-sensei even trained her to gather herbs "blindly" by just feeling the texture of the leaves and the smell.

"Alright!" Anko-sensei exclaimed. "Now that we're here. Let's go shopping!"

"C'mon, Hinata-chan!" Inuzuka-san said just as enthusiastically.

Before Hinata could get out as much as a "peep," they were leading her towards the market.

"Whatever," she heard Shikaku-sensei dismiss them.

And she smiled.

**the point**


	11. Part Two: Chapter Four

**Summoner-nin**

**Part Two: The Search**

**Chapter Four**

The new town smelt like the sea too, but it was large enough to contain other scents besides salt. There were open florist shops where flowery smells wafted into the air, open food stands that flowed of goodies, and hanging laundry from the windows that smelt of fresh soap.

They had settled in another inn, the women exhausted from shopping. From the open windowsill Hinata was sitting on, half staring at the bustling town beneath and half watching Shikaku-sensei gritting his teeth on the toothpick, she smiled as a gust of exhilarating wind blew coolly against her hot cheeks, ruffling her hair in a playful way. She was glad that Shikaku-sensei had let her unwind the bandages around her eyes, even if it were for a moment.

"See, we got us all new clothes!" Anko-sensei gushed, excitedly throwing clothes at Shikaku-sensei and Aburame-san.

"Calm, Anko," Inuzuka-san said, smiling at the antics of the younger woman. "Settle and cool off."

Hinata's smile grew as Anko-sensei threw herself onto her bed, huffing out a huge breath of air. Her sensei was still twitching from excitement, but was beginning to calm. Lazily, Hinata petted Kuromaru behind his right ear, deciding to like this town at once.

"Tomorrow we'll find out what we can about their Tortoise God," Shikaku-sensei said, pulling off a shirt that had landed on his head due to Anko-sensei's sudden fit of clothes throwing. "For now, let's rest and eat."

They agreed, the women already starting to doze off.

"Hinata," Shikaku-sensei said.

"Hai," she responded immediately with curiosity.

"You're going solo tomorrow," he said.

"What?" Inuzuka-san said. "You can't. It's too suspicious!"

"_Solo_," he said, tone definite. "Tomorrow."

"Hai," Hinata obeyed, somewhat nervous.

xxx

After breakfast, they parted ways, Inuzuka-san and Anko-sensei a bit sceptical about letting her off by herself. They argued that since Hinata was supposed to be blind, she needed an adult with her in order to be inconspicuous. However, Shikaku-sensei would hear none of it, even though Hinata took reluctant, and slightly afraid, steps out the inn doors.

Now, Hinata was still walking along the streets – alone. She decided not to use her blood limit, in case something did happen and she really needed her chakra for running away or fighting back. Regardless, she still needed to perfect her "blindness."

She perfectly dodged underneath a ball that had came hurling towards. She gracefully swerved around a chair and table set out by the café. She elegantly stepped over a pot hole. She was getting good at this-

"Oof!"

She fell and skid her palms on the pebbled, dirt street. She hissed, feeling the throbbing pain as she lied still, not wanting to move her bloodied palms. How could she have tripped? It was just a tiny rock too…

"Oh dear, are you alright?" a man asked, bending down to check on her.

She activated her Byakugan to sear away her tears and saw that it was an old monk with a white beard who was looking at her with a worried expression. She nodded meekly as he slowly helped her sit up.

"Here, let me see," he said gently, slowly opening her hands.

She gave a little cry as her torn skin stretched. She was being pathetic, she knew. She had been in a much more worse state than this.

"Hmm…" he said. "We better clean it out or you'll get an infection. Come now, let's sit there, at the restaurant."

Carefully, he led the blind child into the building and sat her down. She watched him, through the bandages around her eyes, as he felt inside the layers of his priestly outfit and drew out a bottle and a box of cotton wads.

"Alright then," he said. "I'm going to clean your hands, and it's going to hurt a little bit, but bear with me, all right?"

She nodded mutely, still watching as he wet the cotton and gently dabbed it over her wounded palms. She hissed again, squeezing her eyes tight as the bloodied slits sizzled, killing the bacteria. It didn't hurt as much as other things, but Hinata was surprised that it would hurt at all, despite the monk's warning.

"Now," the monk said, taking out a roll of bandages, "let's get you wrapped up."

She smiled shyly at his attempt of a joke.

"Where are your parents, little one?" he asked as he worked on her hands.

"My father is at home," she replied.

"Where?" he inquired. "I'll take you to him."

Startled, she tried to find a way to get out of it. She couldn't tell him that her chichioya was in Konoha, in a country across the sea! It would blow her cover!

"I-I've c-come to…" she started, thinking… thinking… Tortoise! "I've c-come to pr-pray to the Tortoise God-d."

"Oh?" he asked, finishing up. "Is that where your father is?"

She nodded vigorously, not knowing what else to do.

"All right then," he said, getting up carefully because of his weary, old bones. "I'll take you up to the shrine. All right?"

She nodded, not trusting her voice.

Taking one of her hands gently, he led her out of the restaurant and into the streets. Deactivating her blood limit, her thoughts were a whirl as she let him guide her up a flight of stairs that led to a cliff where the Tortoise God's shrine was. Down below the cliff, she could hear the mighty waves crash against the stead rock, spraying salt water up in the air.

"Alright, we're here," the old monk said, smiling softly at her. "What does your father look like?"

"Um…" she said, stopping herself from fidgeting. She needed to stall. "C-Can I pr-pray first?"

"Of course!" he said, shocked at himself. "How could I not know? Come, this way."

He led her to the large shrine, but taking care to not have her anywhere near the edge of the cliff less she fall down to a watery grave.

"Please stay here while I get you some incense," he requested.

Hinata nodded and then heard his steps retreat from her. She got to her knees, knowing that the shrine was just in front of her and placed her hands together in a prayer. From all the murmuring under the noisy waves, she could tell that there were a lot of people around her praying as well.

A hand to her shoulder and immediately her byakugan flared to life. Twisting underneath the palm, she sealed two chakra points on the arm in a flash. Facing her opponent, on her feet, she looked up and faltered.

"A-Aburame-san!" Hinata exclaimed, ashamed of herself, flushing.

The kikaichu user stood up stiffly, left hand frozen, and regarded her silently. He had not expected her reaction, much less the speed in which she had sealed his chakra, rendering his left arm immobile.

"Excuse me?" the old monk was back, looking at the flustered girl to the stoic man. "Is everything alright?"

"Y-Yes!" Hinata stammered, nervous.

"Really?" the monk asked her, not trusting the man.

"R-Really!" she heard herself say as she slipped her hand into Aburame-san's. "Th-Th-This is-s my f-f-father-er."

Sceptical, but not wanting to push, the monk regarded the blind girl's father and nodded a greeting. "I found your daughter in the streets. Her hands were bloodied because she had tripped. Please, as her father, you should watch her more carefully."

Hinata sweated underneath her collar, hands clammy in his, hoping that even though he was scary and almost never talked, that Aburame-san would play along.

"Forgive me," the kikaichu user said, sunglasses glaring imposingly in the sun. "I had turned around for only a second and she was gone. I thank you for taking care of her."

The monk nodded solemnly, not at all intimidated by Aburame-san. "You're welcome. Here is the incense for praying."

With the parting words of wisdom the monk left the two at the cliff, shaking his head at the father's poor parenting skills.

"A-Aburame-san?" Hinata stuttered timidly. "I-I'm sorry."

The bug user, in response, merely reached behind him with his right hand (his left was frozen and therefore still "holding" hers) and detached a scroll from around his back. A giant scroll in which Shikaku-sensei had pilfered from a Cloud-nin.

Hinata, still as a statue, paled.

"From Nara," he said, pushing the scroll towards her.

"N-No," she said, shaking her head and backing away, her hand releasing his.

He frowned at this and stepped forward, but she only stepped back. Did the child not know that it was rude to run from an adult? He stepped forward again, and she stepped back. Before they knew it, with one more step back, Hinata slipped from the edge of the cliff.

Cursing himself for letting the girl distract him from their surroundings, he reached out with his left hand, right hand still clasping the summon scroll. But then, cursing himself again, he arm was still stiff. So when he reached out, he actually flung his arm out, throwing off his equilibrium.

They both fell down to the rocky waters.

Hinata, panicked, hurriedly opened up Aburame-san's chakra points in which he quickly used to grasp onto a rocky outcrop. She, on the other hand, had to hold onto his right arm, in which the bloodstained summon scroll was in her face.

"I cannot hold on," Aburame-san said. "My arm is asleep."

Hinata felt tears coming on as she looked below her and at the rough waters that would, ultimately, push her against the cliff – killing them both instantly.

One of his fingers slipped and Hinata whimpered.

"Quickly," Aburame-san commanded. "Run up the cliff and inform the others."

Shocked, she quickly screamed, "I-I can't l-leave you!"

"Yes," he said in monotone. "You can. Go, or we both die."

"I-I can s-s-summon Ph-Pheoni-"

"No!" he shouted. "It will blow our cover."

Another finger slipped and this time, he cursed out loud.

She couldn't leave him, despite the fact that it was logical thing to do. Shinobis were not supposed to have emotions – they got in the way. But so far, emotions, Hinata knew, had propelled her onwards. If not for the love of her mother, Hou-ou would not have been summoned. If it weren't for the love of Fugaku-sensei, she would never have pushed herself so much.

Now, even though she did not love him, for Aburame-san she will do what she had no intention of doing before. Quickly, with her free hand, she took the summon scroll from his hand and unfurled it into the erratic sea wind. Giving him one end to hold, she bit her thumb and wrote her name on the scroll.

"Hyuga," he started, the arm she was holding onto straining.

She cut him off. "Let go, quick. The largest wave had just hit the cliff, if you let go now, we can swim underneath the next one coming up."

He looked down at her grimly as medium height waves crashed against the rock. He looked out to the ocean and saw that, indeed, a big wave was gathering. After the big wave were small ones, then medium ones, and then another big one. It was a pattern – and she had figured it out!

A big wave crashed against the cliff and once it cleared, looking straight into the bandaged face, he let go.

"Summoning Jutsu!" Hinata cried over the wind and water as they plummeted. "Shark!"

They hit the water, manipulating their chakra to cushion the blow.

And then… nothing.

A heartbeat later… and still nothing.

And then, suddenly, they broke through the choppy surface, spluttering on the finned back of a giant Shark! Its size could have been a small whale. Fortunately, most of the Shark was underwater so that anyone who was looking down from the cliff, they could only see the two bodies seemingly floating on the water.

"What's y-your name?" Hinata asked the massive predator.

"Same," the Shark answered through large, sharp teeth.

Hinata's face softened as she said, "Thank you… Same…"

"Go for shore," Aburame-san said, his bugs slightly irritated with the salted water.

"W-Wait," Hinata said, but was then cut off by another wave. Gasping for air again, she continued. "The c-cave. We sh-should s-see it. I-In the last town th-they said th-that the Tortoise l-lived in a c-cave!"

She looked to him as he silently contemplated this. Truthfully, she wanted to go back too and dry her hands off. They stung as the salted water soaked the bandages, searing her hands. She only hoped that they wouldn't bleed… too much.

"All right," he said finally.

Quickly, Same slid against the water like a hot knife through butter. He was graceful, the King of Sharks, and fast. Sleek, he zipped though the liquid, no matter if the current was with or against him, and although he didn't want to obey the stupid little girl, he had to admit, she had guts.

Besides, he remembered his utter defeat to the Dragon Lord, and if the legendary dragon obeyed the girl, then who was he to deny her? Not when her chakra tasted so sweet running through his body.

With a newfound zeal, he slid through the water faster than ever, relishing this feeling.

All too soon, they were at the cave. For a moment there, there had been turbulence. The whirlpools and the crazy waves surrounding the cave were no easy obstacles, but he had managed with such ease that he wondered, truly wondered, what the little paled-eyed girl was made of.

Aburame-san took the bandages from her eyes, and when she opened them, they were pink from the stinging salt. Wordlessly, he took out a water bottle and splashed some water in her eyes. Similarly, after they unwound her hands, he cleaned them too. Once they were done, he swung the scroll onto his back and stood up.

"Stay close to the wall," he said, indicating the cave. "If an enemy is inside, they can easily see our silhouettes made by the light outside, or even hear and feel the strange air change as the wind moves around us."

"H-Hai, Aburame-sensei," she said, nodding.

He said nothing to his new name, but they both knew that he had heard. They both also knew that by him being silent, he had accepted it.

"Shibi," he merely corrected.

Smiling with her beginning to crack lips, she nodded. "Hai, Shibi-sensei."

Suddenly, he wasn't so scary anymore, even with his crazy hair and foreboding black sunglasses.

He hugged the right side of the cave, and she hugged the left. With her Byakugan and his kikaichu bugs on her shoes, they knew exactly where the other one was. Black like the deepest of inks, they crept forward, slowly. With the waves crashing ferociously against the outside cave walls, they hadn't really needed to mask their sound movements, but as trained shinobi, they did so anyway.

Hinata ducked under a stalactite, careful with her footing. The ground was slippery and uneven and-

"AH!" she screamed when the ground suddenly fell underneath her.

"Hinata!" Shibi-sensei shouted.

But it was too late, she fell down into the hole, rock and dirt and salt coming down with her. Heart beating erratically in her heart, she hoped that when she was older she wouldn't have a faulty heart because she was receiving a lot of impending dooms today.

"Legendary Summoning Jutsu, Phoenix!" she cried.

A lesser phoenix, wingspan of two meters, immediately flared to life in the air, illuminating the area. Talons, gentle and hard, took his mistress' left hand. He flapped his wings to go against gravity as they floated down softly. Breathing hard, she looked around at the lightened area from the fire the phoenix gave off, and saw that she was facing a semi-smooth rocky surface. Down below… she couldn't see.

"Hinata," Shibi-sensei said from above.

"I-I'm okay," she replied, her stomach feeling slightly queasy at the drop below.

A groaning of rock, and they tensed.

Was there going to be a cave-in?

"Up," Hinata commanded, hardening her face.

The phoenix flapped harder, slowly bring him and his mistress up to the mouth of the hole. But no sooner did they go up, did the rock in front of Hinata move aside to show a giant glowing eye!

"AH!" Hinata cried, the phoenix vanishing at once from her sudden relapse.

She was falling again, but then landed gently on another phoenix, this one much larger. This one, Hou-ou, was the Queen of the Phoenixes, a bright flaming torch of life that seared against the rock of the cave. The flames licked at the stalagmites and the stalactites, casting shadows to dance eerily.

"Hello," Hou-ou said, "Kame."

"Hello," the eye moved to reveal two, and then the eyes moved back to show a giant head, giant neck, giant shell and giant legs. "Hou-ou."

Gripping on the feathered fire, Hinata watched as the giant Tortoise craned his neck forward to get a better look at her. She looked at him too as Hou-ou landed on the ground, tucking in her wings.

"And you must be the summoner-nin that I have been waiting for, for all these long centuries," he said. "I am Kame, King of the Turtles, a Legendary Summon."

"I…" Hinata began, slightly intimidated. Forcing her back straighter, she began again with a renewed confidence. "I am Hinata Hyuga, the Summoner-nin."

Kame nodded, watching her carefully.

She remained motionless as he took her in, testing her with his eyes.

For a long moment, all they did was stare at each other. Shibi-sensei did not interrupt from above. He was too shocked for words. All he could register was that Shikaku had been right all along.

She _was_ capable of taking care of herself.

"Yes…" Kame finally said. "You are everything I have never imagined. You, summoner-nin, are unlike all the others before you… Indeed, I have taken a liking to you already. Now, there is a scroll on the ground. Sign it, if you'd please."

Hinata let go of a breath she hadn't realized she was holding, and then slid off of Hou-ou's back. On the ground, she could see a large scroll, lying open, collecting salt and grime. Carefully, she reached forward and brushed aside the dirt before signing her name in bold, definite characters.

"Good," Kame said. "Very steady and graceful."

"She will do us all some good," Hou-ou agreed. "Mistress, shall we make for the top?"

Hinata, rolling up the scroll, answered, "Hai."

Climbing back on the flaming bird, Hinata watched as Kame gave her a small smile before disappearing. Scroll hugged to her chest, Hou-ou flew her mistress back to the surface. Within a moment, Hinata was facing Shibi-sensei with a bright and tired smile.

"To shore," he said.

"Hai, Shibi-sensei."

xxx

Hinata, curled in her Shibi-sensei's arms, yawned and buried her head into his shoulders. Eyes closed, she was falling asleep, and fast. It was such an eventful day that she grew tired just thinking about it. Thankfully though, Shibi-sensei was carrying her back to the inn.

"Wha-"

Anko abruptly cut herself off when she saw sweet little Hinata in the arms of a man crawled with bugs. She tilted her head to the side in question. Funny how the little girl had wanted to avoid the bug man just the other day, and now she was cuddling him…?

Shikaku was coming down the stairs, but stopped too when he saw the Hinata being held by Shibi. Scratching his chin, he simply said, "Troublesome."

"What's troublesome?" Tsume asked, Kuromaru behind her. Her steps faltered at the unexpected sight. Hadn't Shibi disapproved of the girl?

"She's hurt," Shibi said simply before going upstairs, leaving the women speechless and Shikaku thoughtful.

A second later, Shibi's words registered, sending Tsume to get the first aid kit and Anko to run for candy - cause what child didn't like candy? Shikaku, however, calmly climbed upstairs, following Shibi to see the damage for himself.

**the point**


	12. Part Two: Chapter Five

**Summoner-nin**

**Part Two: The Search**

**Chapter Five**

Shikaku-sensei had said that she needed rest and that they wouldn't move for the Lightning Country until _after_ she was well again. Taken aback by this, Hinata watched everyone buckle down in the inn and refuse to leave her side. She was often amazed at how they worried over her and she often wondered if her father had any such feelings.

The only way to gather information about the outside was by summoning small creatures to do the spying for them.

"Summoning Jutsu, Snake," Anko-sensei chanted, prickling her finger for a drop of blood.

Hinata always looked away whenever someone else was summoning because when they were summoning, they needed blood to activate the blood-pact contract. When she had asked Shikaku-sensei why she didn't need to shed blood to summon, he merely waved her off and murmured, "You're a summoner-nin. It's not so much as blood as it is your soul."

Hinata didn't know whether it was a good thing or not. But she never had much time to think about it when Shikaku-sensei decided that she needed more training, even when bedridden. He had decided that she needed to see further distances and gave her a set of exercises to do in order to increase the distance of her sight.

Anko-sensei also took her out of the inn at the end of the day to get some "fresh air," as she told Shikaku-sensei. But Hinata had the suspicion that he knew exactly what they were doing. Although Anko-sensei had said "fresh air," she really meant "more training."

Anko-sensei had determined that she needed more practical training, and even with Hinata turning pale and light-headed at the thought, her sensei began to instruct her the weak points of a human body. Where to slice to produce the most blood, which bone to crack for the most pain, and where to hit to disarm the opponent most effectively.

Always bleak at the thoughts of Anko-sensei's teaching, Hinata would close her eyes at night in bed, trying to sleep. But Shibi-sensei knew better. In fact, he would raise her up in the middle of a night for a long walk where they talked about noncommittal things.

"I'm scared," Hinata had confessed one night.

"There is nothing to fear," Shibi-sensei had said.

Frowning, she looked up at him for guidance. "There is failure."

"You should not fear failure," he had said. "Failure is another stepping stone for furthering your strength."

"I-I can't," Hinata had admitted. "Ev-Everyone's c-counting on me."

"On all of us," he had said, glasses gleaming in the moon.

She had looked confused for a moment.

"The kikaichu work together for a common purpose as we do for the Legendary Summons," Shibi-sensei had lectured.

"So…" she had trailed off, thinking deeply.

"So you should not fear failure when there are so many people to share the burden," he had said. "Come, I have something to teach you."

Hinata had nodded earnestly, always one to drink up knowledge like a parched man at an oasis. That night, and several other nights after, Shibi-sensei had taught her how to concentrate on more than one foe at a time. He had sent many kikaichu bugs at the blindfolded Hinata, causing her to activate her blood limit to see the many sprawling chakra signatures.

She narrowed her eyes at the upcoming swarm. It had been two weeks since she had been training with Shibi-sensei, and she was finally beginning to see. She widened her mind so that she was everywhere at once and expanded her eyesight to see all around her, 359 degrees. Streaming chakra to her feet and letting it flow along the ground beneath her, she could feel hundreds of tiny feet scampering around her.

Hinata had seen Neji-niisan do it many times, and over the last few nights she had been able to do it herself. Moulding her chakra to run through her veins and arteries smoothly, she fell into the position of the Juken.

She slowed her breath as thousands of bugs came ever closer. She could feel Shibi-sensei's eyes on her, and she could see with her Byakugan that Shikaku-sensei was watching them too, as he did on most nights. Shikaku-sensei's training to further her sight was beginning to be fruitful.

Patiently, she waited…

Waited…

Now!

"Hakkesho Kaiten!"

With suppressed chakra being set free, Hinata, with her palm outward, spun and pushed all the kikaichu bugs away. She withheld the strength of her spin to prevent deaths, as she knew Shibi-sensei would not have appreciated it. And despite her being afraid of them at first, she had taken a liking to the bugs.

They were cute – once you got to know them.

Hinata smiled as Shibi-sensei nodded in satisfaction.

She was glad that she was improving, and she heaved a big gulp of air into her lungs. They had been training for quite a while… three hours?

Even if Shikaku-sensei didn't say it, Hinata knew.

Her endurance wasn't up to par.

"All right!" Inuzuka-san barked, in a good-hearted way. "I'm supposed to take care of your endurance and stamina."

"Hai, Tsume-sensei," Hinata answered, bowing.

Tsume-sensei looked taken aback at how she now addressed her, and Hinata furrowed her eyebrows together, wondering if she had done anything wrong. She watched as Tsume-sensei quickly catch herself before clearing her throat to continue.

"You're still young, but I'm not going to go easy on you," Tsume-sensei warned and Kuromaru nodded in agreement.

Hinata straightened her back, tightened the bandage around her eyes and gave a curt, ready nod.

"Run around this forest twenty times!" Tsume-sensei instructed. "I'll be watching."

She felt Tsume-sensei's presence disappear, leaving her alone. Even Kuromaru left…

Swallowing, she listened to the wind to find the location of the trees and felt the quiet flickering of warm and cool temperatures to establish the shadows and the position of the sun. She would not use her blood limit for this exercise. She will make Tsume-sensei proud.

Hinata rolled her shoulders back three times and then set off in an all-out run around the circumference of the forest. Her pace was a good start, zipping past the foliage, not upsetting a single leaf or grass. She was a mere streak moving across the green, so fast and so light on her feet that she was nearly undetectable.

But she knew that Tsume-sensei was watching closely, and perhaps her other senseis as well. At the thought, she became nervous and more determined to make it through this rigorous training.

An hour passed and Hinata, now a walking corpse, collapsed on the ground in front of an unimpressed Tsume-sensei. She hadn't known that the forest was so big and required so many twists and turns…

"You will climb this tree," Tsume-sensei struck the trunk of a nearby tree, sending a vibration from the wood, to the earth, to Hinata's palms, "thirty times."

Hinata, breathing hard, wiped the sweat from her forehead and, clenching her teeth, pushed herself onto her feet. The tree was very tall, she knew by the reverberation and the chakra energy it exerted, and she could feel her knees weakening at the thought of climbing up and down and up and down for thirty times.

"Now!" Tsume-sensei shouted.

Startled, Hinata zipped up the tree, chakra perfectly stamping her feet to the tree. She would endure for she had been pushed over her limit before by Fugaku-sensei. It was another hour later in which she fell to the ground.

Next, Tsume-sensei had her hold her breath under water for as long as she could, sometimes more than she could. There were moments where Hinata thought her heart would implode or her brain would fail to function. This exercise took up another hour. By the time she surfaced for the last time, she found Tsume-sensei softly dozing on the stream's edge, Kuromaru staying awake to watch over her.

Sighing, Hinata felt that she could finally relax. Untying the bandages around her eyes and placing them on the bank, she lay onto her back and floated in the water. She blinked at the light that suddenly hit her eyes, but smiled at the clear blue sky that could be seen through the leaves of the forest.

She shivered at how cold the water felt against her skin, but she liked the soothing feel just the same. Winter would be soon… and so would her birthday.

She would be turning eight, and she had the feeling that she would not be home to celebrate, but abroad on this mission.

Hinata's breath sighed as she kicked her feet to propel her forward. Churning her chakra in sync with the waves to calm herself, she wondered, often enough, how her father was… how Hanabi was doing.

Was her sister training hard?

Was father treating her sister well?

Was Naruto well?

"Eep!" Hinata squeaked embarrassingly and jumped.

Suddenly, a jet of water sprayed into the air at her reaction, her chakra floating among the liquid. Wide-eyed, Hinata floated there in a frozen state, confused as to how it had happened.

"I think we need instruct her on the elements," Tsume-sensei said.

Hinata turned her head to shore to see Shikaku-sensei standing beside Kuromaru, watching her carefully.

"Troublesome," he said, rubbing his forehead.

xxx

"I think you're too young," Shikaku-sensei confessed right off the bat. "But there's a bleak future ahead of you, so we might as well start with element manipulation now."

Hinata frowned, confused.

"The foundation off all jutsus are based around five elements: fire, wind, water, earth and lightning," he said, leaning back against his chair. "By determining your element, we can train you specifically on your element-based jutsus, which would be most beneficial for you."

She nodded, understanding, as Shikaku-sensei took out a package of card-sized paper. He took care not to touch one himself and offered one to her.

"The paper is made from trees that had been fed with chakra all their lives. One touch of chakra and the paper will tell you what element you are," he explained. "If you are a fire element, the paper will burn. Wind gets cut in half. Water makes it wet. Earth crumbles to dust. And lightning crumples it. Ready?"

Hinata gulped nervously and reached out to take one. The combined stares of Anko-sensei, Shibi-sensei, Tsume-sensei and Shikaku-sensei made the back of her neck sweat.

Immediately upon taking the paper, it went limp in her hands… wet.

"Water," Shikaku-sensei mused. "Of course, it suits you. Calm, cool, flowing and ever changing. You will do well."

"Yes!" Anko-sensei exclaimed. "This is the best for you, Hinata!"

"Congratulations, Hinata-chan," Tsume-sensei said.

Shibi-sensei nodded.

"Ano…" Hinata whispered sadly and they all quieted. "Does that mean I… won't get to learn other jutsus too? I mean… what about fire and wind and-"

"Calm, Hinata," Shibi-sensei said. "We will do all we can to teach you everything you need to know."

She smiled, relieved and excited.

Looking at the card, she murmured, "Water…"

"But we may have a little problem," Tsume-sensei said, grimacing at the thought.

"Huh?" Hinata sounded.

Shikaku-sensei sighed and everyone took a card.

Anko-sensei's crumpled.

Shibi-sensei's cut in half.

Tsume-sensei's burst into fire.

Shikaku-sensei turned to dust.

"None of us are water," Shibi-sensei said.

"Don't worry, Hinata," Anko-sensei was quick to reassure. "We'll hone you in the other elements, and I'm sure there's a scroll on water jutsu somewhere in our bags."

Hinata forced a brave smile for her senseis, fully knowing that there weren't and that she had to fend for herself on the water department. However, she was more than well stocked on the fire, wind, earth and lightning.

"Let's begin," Shikaku-sensei said the next day, giving her a rock.

Hinata stared at the small pebble.

"You are to move the stone without throwing it or moving your hand," he said. "Channel your chakra into the rock and propel it forward. I don't expect you to be good at it, but try."

xxx

"Try to move the fire," Tsume-sensei said.

Hinata stared hard at the little flame on the candlestick. It furled and unfurled, dancing all by itself that Hinata wondered if Tsume-sensei could tell the difference whether she moved it or not.

xxx

"Cut the paper with air," Shibi-sensei instructed.

Hinata waited for more, but got nothing else. She was to figure it out alone, as was how Shibi-sensei taught things.

xxx

"You know how you rub fabric together and get static electricity?" Anko-sensei asked and Hinata nodded. "Well, you're going to try to form static electricity from your sweater and this sock. Try to bounce if back and forth. You need to concentrate your chakra, spin it and make lots of friction to charge it up. Now, try it."

She looked from the sock to her sweater and felt hopeless.

xxx

Hinata fell against the bank of the cold stream and cried, tears slithering down her cheek.

Why?

Why hadn't she been able to do all those things?

Why hadn't she moved the rock, fire, air and electricity?

"Why!" she screamed, swiping the water and spraying it into the air.

A few feet ahead of her, the water sprayed just the same with no help from her.

Crying bitter tears, the words of her father could be heard.

_**"Weak. What have you to say to our ancestors? To your mother?" **_

"Mama," she whispered, her tears hitting the surface of her reflection. "Mama…"

Drawing herself near, she closed her eyes and felt her face sear when a cold breeze blew against her tear-streaked cheeks. Sobbing quietly, her breath came out as puffs. And then slowly, as she watched the still surface of the stream, a snowflake fell… ever so softly and touched the mirror-like fluid.

Blinking, she watched as a small ripple expanded from where it had hit.

And that's when she knew.

Water was calm and still.

Water was strong and tempered.

And whatever water touched, a ripple would occur.

The elements will come to her because they affected each other. And with water, it would be a lasting impression for the ripple would always be there… constant although dulled.

Wiping away her tears, she stood and determined that she had to work harder. Patience and tranquility and the ever changing – practise makes perfect!

Breathing in slowly to clear her head, Hinata watched the snow fall around her.

xxx

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to Hinata! Happy birthday to you!"

Hinata simply glowed as Tsume-sensei set the cake in front of her with eight candles alit. Anko-sensei was sitting with a knife grasped eagerly in her hands. Shibi-sensei was standing, watching the whole event like the observer he was, but nevertheless content. Shikaku-sensei, although looking lazy in his chair with that toothpick in his hands, was paying attention and looking happy.

She had never had a party like this one. With cake and singing and people she loved.

At home, there would have been a traditional Hyuga party, full of elders, family members and guests from allied clans. None of which would have felt familiar to Hinata. It would have been more for show than for celebration. It would have been full of political conversations and dull entertainment.

Not like this.

Never like this.

Closing her eyes to make her wish, she felt a large smile on her face. Opening them and blowing out her candles to a round of applause, her eyes widened as she saw, through the hazy smoke of the eight candles, the ghost image of a proud Fugaku-sensei.

_Never like this. _

"Hinata-chan gets the first piece," Tsume-sensei scolded Anko-sensei, who pouted and looked deflated.

"What did you wish for, Hinata?" Shikaku-sensei asked, really out of character on his part, but they all knew that he was trying to make her happy.

With a secret smile, Hinata answered, "It's a secret."

_I want to be stronger to protect the people I love. That is my ninja way. _

xxx

The pebble rolled along her palm.

The fire snuffed out.

The paper slit just a sliver.

The static flickered back and forth.

xxx

"We've stayed too long," Shibi-sensei said one day.

And he was right. The villagers were starting to talk about them. How they stayed for more than a month and how they didn't seem to be moving away.

"Let's move for the Land of Lightning," Shikaku-sensei agreed.

Hinata poured her glass of water down the drain and watched as she waved her hand up, coaxing the water. Anko-sensei was watching too, always amused by how playful she could be as the water came back up the drain and seem to float, unattached, above the basin. Hinata spun her index round and round and the water spun around her hand.

"Hinata," Shibi-sensei called.

Hinata released her chakra on the water, watched it slip down the drain, and turned to her sensei. "Hai?"

"Start packing," he said.

"Hai!" she said, setting her glass down and moving to tie a bandage around her eyes.

It was time to go.

**the point**


	13. Part Two: Chapter Six

**Summoner-nin**

**Part Two: The Search**

**Chapter Six**

Snow. Beautiful snow.

From underneath her blindfold, Hinata could see each flake come from the bright sky. They were all unique, none of them the same design, and she gushed. It was like the Heavens were throwing a party for everyone down on earth, raining constant confetti. As a breeze passed through, she shivered. Perhaps it would have been a better party if it weren't so cold…

She pouted at the thought and raised her hand high to collect a few flakes. Smiling again, she lowered the flakes to her face and swirled her chakra around. On their own the snowflakes moved, following the commands of her chakra. She remembered the time her mother and her used to catch snowflakes in the garden…

"Hinata-chan, what are you doing?"

Startled, the flakes drifted down to the floor and she turned to smile sheepishly at Tsume-sensei. Nervously, she replied, "Um… I was trying to see if I could manipulate the snow… because snow is water, but frozen."

Tsume-sensei smiled softly as Kuromaru settled at Hinata's side. Habitually, Hinata rested her hands in his fur to warm her small, nimble fingers.

They were on a ship, making for the Lightning Country. During the entire trip, which measured a good three days, Hinata had been spending most of her time in her room looking over water jutsus. Once, she had snuck onto the deck in the dead of night and summoned Ryujin to help.

"Of course," the Dragon summon had said.

Hinata flushed with pleasure just thinking about it. She found herself much too eager to learn, but it wasn't necessarily a bad thing, was it?

They were fast approaching the Lightning Country. In fact, they were to arrive today. It was winter and the snow was falling freely. Hinata breathed in the sharp cold air and watched a cloud blow out of her mouth. She giggled despite herself.

Tsume-sensei smiled at her antics and patted her head. Hinata looked up and shared a smile in which Tsume-sensei couldn't help but answer with her own.

Hinata looked afar, secretly glad that her Byukagun was advancing, her range ever increasing. Taking her hands from Kuromaru's fur, she conjured a small fire in between her hands to warm herself, making sure that none of the civilians could see. Such was a shinobi. Careful, elusive and professional – no flaw.

Thinking it, Hinata frowned. She was not flawless, but she would try to be.

"Arriving!" Anko-sensei shouted, suddenly popping up beside the two. "Are you excited, Hinata?"

Hinata's cheeks warmed from the attention and nodded. "Mhm, I am! I can't wait to s-"

She stopped herself from saying "see" when all the civilians on the boat saw a blind girl in her. Fortunately she remembered just in the nick of time. If Fugaku-sensei were here, he'd certainly give a good lecture, but he wasn't, and even if Tsume-sensei and Anko-sensei caught her, they said nothing of it.

"I'll go get the others!" Anko-sensei shouted with good cheer and then sped to find Shikaku-sensei and Shibi-sensei.

Hinata watched avidly, face flushed with excitement when the ship began to slow, beginning to make preparations to dock. Off in the distance, Hinata could see the city and also the port – rising lightning rods on top of high towers, and rolling sprawling streets. From what she could tell, the city was a busy one – especially at the docks.

Once they got close enough, she could see traders, merchants and sailors roaming around the docks like busy bees. And as the ship felled anchor and dispatched the ramp to mainland, Hinata was too preoccupied with all the snow on the roofs and the dangling icicles. It was incredible.

"Hinata-chan?" Tsume-sensei called.

Startled once more, Hinata blushed and answered, "H-hai!"

Tsume-sensei smiled and took the girl in her arms. "How about I carry you? You seem too distracted with the sights of the city."

"H-Hai," Hinata replied cheerfully. "And the sounds."

"Hm?" the Inuzuka sounded in question.

"I-I'm distracted by the s-sounds too," Hinata said, looking at all the different ships. "I can hear a hand shuffling through apples to the left – a laughing baby to the right – and…" She cocked her head to the side to get a better listen. "… and a bell that's about to toll-"

No sooner had "toll" left her mouth did the bell tower of the city sound.

Hinata looked to Tsume-sensei and saw that her sensei was shocked.

"Um… is ev-everything all r-right, sensei?" the Hyuuga asked worriedly.

"Yes," the Inuzuka breathed in wonder. "You're improving."

Blushing at the compliment, Hinata nodded, and pushed her index fingers together in shyness. As they descended onto the mainland, Hinata was immediately absorbed in the hustle and bustle of the city. But despite the populate rushing about, the tow of them waited patiently for the rest of their companions to arrive.

"I see them!" Anko-sensei's voice could be heard exclaiming.

Hinata smiled, snuggling into Tsume-sensei's body for warmth. In response, she could feel Tsume-sensei smoothing her hair and holding her close.

Immediately upon getting together, Shikaku-sensei began dishing out instructions, "Tsume, you Kuromaru, and Hinata find a good inn. Anko, focus on the sailors. Shibi, the marketplace. I'll see to the traders. We'll meet at six." He turned to Shibi-sensei. "You've placed the kikaichu?"

Shibi-sensei nodded.

"Good," Shikaku-sensei said. "Disperse."

They split ways, leaving Hinata to wonder at the kikaichu.

"Tsume-sensei?" Hinata called softly.

"Hm?" Tsume-sensei answered, looking around for a good inn.

"What did Shikaku-sensei mean by the kikaichu?" she asked.

"Oh, Shikaku uses his kikaichu to keep track of all of us," Tsume-sensei said. "That way, if we get lost, he'd be able to find us."

"No matter where we are?" Hinata asked, amazed.

Kuromaru barked in affirmative.

"Hinata-chan?" the Inuzuka said.

"Hai?"

"Tell me if you see a good inn around," Tsume-sensei requested, having a hard time finding an adequate place to stay.

"Second turn to the left – fourth building, Tsume-sensei," Hinata supplied, liking the red roof the inn had.

"Ah, thank you, Hinata-chan!" Tsume-sensei gushed, making the eight-year-old flush with pleasure.

At the inn, Tsume-sensei called for two rooms – as was standard for their group, and as Hinata settled down on the bed, she hummed cheerfully to herself. She took off her blindfold and breathed in to clear her system. At that exact moment, a slight movement on her chest sent her sprawling on the bed laughing.

"Huh? Hinata-chan?" Tsume-sensei perked an eyebrow. "What's wrong?"

"Ki-Kikaichu!" Hinata giggled. "He tickled me."

Tsume-sensei chuckled as the girl jumped up and down and ran around the room in excitement.

"Tsume-sensei," Hinata said, stopping at the window, immediately spotting a candy store.

"After dinner," Tsume-sensei said, not looking up from unpacking the bags.

Hinata nodded eagerly with a bright smile.

xxx

"Nothing," Anko grumbled, sitting down with a huff, arms crossed and angry.

"Are you sure?" Tsume-sensei asked.

It was dinner time and the group chose to eat in the women's bedroom, since Tsume-sensei and Hinata had spent all afternoon casting jutsus in the room to prevent listening ears and watchful eyes. Shikaku-sensei and Shibi-sensei did not look as disgruntled and unhappy as Anko-sensei, but Hinata could tell that they, too, were confused and upset.

"Nothing," Anko-sensei repeated, digging aggressively into her rice. "No myth, legend or tale about the Tiger."

"We might have to move to the small villages deep in the country," Tsume-sensei said.

Hinata munched on her rice as she listened intently. She knew before Shikaku-sensei even spoke that he'd agree.

"I agree," Shikaku-sensei said, and Hinata prided herself for her keen perception. "We'll move out after another day. We might have missed some people."

Shibi-sensei nodded, agreeing.

Hinata set her chopsticks down and waited patiently for everyone to finish. Every now and then she was caught glancing at the window. Fortunately she was a good, patient child, but despite that, Anko-sensei noticed the much too patient smile on her lips.

"Hinata," Anko-sensei said, grinning. "Why are you so quiet?"

"Um…" the child said, biting her lower lip, index fingers touching.

Tsume-sensei set her chopsticks down and smiled. "Let's go get that candy you've been looking at for hours."

Hinata smiled and Anko-sensei shot up to her feet.

"Candy?" Anko-sensei perked. "Where?"

xxx

The next day, no information could be found about the legendary summon, the Tiger. The day following, they left the city and made ever northward for the nearest village. Hinata was cold as they traveled, and when they arrived at the village, she was more than happy enough to snuggle deep into the covers of the bed with the fire roaring in the hearth.

Shikaku-sensei, Shibi-sensei and Anko-sensei were all out, searching for information. Tsume-sensei was in the washroom, taking a long bath, and Kuromaru was on the bed next to Hinata. Smiling softly, Hinata hugged the large dog close, despite the fact that he was starting to smell funny.

For days, Hinata began to see a particular pattern that reflected the agitated moods of her senseis. They did not stay in one place for long, and they didn't seem to find any information on the Tiger anywhere they went. At first, Hinata wasn't worried. Tsume-sensei hummed when she bought food, Anko-sensei ate candy, Shikaku-sensei lounged and Shibi-sensei stood silently – everyone was acting as usual.

Until Hinata noticed that Tsume-sensei was forcing herself to hum. Anko-sensei was eating her feelings. Shikaku-sensei wasn't sleeping. And although Shibi-sensei was silent, his kikaichu were not. Hinata even caught Kuromaru whining several times.

Seeing all of this, she surmised that they were hiding something from her. All this moving from one village to another did not seem right. Finally in one port town, instead of going with Tsume-sensei, Hinata adamantly joined Shikaku-sensei instead.

She did not miss the look her senseis shared before Shikaku-sensei agreed for her to follow him. And so, follow beside him blindly, since she did not activate her Byakugan, she suddenly slipped on a patch of ice. A flash of fear crossed her features and she prepared herself for the pain, but it never came.

"Be careful," Shikaku-sensei said, righting her. "This environment is different than the one at Water. Here the ice cannot be seen and the snow muffles sound."

Hinata's eyes widened. Now that she thought of it, she had always gone with Tsume-sensei to the inn every time they stopped at a town or village, and they were always near the heart of the populous where noise was detectable at the slightest of movements.

"I-I'm sorry, Shikaku-sensei," she stuttered. "I… I've never practiced my bl-blindness here…" Hinata confessed with a forlorn expression. "But, um, Shikaku-sensei… where are we?"

"The outskirts of town," he replied, watching her patiently.

Hinata closed her eyes and listened with care. The outside of the town was a place where there was no one save for them – where the wind of the tundra was strong and hid every noise. Activating her blood limit, she was blinded by the snow and the reflecting sun. Her eyes were no use in this wintry desert. Quickly deactivating the Byakugan, she felt almost hopeless in her new environment.

Shikaku-sensei sighed and said, "Perhaps we should take this moment to train you here."

She nodded eagerly with a smile.

Smiling himself, he performed the Shunshin no Jutsu and disappeared out of sight and sound. With deep concentration, Hinata closed her eyes and opened her ears. But all she could hear was the wind picking up and the snow spraying all around her. There was no sound of clothing – no sound of breathing save for her own.

Slowly, she paced her breathing to be slow and silent, but after long minutes she still couldn't hear anything. Swallowing her frustration, she waited for a few heartbeats, listening to the wind and the spray of the snow... listening how they moved… and landed – hitting against Shikaku-sensei's form.

In a flash she was holding onto Shikaku-sensei's sleeve. He chuckled and patted her head languidly.

"Not bad for your first try," he said. "Again."

He disappeared again and she listened for the impact of wind and snow once more. But what wasn't meant to happen was that when she took hold of the hand – it was not Shikaku-sensei's hand.

"Hinata!" Shikaku-sensei shouted in alarm.

That was all she needed to close the chakra points of the arm she had been holding, thinking it had been Shikaku-sensei.

"Little bitch!" her opponent sneered and slapped her across her face.

She landed on the ground, collecting snow on her clothes. From behind her she could hear Shikaku-sensei fighting off several people at once. But before she could stand to help, a crunch of snow in front of her and she quickly rolled back to avoid a kick. Flipping to her feet, she drove forward, Byakugan activated, and proceeded to cut off all her opponent's chakra points.

The man grunted and fell, but another took his place – and another!

Hinata went down with a punch to her stomach. Gasping for breath, they dragged her back to town.

"Hinata!" Shikaku-sensei shouted, breath haggard and footsteps stumbling.

"Shikaku-sensei!" she screamed, knowing that he was hurt and it was all her fault.

She moved her hands together, ready to summon, but the enemies pulled them away from each other and gave her an extra kick. She screamed at them and kicked, sending several sprawling – and then they hit the back of her neck sharply.

"Forgive me, Fugaku-sensei…"

And then there was black.

**Thank you for waiting patiently. I honestly didn't know how to continue this, but I suddenly wanted to write and so I did. I hope this will be okay, and I know vaguely what I want to do for the next chapter, so don't worry.**

**the point**


	14. Part Two: Chapter Seven

**Summoner-nin**

**Part Two: The Search**

**Chapter Seven**

When she came to, she knew by the motion of the ground that she was on a ship. Her hands were tied behind her back and she was blindfolded (which she wasn't too concerned with). But the very thought of her being out at sea, far from the mainland, cause a rush of panic sweeping through her.

Where were her senseis?

Still back on land?

How far away was she from them?

Tensing at the sound of footsteps, she forced herself to calm and slow her breathing. Closing her eyes, the footsteps stopped in front of her. With a rustling of clothing, the stranger – most likely her kidnapper – bent down to look her over. With her slowed breathing, calm expression and the slow rise of her chest, the stranger scoffed and stood up.

"Still sleeping," the stranger, a man, sneered. "Better for us."

She heard him open the door and step out, but did not "wake" until his footsteps receded and finally silence. Immediately, she ran through a series of observations through her head. She was below deck because the crashing of the waves was muffled and there was no wind. Her hands were restrained, but that did not keep her from summoning. There didn't seem to be any jutsus around her to keep her in place.

She frowned.

Were they underestimating her?

Shaking her head, she wondered what she should do. Should she break free or wait for her senseis?

Swallowing, she knew that even if she summoned a creature to aid her, she wouldn't last long. The enemy outnumbered her, and although they didn't expect her to be much trouble, their underestimation would not last long. And even if she were to win – how was she to steer the ship?

Perhaps Ryujin would carry her back to shore? But then there was the issue of her chakra. It certainly wouldn't last – certainly not enough for Ryujin to feed off of after the taking of the ship.

Groaning, Hinata felt her head ache, and then she wondered if children could get headaches in the first place.

"Did you hear that?" a female voice sounded.

Hinata stilled and paled.

"Hear what?" a man asked.

"I heard groaning," the woman said.

A pause and Hinata heard her heart pound in her chest. She silently scolded herself for not being more careful. She should have known that there would be guards near, watching her – certainly Shikaku-sensei had taught her better than that! She winced at the thought and bit her lips.

"It was probably a mouse," the man said, walking off.

The woman sighed and amended, "Probably."

Hinata sighed in relief when the guards moved down the hall and away from her. She would have to be more careful if she didn't want to attract attention.

It was then that she felt tiny legs move across her back and she jumped, forcing back a giggle. Squeezing herself close, she felt the tickle move up to her shoulder and onto her face. For a moment Hinata wanted to scream, until she recognized its tiny chakra.

"Shiba-sensei's kikaichu…" she whispered, eyes wide.

The insect responded by touching his antenna to the corner of her lips.

She leaned against the wall as she remembered Tsume-sensei saying that Shiba-sensei uses his kikaichu to keep track of everyone. She would be saved then!

There was nothing to be afraid of. All she had to do now as wait, and Hinata was awfully good at waiting. As a Hyuga, Hinata oftentimes had to sit still at ceremonies for hours on end, being tied up on a ship waiting for her senseis to come would be no different. Except the end result would be even sweeter than getting away from the eyes of the Elders.

She shivered at the thought and hugged herself close. She reminded herself that the Elders were far away now, and they weren't going to chide her. She was on a mission as a kunoichi – like her mother. She was a Konoha ninja – like her father. The Elders couldn't have thought less of her if she was a ninja, fighting to protect their home.

Satisfied with the conclusion she had drawn, she sat up straighter, chin up. She was ninja, and she was flawless.

Flawless as she was, she couldn't keep the terrified squeal coming from her mouth when the ship suddenly teetered forward, sending her sprawling to the hard ground. She scraped her chin, but that was the least of her worries when the ship started to groan and footsteps pounded along the deck.

"A glacier!" a shout went out. "We hit a glacier! Abandon ship!"

Hinata tilted her head upwards in inquiry. What was a glacier?

She didn't have much time to think about it when other exclamations were put forth surrounding her: "Get the girl! Get the damn girl!"

No sooner were those words were spoken did Hinata bolt upright. A chill hit her feet, and it wasn't from fear, it was from the treacle of cold water leaking from the wood!

"She's below!" another shout. "The ship is sinking! Abandon both ship and girl!"

Hinata gasped, horrified at the idea of sinking with the ship. Quickly she summoned Kinshou who shivered in the icy water before gnawing at the ropes. When Hinata was freed, she unsummoned the small Mouse and tried to stand up, but was toppled over again when the ship moaned and creaked.

Hitting the arctic water, Hinata cried as her clothes began to soak up the liquid, burning her in ways she did not think possible. Gritting her teeth and hoping Shiba-sensei's kikaichu was all right, she activated the Byakugan and pushed herself up. Using the walls to support herself, she quickly dashed out the room and up the nearest stairs, slipping and falling several times.

Close to tears, she was about to summon Hou-ou (if not for the power than definitely for the much needed warmth) when she spotted the open sky. Scrambling the last few steps, she broke onto the deck, breathing in the cold air and sliding down the slanting ship.

Crying out, she flung her hand out and gripped the ship's edge and breathed in deep before infusing chakra to her feet. Cementing her feet to the wood, she ran up the sinking ship and launched herself onto land… or what appeared to be land.

Falling to her butt, she blinked while looking up at the large piece of ice.

It must be a glacier, she mused in awe.

"The girl!" a shout broke out. "She's alive!"

Hinata quickly jolted from her reverie and looked around nervously. Within moments she was surrounded – Cloud-nin.

Instinctively she moved to the first Juken stance, forcing herself to stop from shaking. Breathing in deep and refusing to listen to their jeering, Hinata prepared to fight her way through. If necessary, she would summon Ryujin, who would surely do well around this watery environment.

The Cloud-nin laughed at her, elbowing each other and sharing jokes at her expense.

And just as the first Cloud-nin stepped forward, a loud and disorienting voice sounded from above .

"Oi! This is my glacier! Find your own, stupid Cloud-nins!"

Despite herself, Hinata looked up and winced at the sunlight. The sun was at its peak, beating down from the highest point of the glacier. The man who had yelled was standing high up on the ice, hands at his hips, grinning devilishly down at the group. Perched on a ledge, the man didn't look at all afraid at the increasing number of Cloud-nins.

"What did you say, old man?" a Cloud-nin shouted, baring his teeth savagely.

"Tsk, tsk," the man chided. "I am not old. I am wise. And if you don't know me, then you don't matter!"

All at once, Hinata watched the Cloud-nins storm the man. Gasping, she felt her jaw drop when the man jumped down from the icy outcrop and promptly discarded the many Cloud-nins. Holding back a cry of alarm as a Cloud-nin dropped much too near for her comfort, Hinata decided to take a few steps back – _a lot_ of steps back.

She couldn't stop the noise of surprise when she saw the man's hands deftly move through several signs that she was all too familiar with. With baited breath, she heard him yell, "Summoning Jutsu, Gamabunta!"

Hinata's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets when a giant brown Toad, wearing a black shirt, suddenly crashed down onto the glacier, effectively squishing a many Cloud-nin. Hinata, herself, fell down when the Toad jostled the glacier and blinked rapidly as the amphibian spoke to the man.

"Oi, Jiraiya, why did you summon me out here?" the amphibian summon demanded, shivering. "It's _cold_."

The man, Jiraiya, laughed it off. "There were more pests here than I thought!"

The Toad huffed as he swatted a couple of more Cloud-nins into the water.

In the end, when all was said and done, the man and giant Toad had won – hands down. But their victory only worried Hinata more. Were they after her too? Eyeing the duo, she thought about her situation. The man did not seem hurt at all, or even tired! Hinata, on the other hand, was cold, tired and scared out of her bloody mind.

The man jumped down from the icy ledge with a giant guffaw and joked around with the Toad, who was less than amused.

Seeing them preoccupied, Hinata quickly ran for the ship… which had completely sunken into the water at that point. Scrunching her face up to one of bad luck, she suddenly realized that the old man's banter with the Toad had stopped.

Tensing, she slowly turned and almost jumped out of her skin to see the man in front of her, peering down at her curiously. She took a cautious step back and got a better look at the man. He was tall and broad-shouldered, very big. He had long, unkempt white hair bound together roughly with a cord. He wore a long red coat and a strange headband that had two protruding horns. She noticed, particularly, the red lines painted on his face, making him look savage.

Her only luck at the moment was that the Toad summon was gone, but looking at this Jiraiya character, she knew that it would be a hopeless struggle – with or without the summon. Shaking, Hinata took a few more steps back, and when he took a step forward, she suddenly found herself in the Juken stance, the lines on her face hard.

His expression was that of surprise as he mused aloud, "The Juken?"

She froze, horrified. She shouldn't have used the Hyuga style. Now he knew who she was. She should strike first, just in case.

Her hand moved, aiming at a chakra point, but he caught her wrist without a sweat and pulled the blindfold from her eyes. She blinked, taken aback.

"A Hyuga?" the man sounded, shocked.

Quickly, Hinata tried to pry her wrist free from his grip (which was astonishingly gentle), but he held her steady.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," the man soothed. "Relax. I'm a Konoha ninja."

"L-Liar," she said, wincing at her own stutter. "Th-That's not the Konoha h-headband-d."

He blinked and looked thoughtful then. "All right," he said finally. "Ask me any question that only a Konoha ninja would know, and I'll answer it."

Hinata frowned and said, "Y-You're a capable ninja. A n-ninja, friend or foe, w-would kn-know the secrets of other h-hidden villages. I w-won't believe you!"

He looked, for once in his life, lost. How old was this Hyuga? How intelligent was she?

"All right then," he revised. "How about you be a good girl and just believe me?"

"No!" she snapped with a furious look and started to struggle harder against his grip.

Sighing, the man smacked his palm to his forehead and dragged it down his face.

Hinata decided to aim a good, strong kick at his shin.

"Itai!" he grunted, involuntarily letting her to nurse his wound.

Immediately she launched herself to the opposite direction, running as fast as she could. Transferring chakra to her feet, she ran faster than she ever had.

"Oi!" the man shouted. "Wait!"

She did not wait. In fact, she ran even harder.

She heard him follow and she panicked. Her surroundings flew pass her as she jumped along the icy boulders, hoping to slow her perpetrator down with obstacles. But no sooner did she bound over her third icy rock did she skid to a halt, just barely hitting the man in the chest.

How was he so fast?

His hands were on his hips and he was frowning down at her. For a brief second, Hinata wanted to bow her head as if she had just been caught stealing from the cookie jar, but she quickly gathered herself. He was not her sensei! Looking around hurriedly, she found that to the left was the ocean… but to her right was a cave!

He must have found her look at the cave because he quickly placed himself in-between her and the cave. Clenching her jaw, Hinata looked at him, who was still frowning.

"Bunshin no Jutsu!" she cried.

He blinked, momentarily shocked at how a little, itty, bitty girl like her could know a genin-leveled jutsu – or _any_ jutsu for that matter. By the time he came around, he was surrounded by six little girls, all bolting for the cave.

Hinata sent her clones to distract him, not looking back as she ran into the cave. Even as she entered the cave, she did not pause for a victory dance because she knew, full well, that her clones were gone and he was following her in.

Breath harsh and heart pounding, she ran farther and farther into the darkness, her Byakugan guiding her. His footsteps nipping after her own, she felt herself start to cry in distress. Tears streamed down her cheek, the cold freezing them onto her cheek, and that only made her cry harder.

What would the man do once he caught her? Would he beat her down like he had the Cloud-nins? Would he kidnap her and hold her ransom? Or worse, would he cut her eyes out and use them as his own?

She gasped, and the horror drove her deeper into the cave.

Perhaps it was the tears, or perhaps it was the fear, either way, she hadn't see the giant hole in the ground and she slipped in.

"Fugaku-sensei!" she screamed, hand reaching out.

A warm hand enclosed hers and her breath caught. Hanging over the precipice, she looked into Fugaku-sensei's eyes, serious and a little mad at her foolishness. The darkness of her sensei's eyes seemed to be scolding her, seemed to say that she should have been more prepared… because hadn't he taught her everything she needed to know? Hadn't he put time and effort into her? The time and effort that he had originally put aside for his eldest? His eldest who murdered him?

Hinata sobbed his name over and over again, her free hand clutched over her small heart. "I'm sorry, Fugaku-sensei! I'm sorry!"

"Hush," he said, his face softening.

Slowly, Fugaku-sensei's face blurred and reconstructed to that of the man who had been chasing her. Ashamed at her tears, she looked away. What kind of kunoichi _cried_ in front of her enemy? _Hallucinated _in front of her enemy? A weak one, she thought bitterly.

The man pulled her up over the edge and held her to his chest as she cried and cried and cried.

She had thought she was stronger than this…

For a long while, he patted her head as she sobbed in a way only a child could. When she finally quieted, he told her, "Fugaku Uchiha was a great man." He felt her tense in his arms, but continued nevertheless. "I had thought that he had left only two legacies – a traitor and a snobby kid Hell-bent on revenge… But here you are, calling him your sensei. Perhaps his third legacy will be gentler than the other two… as gentle as your Juken?"

Hinata hiccupped and nodded.

"Come now," the man said, standing. "Let's get out of here."

She was let down to the ground and shivered at the loss of heat. Meekly, she asked, eyes red, "W-Who are you?"

A grin spread across his face. "My name is Jiraiya, the Gama Sennin!"

Hinata smiled at his boisterous attitude and bowed. "I-I am Hinata Hyuga."

Jiraiya's grin grew bigger. "Well, Hinata, let's get you back to Konoha, eh? Your clan must be lamenting over your kidnap."

She frowned. "A-Ano… my s-senseis are probably l-looking for me…"

His eyebrows knitted together. "Senseis?"

As if to answer him, a familiar voice rang out from the entrance of the cave.

"HINATA!" Anko-sensei's boisterious voice boomed through the cavern.

A dog barked and Hinata fell over when Kuromaru jumped her, licking her face. Giggling, tears forgotten, Hinata hugged the dog tightly and softly sighed. She watched as her senseis neared, startled at the sight of Jiraiya, who had one of his eyebrows raised in puzzlement.

"Well, well, well," the Gama Sennin hummed. "Something you want to tell me about?"

Shikaku-sensei sighed and rubbed his temples. "Troublesome."

"Jiraiya-sama," Tsumi-sensei greeted with a bow.

Shibi-sensei also bowed, but did not speak.

Hinata's face was of open curiosity as she looked over Jiraiya. The Gama Sennin… She felt like she should know that from somewhere. Frowning, she thought of Shikaku-sensei's library. Perhaps she had read a book about the Gama Sennin?

"Hinata!' Anko cried and hugged the girl. "Don't worry, Hinata! Your Anko-sensei is here to save you from this pervert!"

Jiraiya's jaw fell open to one of disbelief and he retorted, "I am not a pervert!"

"Pervert, don't lie, pervert!" Anko stuck her tongue out.

Hinata could do nothing but watch, thoroughly confused.

At least Kuromaru was warm.

**the point**


	15. Part Two: Chapter Eight

**Summoner-nin**

**Part Two: The Search**

**Chapter Eight**

So there they were, in an icy cave, with Hinata hugging Kuromaru for warmth and comfort. Although her senseis were happy to see her safe and sound, Hinata noticed how they were stiff and formal when addressing Jiraiya-san. Warily, Shikaku-sensei, Shibi-sensei and Tsume-sensei had kept themselves silent while Anko-sensei became… _incredibly_ vocal.

"What did you do to Hinata, you pervert?" Anko-sensei accused outright.

Hinata watched Jiraiya-san twitch and yell, "I am NOT a pedophile, you sadistic woman!"

"Like hell!" fumed Anko-sensei.

"Ano…" Hinata voiced cautiously, momentarily putting a stop to the verbal match. "What is a 'pedophile'?"

Everyone froze, even Kuromaru. Shikaku-sensei avoided the question by sticking a toothpick in his mouth and gritting it uneasily while Tsume-sensei grew red and bit her lips together. Although Shibi-sensei acted like his usual self, being silent and motionless, Hinata could hear his kikaichu running nervously through his system, and she wondered if she had said something wrong.

Out of all her senseis, it was Anko-sensei who said, "It's when a man-"

"**Oi**!" Jiraiya-san interrupted, face aghast with bulging eyes. "Even _I_ know not to corrupt a little girl!"

"Well, who said the word first?" hollered Anko-sensei, her eyes flashing dangerously.

Hinata knew enough that when Anko-sensei had that look, it was never good to be near. She was sure everyone else, except Jiraiya-san, knew it too because they all took a step back – even Shibi-sensei. She only hoped, as Kuromaru pushed her safely behind him, that Jiraiya-san knew what he was up against. Anko-sensei angry was like Anko-sensei being deprived of sugar…

Hinata shuddered, her mop of black hair shaking like a brittle leaf in the wind.

"Alright," Shikaku-sensei cut in, taking a lazy step forward. "Let's stop this nonsense now."

Anko-sensei bit her teeth together and growled bitterly as Jiraiya-san shrugged his shoulders noncommittally.

"Jiraiya-sama," Tsume-sensei acknowledged respectfully. "I'm surprised you're here."

Shibi-sensei said nothing, but a slight tilt of his head indicated his agreement.

Jiraiya-san crossed his arms and eyed them suspiciously. "I can say the same thing."

"We asked you first!" Anko-sensei called him out on it, her purple hair bristling with her rage.

"Troublesome," Hinata heard Shikaku-sensei.

Hinata ducked her head and hid a smile in Kuromaru's fur. Now that she had survived a kidnapping and knew that Jiraiya-san had meant no harm in chasing her, her adrenaline was settling into an euphoria. She was alive! She was with her senseis! And they were all acting funny!

She giggled, unable to stop herself as a hint of delightful red touched her cheeks. When she looked up from Kuromaru's fur, she found herself the object of everyone's attention. Growing even more red due to the unexpected attention, Hinata was about to push her fingers together when Tsume-sensei hugged her tight.

"Kawaii, Hinata-chan," the woman breathed, pressing the child close to her heart. "I'm glad you're safe."

Hinata smiled. "M-Me too."

She noticed that no one had answered her question about what "pedophile" meant. She'd have to ask ojiisan when she got back to Konoha. He would certainly explain everything to her.

"So," Jiraiya punctured the air, finally serious. "I assume you're all here to rescue the Hyuga. Or is there more to this?"

Shikaku-sensei, ever sharp, surmised his own conclusions. "And I assume you stumbled into her. Or are you looking for something?"

Jiraiya-san's dark eyes sparked. "Why? Are _you_ looking for something?"

There was an impasse moment in which there was only silence, where Shikaku-sensei and Jiraiya-san were staring carefully at each other. Hinata almost giggled again, but clamped it down. She really was too excited for her own good at the moment.

Finally, it was Shibi-sensei who provided the bare minimum. "We are on a mission."

"With a child?" the Gama Sennin said, arching a dubious brow.

"Yes," Shikaku-sensei said.

Jiraiya-san frowned as Hinata leaned in closer to Tsume-sensei.

"And you?" Anko-sensei bit out.

"Looking for something," Jiraiya-san admitted, scratching at his chin.

"For what?" Tsume-sensei asked.

Jiraiya-san smirked and questioned, "What are _you_ looking for?"

Again, another stalemate. Hinata was actually getting a little bit frustrated. Not too much, of course. She was much too patient to be outright frustrated, but circling each other was doing none of them any good. It was obvious, at least to Hinata, that what Jiraiya-san was searching for must be near. Otherwise he wouldn't be on a glacier. It just wasn't normal.

With such assumptions, Hinata stood and stepped farther into the cavern curiously. Perhaps if she helped Jiraiya-san, he would in turn help them.

"Whoa, wait!" Jiraiya-san blurted, blocking her way.

Shikaku-sensei eyes sharpened and that was when Jiraiya-san knew that the jig was up.

"It's here, isn't it?" Shikaku-sensei asked. "What you're looking for."

The Sannin didn't know how to reply as Anko-sensei leaned forward for a better look into the cave, wondering just exactly _what_ Jiraiya-san was looking for. What could the darkness contain?

"Do you want help, Jiraiya-san?" Hinata asked politely.

They all turned to look at her and she squeaked under their stares.

Jiraiya-san smiled at that, patting her softly on the head. The girl had (figurative) balls to cut into their conversation, but she was so cute. "Look. I'm on an important mission, as I'm sure you are as well. Perhaps we should split ways and not talk about this any further."

Hinata frowned and watched Shikaku-sensei run the thought through his head. Although she thought it was a wise decision, she couldn't help but think that what if Jiraiya-san, as powerful as he was, got into trouble in the cave – AND NO ONE WAS THERE TO SAVE HIM?

The image of Jiraiya-san being swallowed by a shadow with large incisors made Hinata feel faint.

Shikaku-sensei sighed. "Very well. We will part ways here."

Shibi-sensei nodded his agreement to the plan. No use in using words to play around each other when each had a duty to finish.

"B-But," Hinata stuttered, suddenly realizing something. "Wh-What if we're looking for the same th-thing?"

The adults shared a look. The speculation was thin, at best, but a possibility was a possibility. Hinata knew, under Shikaku-sensei's teachings, not to rule out any chances, any mistakes, any _successes_.

"What are you looking for?" Shikaku-sensei and Jiraiya-san asked simultaneously.

"We asked first!" Anko-sensei burst, ready for another verbal brawl.

"That's enough!" Tsume-sensei barked.

Hinata flinched, making a grab for Kuromaru's comforting presence. Seeing this, the Inuzuka matriarch winced. She hadn't wanted to scare poor Hinata-chan, but Shikaku and Jiraiya were worse than her daughter and son, and her whole pack – _put together_.

Shibi-sensei put a comforting hand on Hinata's shoulder. Sometimes women could be… quite startling.

Hinata gave him a smile.

"You will tell each other what you're looking for at the same time," Tsume-sensei said.

The men looked about to protest, but there was a fire in the Inuzuka's eyes that reminded Shikaku-sensei of Yoshino and Jiraiya of a certain… medic-nin with a very strong upper hook.

Hinata held her breath at the tension, amazed that Tsume-sensei could be so tough. She knew, of course, but she didn't know that she could make Shikaku-sensei _and_ Jiraiya-san look quite like _that_. She withheld a giggle, just in case.

Shikaku-sensei and Jiraiya-san faced each other, gauging each other carefully. With a nod, they spoke at the same time.

"The Legendary Summon, the Tiger."

Hinata hid a smile in Kuromaru's fur. She had been right!

"Whaaa?" Jiraiya-san gaped. "_That's_ your mission?"

Shikaku-sensei rubbed his temples, feeling a headache coming on. "Yes."

"How can it be your mission?" Anko-sensei demanded. "It's _our_ mission!"

"So sensei actually gave you the assignment?" the Sannin asked, ignoring the young jonin.

"Yes," Shibi-sensei replied.

Jiraiya-san shook his head. "No. Definitely not. I don't believe you. He can't possibly send a _child_ out with you. It's too dangerous."

"Hinata," Shikaku-sensei called lazily.

"Hai?" she answered obediently, straightening from Kuromaru.

"Who is your father?" he asked.

Hinata swallowed, uncomfortably. "H-Hyuga H-Hiashi."

Shikaku-sensei nodded, placing a toothpick in-between his mouth and waited patiently for the outcome. Hinata didn't know what outcome he was looking for, and she could tell Jiraiya-san didn't know why her father would even play a role in this conversation.

But then it dawned on him.

"Are you serious?" Jiraiya-san questioned incredulously, meeting the eyes of Hinata's senseis, one by one.

"Yup!" Anko-sensei bragged. "How does it feel, huh? Not being the sensei of someone so cool? But listen, your time was long over anyway."

Jiraiya's left cheek twitched at the insult. "I have you know-"

"Is the Tiger in this cave?" Shibi-sensei interrupted.

Jiraiya-san stilled, and that was answer enough.

"Troublesome," Shikaku-sensei murmured while Tsume-sensei dug out several flashlights.

"Let's go," Tsume-sensei said with a bark from Kuromaru.

"Wait a minute," Jiraiya-san said, but no one was listening as the jonins flickered on their lights and passed him on their way into the icy cavern. "But-" he spluttered. "It's dangerous! It's dark! It's scary! I'm not even sure it's even here!"

"Then we'll find out for you, you pervert!" Anko-sensei snickered, way ahead of the group already, her voice echoing in the cave.

Hinata had to admit. It was dangerous. It was dark. It was scary. But she wasn't going to run away. If the Tiger _was_ in the glacier than she was going to sign that scroll and finish the mission!

She turned on her flashlight and took hold of Jiraiya-san's hand, startling the poor man. No wonder his hair was white. He was so jumpy.

She gave him a smile. "Shall we go, Jiraiya-san?"

Seeing her earnest eyes and how far away the others were, the Sannin could only sigh and grin. "Why not?"

A slight comforting squeeze of her hand and he led her into the cavern grimly. Hinata didn't think anyone expected the mission to turn out this way, but she was glad Jiraiya-san had some sort of idea as to where the Tiger was. It seemed like everyone in the Land of Lightning hadn't even heard of the creature.

She activated her Byakugan and looked deep into the cave, careful with her footing. The cave was dark, darker than any night she had ever known. She could hear, deep in the dark glacier, the groaning of ice and feel, deep into the glacier, the tremors of the ice. The ice seemed alive, ready to swallow her whole.

She shivered.

"Don't worry," Jiraiya-san said. "It may move, but it can also be moved."

Hinata looked up at him. He really was tall, and he looked really strong. Not "look," but rather he _was_ strong. She remembered how he had defeated all those Cloud-nin and saved her from a falling demise. It was comforting to have someone stable near her.

Sometimes Anko-sensei could be self-destructive.

Hinata strode forward, careful in not squishing the kikaichu bug on her neck. She saw that Tsume-sensei had fallen behind to be next to her and how Anko-sensei would sometimes walk backwards to give a glare at Jiraiya-san, in particular at his hand around Hinata's.

"She's not creepy at all," Jiraiya-san drawled sarcastically as they made farther and farther into the cave.

Hinata giggled, glancing back for a moment to see that the mouth of the cave was no longer there. They were quite deep in the glacier by now and she was feeling rather apprehensive about it. If the ice should fall to cover the entrance then-

She steeled her nerves. She was a ninja. She did not fear.

But regardless, she made sure to brush against Kuromaru as she walked. She had no doubt that Jiraiya-san, to her left, and Tsume-sensei, to her right, took note of it, but said nothing.

"It's a dead end!" Anko-sensei yelled from up ahead.

Hinata stopped along with the group when they were met with the jagged wall of ice. She shone, along with her senseis, to the right and left, and saw no other tunnel that would burrow deeper into the cave. They were at the end.

Hinata frowned. To say she wasn't disappointed was an understatement. To say she wasn't annoyed was also an understatement. She had gathered her courage for the trip into the cave and all she got was failure, and lots of ice.

But where else could the Tiger be? On another glacier?

Hinata wondered how many glaciers there were in the ocean…

"That makes no sense…" Jiraiya-san murmured, letting go of Hinata's hand to rub his chin. "I thought…"

Shikaku-sensei sighed, no doubt as annoyed as Hinata. "We'll have to go back to Lightning for further research."

"But," Jiraiya-san faltered. "I _did_ the research."

"Well you're getting old, old man," Anko-sensei jabbed. "You should start getting used to being wrong."

Jiraiya-san didn't seem to hear as he searched the ice for clues.

"Are you listening?" Anko-sensei raged, her voice echoing in the cavern.

Hinata blinked. The echo was strangely musical.

"We should go back," Shibi-sensei suggested.

Kuromaru barked and Hinata smiled at the echo. She closed her eyes and imagined the voice floating up and up and up…

She wondered how high the ceiling was. Everything was so dark in the cave.

Hinata shone her flashlight upwards and watched the beam go up and up and into nothing but darkness. She swiveled the light around in circles, looking for a stalagmite, but found nothing. Discouraged, she traced the wall with her flashlight, making her way down from the ceiling, the wall, the giant yellow eye-

She gasped, her hand shaking. Kuromaru straightened, tensed at her reaction.

"Hinata-chan?" Tsume-sensei asked worriedly, kneeling to meet her face. "What's wrong?" Perhaps it was a cold?

Hinata gathered her breath and awed, "It's the Tiger."

The word "Tiger" came out of her mouth in a warm cloud in the cold cave, and everyone froze.

"Where?" Jiraiya-san asked, startled.

Hinata went through the hand signs, her jaw hardening with concentration. "Legendary Summoning Jutsu, Hou-ou!"

A ring of crimson fire burst into life, hissing at the cold as a magnificent scarlet bird rose from the ground. Talons gleamed in the mirroring-ice and ruby eyes flashed nobly. Jiraiya-san almost slipped when he stepped back, wide-eyed, to watch the firebird, the Queen of the Phoenixes, come to life in front of his very eyes.

How long had he last seen the flaming bird? How long had it been since the last summoner-nin had been a kunoichi rather than a nobleman's wife?

"_Too long," _he thought to himself.

Could the Kyubi attack have turned out differently if the Hyuga had not hoarded his wife?

He shook his head, mildly reprimanding himself.

She had been eight months pregnant at the time… with the very child, the very girl standing before him right now.

"How strange," Jiraiya-san mused to himself.

"Indeed," Shikaku-sensei returned quietly, as if reading his thoughts.

"There," Hinata said, pointing at the icy wall that was the dead end.

Her senseis and the Sannin followed her finger to the ice and each had different reactions. Tsume-sensei gasped. Shibi-sensei blinked. Anko-sensei whooped. Shikaku-sensei chewed on his toothpick. Jiraiya-sensei-

"Not getting old, baby!" the Sannin cheered, hopping about. "Still got it goin' on!"

"Oh, shut up," Anko-sensei snapped.

Hinata let her hand fall to her side, still admiring the gigantic, white Tiger embedded into the ice of the glacier. With Hou-ou's beacon of fire, the whole cavern was lit up, showing all the ninjas that there was indeed a Legendary Summon nearby. Trouble was, he was in the ice, much like a popsicle stick.

She really shouldn't laugh. It wasn't very nice to the summon.

As her senseis gazed at the creature, Hinata took the time to admire the ceiling. She was right. The ceiling was high.

"We're going to have to defrost him," Tsume-sensei reasoned.

"We can find the scroll," Shikaku-sensei said. "Hinata can sign it and summon him out of the ice."

Shikaku-sensei's plan was practical and Hinata agreed… only there was no scroll.

"Can you find it, Hou-ou?" Hinata inquired.

"Nay, mistress," the phoenix said with a sad shake of her head. She didn't want to disappoint, but there was nothing she could do. "We were born with the inability to feel for another Legend's scroll. It is a test for the summoner-nin."

Hinata frowned, but Anko-sensei grinned, her teeth showing, her eyes bright.

"Well then," the purple-haired jonin said with a nod. "Let's melt this thing!"

She took out a giant blow torch out of her bag and a pair of goggles. She was mad, fanatically mad.

"How?" Tsume-sensei started, but then rubbed her forehead. "I'm not even going to ask."

"It'll be easier for Hinata to do it," Shikaku-sensei said.

Anko-sensei wasn't even listening, starting up the blow torch already.

Jiraiya-san sighed. "Idiot."

With a nod from Shikaku-sensei, Hinata channelled her chakra into Hou-ou, closing her eyes as her energy morphed from her human-steady flow into the wisps, flickers and dancing fire energy of the Phoenix. Sometimes, Hinata felt like she could feel Hou-ou's heart beat in the same rhythm as hers, like she and the Phoenix were one.

She wondered if that was how all ninjas felt with their summons.

With a chiming cry, Hou-ou batted her wings and the fire rose from the circular formation on the ground. Immediately, Shibi-sensei grabbed Anko-sensei and they all jumped out of the way when the flames collided with the ice, burning, grasping at the ice, peeling ancient layer after ancient layer into ancient water.

Hinata opened her eyes and hoped that Hou-ou wouldn't burn the Tiger as she defrosted the legendary beast.

She turned to see Shikaku-sensei leaning back against the wall and closing his eyes.

Hinata wouldn't mind taking a nap. It was going to take awhile.

**the point**


	16. Part Two: Chapter Nine

**Summoner-nin**

**Part Two: The Search**

**Chapter Nine**

She didn't know how long she had been at it. Hou-ou's fire was eating at the ice as much as it was eating at her. The glacier was a more formidable opponent than Hinata had first thought. She had imagined it to be like ice cream melting in the sun, but a glacier was not ice cream and Hou-ou was not the sun. Although, Hinata supposed, the Phoenix, if she tried, could probably burn as hot as the sun.

"Here, Hinata-chan," Tsume-sensei said softly. "You should take a seat."

Her pupil-less eyes flickered to the snoring Shikaku-sensei and knew, in the deepest of her heart, that her Shikaku-sensei was not sleeping. She knew, in the deepest of her heart, he was watching her, gauging her, _testing_ her.

Therefore Hinata would not sit. She would stand beneath her Phoenix, feeding waves and waves of chakra into the great firebird until the ice was gone, until the Tiger was free, until Hinata had nothing left.

Because, she knew, this was a test of stamina, of chakra reserves, of _perseverance_.

Tsume-sensei seemed to know this as well, sighing before leaving Hinata alone, standing for hours on end. The contemptuous look the Inuzuka shot at the Nara was not lost on anybody's part, not even Hinata's.

Anko-sensei seemed to share her feelings, playing with the blow torch while eyeing Shikaku-sensei's ponytail much too avidly. Even Shibi-sensei's kikaichu were running slightly agitated.

The only one who wasn't the least bothered with Shikaku-sensei was Jiraiya-san. He was standing to the side, observing the Hyuga carefully. He was both perplexed and impressed by her.

"She can just…" he trailed, frowning, "keep going?"

Tsume-sensei nodded. She should know. She had been the one to train Hinata in her stamina.

Hinata blinked when a particular drop of sweat rolled over her eye. At the beginning of this endeavour of hers, she had been having fun. She had found it beautiful, how the red of Hou-ou's fire seemed to spark blue against the glacier, like a small private fireworks show. She had thought it lovely how the gentle glow of the light seemed to light up the cave, the faces of her senseis, the silver in Jiraiya-san's hair. She had wondered at the warmth of the flames and cool of the ice, how two opposites could fit together _just_ so.

But that had been hours ago.

That was before Hinata started to sweat, before her muscles groaned, before the chakra being taken from her started to burn in her veins and strain her heart and lungs. It was all pretty and innocent before she had to grit her teeth, dig her feet in and clench her fists, putting all that she was and all that she thought she could ever be into violent flames that didn't seem to be affecting the ice at all.

"Okay," Jiraiya-san said. "Enough."

Hinata jumped when the Sannin threw several kunai at the ice, each carrying an exploding tag. Several things flashed through her head before the kunai hit. One: the blow back was going to hit her. Two: the collusion would collapse the cave. Three: the Tiger was going to be harmed.

She rushed forward, but it was too late, the kunai hit and the tags went off with a hollow bang. Hollow bang? She had expected a loud boom, if anything. She stumbled to a stop, surprised she hadn't been blown back or that the cave hadn't collapsed. Stopping Hou-ou's flame for a moment, she found that the Tiger had not been blown to pieces, rather only several chunks of ice had been shaved off. It made defrosting easier.

She looked to Jiraiya-san and saw his wolfish grin.

"You didn't expect me to bring the whole place down, did you?" he snarked jovially.

Hinata was stunned. He had wonderful control even with his exploding tags.

"Don't scare her like that, you pervert!" Anko-sensei screeched into his wincing ears.

Hinata ducked her hide her smile before setting Hou-ou back to melting the ice. Finally, in what seemed like forever, the ice seemed to be decreasing. From where she stood, squinting to fend off the Phoenix's bright flames, she could see white fur begin to emerge from the ice. Slowly, a paw was revealed, a size that could crush a house easily.

Encouraged, Hinata straightened and slowed her chakra. Hou-ou's flames dulled and thinned, taking precise cuts in the ice to avoid hurting the trapped summon. Every now and then Jiraiya-san would cut away chunks with his exploding tags and even Shikaku-sensei summoned some of his Deer to kick pieces off.

Everything was moving a lot faster now that it was a team effort, and Hinata smiled openly at the help. It was good to know that if she were ever in trouble, there would be others to aid her. Taking a deep breath, she watched as the ice slowly receded and the Tiger slowly coming forth. Soon the Tiger would be free, that was expected.

But what _wasn't_ expected was-

"Mistress!" Hou-ou cried.

The paw crashed through the icy wall, ripping through the glacier and scattering debris along the cave. Hinata raised an arm to protect her face from the razor-sharp pieces of ice, but could not keep her feet on the ground when a hard rush of wind came hurtling towards her, knocking her into the air.

"HINATA!" Anko-sensei screamed, but her scream was torn away at the ferocious roar of the awakened Tiger.

"WHERE IS HE?" the Tiger screamed, his head knocking away his icy prison. "WHERE IS HE?"

Hinata landed on the ground, feeling her ribs break, and coughed blood. But regardless of her injuries, she knew she had to act fast. "Legendary Summoning Jutsu, Kame!"

She closed her eyes, hissing as she tried to hold onto her chakra, but it ripped away from her like a rope ripping from a sailor's hand. She tried, at the same time, to fit her ribs back into place and stop the pain, but almost passed out from the exertion.

She coughed, spitting out blood, and blinked when the wind seemed to slow around her. She looked up and barely managed a smile.

Above her, looming protectively over her person, was a massive creature of earth-worn skin and deep-set eyes. Smelling of the darkened soil, of the vegetation of a desert oasis, the Legendary Tortoise Summon, Kame, was facing his hexagonal shell towards the bestial Tiger, protecting his mistress from the brutish wind and the boulder-sized ice flying from the wall.

Hinata winced when she saw several heavy-set chunks of ice fall onto the ground, creating crevices in the glacier. Hidden behind Kame, she could not see Hou-ou, but could see the flickering fire-light against the walls, a flame fighting against the cool dust of frozen vapour.

"Hinata-chan!" Tsume-sensei cried, coming up to her with a first aid kit.

Despite the pain, despite the blood, despite her chakra burning painfully through her veins, Hinata felt like nothing mattered when she saw her senseis and Jiraiya-san safely behind the impenetrable shell of Kame. She didn't care if she passed out. She didn't care if she had died at that moment.

Her father would never have rushed towards her to help.

She smiled grimly at the thought and fell to the ground, unable to conjure the energy to sit up. Closing her eyes, she slowed her breathing and felt Kuromaru lie beside her, providing body heat.

"Several ribs," Hinata heard Tsume-sensei say.

But Hinata switched her focus to the Tiger as her senseis lifted up her shirt to begin bandaging her up. Even being prodded by fingers, however gentle, did not register Hinata as being painful. She felt numb.

"WHERE IS HE?" roared the Tiger, another burst of unearthly wind shattering through the cavern.

"Enough, Tora," Kame chided, his earthen voice deep and wise.

Hinata unsummoned Hou-ou to conserve her chakra, sighing when she felt her body begin to stabilize.

"I swear!" Tora, the Tiger King, growled, thumping his paw to the ground aggressively. "When I find him, I WILL RIP HIS FUCKING HEAD OFF!"

Hinata opened her eyes blearily and saw her senseis wince. By now, Kame had stepped aside to show the Tiger the humans he had been protecting. Jiraiya-san was eyeing both the Tortoise and the Tiger in awe. Even Tsume-sensei was speechless. But with Shibi-sensei and Anko-sensei, one clutching his kunai and the other her blow torch, they looked ready to gouge the Tiger's eyes out.

Hinata looked to see Shikaku-sensei wrapping a bandage around her ribs. She could smell the medical herbs he had slathered the bandages with. Although he appeared focused and thoughtful, Hinata could see that he was also hesitant, the toothpick in his mouth agitated. He was worried about the Tiger.

No one had anticipated the summon to be so hostile.

She made to sit up, but Shikaku-sensei shook his head. Obediently she lay back down and took a good look at the Tiger.

White fur, black jagged strips, the Tiger looked wild and fierce. He had large incisors gleaming in the darkness of the cavern and yellow glowing eyes. Each agitated breath he took seemed to shake the whole glacier, seemed to cause the air to thin and choke for the others around him. Tora snarled, his claws flashed and his hair stood on end. Every single part of him screamed that he wanted to hunt, wanted to kill, wanted to break and hurt and thrash things.

Hinata didn't know what to make of him. He seemed even more impossible than Manda.

"Tora," Kame sounded calmly and the Tiger twitched. "You have guests."

The beast became still, for a moment, and narrowed his eyes. He seemed to finally notice the Konoha-nin in the cave. A low growl vibrated the air as he gauged the humans displeasingly.

Hinata composed her herself when his large, dark pupils landed on her, scrutinizing her broken body.

Tora barked a laugh, mocking and heavy. "So you brought me the summoner-nin, Kame!"

The Tortoise did not reply, eyeing the cat cautiously.

"It does not matter!" Tora snarled, his teeth biting. "I am bound to another."

The Tiger spat as if he had just cursed, not noticing how surprised Hinata was, how hopeless she looked.

Bound? The Tiger was already bound? And yet, as those words traveled through Hinata's head, she could not wrap her thoughts around the idea. Had ojiisan not sent her out to get the Legendary Summons? Had ojiisan not said that the Legendary Summoning Scrolls had been lost? Then how could the Tiger be bound to anyone? How did anyone find the scrolls _before_ her?

Had she failed then? Had she failed her mission then?

Hinata felt herself go cold. Her first mission and she had failed.

Her mama probably didn't even fail her first mission. She _knew_ her father _never_ failed at anything. Maybe perhaps in her…

Her face grew hot, her eyes blurring. She whimpered and her breath shook, her ribs hurting at the movement.

"Enough, Hinata," Shikaku-sensei scolded.

She flinched. She was a horrible kunoichi if she couldn't even separate her feelings from her mission.

Oh, how she failed!

"And now she's crying." Tora snorted. "You've gotten weak, Kame, to choose such a girl."

Hinata's Byakugan flared into existence and she felt a hot anger strike her. How dare he? How dare he just... just… just throw ice at all her senseis and Jiraiya-san and Hou-ou and especially Kame and think everything was a game? How dare he just throw such a childish (and "dishonourable" as her father would put it) tantrum and think Kame was the weak one?

The Tiger could laugh at her, but not at her friends!

She stood, brushing off Shikaku-sensei's hands, and wilted due to the pain – but she refused to stand down!

"You're w-weak!" Hinata accused, almost toppling over.

Tora stiffened, his whiskers standing on end. "_What_?"

Anko-sensei turned on the blow torch and Shibi-sensei spun his kunai. Even Jiraiya-san readied his exploding tags.

"Troublesome," Shikaku-sensei sounded from behind her.

"They told me you w-were a Legendary Summon," Hinata gritted, "but you sh-should be a-ashamed of yourself-f! The m-moment we s-save you and you th-throw a t-temper tantrum! Have you no honour? No pride?"

Tsume-sensei wrapped an arm around her shoulders to steady her. Tora, from what Hinata could gather, was miffed at her rebuke.

"Where is your scroll?" Hinata demanded, her byakugan fading, her chakra running thin.

"Excuse me?" the Tiger sounded, offended.

"Your scroll, Tora," Kame repeated for his mistress, standing taller. "Where is your scroll?"

"Does it matter?" the Tiger seethed. "I am bound to another."

"Give me your scroll!" Hinata screeched.

The Tiger stepped back, ears twitching at the high pitch.

"She can summon Ryujin," Kame said easily. "He will not be happy when he learns you have battered our mistress. Do you care for a swim?"

Tora hissed.

"Then give her the scroll," Kame said levelly.

"Fine!" Tora spat.

With a swing of his tail, the cat rolled the giant scroll to the Konoha-nin. He did not look happy.

Hinata fell to her knees and reached for the scroll, but was stopped by Jiraiya-san.

"No, Hinata," the Sannin said with a shake of his head. "It doesn't matter."

"Yes," she said promptly, her expression like steel. "I have to sign it."

She had to complete her mission.

Tsume-sensei pinched her lips. "Jiraiya-sama is right, Hinata-chan. It would be useless now. He is another's summon."

The Tiger rolled his eyes. "Stubborn, isn't she?"

"One more word, kitty cat!" Anko warned, flickering the blow torch on and off. "And I burn your damn whiskers off! Legendary Summon, or not!"

Tora roared in response, sending a rush of wind over the ninjas. Immediately, Shikaku-sensei stood and Hinata's eyes darted to the now opened scroll. The wind had knocked it open.

Without hesitating, she dipped her thumb on the inside of her mouth where some blood remained and signed her name before any of her senseis or Jiraiya-san could stop her.

"Hinata," Shibi-sensei said, not knowing what to do.

"Now I'm on the waiting list!" Hinata declared, leaning against Tsume-sensei for support and looking Tora in the eye. "Now tell me who to kill!"

The Tiger blinked. Her senseis blinked.

Jiraiya-san laughed.

"She's got guts, that's for sure!" the Sannin hollered, almost dropping his kunai.

Tora snarled. "No one gets to kill him, but me!"

Jiraiya-san stopped laughing and they all peered at the beast questionably.

"Calm, Tora," Kame said with a frown. "Who is your summoner? Why must you kill him?"

Tora clenched his jaw, snapping every so often. He was agitated just by the memory.

"He is an idiot," the Tiger announced. "He thought he could control me, could be my summoner, but his blood is repulsive to the taste. His blood rejects me." Hinata frowned at Tora's story, growing wary at his expression. "He tried to use me to get the Bijuus."

Hinata felt Tsume-sensei stiffen, saw Anko-sensei wince. She noticed how Kuromaru growled and how Shikaku-sensei straightened, alarmed. Jiraiya-san tensed and even Shibi-sensei seemed pale, the kikaichu buzzing loud and troubled.

"What?" Jiraiya-san asked, his grip over his kunai painfully white.

"But he could not," the Tiger grumbled softly, bending low to the ground, eyes darkening at the memories. "I would not listen. He is not a worthy summoner. His whole being is hate and he has no right to use me as he wished."

Hinata's stomach churned at the thought. His summoner sounded like her _father_…

"He was like an untrained circus master, thinking his eyes could control everyone and everything," Tora said. "But once he realized he could not control me…"

Hinata held her breath, feeling sick. The imagery of a man holding a whip and using it against Tora…

Her heart broke at the thought.

"He sealed me up in a glacier!" Tora roared, outraged.

Hinata gasped, a tear rolling down her face.

Poor creature. Hated summoner.

She looked to Kame and could not even think of burying him into ice, could not bear to see him anywhere except by her side.

She reached out to the Tortoise and he seemed to understand, moving his leg to touch her arm. Her shaking hand steadied by his presence and she sighed, glad to see, to _feel_, that he was safe.

Hinata turned to Tora and saw that he was watching her, watching her and Kame, and scenting her tears in the cold, tasting her compassion in the air. He grumbled and narrowed his eyes, not understanding, _could not_ understand.

"Then we must kill him," Hinata concluded adamantly. "We will free you."

Tsume-sensei shifted her feet. It was a promise she did not think her young student could keep.

"Ha!" Tora scoffed, thinking the same. "Little summoner, you do not even know how powerful he is."

"Certainly not as powerful as you," Hinata said and felt Kame rumble in agreement. "Then he cannot hope to fight Hou-ou, Ryujin and Kame!"

Tora's eyes widened, shifting to Kame. A moment later, he recalled seeing the firebird and remembered Kame mentioning the water serpent. He zeroed in on the little girl, not impressed by her size, but certainly taken aback by her declarations of power.

"Ryujin?" he rumbled.

"Yes!" Hinata said with a definite nod.

Tora didn't know what to say to that.

"Honourable Tiger," Shikaku-sensei said, stepping forward at last. "We understand that your summoner has abused you, but you must understand that my young student is the summoner-nin. Is there a way to transfer your contract from your summoner to my student?"

"No," Tora said, not mincing words. "My summoner must be dead before I am the girl's. Even then I cannot say her blood will be to my taste."

"Do you plan on hunting him down then, Tora?" Kame asked.

"Of course," the Tiger bit, and then his mouth curling into a devious smile. "Yes… I will feed off of his own chakra to kill him with! He will be killing himself! Ha!"

Her senseis eyed the beast apprehensively as Jiraiya-san placed his hand to his chin in thought.

"He sealed you once," the Sannin reminded. "He can seal you again."

The cavern stilled and Hinata wanted to throw up at the thought. She would hate to see the exotic summon be mistreated again. She did not sign scrolls for power; she signed scrolls for friendship.

She fell against Kame's leg and slid down to the ground, wincing.

"Hinata-chan!" Tsume-sensei gasped, feeling her forehead.

"Hinata," Shibi-sensei said quietly. "You must unsummon Kame. You are low in chakra."

Hinata blinked blearily.

"You cannot go after him," Kame said to Tora. "You will be trapped again."

The Tiger scowled at the insult.

"Come, Tora, with m-me," Hinata wheezed. It was the end. She was out of chakra. She could feel Kame fade. "You do not h-have to unsummon yourself. J-Just st-stay by my side. B-Be my friend… I will never mistreat you…"

She closed her eyes, her breath thinning, and leaned into Tsume-sensei's. She was vaguely aware of her environment, she could vaguely feel her hot tears, but she wanted to sleep so badly, wanted to forget…

"You did not unsummon," she heard Tora muse.

"She is the summoner-nin," Kame explained. "When she is out of chakra, I can use my own."

Hinata squeezed her eyes, trying to stay awake.

"Please, honourable Tiger," she heard Shikaku-sensei implore. "Who is your summoner?"

At this question, Hinata strained and strained to hear the answer, fighting back sleep. Whatever name Tora would give was the name Hinata needed to know, needed to punish for what he had done to the Legendary Summon.

"Nagato."

And so she remembered, filed it away under lock and key, and then slept off her exhaustion, hoping beyond hope that when she next woke, Tora would be beside her.

**the point**


	17. Part Two: Chapter Ten

**Summoner-nin**

**Part Two: The Search**

**Chapter Ten**

It was warm, very warm. She could hear a crackling fire nearby and smell hot cocoa in the air. She could feel soft, heavy quilts hugging her body and a feathered bed cradling beneath. Smiling, squeezing her eyes with mirth, Hinata dug her face into the pillow and drew her knees up to her chest, balling herself further into the bed. She sighed and a giggle escaped her mouth. It was deliciously infectious to know that she was safe and warm.

Someone snorted from behind her. "By God, she's bubbly," he muttered. "Shouldn't have come. Damn Kame."

Hinata blinked, and slowly rose from the bed. Several things were registered immediately: she was in an inn, there was a fireplace at one corner, the window showed a wintery scene (_"Lightning Country," _she surmised at once), a covered mug of hot cocoa stood on the nightstand, and Tora was on the bed beside her.

She paused, watching the lazy Tiger open an eye to look up at her, not all impressed by the bed head she had contracted overnight. Even after having shrunk down from his gargantuan size, Tora was still large enough to take up one half of the queen-sized bed. In fact, Hinata was sure if one of her senseis came in, they would see the bed lopsided, slanted down by the summon's weight.

Hinata grinned. He had stayed. He had not stridden off to find his nasty summoner… whatever-his-name-was.

"_Nagato," _she reminded herself vindictively.

She was not likely to forget again.

Satisfied, Hinata fell back against her pillows with another giggle, not noticing how Tora's ears twitched irritably at the sound.

"Good morning, Tora!" she cheered, eyes bright and face flushed.

She _so_ wanted to hug him, but she didn't want to scare him off.

"Humph!" the Tiger huffed. "Maybe it is to you, but I had to wake up to the stupid blatherings of a girl."

Hinata faltered, but her discomfort didn't last long when she reached for the hot cocoa. As she lifted the lid, she was careful in not letting the gathered condensation drip onto the beautiful pink quilt, and took a small, experimental sip.

"Yum!" she exclaimed before taking a large gulp.

Tora rolled his eyes. "Do you know how many calories you just drank?"

Hinata's reply was but a smile.

"Crazy girl," the Tiger mumbled, loud enough so she'd hear. "Aren't you even curious as to where you are, or how I got to this size?"

Lowering the mug, Hinata rubbed the porcelain thoughtfully and said, "I'm in an inn in the Lightning Country. After I fainted, my senseis brought me here." She wiggled her feet. "You are smaller now because you… you used your s-summoner's chakra to change yourself… I know that Hou-ou and Ryujin can change sizes too."

Tora sniffed, miffed. "At least you have _some_ brains."

Hinata hid her smile by finishing off the hot cocoa, a little disappointed that it was all gone. Looking up, she heard a knock come from the door before Tsume-sensei came in with another tray of hot cocoa! Immediately Hinata smiled again as Kuromaru rushed to her side, brushing his cold nose against her cheek.

"Kuromaru!" Hinata squeaked delightfully, hugging the dog enthusiastically.

"My, my," Tsume-sensei hushed, placing the hot cocoa onto the nightstand. "It's good to see you finally awake, Hinata-chan."

Hinata straightened, smelling eggs and bacon from the tray. "Was I asleep for a long time?"

"Only a few days," Tsume-sensei answered.

Tora had stayed with the group for more than a day? Hinata was happy. At least he hadn't taken the chance to hunt down Nagato (wherever he was).

"You should eat now," Tsume-sensei said gently, handing her the plate of breakfast. "We'll be returning to Konoha soon."

Startled at the idea, Hinata was left speechless. Although she wanted to see ojiisan again and a certain… blond boy… Hinata was going to miss the adventures. Perhaps she had been so excited and happy during the whole mission that she had forgotten that at the end, once she found Tora, she'd have to return... return to her _father_.

She paused.

Hinata remembered her father believing that she was off somewhere recovering from a previous injury. If that were so then she couldn't possibly see Tsume-sensei and Shibi-sensei again, otherwise he would suspect something strange. And then there was Tora. How was she going to keep _him_ a secret?

"Hinata-chan?" Tsume-sensei called worriedly.

"Hm?" the girl sounded.

"What's wrong?" the Inuzuka asked, running a hand over Hinata's forehead. "Do you feel sick?"

Hinata shook her head quietly, avoiding eye contact as she crammed toast into her mouth – an excuse from speaking.

Tora rolled his eyes, knowing exactly what she was doing.

Not very subtle of her, of course.

Hinata drew the quilt up to her mouth when Shikaku-sensei entered the room and took up the chair beside the bed, as if the fabric could somehow shield her from what was to come. Tsume-sensei had left right after breakfast, leaving the two – _three_ including Tora – alone for a talk Hinata had known was coming.

Shikaku-sensei sighed, leaning back on the chair. The front legs lifted as the chair craned back, accompanied by the usual _crunch, crunch_ of the toothpick grinding between his teeth. He crossed his arms, momentarily scratching the scar at the side of her forehead. The furrowing of his brows told Hinata that he, too, was having a difficult time with their situation. Evidently, Hinata was not the only one who had enjoyed their journey – the traveling, the discovering, the candy…

Hinata shrugged the quilt down to her waist and sat up. She would meet the news bravely, albeit a tad disappointed.

"Hinata," he said finally.

She nodded.

"We'll be leaving for Konoha tomorrow."

Her eyes lowered and her shoulders fell. It wasn't that she didn't _want_ to return to Konoha, but rather she didn't want to return… _home_. Home: where the walls were tall, thick and impenetrable; where the windows and doors were paper-thin but web-like; where even the trees, gnarled and rough with age, were just as overbearing as what little sky could be seen in the caged courtyard framed by the walls. Home: full of white, all-seeing eyes and blank expressions of nothing. Home: the Hyuga Compound.

Hinata drew in a shaky breath and didn't meet Shikaku-sensei's eyes when she smiled ruefully. "O-Okay."

The shaky nod accompanied by her stammer didn't even fool Hinata herself, and no doubt it didn't fool Shikaku-sensei either.

Shikaku-sensei muttered, "Troublesome," and scratched his unshaven chin irritably. No doubt, indeed.

Hinata bit her lower lip anxiously, which only elicited a sigh from him.

"Hinata…" he trailed, clearing his throat. If Hinata didn't know any better, she'd say that Shikaku-sensei was nervous. "I know it's soon, but don't forget, we're in Lightning Country."

The words instantly brought Hinata up short, her whole body going rigid. The bed shook when her spine straightened post-haste and she almost let out a worrisome whine. She had almost forgotten about the Cloud-nin.

Tora, who was resting his head on his front paws, rolled his large yellow eyes at her sudden movement.

"_Calm down_, girl," he chided gruffly, closing his eyes. "Some of us are trying to nap here."

"S-Sorry," Hinata mumbled, thoroughly scolded, and minimized her movements so that she wouldn't disturb Tora and his… _cat_ nap.

She giggled, and then quickly planted her hands over her mouth when the summon opened an eye unhappily.

"Don't worry," Shikaku-sensei said, smiling himself. "We're safe for now. If we leave tomorrow morning and make it to Fire Country by the end of the week, then we'll be safe."

Hinata knew that "safe" was not a word in the ninja dictionary, but she nodded anyways, if only to show Shikaku-sensei that she was responsive and up for the challenge.

Shikaku-sensei placed the chair back onto the ground and stood with a stretch. "Well, just rest for today, all right? And promise not to kill each other." He gave the Tiger a look from the corner of his eyes, and the summon only snorted.

"Yeah, yeah," the large cat grumbled. "As if she's even worth the energy. Can't you nins see that I'm trying to _sleep_?"

Hinata ducked her head to hide her smile. Tiger was a funny cat, and by the smirk on Shikaku-sensei's face, he thought so too. With a nod, Shikaku-sensei left the room and quietly closed the door, leaving Hinata to her hot cocoa.

The next morning came upon them as heavy and fog-filled. The sun was but strips of iridescent light flashing through the scattered grey beads of a kaleidoscope. As Hinata rubbed her eyes awake, Tsume-sensei was busy zippering up her coat as Anko-sensei packed her little, pink bunny backpack, now worn and greying at the ears. It was a testament of their adventures and how Hinata felt, worn and tired.

Hinata yawned, not noticing how Anko-sensei was eyeing Tora beadily.

"What?" the Tiger humphed at last.

Tsume-sensei placed Hinata carefully behind her when that spark entered Anko-sensei's eyes. "That spark" was not exactly foreign to any of the humans, but the summon had _no idea_ what it meant. Hinata shifted uncomfortably, suddenly wide awake.

"Okay, kitty cat." Anko-sensei grinned and held open the bunny bag. "You shrink and put yourself right in here, 'kay?"

Tora's ears twitched, a flash of teeth, and his hair stood on end. "Ha! Think again, you insignificant, scantily clad-"

"U-Um, Tora?" Hinata meeped, not liking how Anko-sensei's eyes narrowed in that oh, so I-have-something-sharp-and-pointy-just-for-you way. "Anko-sensei's right." Anko-sensei smirked smugly. "You can't travel freely the way you are."

The Tiger growled. "I can turn into air; that's how I got here in the first place!"

Hinata was stumped and a little giddy at the prospect of Tora's strength.

"Yeah!" Anko-sensei barked sarcastically. "That's why you went into a dead faint the moment you stepped into the room."

Tora snarled, but Hinata was more worried about the Tiger's condition. Of course, she realized, he was still hurt. After being frozen for so long, his bones were still rickety and his own energies must not be flowing smoothly. How could she not have noticed?

She reached out a tentative hand and paused. She knew he wouldn't like her so near, but she _had_ to make sure that he was fine. Carefully, Hinata rested her palm against his coarse fur and felt herself relax. He was breathing and alive, at the very least.

For a second, Tora's rumble lowered and his muscles eased under her touch, but just as soon he jumped back, knocking her hand away, not caring if she flinched or hurt.

Seeing this, Tsume-sensei showed a couple of her own fangs at the Tiger.

"That's _enough_," Tsume-sensei scolded Tora, placing an encouraging hand on Hinata's shoulder. "We all know you'll go into the bag because you're smart enough to see that it's the only way you can travel while conserving your energy. Now before we waste more time arguing over the matter, I suggest you enter the bag, because the more time we spend in Lightning Country, the more likely the Cloud-nins will find us, savvy?"

Tora bent down low on the bed, looking ready to jump, his yellow eyes lolling from Tsume-sensei to Anko-sensei. Clearly Hinata wasn't a threat. But, just as Tsume-sensei had said, Tora was smarter than that. Better in a group where a little girl was present to take hostage, than with the Cloud-nin and whatever they're capable of.

With a huff that caused his whiskers to shake, Tora shrunk down to the size of a small puppy and, with a snarl, stepped into the bag. He didn't even look back when Anko-sensei closed the top and smiled successfully.

"And that takes care of the cat," Anko-sensei announced with a confident nod.

"I can hear you, you old hag," Tora insulted from inside the bag.

"OLD?" fumed Anko-sensei, growing red in the face.

Tsume-sensei sighed, rubbing the bridge of her nose. "Not now, Anko. We have to go before the first ship leaves."

When Anko-sensei looked ready to tear the bag apart to grab hold of the summon's neck, Hinata placed her hand in Anko-sensei's grasp, immediately calming the jounin down.

"W-We should go, Anko-sensei," Hinata suggested.

Panting from her temper, Anko-sensei went tight-lipped and roughly handed Hinata the bag. Complacently, Hinata put the bag on and let Tsume-sensei tie a bandage over her eyes. With one hand in Anko-sensei's hold and the other in Tsume-sensei's, Hinata in a group of girls made her way down the stairs to meet up with the boys; Kuromaru at attention by the last step, serious and dutiful.

Although Hinata was sad to hear that Jiraiya-san had left the group to do some scouting on his own, she understood that he was not one to stay in one place. Perhaps they would meet again in the future? In fact, she had a feeling that they most certainly would. Jiraiya-san was someone who liked attention.

"Ready?" Shikaku-sensei perked a brow.

Tsume-sensei let out a flustered breath as if she had just dealt with her own brood of children. "Ready."

With that said, the group gathered their coats close and braved the harsh, foggy winter of the Lightning Country. Placed firmly between her two female senseis, Hinata peeked out from under her hood at the broad backs of Shikaku-sensei and Shibi-sensei up front. She didn't have to look to know that Kuromaru was behind them, and with a Legendary Summon now hitching a free ride in her backpack, Hinata felt that she should feel safe.

But as a ninja, she knew better. She must always be aware of her surroundings, that was why she had her byakugan activated underneath the bandages.

"Careful now," Shikaku-sensei warned as they climbed onto the ship.

A man ahead of them almost slipped on a patch of snow on the steps, but fortunately his wife straightened him right away.

"Walk a little gentler, won't you?" Tora grumbled quietly in her bag, surprising Hinata.

"Eep!" she squeaked, glad that Kuromaru was near to steady her.

Shifting her backpack, Hinata found a place by the edge of the ship to lean upon. With her byakugan expanding from horizon to horizon, she kept a close eye for any signs of enemy ninjas and held her breath when the ship finally pulled up the anchor. She didn't dare to step away from the edge of the ship until they were far into the ocean waters.

"Come, Hinata-chan, it's cold out here," Tsume-sensei coaxed, taking one of Hinata's mitten hands.

Hinata nodded and deactivated her bloodline limit as they retreated to the insides of the ship. It was a nice ship, almost hotel-like; half for passengers making for the warmer climates of the Fire Country while the other half was cargo, mostly empty for some of the exotic fruits Fire exported.

"We'll be stopping for fuel in four days, and the other three will be a direct route to Fire Country," Shibi-sensei informed in the women's cabin.

Tora was now out of the bag, eyes closed contently on one of the bunk beds and pretending not to pay attention as Shikaku-sensei nodded. Smiling, Hinata took a seat right by the window, her eyes unbound and watching the lull of the cold waves. It was simply breath-taking, how the water churned against the foggy curtain, and every now and again catching what little sunlight to be had.

With a finger, she traced the swirling waters against the cool pane of the glass, feeling the flow of the ocean, the way the water moved, and with one sharp tug of her finger, a single wispy pillar of ice-water shot up from the ocean unnaturally.

"Hinata," Shikaku-sensei chided.

She jerked back from the window guiltily. She hadn't expected to manipulate the ocean like that… she hadn't even been touching the water.

Shikaku-sensei sighed. "Let's do some review for the Ninja Academy. You've missed almost two months' worth of work."

Although Hinata knew all the Academy's teachings by heart, and many other teachings not taught in the Academy, she was still very eager for review. Wrapping her coat close, she settled on the bed and faced Shikaku-sensei.

"Taijustu," Shikaku-sensei said.

Back straight and head high, Hinata answered, "Body techniques that require physical strength, not always chakra, but chakra would enhance the attacks."

"Ninjutsu."

"Ninja techniques that require chakra and mostly hand seals to be effective. These abilities manipulate chakra to perform a jutsu to attack the opponent's body."

"Genjustu."

"Illusionary techniques are similar to ninjutsu in that it also requires chakra and hand seals to be effective. The purpose of genjutsu is different, however, in that it attacks the opponent's mind, not body."

"Bunshin no jutsu."

And so their lesson lasted for hours in which Hinata was required to define every term thrown her way, and being corrected when she was wrong. It was a good way to pass the time, Hinata knew, as her other senseis began to chime in themselves, going as far as to illustrate mission situations for her to solve.

"If your charge is taken as hostage," Shikaku-sensei said, "which type of technique is the simplest solution to your problem?"

By now, Hinata was lying on the bed beside Tora and rubbing her eyes sleepily. Her breath was coming out long and slow, her limbs cuddled together.

"Gen-" She yawned. "-justu."

With a breathy sigh, Hinata crawled over to Tora, wanting his warmth, and settled before his fur, sound asleep. But no sooner did her head hit the pillow did Tora jump back, absolutely mortified by how close he had let her be.

"Down, kitty," Anko-sensei snickered, in which Tora all but growl.

Four days later the ship anchored near the shores of a passing country. Since she was too large to go ashore, the country sent her own ship filled with fuel for the Lightning Country ship. Although they were far from Lightning Country, none of the Leaf-nin dared to relax. Nowhere was safe until they were within the confines of their Hidden Village, and even then it'd be a skeptical safety.

Hinata rolled the slice of salmon over the wasabi delicately before carefully plopping the sashimi into her mouth. With a satisfied moan, she chewed and let both the flavour and aroma slide delicately from her tongue down to her throat. She could feel the salmon rest lightly, and comfortably, at the bottom of her stomach like rich silk.

She was exaggerating her eating habits, of course, but that didn't make it taste any less good. She opened her eyes (she had closed them to savour the taste), and saw that Tora was peeking up from the edge of the bed, his eyes aimed directly at the fatty tuna on her plate.

With her legs tucked gracefully under her, Hinata pushed the plate ever so lightly across the bed, and set the plate of sashimi directly under Tora's nose. As expected, the Tiger snorted, his whiskers fluttering at the motion, and turned his head purposely away. He would never accept her... or so Hinata had believed until she saw how his tail _swooshed_ in the air almost playfully.

If Hinata had been any other eight-year-old child in Konoha, she would have leapt up at once and tried to catch the cat by his tail, but seeing as Hinata was a (ahem, ahem) _kunoichi_, she only giggled instead.

"Stop that confounding sound, girl!" quipped Tora. "Don't you have _any_ pride as a ninja?"

"Mmm… this squid is _so good_," Hinata responded, her cheeks full and round.

Tora fumed, but did not deem it right to lower himself to her level.

"Yummy!" she squealed happily, picking up another salmon. "Too bad there's so many. I'm going to have to throw the rest away!"

That was it. She had crossed the line.

"Guuurl!" he growled. "Don't you know anything as a _human being_? You spoiled brat! Never waste food-"

He was cut off when Hinata flung a well-aimed piece of mackerel into his mouth.

"Wh-a-at!" he spluttered, almost choking at the offending piece of… _really good meat_.

"Chew and swallow," Hinata instructed patiently.

Realizing that being open-mouthed with a piece of damn sashimi on his tongue did not make the most graceful of pictures, Tora clamped his maw together and chewed as she told him to. A moment later, a swallow later, and he couldn't keep the satisfied purr from escaping his voice box. Hinata could tell that after so many years of being frozen, Tora must have missed food quite a bit.

Hinata knew that she would.

"Here, have the rest of it," she offered with a sure gesture towards the plate.

The Tiger grumbled and hesitated, eyes narrowed and ever suspicious, but when Hinata didn't lift her gaze from his, the summon knew that he had lost. He was hungry, they both knew that, and had yet to fully recover from the many decades of being frozen in the glacier. So, without another second wasted on an agitated, useless staring contest, Tora leapt up onto the bed and with one large sweep of his tongue, the remaining sashimi was down his throat before Hinata could even blink.

"_Wow,"_ she thought admirably. "You're fast."

Tora drew himself up to his full height and preened. "Of course, girl. Who did you think I am? Kame?"

Hinata ignored the jibe directed at the Tortoise summon and proceeded to pour some tea onto the plate Tora had just swiped clean. With a dusting of healing herbs, she presented the dish to the Tiger, who merely rolled his eyes, but conceded.

With his tail _swishing_ like that in the air, Hinata held back the impulse to pet the cat. He wasn't ready, she knew that. Thus, for the next passing days, Hinata played the subtle Hyuga lady by cleverly tricking Tora into taking medicine. After a good meal, Hinata would always hand him a dish of herbal tea, and after the third day, the Tiger was starting to catch on, but he was closed-mouthed about it, as always. But Hinata knew he was appreciative of her efforts, especially when his fur was beginning to take that lustre shine again.

"Careful," Tsume-sensei said, helping Hinata off the ship.

When the first time Hinata had left the sea for land, her legs had felt wobbly and unstable, but now she felt as if nothing was wrong. It was proof that her body had adjusted quite well to travel, and as she fixed the straps of her bunny bag (careful of Tora's comfort), Hinata smiled.

"Ready to go, Hinata-chan?" Tsume-sensei asked with a quirky smile.

Half filled with dread and half filled with anticipation, Hinata could only nod for she didn't trust her voice, and with each step she took closer to the heart of the Fire Country, the more and more vivid the image of the cold, Hyuga walls seemed to be. She could tell that her senseis had noticed her growing silence for the rest of their journey that even Kuromaru and the kikaichu hovered purposely close to keep her company.

"If I didn't know any better," Tora surmised lowly, "I'd say you don't _want_ to return to Konoha."

Hinata tensed just inches off the ground, her hands outstretched for a couple of dried branches at the snow-laden forest floor, and felt like the ground had just opened and swallowed her up. But just as quick, she recovered with a shiver and plucked the branches and placed them into her bunny bag before straightening and continued on her way as if nothing had happened.

Tora followed close behind, a little maliciously and obviously amused, and wondered to himself aloud, "Now I wonder why? Obviously you are not cold towards the notion of a 'home,' are you?" Hinata didn't reply. "You are a Hyuga, aren't you? Hailed as an honourable member of the great clan, yes? What has it left you wanting, exactly?"

"Nothing," she muttered, almost bitterly. "Come, let's return."

Her terse, curt sentences sliced like the sharpest katana by the most skilled of samurais, and Tora was tempted to push just a little more if not for the glowering eyes of Kuromaru watching him from the fields. The kikaichu were itchy bugs too.

"One more day!" Anko-sensei cheered when Hinata and Tora arrived at their camp. Already there was a small fire going, warm enough to fight off the winter's chill, not that winter in the Fire Country was exuberantly cold. But nevertheless, Hinata was quick to add a few more branches to get the tea going. "One more day and we'd be home!"

Hinata watched the teapot boil with a morose expression. One more day and she'd be home, not that she minded Konoha of course. But she feared the moment of reunion with her father. She had tasted freedom, tasted what it was like to be okay to fail, and know what it was truly like to be something other than a Hyuga.

And yet, a part of her silently admonished her, a part that sounded suspiciously like her father. There was nothing more honourable than being a Hyuga, only perhaps being a Hyuga _and_ a ninja, perhaps a Hyuga _and_ a _really, really __**good**_ ninja.

"You must be excited, aren't you Hinata-chan?" Tsume-sensei attempted to comfort her. "You haven't seen your sister in a while, am I right?"

At that, Hinata startled. Of course, her sister… Hinata didn't think she'd ever think badly of Hanabi. In fact, Hanabi was probably the only one she looked forward to seeing… except, of course, _him_. Hinata beat down a blush when bright, blue eyes and a glowing smile flashed before her eyes.

"Y-Yes," she stammered. "I do miss Hanabi." And then she smiled for the first time in days.

"Ah," Shikaku-sensei sighed lazily, and pleased. "We still have lots of training to do when we get back. I think you're ready to learn how to set bones."

Anko-sensei cringed, but Hinata was absolutely enthralled and hopeful.

He couldn't possibly be suggesting…?

"Well, _you_ can teach her that," Anko-sensei sounded pompously, "but I think I'll start teaching her about poisons!" She turned to Hinata avidly. "And, of course, going over some jutsus in preparation for your graduation!"

Hinata became starry-eyed. She couldn't possibly be suggesting…?

"She's only eight!" Tsume-sensei cut in, a tad flustered. "She still has four years left at the Ninja Academy!"

"It is never too early to start," Shibi-sensei put in his two cents; two cents Hinata greatly appreciated.

Tsume-sensei shook her head. "Never mind them, Hinata-chan. When you feel _overworked_," She gave a pointed look at Shikaku-sensei and Anko-sensei both, "come over to the Inuzuka manor and play." Kuromaru barked a welcome. "I have a son your age, a little rough, but I'm hoping you'll put a dent in that, won't you?"

"I, too, have a son your age," Shibi-sensei said. "He is very quiet and not at all rough." The kikaichu buzzed excitedly. "He would appreciate your company."

Were they suggesting…?

"Not as much as my son, of course," Tsume-sensei quipped. "You'd like talking to him."

Shibi-sensei's brow twitched. "I beg your pardon, Inuzuka, but I believe Hinata would value a comfortable silence than a loud barbaric-"

Hinata burst into grateful tears and launched herself into Shibi-sensei's arms, surprising the lot of them. Tora was certainly irritated at the noise.

"S-So we'll st-still get to s-see each other?" Hinata sobbed.

At that, the senseis eased, suddenly realizing why she had been so quiet.

"Was that what you were worried about, Hinata-chan?" Tsume-sensei, brushing the tears from Hinata's cheek.

"Of course we'll see each other," Anko-sensei huffed, almost offended. "I'm still your sensei, aren't I?"

"And I doubt I can get the old man to give me a break," Shikaku-sensei muttered.

Hinata laughed and Tora shook his head. Her senseis gave her more than just happiness and security, but hope and freedom from the Hyuga manor to break up the mundane, depressing life under the clan members. They gave her the love she refused to give up.

One more day, and a new life was to begin.

Hinata laughed again and snuggled closer into Shibi-sensei's arms, and let herself relaz when his hands passed over the strands of her hair.

"Hinata," he said. "You will need to get your hair cut when we return."

"Why?" Tsume-sensei snapped, and then softer, "I think you'd look nice with long hair, Hinata-chan."

Hinata blushed and buried her face into Shibi-sensei's neck.

"But it's impractical," Shikaku-sensei sounded reasonably.

"She can always tie it up," Anko-sensei countered with a firm nod.

Shikaku-sensei raised a brow. "Are we really going to argue about this?"

"YES!" the women chorused.

As for Hinata, she was just content sitting in Shibi-sensei's hold, happy to just watch the proceedings.

"That's it!" Anko-sensei screamed when Shikaku-sensei said something particularly jabbing. "SNOWBALL FIGHT! Girls versus guys! Whoever wins, Hinata will either grow her hair out or cut it!"

"Do we-"

"YES!" the women chorused, cutting Shikaku-sensei off. "Let's do this!"

Hinata was bid to sit at the sidelines for they feared she'd be caught up in a nasty mess, and they didn't want to start another argument as to whose side Hinata should be on. So after the women decided on the rules of the game and whether or not Kuromaru and the kikaichus could participate (yes, they could), Hinata played audience alongside Tora.

"_These_ are your _senseis_?" Tora said insultingly.

Hinata watched, wide-eyed, as hundreds and hundreds of snowballs were pelted into the air, smashing piteously against the forts of their opponents. All ninja abilities were allowed, of course.

"Yep!" Hinata replied merrily, clapping her hands.

Tora snorted and rolled his eyes at the jounins' childish antics. Anko-sensei, he could understand, but someone as level-headed as Shibi-sensei? He only rolled his again.

Thus, hours into the spectacle, when the sun was beginning to dip over the horizon and Anko-sensei and Tsume-sensei's shadows stretched long across the bloody (snowy) battlefield, Shikaku-sensei snatched them both up with his shadow technique and – wallah! – the men won.

But honestly, by the death glares the women were throwing at the Nara, Hinata didn't think she should clap for the winners.

"Fine!" Anko-sensei humphed. "You win… _this time_."

But really, Hinata thought to herself, would there ever _be_ a "next time?"

But all thoughts of play were forgotten the next day when they finally arrived at their intended destination. Konoha was as exactly as Hinata remembered her to be: tall, big and stunningly beautiful. Even when all she could see were the walls and the gate she had left month ago, the thin layer of winter-frost brought a nostalgia over Hinata, memories of catching snowflakes with her mama. (She wondered if anyone had tended to her garden or even bothered to prepare the soil for the winter.)

But what was sweeter than the memories of the past, was making memories presently, for when the wide, strong gates of Konoha opened, she gasped delightfully. The lone figure of ojisan, draped in his Hokage robes with that red, flat, conical hat, was there to greet them with a warm smile.

"Ojisan!" Hinata cried out, running into his outstretched arms.

The Sandaine eagerly received her, almost falling over when her small body collided into his. "Hello there, Hinata." He gave her a soft squeeze, as if to reassure himself of her well-being. "_Welcome home_."

Hinata nodded into his robes, trying not to cry. "I-I'm home."

Brushing aside her hair, he drew back to take a good look at her, and his smile widened at what he saw. "I got a surprise for you, Hinata."

She brightened even more as he rummaged through his robes and drew out-

"A lollipop!" Hinata chimed. "Thank you!"

Ojisan laughed, his wrinkles turning into laugh lines, and gladly handed over the candy.

"Hokage-sama," Shikaku-sensei greeted with a bow alongside the rest of the group.

The Sandaime was more than a little relieved to see them all fine. "Come. Tell me everything."

Boy, Hinata knew, there was _a lot_ to tell.

**the point**


	18. Part Three: Team Kage

**Summoner-nin**

**Part Three: Team Kage**

**Chapter One**

"Interesting," the Hokage murmured, puffing on his pipe. He squinted his eyes to take a better look at the Tiger summon on his desk, in which Tora responded by squinting his own eyes at the old man, somewhat mockingly. "_Very_ interesting."

Sitting between Shikaku and Shibi, Hinata rolled the lollipop from one cheek to the other as she watched the proceedings patiently. She couldn't even remember how many times she had sat on this side of ojiisan's desk in ojiisan's office in ojiisan's building, but she was glad that everything was exactly how she had left them. Ojiisan's brushes were still lined up there, his papers were still stacked up here and his candies were still in the top left drawer. And he was still _very_ obliging with how many he gave her.

They had just finished debriefing the Hokage about their mission and he was now contemplating about Tora's presence. Their uppermost fear at the moment was that if Tora unsummoned himself, perhaps his summoner would find a way to suppress him from coming back to the realm. Another fear was that Tora was determined not to anchor down and had the immense desire to hunt down his summoner, an option that greatly worried Hinata. The third fear was: if Tora was not going to unsummon and could be convinced to stay in Konoha until further notice, how the heck were they going to hide him?

"And you met Jiraiya?" Sarutobi mused curiously.

"Hai, Hokage-sama," Tsume replied with a curt, no-nonsense nod.

The Hokage sighed and pulled the brim of his hat over his eyes. "I see…"

Hinata grew still at ojiisan's sudden mood and frowned worriedly. Taking the lollipop out of her mouth, she asked, "Do you know Jiraiya-san, ojiisan?"

At her enquiry, the Sandaime peeped out from under his hat and smiled. "Hai. He's one of my students, actually."

Hinata was surprised to hear this and gaped, wide-eyed and definitely delighted. "Wow."

Sautobi laughed, his pipe almost falling out of his mouth, and wiped the tears from his eyes. Setting his pipe down, he addressed the team he had sent out months before, "All right, then, I'm glad to see that you've all accomplished so much in such a short time. You have brought both of the missing Legendary Summons, although one seems to be bound to another, but that's fine. Now, I must escort Hinata back to the Hyuga manor. Tora will be coming with us, if he would be so kind to disguise himself to the size of a tiger cub."

He peered at Tora, who snorted irritably, but even he knew that he was in no condition to battle a Kage. Thus, a moment later, Tora was but a small, kawii kitten.

Satisfied, the Hokage continued, "The jonins will return tomorrow at 0900 in the morning for a more detailed debriefing." He glanced at Hinata. "You, we must return to the Ninja Academy."

Although saddened that she wouldn't be able to attend the meeting tomorrow, Hinata was more distressed over the matter of going back to school. There was still so much to study and prepare for… and people she had yet to get the courage to speak to. She visibly shrunk. She wasn't even sure if anyone had missed her…

The Hokage stood and the others followed suit. "Dismissed."

"Hai!" the jonin chorused and, after giving Hinata a pat on the head or a reassuring smile, the four of them left the girl to their Hokage, dropping hints that she was welcomed anytime in their homes.

"Ready?" the Sandaime asked, placing a gentle hand on Hinata's back to guide her.

"Mm," she lied, knowing that before she had to face her scrutinizing peers, she must first face her impeccable, detail-oriented father, the Head of the Hyuga Clan.

She pulled back a shudder and blindly let ojiisan take her by the hand. She almost didn't even realize that he was talking to her until Tora accidentally-on-purpose bumped into her and gave a rough nod in the direction of the Hokage to indicate that something was going on.

"-with your garden," Sarutobi said conversationally.

Hinata stumbled and then proceeded to blush embarrassingly. He must have been talking to her for a while now, and she hadn't even been listening! How disrespectful of her! She would have fumbled her fingers together if he hadn't been holding her hand.

"I-I'm sorry, ojiisan… but…" Hinata trailed feebly.

The Hokage blinked, confused, and then smiled understandably. Being as patient as he was, he was just glad to have her companionship. "I deployed some genins to take care of your garden for you. I believe they did relatively well, or so their jonin-sensei bragged."

Hinata smiled, with teeth and everything, and squealed in glee! It meant that she wouldn't have to start from scratch that coming spring! She was beginning to add a skip to her steps, an aspect Tora was quick to ridicule, but Hinata wasn't listening. She was just so happy!

Sarutobi's eyes sparkled at her happiness and felt it right to add, "And I have sent your Summoning Scrolls to you with the rest of your luggage, disguised in a suitcase. Remember, your father thinks you've been recovering at a distant hospital," he grew serious then, "so you must watch yourself, all right?"

Hinata slowed her steps and met him in the eye gravely. She understood perfectly. It would be ill-advised to have her father know of her progress. It had been ill-advised _before_ the mission, more so now that she was in possession of all four Legenday Summons (she included Tora because she was on the waiting list). In her mind, though, only one thought dominated: Hanabi. If Hinata was not careful, if Hinata proved herself useful… then Hanabi would be the one labelled useless.

And "useless" was never good for a Hyuga. Hanabi was only three, she didn't know what "useless" could do to her, but Hinata had lived with "useless" all her life – she would be the older sister Hinata never had. She would protect Hanabi from the Fate that was the Hyuga branch.

"I will," she promised ojiisan with such a hard determination that Tora was actually surprised.

Grimly, the Hokage nodded and led the rest the way silently. Hinata knew that he wanted her to take into the village to play after many months of being absent, but all she could concentrate on was how to fool her father into believing that she was still the weakling he had always known her as. And yet, when at last the trio arrived at the Hyuga manor, Hinata couldn't think of anything at all. It was as if her mind had been wiped clean.

She stumbled when they finally arrived at the gates of the Hyuga manor, flanked at both sides by Branch members whose expressions could only be described as "void." And "void," Hinata knew, was true for the Branch, expected to be present, but ignored as nothing but air – nothing. They were supposed to be nothing, but even as "nothing," Hinata could not find the courage to look them in the eye when they welcomed the Hokage with that toneless sound they called a voice. Even more disturbing was when the gates opened, large and overbearing, _creaking_ as deathly as the blank Hyuga eyes.

She tightened her grip on the Hokage's hand nervously and he responded in kind, calming, soothing and solidly comforting. But even with the most powerful man in Konoha right at her side and a Legendary Summon trailing morosely after, the moment Hinata stepped into the compound, the air seemed to compress on her from all sides, squeezing both the air and life from her, sucking out all her chakra and energy in own foul swoop.

Her footsteps sounded faint as she traveled down the large, columned corridors towards the Main Manor, situated in the middle of the whole Hyuga Compound, surrounded by the Branch, a symbol of being bolstered and protected by those who had been Sealed. It was like the whole of Hyuga was on a whole different plane – the sun was muted by something filmy, the air curtained by something slimy, and there was no semblance of life to be found – the Branch members like zombies, birds trained to stay in cages, and insects had either been killed to harassed from the walls of the Hyuga.

Everything was white. Everything was impeccable. Everything was lifeless.

Hinata wanted to cry.

"Let's get this over with," Tora ruffed, mocking her fear.

She hesitated in front of her father's personal office, the beautiful mahogany door carved with cherry blossoms and robins and sealed with delicate rice paper looked more frightening than anything Hinata had ever encountered. The blossoms and robins appeared to be suffocating, forever still and locked into the wood, never being able to escape the stifling gaze of the Hyugas… it was not a fate Hinata wanted… it was a fate that hers nevertheless.

"Everything's going to be all right, Hinata," the Sandaime assured, patting her lightly on the head.

And when the doors finally opened, as soundless and ghostly as all that was Hyuga, Hinata wasn't sure if anything would be all right again when she laid her eyes upon the impenetrable form of her honourable chichiyo.

There he was, sitting upright at his desk with those unfathomable blank eyes, his features hard and judging, his hair dark and foreboding – his very presence grave and God-like. His black robes, inky and infinite, a dangerous contrast to the Hyuga white, all consuming and thick like tar, moved like liquid death when he stood to acknowledge the Hokage. It seemed, to Hinata, that her father had grown in height from her absence, not only suppressing her through his existence, but also through his physical being. He was like a black hole, pulling her into nothingness, willing her to bend and cave…

She swallowed, hard, and forced herself to bow, relieving herself from meeting his eyes when she faced the ground instead. "I-I am h-home, ch-chich-chichioya."

She dared not to look up – dared not to straighten from her bow, for she knew, even without looking, that he was disappointed and embittered by her return, by her slapdash announcement of her return. Hinata had never found it hard to appear anything but weak in front of her father, for he _made_ her weak from simply _being_, from simply_ personality_, from simply _existing_. She wanted to get away as soon as possible.

"Hiashi," the Hokage intervened without flaw. "Your daughter has recovered, as you can tell. I had the honour of escorting her back home."

Hiashi nodded, formal and faultless. "I thank you, Hokage-sama, for your aid over the matter. More importantly, I apologize for my daughter having taking your time."

Hinata, still bowed, flinched. She hoped she hadn't been bothering ojiisan!

Sarutobi frowned, but did not comment. Instead, he subtly changed the subject, this time adding a fond smile as he spoke, "I have presented Hinata with a tiger cub for her eighth birthday."

Hiashi stiffened, his eyes narrowing in on the white tiger. It was still a baby, a tad rough and feral, but the strength in its eyes proved its worth. It was certainly a rare specimen, they all knew, but the Hyuga manor was not equipped to deal with animals – barely equipped to deal with _humans_ either – and Hinata knew it too. As her father's gaze slid icily over her bent figure, she felt all the hairs on her arm stand on end and a chill spike through her like a hammer would a nail. She feared for Tora's fate, and even her own. She had pledged herself to her friend and if her father were to cast the summon out, she wouldn't know what to do save to break down in tears!

"I thought it would be nice," the Sandaime explained calmly. "If trained, it would certainly prove useful."

Tora growled low, displeased at the old man's insinuations. If Hinata had had her nerves about her, she would have placed a hand on the Tiger's head to placate him, but at the moment she could hardly remember to breathe, not under the all-piercing gaze of her father.

Hiashi frowned, the only imperfection he allowed to mar his face to ward off the Hokage's "gift." "I do not see how productive the tiger can be."

"Certainly it will prove itself when the time comes," the Hokage prophesized, his eyes turning grim and dark. "We do not want a repeat of three years ago, do we?"

The temperature in the room dropped in an instant. Hinata shivered. Tora flickered his tail agitatedly. While it had been lukewarm at best, it was now skimming the freezing level. Hiruzen Sarutobi and Hiashi Hyuga stood, at either end of the desk, locked in a staring contest, in a battle of wits and wordless debates. Will of fire indeed, but also strength of glaciers.

"No," Hiashi finally relinquished, stiff and heavy. "We do not."

"Then the Tiger is to stay," the Hokage finalized. "Trust me, Hiashi, you would be grateful later on."

Hinata dared to glance upwards and saw her father's lips drawn tight with displeasure, and then quickly lowered her gaze, hoping that he hadn't seen her so docile and lacklustre.

"Hinata," her father commanded.

"H-Hai!" she replied, just below _squeak_ level.

Her father was unimpressed nevertheless. "Go and unpack. You will be returning to the Ninja Academy tomorrow morning. You are already much too behind."

Hinata blushed up to her hair roots, ashamed of her failure and bowed again. "Hai." And then she bowed to the Hokage. "Th-Thank you, Hokage-sama."

Ojiisan gave her a sad smile and nodded. "Be sure to rest, Hinata."

"H-Hai!" she stuttered, startled by his concern.

Without another word, she waddled out of the room with her head down and hands clasped together, anxious to leave and to lock herself into her room as a makeshift sanctuary. So concerned was she about being alone that she hadn't remembered about Tora until he jumped forward to increase his pace, tired of following her from behind.

"Oh!" Hinata sounded, startled.

Tora turned to look at her from the corner of his eyes and snorted. She was a tad mad at herself for forgetting him, but also a tad giddy that he had followed without her having to say anything! Perhaps he was starting to like her as much as she liked him? It was hard to tell. She couldn't read tiger expressions.

The Tiger tensed, his head snapping to the nearest corner. In an instant, Hinata readied herself for a fight, her body moving flawlessly into the first stance of the Hyuga's Juken form, Byakugan waiting at the side. Tora gave her a look of approval. She was prepared within a second of his reaction. But when they saw a little girl come carefully out from behind the corner of the hallway, Hinata dropped her stance in both shock and delight, and a little horrified that she had been ready to hurt her own little sister!

"Hanabi!" Hinata peeped nervously, hoping that her sister hadn't seen her so capable. She wouldn't know what to do if Hanabi reported her perfect stance to their father.

Hanabi tilted her head at her name, not recognizing Hinata, but Hinata couldn't fault her sister for it. Even before her months of absence, Hanabi had rarely caught a glimpse of Hinata and Hinata had been encouraged to keep away. Her father's silent and masterful manipulations had left the two sisters only sisters in blood, and blood could sometimes be thinner than water. But, nevertheless, Hinata had always delighted in seeing her sister, made even more special by the rarity. And now, she was surprised that Hanabi had _grown_, both in height and beauty. If Hinata was considered the anti-thesis of what was Hyuga, with her clumsy taijutsu and baby fat, Hanabi was the very epitome of what was Hyuga, with her graceful Juken, faultless Byakugan, slender limbs and heart-shaped face. Dressed in the Hyuga white kimono, a lovely distinction from her smooth inky black hair, Hanabi was like a princess, made ever ethereal by her skills in the martial arts.

Tora rolled his shoulders back sceptically, eyeing the girl with narrowed eyes.

When the Tiger gave a low growl, Hinata thought it best to intervene. "Tora, this is my sister, Hanabi. Hanabi?" Again, the girl tilted her head. "This is... Tora." Hinata nearly said "my friend," but she didn't think Tora would appreciate it.

"Hello," Hanabi sounded politely, her eyes, although animated, was muffled.

She was not completely lifeless just yet.

Hinata beamed, only for Hanabi to blink in a rather confused manner at her openness… so unlike any other Hyuga she knew.

"Are you lost?" Hinata enquired.

Hanabi frowned delicately, confused. "No."

"O-Oh," Hinata faltered, not knowing what else to say as Tora sniggered at her incompetence.

"I am looking for my chichioya," Hanabi said passively.

Brightening, Hinata nodded, knowing exactly what to say now. "He is in his office."

Hanabi's eyes fell onto Hinata's unmarked forehead and comprehension flickered over her face. "You are my sister."

Hinata nodded enthusiastically, happy that she understood. "Yes!"

Hanabi nodded composedly, and then calmly walked pass Hinata and towards their father's office. Both Hinata and Tora watched the doll-like girl glide down the corridor like a weightless ghost, graceful and elegant – everything Hinata was not as a girl. In that kimono, Hinata was reminded of their mother, just as graceful and elegant. Hanabi was their mother's daughter – their _father's_ daughter – in ways Hinata could never be… She felt her eyes sting and blinked hard.

"Not very lively, is she?" Tora sneered, only to falter when he saw Hinata wipe at her eyes. "Are you crying?" He was incredulous.

Hinata spun on her toes, hiding her face from the Tiger, and then ran down the hall, not even caring if someone were to catch her in such a bawdy behaviour. It was for the better, she reminded herself, her steps like a moth's fluttering wings, it was better for Hanabi to be the daughter their father had always wanted. It was better because-

Her foot caught unawares and she fell against the cold, hard stone of the floor with a loud _smack_. Tired and having trouble containing her emotions, Hinata remained there for a moment, suspended between crying and not crying as she felt Tora circle her limp figure with both disgust and worry. Faintly, she could hear someone practicing taijutsu nearby, a flawless Juken. Like all of the Hyuga Manor, most of the corridors were half opened to the outside, held up by thick columns, thus when she opened her eyes, still lying on the ground, she saw a boy going through the stances of the Juken in the middle of the courtyard, pushing dusts of snow against the cold winter air.

"Neji," she whispered to herself, Tora catching the name with his ears twitching.

Long dark hair, frozen white eyes and a headband knotted carefully around his forehead, her cousin was performing beautifully in the bright afternoon sunlight. He, too, was one of the reasons why she dared not step more than what her father was expecting from her. It was better, she reminded herself, her heavy breathing pulsating at against her long hair, it was better for Neji to be the son her father had always wanted.

Her eyes moved to Neji's forehead protector.

Hinata must never be more than what her father thought her to be, for at anytime, anywhere, the darkness and the unforgiving of the Hyuga could rear its ugly visage onto the unsuspecting Hanabi – the Cursed Seal. Indeed, known as the Bird Cage, it reduced any Hyuga Branch member to an agony of pain, unable to defend oneself or to do as they would like… but what no one knew, not as Hinata knew, all Hyuga's were cursed, all Hyuga's were caged birds. Now that she was back within the confines of the Hyuga compound, Hinata was reminded, yet again, just why she had to tread carefully.

Her sister's life was at stake.

"Hinata-sama," Neji bit out irritably.

Breaking from her thoughts, Hinata looked up to see her cousin staring down at her from his nose, sneering and revolted at her prone figure. Suddenly aware that she was still on the floor, Hinata shot up onto her feet, awkwardly almost falling over again.

"N-Neji," she stammered, avoiding his eyes while squirming uncomfortably.

He narrowed his eyes on her unpleasantly and glared death at her person. As if he had struck her, she flinched and stepped back, pressing her index fingers together. And laying witness to this silent exchange was Tora, who gritted his teeth in irritation, believing that the boy's attitude was beyond improper, bordering on insult. Did he not understand that he was before a Legendary Summon and the Summoner-nin? Judging from the way this "Neji" looked ready to strike the girl, Tora could only assume the boy as ill-informed… and an idiot.

"Welcome back, Hinata-sama," Neji said, harsh and hateful. "Have you recovered from your _fall_? From a tree, if I remember correctly."

He was mocking her, Hinata could tell. _Tora_ especially could tell, snapping his jaw in annoyance, his teeth razor-sharp. As was expected, Neji stepped back, eyeing the Tiger with both hesitance and confusion. He had not seen the summon earlier.

"_Tora_!" Hinata scolded, eyes wide with horror.

The Tiger growled and narrowed his eyes, as if to say that she was an idiot and that he would never help her again.

"Hinata. Neji."

Neji jerked and Hinata jumped. The only one who wasn't startled to see Hiashi was Tora, his glare not yet lifting from the insufferable boy.

"Ch-Chichioya!" Hinata gasped, almost choking.

"Hiashi-sama," Neji intoned with a bow, his jaw hard.

Hiashi, with Hanabi passively beside him, looked from Neji to Hinata, his eyes like a cold slither over their bodies. Reading the situation for what it was, he gave out precise orders in clipped tones, "Neji, escort Hanabi to the training dojo."

"Yes, Hiashi-sama," Neji said obediently, a bitterness in his eyes.

Hanabi, ever the perfect Hyuga, obeyed just as obligingly, following who she assumed was "Neji" to the dojo and leaving her chichioya and, who was apparently, her sister behind. Anxious and hesitant, Hinata watched her sister and cousin go, noting how her sister hadn't even given Tora a cursory glance as she went. Alone now, Hinata faced her father warily, eyes down in submission.

"You have recovered," her father said, making an observation rather a conversation.

"Y-Yes," she voiced timidly.

"You will begin training tomorrow after the Academy," Hiashi instructed sternly.

"Y-Yes, chichioya," Hinata responded automatically.

Silence ensued, a silence where Tora sat back and eyed the father-daughter pair with contempt. And before Hinata could assume she was dismissed, she felt a hand on her head – her _father's_ hand on her hand, his fingers pressed lightly against her skull in what she could only call as _affection_. Startled, she looked up and stared at him in open curiosity. She thought, for a moment, that there was _warmth_ to be seen in his eyes, however brief – it had been there.

Just as quick, he withdrew his hand from her, but it was enough. It was _enough_. One action, one moment of warmth, and Hinata was reminded that her father was human – that her father was capable of _feeling_.

"Go," he commanded, dismissing her.

"H-Hai, chichioya," she fumbled awkwardly and then quickly scrambled to her room.

Her heart was _thumping_ loud and hard against her child-ribs as she ran down the hallways, the winter breeze like a breath of fresh air for her. Perhaps things were changing? She stumbled to a halt and looked to see her father training Hanabi in the dojo window. One action, one moment of cold direction, and Hiashi threw Hanabi to the floor, and Hinata winced, remembering how Hiashi had trained her just as mercilessly before.

Perhaps things would never change?

Tora sneered with his whiskers twisting in disquiet. "Your family's nice. Very… _loving_," he mocked.

Clenching her fists, she cried out, "**You don't know anything**!"

The Tiger's eyes went wide, his hair standing on end.

No. Tora knew nothing. He didn't know how it was like when her father used to call her "sunshine" before she fell asleep. He didn't know how it was like when Neji used to let her put wildflowers in his hair. He didn't know how it was like when Hanabi used to know who she was, looking up at her from her crib, little fingers wound around one of Hinata's. _He didn't know how it was like when her father had come home to find his wife dead_. He didn't know how it was like when her father held Hanabi for the first time – _alone_. _He didn't know how it was like when her Uncle Hizashi had sacrificed himself for her father_. He didn't know how it was like to watch Neji and her aunt cry over the empty grave of her uncle.

**He didn't know anything about her family!**

But she knew. Hinata had always known. That was why she had willingly gone to Fugaku-sensei's, or Shikaku-sensei's, if only to get away for a moment, from the dark memories and oppressive moods. That was why she had let herself wear a mask, become someone she wasn't – letting her father think she was weak – let Neji hurt her. She had to _lie_ to keep her family together. Or her father would dismiss Hanabi. Or Neji would never stay around long enough.

She had to keep them together.

Heaving a sob, Hinata burst into her room and threw herself under the blanket, hiding from the world. She even ignored Tora when he gently prodded her, clearly concerned, but she didn't care. She hated this place, these people, herself.

Sniffling, she wiped her snot on her sleeve and blearily sat up to gaze blankly at the suitcase in her room, the one containing the Summoning Scrolls. Everything would have been better if her mama had never died, she knew. Of course she knew. For she knew that she'd be happier with her mama. And her mama would have taught her to be the very best of kunoichi, enough to satisfy and perhaps even impress her father.

Everything would have been better.

Swallowing, her throat dry, Hinata drew out a kunai in front her vanity. Immediately Tora shot up from his corner, eyeing her cautiously, but there hadn't been anything to fear when she swiped off a chunk of her hair in one smooth glide. There was no need for her to have long hair. There was no need for her to look pretty. There was no need for her to be vain.

She had to be the failure, and that included being the uglier sister.

Tora pushed a glass of water to her hand as an apology.

Forgiving, Hinata picked up the glass and drained the liquid.

For her family's sake, she had to be.

"I'm home," she whispered to her reflection.

"Yeah," Tora murmured. "I can tell."

**the point**


	19. Part Three: Chapter Two

**4.5 years. 500-plus reviews. 412 favourites. 369 alerts. 30 communities. And only 19 chapters.**

**What can I say? Only that I'm really flattered and lucky to have such dedicated readers. Honestly, if not for the reviews, I wouldn't have felt inspired to write this chapter so quickly, only five days since the last update.**

**Thank you.**

**Everyone.**

**Thank you, everyone.**

**In the past 4.5 years, lots of things happened. As you can probably already tell, I'm trying to stay in canon as much as possible. For all those asking, I'm basing this story on the manga. I don't particularly like the anime, but we'll see. So, of course, in the past 4.5 years, things have changed in the manga – some changes even going as far as undermining the very concept of ****Summoner Nin**** (i.e. One of Paine's incarnates being a multi-summoner… Fortunately I know what to do with that.).**

**Frequently Asked Questions****:**

**Yes, you will get to read about Hinata in the Ninja Academy.**

**Yes, there will the Chunin Exams. I have no intention of skipping over anything unless need be.**

**No, there will be no Time Skip… if I can help it.**

**Yes, she will meet the others in Rookie 9.**

**Yes, there is probably going to be a romance.**

**No, I will not tell you the pairing. ;P**

**I Don't Know, dunno when Hinata will show her true colours. I have ideas, of course, but we'll have to see how the manga progresses.**

**Summoning, most questions concerning summoning will be answered in the next chapter… or at least I hope so.**

**No, I will not update unless I feel like it, which is whenever I feel inspired or angry that there aren't enough good Hinata fics to read.**

**And no, I will not pass this onto someone else… I love it too much.**

**I hope that covers the most frequently asked questions.**

**Onto the chapter! Huzzah!**

**Summoner-nin**

**Part Three: Team Kage**

**Chapter Two**

As steady-handed and deft-fingered as Hinata was, the pair of scissors still shook as she painstakingly drove the shears across her bangs, shaping them into an almost-straight line just above her eyebrows. She wasn't the only one who let out a sigh of relief when she drew the blades from her face, but for a different reason than the small Tiger cub lying at the corner of her room. She had sighed out of a job well done, but _Tora_ had sighed because she hadn't nicked herself, however unintentionally. Needless to say, Hinata tried to ignore the way his predator-limbs stiffened when she brought the scissors up again, this time to trim the stray strands at the back of her head, close to her nape. Finally, done, she placed the tool onto her vanity and stared at her reflection in the mirror, touching the two longer strands at the sides before running her palm over the short back, almost as short as having been shaved.

She looked alright, she thought, and then turned to the summon. "What do you think, Tora?"

The Tiger, with his chin resting on his paws on the floor, opened his eyes as if he hadn't been stealing looks at her for the past hour, and _harrumphed_. "It's alright."

Hinata beamed, even if she knew he had said it out of guilt. He was still unsettled by her outburst from the day before, restless from the tears _he _had caused, but Hinata wasn't going to disregard his compliment. It was alright. Her hair was alright. Everything was alright.

But she was still jittery, still nervous, still fantastically shaky that she didn't want to get up from her vanity and wanted, instead, to sit there all day. And it could have been achieved if not for the antique clock at her bedside table sounding the hour, the horrifying hour, the deathly hour.

"You have to get to school," Tora said, sitting up, as if she hadn't known that.

Hinata whined at the back of her throat, her expression in a heartbreaking grimace, and hid her face in her arms on top of her vanity. She didn't want to go to the Ninja Academy. She didn't want to see her classmates. She didn't want to go through another day awkwardly avoiding eye contact with her peers and stutter hopelessly in front of her teacher. She didn't want to.

Tora snipped unhappily, chiding her, "Don't be a sissy! Are you a ninja, or not?"

Hinata cringed and finally lifted her head to see the Tiger's whiskers shudder with suppressed rage. He cared for her, she realized, and had to stop herself from smiling. It would only enrage him further.

"A-Alright," she conceded at last, reluctantly, and then made for her closet for her customary jacket.

She pulled open the closet doors and unwound one of her white jackets from the innards. She paused, briefly, to glance at the floorboards before rearranging her clothes to make the floor less suspicious, a move Tora rolled his eyes at. They had spent hours last night prying open the floors to hide the Summoning Scrolls in, breaking sweat and garnering splinters, but it was better than going outside, in the middle of winter, to dig a hole for them instead. At least with the scrolls in her room, Tora'd be able to watch over them, his included.

A knock sounded at the door and Hinata nervously closed the closet, almost pushing them from their hinges from her strength.

"Hinata-sama," a maid called. "Your guards have arrived."

"H-Hai!" Hinata answered, anxiously picking up her bag and then drinking the last dregs of milk from breakfast on her desk. She turned to Tora with a tentative smile. "B-Bye."

Tora's response was to go back to his cat nap, but Hinata knew that he cared.

Gathering a deep breath for courage, she put on her book bag and opened the door to meet the bowing maid with a wobbly smile. But the maid merely straightened and escorted her to the front door of the Main House where she met with the two Hyuga guards who were to accompany her to the Academy that morning. Anxious and jumpy, Hinata searched the foyer for the one man she had wanted to see before she was to go, but knew it was for naught.

Her father was nowhere to be found.

She looked to the ground, disheartened and disappointed – _in herself_, for she knew her father was busy, knew he was asked for all the time, and knew that he couldn't possibly always be there when she wanted or even _never_… but she had hoped. She had hoped that after her long absence that her father would have wanted to see her, however briefly, and bid her goodbye… and perhaps even a _good luck_.

Hinata unconsciously placed a hand on her head, the exact same place her father had placed his from the day before, and swallowed hard as she and her entourage left the Hyuga Compound for the streets of Konoha. She was asking for too much, she knew. She must curve herself – self-control and self-discipline, the way of the ninja. She had to restrain herself, for her father would be even more disappointed if he knew of her lack of willpower.

Saddened, she dared not to lift her gaze from the ground, fearing that perhaps the village itself would reject her as thoroughly as her clan, but of course she couldn't resist. It had been, after all, a long time since she had been allowed to stare so openly without a blindfold, to explore without her Byakugan. Thus, when she finally was brave enough look up, she wished she had done so sooner. Konoha was stunning, absolutely breathtaking in the morning sunlight, like iridescent sparkles on a running stream gleaming in the afternoon.

Everyone was hustling and bustling in the morning, rushing off to work or to visit their dear ones; the fruit stalls setting up displays and the stores shovelling the snow from their doorsteps to welcome in their first customers. Although not particularly loud (for it was still the morning and it was still rather cold in the winter), there was an excited buzz in the air, especially when Hinata passed by, startling several civilians and little children going off to school, pausing in their snowball fights only to get a look at her eyes and the stone faces of her guards before scrambling off to tell all their friends. Despite herself, Hinata had a bounce in her step and smiled at those she saw, and smiled even more when they returned with theirs only tentatively.

It was only a ten minute walk to the Ninja Academy, but Hinata was pretty sure she had caught up with all the news she had missed in her absence, from both listening and reading lips. The winter was particularly warm this year. This morning's fish was fresh from the Konoha River. There weren't a lot of ninja missions available at the moment; winter was usually the slow season. Emi had twins! The library was getting a new shipment of books. The ramen were the best at Ichiraku's. And had someone read the latest Icha Icha Paradise? – It was mind-boggling!

Adjusting the scarf around her neck, Hinata glowed when she spotted several of her peers making snow angels and snowmen in the schoolyard, some even making snow slides down the snow gathered at the sides. But as she got closer, curious if perhaps she could join in, she balked and stopped altogether before she could get too near. How was to ask them? Did they even remember her? Did they even _like_ her?

Hinata felt like hyperventilating.

It was easier to get along with her senseis because they were adults, but these were her classmates – they were the same age as her! At least with adults they gave her a chance to open up and were patient enough to get to know her, but children often made flash impressions – took one look at her and made their opinions on the stop! Hinata knew because she used to be like that too… She used to think Neji was the nicest boy ever, but circumstances brought out a meaner side that she could never blame him for… she just wished he could be a tad kinder…

"Hello there!"

Hinata jumped, but noticed that none of her guards had tensed, which meant that it wasn't a threat. Turning, ever nervously, she was surprised and enchanted to find Tsume beaming at her, ignoring her Hyuga guards, with a boy at her side, who appeared sort of frustrated that Tsume was holding onto his coat and preventing him for going off to have a bit of fun himself before school started.

"H-Hello!" Hinata squeaked, more shocked at the boy than her sensei. "Ts-" She stopped herself from saying "Tsume-sensei" because she knew she wasn't supposed to know the Inuzuka.

"You must be the Hyuga heir!" Tsume chimed, as if they were meeting for the first time. "This is my son, Kiba!"

"Kiba," as his mother introduced him as, flickered his eyes over the Hyuga bundled in white fur and grunted in acknowledgement, narrowing his eyes at her white ones. He had the same wild brown hair as his mother, sticking up every which way, and the same red triangle tattoos on his cheeks, feral and barely tamed. He was wearing shorts (shorts!) in the middle of winter with a thick brown coat, fur at the fringes to keep the warmth in, and Hinata was pleasantly startled to find a small puppy zippered in the coat as well, right at Kiba's chest to keep him warm too, a small white thing with brown floppy ears.

"H-Hello there!" Hinata gushed, eyes sparkling with joy. She knew it was rather untoward of her, but she really couldn't help herself when she leaned in a scratched the puppy's chin, startling Kiba, his dark eyes wide and frozen, as if he didn't know what to do. "Wh-What's your name?"

"E-Erm," Kiba stammered. He didn't usually allow anyone to pet his dog unless he authorized it first, but, sniffing, this girl smelled a tad like his mother? How weird!

"Kiba!" Tsume scolded, hitting him at the back of his head, Kuromaru barking as if to chide the child himself. "Answer the little lady!"

"A-Akamaru!" Kiba answered Hinata, ducking another of his mother's fists, Akamaru whining at the unexpected displeasure in both the mother of his master and the mother's dog, the Alpha dog in their pack.

"Ah, _Akamaru_!" Hinata cooed, patting the dog behind his right ear. Akamaru replied with a happy bark and a smile. Hinata knew that the puppy was wagging his tail under Kiba's coat.

As for Kiba, he was confused and definitely shocked over the girl's interaction with his puppy. Usually Akamaru didn't respond well to strangers, and usually girls didn't care enough about them to give them their time of day, unless there was a group project involved in school. Usually girls kept to the darn Uchiha and forget about everyone else.

"Inuzuka-san," a deep, calm tone washed over their erratic group.

Again, the Hyuga guards did not respond as if there was a threat, because there really wasn't. Hinata was so glad to see Shibi that she almost jumped up and down. She had been afraid that perhaps she wouldn't be able to see her senseis again, but this was like a dream come true, even _beyond_ her dreams!

"H-Hello!" Hinata greeted with a small bow.

Shibi acknowledged her with a nod before facing Tsume and her son. "I see that your son is as boisterous as ever."

There was a dangerous gleam in Tsume's eyes when she answered, "I don't see your son, _Aburame-san_."

In reply, Shibi took a step to the side to reveal his miniature self standing behind him. His son, as Hinata could only assume, looked almost exactly like his father. He had the same gravity-defying hair, almost like an afro, sticking up from his head and the same sunglasses, except a tad rounder, as his father. He was wearing a coat with a high collar that hid half his face and long black pants. He had that same subdued and calculating attitude that Hinata was beginning to think all Aburames had, much like all Inuzukas seem to be a tad rough and edgier.

"_Bug boy_," Kiba growled unpleasantly. "Ow-!"

Tsume had punched Kiba again. Akamaru whined again.

"Inuzuka-san," Shibi's son responded passively.

"This is my son, Hyuga heiress," Shibi introduced calmly. "Shino Aburame."

"H-" Hinata paused blinking. "H-" She paused again. She knew what she saw, but it had moved so fast that she thought she was dreaming. Needless to say, Kiba and Shino were staring at her as if she was incapable of speech. "Hello-" And then she saw it! "Ki-Kikaichu!"

Perhaps for the only time in his life – _ever_ – Shino jumped, literally _jumped_ when the Hyuga heiress, as his father had called her, leaned near his face to gape at the small, tiny insect running over his left cheek. He was not used to anyone invading his personal space, or for anyone to _admire_ his kikaichi, especially not a _girl_, but she seemed, not only quite interested, but unafraid. Moreover… his kikaichi recognized his father's kikaichi chakra on her…? Curious…

"O-Oh s-sorry!" Hinata stuttered, drawing away from Shino's face with an embarrassed blush. Not only had she startled Shino, but, if she remembered correctly, she had also startled Kiba. No wonder no one wanted to play with her! She was so discourteous of everyone else's space! But she hadn't thought that Shino, such a young Aburame, would have his own colony of kikaichu! It was such a wonder!

"You have been absent for a while, Hyuga-san," Shibi spoke, and she cringed when he addressed her so formally. It was as if she wasn't his student and he wasn't her sensei! "Perhaps you would like to borrow my son's notes?"

"U-Um-"

"Or maybe mine," Tsume cut in smoothly.

Hinata stared at her senseis, looking from one to the other as they consumed themselves in a staring contest. If Hinata had been any other person, she wouldn't have been able to catch the threatening sparks flying off her senseis, their limbs ready to fly with punches and kicks. They had, after all, had a snowball fight over her hair – over her _hair_ of all things. Now it was over their sons! And Hinata knew a bit about family rivalries. She was a Hyuga, after all.

"I will gladly hand over my notes if you so desire, Hyuga-san," Shino offered, catching onto his father's "subtle" move.

"O-Oh!"

"Ow!"

Tsume had punched Kiba again.

"What was _that_ for?" Kiba demanded, rubbing his aching skull.

"Can't you see she needs help?" Tsume roared furiously, Kuromaru narrow his eyes on his mistress' pup.

Hinata had never seen her sensei so mad before, and she didn't how to react but to blink owlishly.

"_Fine_," Kiba growled, and then turned to Hinata who looked quite overwhelmed, and he grinned sheepishly, knowing how fearsome his mother was. "I have notes too, but they're probably not as good as Bug Boy's – OW, MOM! – I mean, Sh-Shinoooo's." He finished it off with a grimace. Akamaru looked ready to bolt down the street if the Inuzuka violence continued.

"Th-Thank you!" Hinata exclaimed, bowing at the boys continuously. She had been apprehensive over the schoolwork she had missed, but if both Shino and Kiba were going to give her their notes… then maybe it wouldn't be too bad!

Was this what it was like to have friends?

"Oh," Kiba sounded, blinking at the school when the bell rung. "Time to get to class."

Akamaru barked.

"I'll come and pick you up from school," Tsume told Kiba, tousling his hair.

"Yeah, yeah!" Kiba said rudely, scrambling out from under his mother's hands, but Hinata could tell that he was happy. Tsume had been absent for two month, after all, and had just returned yesterday afternoon.

Shibi shared a silent nod with Shino, who was just as glad to see his father after such a long time. Two month may be short for adults, but for children, two months felt like two years.

Hinata turned to her Hyuga guards, but knew that there wasn't going to be a soft hand patting her head encouragingly or a shared nod, only blank stares, and they weren't even staring at her! Dismayed, Hinata brought her index fingers together, still a little scared to go into the Academy.

"Hyuga-san," Shino addressed.

Hinata tensed, and then blushed when she realized that all her peers were already inside except for her and Shino. Glancing at Shibi and Tsume, she saw that they were giving her a supportive nod and smile.

"Are you ready to enter?" Shino asked.

He had been waiting for her!

"Y-Yes!" she squeaked, and then bustled in after him.

This was what it must be like to have friends.

xxx

After her Academy sensei informed the class of her return, Hinata shuffled back to her lonely desk in the corner, index fingers pressed together and eyes on the ground. In all honesty, she had been too nervous to listen to her sensei's lecture, or even to glance around the class in search of Kiba or Shino. Or worse! To find them, but to be ignored! Hinata winced. She hoped that wouldn't be the case…

She jumped when, suddenly, three sets of hands with three sets of notebooks were placed onto her desk. She had been too busy staring at her desk that she hadn't even seen them come, much less _sense_ them coming. Was the Ninja Academy going to unravels all those years of her impeccable training? Horrors of horrors! What would her father say?

"U-Um…" Hinata stuttered, finally daring to lift her gaze, and was surprised to see Shino and Kiba there and…?

"Aa," Shikamaru Nara sounded, blinking at the other two boys in a confused manner, and then scratched his chin lazily. "My dad told me to give you my notes."

Shikamaru was Shikaku's son, and true to his father, the younger Nara had bushy hair drawn into a high ponytail and eyes half-lidded in that lethargic manner all Nara men seemed to have. (She believed _men_, because Yoshino was anything _but _lazy.)Hinata had only seen Shikamaru but a handful of times while in the Nara household. She was usually inside studying with Shikaku while Shikamaru opted for the outside, sometimes in the forests with the Nara deer and staring up at the sky. During those times when they crossed paths, whether she had passed him napping on the couch or seeing him around his house's yard, they exchanged quiet "hellos" or brief nods.

"Mom says you should come over soon," Shikamaru said lazily, looking up at the ceiling. "She misses you."

"A-Ah, y-yes," Hinata replied meekly. She nodded numbly, realizing that the classroom was pretty empty, which only meant that it was recess.

"Well," Kiba said gruffly. "This should be enough notes, eh? Don't have to rush with mine; I can wait. Seeya."

Hinata blinked, watching the Inuzuka leave the classroom without a second look.

"Aa," Shikamaru sounded in farewell and then he, too, left the room. "How troublesome…"

"Th-Thank you!" Hinata called out after them, standing from her desk, but it was already too late. They were gone. Dejected, she slowly slid back down to her seat with a soft groan.

"You're welcome, Hyuga-san," Shino said.

Shocked, Hinata was up from her seat again, almost forgetting about the Aburame altogether! How rude of her! How un-Hinata of her! She was devastated.

"Th-Thank you, A-Aburame-san!" She bowed so enthusiastically that she hit her forehead upon her desk. "Ouch."

Shino didn't know what to say except, "Are you alright, Hyuga-san?"

"Y-Yes." She was unable to meet his eyes… or sunglasses as she rubbed her head most hurriedly.

There was a moment of silence where Shino wondered how red Hinata's face could get and where Hinata wondered when Shino would just leave her alone to cry over her own humiliation, but what happened next shocked them both.

"Shall we go outside, Hyuga-san?" Shino asked.

Hinata jolted, not believing what she had just heard. "Eh?"

"Recess, Hyuga-san," Shino explained. "Shall we go?"

"To-To-Together?" Her cry was rather shrill.

To his credit, he took it in stride. "If you would like, yes."

"Yes!" she answered, almost desperately, and then flustered over her much too energetic response.

"Then we should go before recess ends," he surmised calmly.

"Th-Thank you," she murmured, following him out to the school yard.

He nodded, not knowing how to answer her on that count. It was normal for children to be out during recess, sometimes in pairs or groups because the playground could sometimes be a jungle, and since it was better to travel together in colonies, he thought it better to travel with the Hyuga. She would have been eaten alive otherwise.

Thus, it was only logical to sit by her during lunch as well, again startling her from his presence. At first he thought she'd rather not have him near when she smiled and offered an onigiri from her bento, one he took out as a silent agreement detailing their… quasi-friendship. Hinata was certainly pleased to have someone to sit with, and he was quiet, something she was familiar with and practiced quite a bit.

Nibbling on her lunch in her little corner, and emboldened by Shino's presence, Hinata finally found the courage to look at the class and observe her classmates. Like all classrooms in the Ninja Academy, hers had a high ceiling and all the desks were arranged like a lecture hall, on a slant and facing down at the podium and chalkboard. All of the students had been assigned seats at the beginning of the school year, now scrambled for lunch because everybody's friends were elsewhere, and were now chatting comfortably in their groups.

From her first day and the information she had gathered throughout her time at the Academy, she had begun to recognize some of her classmates. There was Shikamaru, of course, and his friend Choji Akimichi eating a bento of at least three levels. There also their friend Ino Yamanka (their fathers were friends too) with her best friend, Sakura Haruno. There were Kiba, Akamaru and Shino, who Hinata were starting to familiarize herself with. Then there was the Rookie of their Year, Sasuke Uchiha.

Uchiha…

Hinata swallowed uneasily, her heart shuddering. When she was younger, she used to see the young Uchiha, the Spare of the Uchiha Clan and the youngest of her sensei's children, training in the backyard, sometimes with… the _murderer_, but they never talked much, much less acknowledge each other. Sasuke had learnt at a very young age to avoid the female race.

"NARUTO!" their sensei screeched, chasing a blond around the classroom, covered in ketchup.

"_Naruto,"_ Hinata thought with a blush stained across her face, attempting to hide behind her onigiri.

And, of course, there was Naruto Uzumak: blond, blue-eyed, cheeky-grinned, whisker-marked, funny-loving, orange-wearing, prankster-skilled, absolutely-everything-she-could-hope-for Naruto Uzumaki.

Also forbidden.

Although her father did not tell her to not associate herself with the blond, Hinata knew that he disapproved of him. It was in the way her father frowned at the mention of the Uzumaki, the way the Elders' eyes cringed at the orange colour, the way the Hyuga did not speak to or speak of him. But she often wondered why, because she often wondered how. How could this one little boy, as tricky and slippery as he was, so… _disliked_ by the people of Konoha still go on everyday with a smile? When she, herself, had trouble smiling at a single frown from her father?

How could Naruto Uzumaki go on when she couldn't? She dearly wished to have some of his attributes if only to be a little bit braver, happier and confident – a little bit more _Hyuga_.

"Oops!" Naruto slipped, crashing onto her desk.

"Eep!" she squeaked, her bento slathered onto the floor and her bottle of juice sluicing onto the wall.

"Naruto!" Kiba yelled, getting onto his desk with his fists ready for punches.

But Hinata didn't care.

Because Naruto was looking into her eyes.

Blue, so blue, and clear, so clear, looking into hers. She didn't understand why she admired him so much. Or why his laughter makes her heart beat so hard. Or why his hair makes her tremble with anticipation. Or why his very presence makes her want to hug herself. Or why his eyes make her want to faint-

"Hyuga-san?" Shino enquired.

Blinking, Hinata opened her eyes to gauge the ceiling of the infirmary. She had fainted, of course. It was a daily occurrence whenever she was in the Ninja Academy. She had forgotten about it, actually, but not anymore. A part of her was wary that perhaps she'd faint on a mission, but she seemed to only faint at the Academy. She didn't understand why she always fainted. Perhaps there was something wrong with her health? She should let Shikaku check her over soon.

"Hey, you okay?" Kiba asked, waving his hand over her face.

"Y-Yes!" Hinata stammered, sitting up from the bed, taken aback by both Kiba and Shino in the room. "H-How?"

"Figured someone should help you to the infirmary, so I did," Kiba said roughly. "That Naruto musta scared you, eh?" She blushed. "Don't worry, he won't hurt you. If he does, I'll beat him up. I'm thinkin' mom would want me to anyway."

Shino shifted, discomforted by the level of noise coming from the Inuzuka, and said, "It is almost time to go home, Hyuga-san. I have taken the liberty in packing your things."

"E-Erm." Hinata poked her fingers together. "Th-Thank you, Aburame-san, Inuzuka-san."

"Just Kiba," the Inuzuka corrected. "'Inuzuka-san's' just weird."

"O-Oh, sorry," Hinata was quick to apologize, not wanting to offend him.

"I am Shino," the Aburame offered.

Smiling shyly, the Hyuga presented herself as, "H-Hinata, please…"

This was what friends must be like.

xxx

She plopped the notebooks down on her vanity and turned to Tora with an enthusiastic grin, cheek to cheek, teeth and dimples, shine and sunlight. Amazingly, the Tiger summon was still in the corner she had left him in that morning, still napping, or _pretending_ to nap for he had tensed when the notebooks had hit the desk loudly. Such a silly, silly cat.

"I'm back, Tora!" she cheered happily.

The Tiger snarled, which wasn't very frightening when he was the size of a cub, and batted his paws irritably. "Must you make so much _noise_, girl?"

"Oh," Hinata faltered, but only for a short while. "I think…" The Tiger perked a brow. "I think I made some friends today."

He frowned, a few choice words on the tip of his tongue, but he didn't know whether or not he should say them. He, although he would never admit it aloud, didn't want her to cry again. Instead he settled for a reluctant, "That's good," and then hoped that she would shut up for the next hour or two.

Even better than he had anticipated, she informed him, "I must go tr-train with ch-chichioya now… I'll be back…"

"Hm," Tora sounded, going back to sleep.

Hesitant, Hinata waited for a moment, hoping Tora may hold her back for just a little longer, until she finally left, trying not to drag her feet as she went. She knew her father hated it when she dragged her feet. Feeling rather morose and sad, she entered the infamous Hyuga dojo within the Main House to see her father training with her sister.

"Ch-Chichioya," she said, bowing, feeling agitated already and slightly scared for her life.

"Enough," Hiashi told Hanabi before straightening from his Juken to regard his eldest. "Hinata. Come."

Awkwardly, Hinata shuffled forward, watching squeamishly as her sister moved to sit at the side, ready to observe. Her sister appeared rather beaten and tired, but still… she remained still and placate sitting on her heels, the very epitome of the obedient Hyuga daughter. Hinata wished she could be one-

"Oof-!" Hinata landed on her back, her breath knocked out of her.

"Never take your eyes off your enemy," her father lectured, withdrawing from his Juken stance after he had effectively brought her down.

Gentle Fist, not so much.

Already Hinata could feel a bruise forming. Her father had never been gentle, and never could be. Getting to her feet, she brought herself into a haphazard Juken form. It was never hard to be anything less that bad in front of her father. His frigid Hyuga eyes and broad shoulders were enough to intimidate her and cause her to lose her footing. He was, simply put, monstrous.

She whimpered when she hit the floor for the twentieth time. Her only comfort was that Hanabi did not find her disappointing or unworthy. Her sister, Hinata could tell laying on the floor, was almost incapable of feeling anything… But if that would save her sister from the Juinjutsu, the Cursed Seal, then so be it. It was better to live unfeeling, then to enslaved knowing of one's station and despising it.

Like Neji.

Hinata blinked hard, hiding her tears by letting her father throw her again, this time harder, the floorboard juddering. She was going to feel that one tomorrow.

"Enough!" Hiashi barked, at his wit's end.

Hinata, hacking a choke, sweat-covered and shaking-limbed, pushed herself up from the floor and honestly could only manage to sit up. As trained as she was, as strong as she was, she did not dare let herself be capable of _anything_ whilst in front of her father or the Clan Elders. She let herself hurt, and the hurt was as real as anything real could be, as real as the love she had for the one who fathered her.

Frustrated, but barely noticeable on the surface, her father addressed her gruffly, his eyes drilling into hers, "The Hokage wishes to continue to train you, but I am beginning to see that it may not be as… _useful_ as I had first thought. However," he said unenthusiastically, "I am unable to spare time for you when your _younger_ sister shows more promise than you. Do you understand?"

Hurt, Hinata hung her head, not wanting him to see her expression. "H-Hai, ch-chichioya." She wanted to whimper. She wanted to cry. But it was the only thing she wouldn't let herself do. She could cower in front of her father, hide in front of the Elders, but for once she would not allow herself to cry.

Her senseis would never approve of her doing such a thing at such a time, of allowing her father of such satisfaction in the midst of a weak daughter. Not today.

Maybe tomorrow.

If he would even train her tomorrow.

"You will report to the Hokage's Tower tomorrow after school. Your guards will escort you," Hiashi commanded. Then, with a swipe of his robes, he was gone from the dojo.

Shuddering, Hinata pushed herself back onto her feet, carefully pressing her fingers back into their sockets, wincing each time. She still wasn't very good at it, even after all these years. She needed Shikaku's further training. With one last shove, her hand was back into one piece, and when she finally turned to leave, she froze.

Hanabi was still in the room. Hanabi was still sitting at the side with a blank stare. Hanabi had seen it all.

Hinata didn't know what to do. Would knowing how to set her bones back into place be considered as "capable?" Skilled? She didn't know how to explain to Hanabi that it wasn't so much as strong when ninjas were meant to kill, not heal.

But she needn't say anything when her sister, so doll-like and resembling their father more than their mother, calmly stood and left the dojo, almost _floated _out of the dojo, without word or peep.

Sighing, Hinata berated herself for her slip.

No one must know that she was anything but weak.

No one must know that she was the summoner-nin…

Or that a Legendary Summon was currently residing in her room!

"Tora!" she squeaked, hurrying off to her room to check on the Tiger. She hoped he had eaten lunch and that the scrolls were still hidden – and that he didn't think she didn't care about him!

Calmer, Hinata spent the rest of the night copying the notes Shikamaru, Shino and Kiba had given her. No surprise that Shikamaru had almost no notes or that Kiba's was so messy that they could barely be read. Thankfully Shino's were legible and more than a tad detailed. She felt confident that she would catch up soon enough!

**the point**


	20. Part Three: Chapter Three

**Can the Byukugan see the colours of chakra? If so, is there proof in the manga?**

**Summoner-nin**

**Part Three: Team Kage**

**Chapter Three**

"I-I'm sorry," Hinata apologized with a proper bow. "I-I h-haven't finished copying your n-notes yet! Please forgive me!" She bowed again.

Shino blinked, although unnoticeable under his sunglasses, and said, "I have no need of them at the moment. You may procure of them for as long as you have to."

Blushing in gratitude, Hinata bowed again. "Th-Thank you s-so much, Sh-Sh… Shino-san!"

If her Hyuga guards were displeased with her bowing to someone other than a Hyuga Elder, they said nothing. Unlike Shibi Aburame and Tsume Inuzuka, who were in the midst of a silent glaring contest, the Hyugas were trained to be living statues, never to react unless it was a threat to the very foundations of the Hyuga Clan or a risk to the very heir they were guarding. Bowing was neither a threat nor a risk.

"KIBA!" Tsume hollered, Kuromaru barking for emphasis.

Kiba, who had been playing snowball catch with Akamaru and some other boys from school, cringed at his mother's shriek; Akamaru putting his paws over his eyes and whined. Something that loud in the morning should be illegal. A bit angry and irritated at the interruption of his fun, he shouted, "What?"

"Get your butt over here!" Tsume screamed, red in the face.

Shibi merely quirked an amused brow.

But before things could get out of hand, or Tsume punching Kiba across his skull, the school bell rang and signalled the end to their discussions. Knowing that he was nearly home free, Kiba waved at his mother, said "Seeya, mom!" and then ran straight into the Academy without a second look, leaving a floundering and mad Inuzuka matriarch just daring Shibi to say something – _anything_.

"Um, goodbye, Aburame-san, Inuzuka-san," Hinata said with another polite bow.

"Goodbye, Hyuga-san," Shibi said, and then shared a farewell nod with his son.

"Don't let Kiba walk all over you," Tsune advised, waving.

Hinata nodded before following Shino into the Academy, happy that she now had someone to follow. Although only the second day since she had completed her mission, Hinata was already returning to her former schedule with ease. There wasn't much that she had missed in school, knowledge-wise, for she had always been somewhat ahead. The only thing she had always been behind in… was her social skills…

Which was why she was glad when Shino came to her at the start of recess, waiting patiently for her to put her books away and grab her coat before going outside – _together_. In all honesty, Hinata had woke that morning thinking that yesterday had been a dream, that Shino's patience and Kiba's rough kindness had been a figment of her imagination. Imagine her surprise to see their notes on her vanity! Or when Shino and Kiba had said "good morning" to her once she arrived at the Academy! Or when Shino led her outside during recess! Somehow, with him by her side, the air was fresher and the sun brighter. Hinata would make sure to take care of this friendship.

She hoped it was friendship.

Hinata closed her fur hood over her head when a particular dry, winter wind blew by, and watched, with awe, Kiba build a snow fort with some of their classmates. Kiba, she concluded, had no troubles with playing with other children, only that he didn't seem to take kindly to girls. Shino, on the other hand, was not as friendly as Kiba, preferring silence over mindless laughter. Several times, Hinata noted, many thought Shino was rather aloof in his silence, but Hinata knew better. After being with Shibi for so long, she understood the silence was not unfriendly, but rather just the way he was, calculative and observant.

She brushed the snow off a bench with her mitten-hands and offered the first seat to Shino, who nodded his thanks and took it. She settled down beside him with a pleased sigh, looking up to the beautiful bright sky. They had wonderful weather today, made even more wonderful that she was to see ojiisan after school.

"A-Are you cold, Shino-san?" she asked politely.

"It is relatively cold today, Hinata-san," the Aburame said, "but my coat is sufficient enough to keep me warm."

Shifting nervously, she enquired, "A-And how are your ki-kikaichu, Sh-Shino-san?"

There was a pause where he took her question with great measure before answering, "They are sufficiently warm as well." She nodded, and then, "Thank you for asking, Hinata-san."

Hinata beamed. She was glad that his kikaichu were safe and warm. She had worried over their health, and she was happy that Shino had been willing to answer her on that count. She just hoped he didn't think she was being nosey or too personal. She didn't want to offend him.

By lunchtime, she knew she hadn't offended him when he took the seat beside her and settled down to eat. They exchanged pleasant smiles, or at least Hinata did; Shino was hard to tell with his high-collared coat, but she'd like to think that he smiled back when she did.

All in all, it had been a pleasant school day. Kiba even gave her a nod from across the classroom during lunch. She had thought that he wasn't very fond of her, but she supposed he found her alright, only that she was a girl and he didn't seem to take to girls very well. In fact, Hinata giggled when he cringed at a particular squeaky scream coming from a group of girls crowding around Sasuke.

Hinata wondered if perhaps she should exchange pleasantries with the Uchiha. She wondered if he remembered who she was. She wondered if it would be too awkward. He didn't seem to like girls either, more hateful than Kiba even. With those dark eyes of his… Hinata sometimes found it hard to look at him without being reminded of her late sensei. Perhaps they shouldn't associate with each other… too many dark memories, too many vengeful duties yet accomplished…

"Seeya, Hinata," Kiba said, after being "convinced" by his mother to bid farewell. At least the cheerful bark from Akamaru came from the heart.

"B-Bye, Kiba-kun," Hinata stammered, blushing.

"I will see you tomorrow," Shino said with a confirming nod.

"H-Hai!" she squeaked, poking her fingers together.

They were much too kind.

She wished she were just as equally kind.

It was now the end of the day and the front yard of the Academy was filled with parents receiving their children. From the corner of her eyes, Hinata watched the children dive into the embraces of their parents, somewhat enviously. It had not been that different for Kiba and Tsume, except the mother had tousled her son's hair in the middle of his complaints. Even with Shibi and Shino, the father had placed a welcoming, respectful hand on his son's shoulder. A simple touch, a simple smile… none greeted her from the stony expressions of her Hyuga guards.

"Hey," Tsume murmured, briefly touching the short strands of Hinata's hair, remembering when it had been longer. The Hyuga guards stiffened, but did not scream bloody murder… yet. "How was school today?"

She was trying to distract her, Hinata realized, but she welcomed the distraction nevertheless, smiling with dimples. "I-It was fun! Shino-san and I went to recess together! A-And we h-had lunch to-together! And when i-it was t-time for gr-group work, Sh-Shino-san w-was my p-partner!" She still couldn't believe anyone would want to partner with her!

Shibi put an approving hand on Shino's shoulder and the younger Abarume nodded, momentarily confused, but pleased by his father's appreciation.

Tsume's right brow twitched. "And _Kiba_?"

Kiba flashed Hinata a panicked look. They both knew he hadn't played with her at all.

"H-He's the best!" Hinata declared, feeling both stressed and pressured under the weight of, not one, but _two_ Inuzukas' stares. "H-He h-helped me to the infirmary yesterday when I w-wasn't feeling well! And today! I watched him b-build a snow f-fort!" She paused briefly when the memory of the fort falling down on Kiba made her giggle. "I-It was cool!"

Kiba was speechless, amazed that she would come to his miraculous aid after he had pretty much ignored her all day. At first, he thought he had imagined it, sure that she'd have hung him out to dry, but Akamari gave an enthusiastic bark, his tail wagging uncontrollably, reminding Kiba that Hinata had spoken in his defence.

Adequately assured, Tsume smiled and said, "Good," and then she straightened. "We'll see your tomorrow then."

Hinata nodded eagerly, watching the two pairs leave their separate ways before turning toward the Hokage's Tower. Sufficiently warm in her winter wear, and sufficiently safe with her jonin-levelled Hyuga guards, she set forth at an even pace while observing the other children walking home from school. She noted how the girls held hands, how the boys ran screaming through the streets, how the girls shrieked when the boys came out from behind walls to pelt them with snowballs. She wondered if she would ever get to experience something like that.

xxx

"Come in," the Hokage acquiesced, not lifting his eyes from the report he had in his hands, the smoke from his pipe just skimming the ceiling.

The doors opened and someone light-footed came in, their clothes ruffling to indicate their bowing and then straightening. When he finally humoured his guest with a mere flicker of his eyes, he regretted having not seen her sooner, discarding the report without a second thought and hurriedly dousing his pipe. No need to make it hard for her to breath.

"Hokage-sama," Hinata greeted with a brilliant smiled.

Sarutobi chuckled, his heart warming. "What happened to 'ojiisan?'" he joked, readjusting his hat.

"O-Oh," she stuttered awkwardly, but then quickly recovered. "Ojiisan!" Another brilliant smile.

He smiled, rising from his seat to the cabinet at the side. "Why don't you have a seat, Hinata?" He rummaged through the innards as she took the offered seat, smiling to himself when remembered how she had had such a difficult time with the chair years before, but now she had no trouble at all! Oh, how the times flew! "I know you must be hungry, so I took the liberty of getting you a snack!"

Surprised, Hinata was bothered that he would go out of his way to get her a snack… but she was also very, very thrilled! Her ojiisan's snacks were _always_ good. Excited, she squirmed impatiently in her seat and watched him come back to the desk eagerly. "Wh-What is it, ojjisan?"

It was like all her Hyuga training went out the window when he placed a kettle of tea down along with a white pastry box. Smirking mischievously, Sarutobi glanced at Hinata's shining eyes before brandishing the lid off with an exaggerated sweep of his arm. "Tah-dah!"

"_Wow!_" she gasped, playing exactly as he had hoped she would, nearly jumping off her seat to take a closer look. "What is it?"

Laughing to himself, the Hokage supposed Hinata had never encountered _these_ before. "They're cinnamon buns," he explained, beginning to pour out the tea.

"_Wow_!" Hinata gasped again, impressed at the rolled up bun. They were beautiful, was her first thought, all brown and smothered by white sugar – and they smelled _wonderful_. She took another experimental sniff – and _warm_. In fact, Hinata knew that they were still warm – fresh from the oven! How delightful!

She looked to the Hokage with another smile of anticipation, waiting as patiently as she could as he placed a cup of tea in front of her before proceeding to pull a single _cinnamon bun_ from the pack of six and place it on a napkin for her. Like every other well-behaved, well-mannered Hyuga child, Hinata waited until her ojiisan had his _cinnamon bun_ in his hand before gingerly picking up her own. With an encouraging nod from the Hokage, Hinata took a bite – AND IT WAS THE BEST THING EVER!

It was warm, confirming her suspicions, and enchantingly saturated and sticky with love. The sugary white topping was like liquid sugar, and the very bun itself was soft and lined with a spice that tickled Hinata's nose, but landed in her stomach all comfortable and perfect-like. IT WAS THE BEST THING SHE HAD EVER TASTED!

How come she never seen it before? Or even heard of it before?

Slightly saddened that she had never seen such a delicacy before, she took another bite as if to say that she would never go on with her life without another cinnamon bun again! Decision made, Hinata took another rebellious munch of the thing, _humming_ softly at the treat. Ojiisan was the best!

"You're the best!" she voiced her opinion, much to his ego.

"Ha, ha!" the Hokage laughed, glad that she was so happy.

Leaning back against her seat, her legs swinging back and forth, Hinata licked at the melted white topping of her cinnamon bun and grinned. It was better than candy! But after a few more bites, she remembered why she was in the Hokage's office in the first place. Her father had spoken of training…?

Seeing her beginning to calm, Sarutobi smiled kindly and began, "Your senseis have informed me of your going-ons for the past two months." Hinata perked, attentive. "I'm sorry to have missed your eighth birthday, Hinata."

He had said it so solemnly that Hinata blamed herself for not being present just for him. "N-No, ojiisan… It's my fault!"

The Hokage perked an amusing brow, chuckling. "No. I am the one who sent you away."

Hinata frowned. She couldn't argue with him at that point. He was right, and she hoped he wasn't too sad for doing it. Deciding that her best choice was to placate him, she said, "It's okay. I'll be here for my next birthday, and then the next!"

Sarutobi smiled and nodded, conceding to her point. "Well, seeing as you are back now, I think we should take this time to review your knowledge."

Hinata straightened in her seat and complying set her cinnamon bun down to regard him with her full attention. After such a long time, she was glad to have a conversation with her ojiisan. She felt like she had grown, and she wanted to prove herself to him. She wanted him to know that the mission he had personally assigned her on – her _first_ mission – had been a success… She wanted to reassure him of her health and welfare, for she could tell he was worried.

"You are the summoner-nin," he said, and she nodded. "There can only be one summoner-nin at a time. The next summoner-nin is selected when…?"

"I die," she said without batting an eyelash.

He nodded grimly. "Usually the current summoner-nin has an heir to pass the legacy onto, but when a bloodline dies," she frowned, "or an heir is left undetermined, the next summoner-nin is chosen by chance."

Thus, as Hinata understood it, her abilities to summon was the legacy her mother had left her, much like how her eyes were what her Hyuga ancestors had left her – a part of her now. She was grateful for both.

"Other summons can be summoned by more than one summoner, such as the Snake," the Hokage explained. "The Snake can be summoned by both you and your Anko-sensei, correct?" Hinata nodded. "And what of the Legendary Summons?"

"Only one summoner at a time can hold a contract with a Legendary Summon," Hinata said. "Such as the Tiger," she pursed her lips unhappily. "Because another has signed the contract with the Tiger first… I cannot summon the Tiger. I have to… wait."

"On another note, a normal ninja cannot hold more than one summoning contract at a time," the Hokage lectured. "I am bound to the Monkey, thus I cannot bind onto another summon, such as the Snake, unless I forfeit the Monkey altogether. But…"

"But for the summoner-nin," Hinata said, "I can hold multiple contracts with multiple summons of various species."

Sarutobi smiled. He didn't think she knew what "species" meant until now. Shikaku definitely made her memorize a dictionary or something of that nature. "For normal summoners, they must provide blood before summoning. As for the summoner-nin…"

"No blood is needed." Hinata pondered on this for a moment. "Shikaku-sensei said that it had something to do with… my soul?"

The Sandaime nodded. "Your chakra is enough in calling out a summon and having them answer. For me, blood is needed to reinforce the contract and the promise made."

Hinata nodded, understanding the concept at once.

"Now a summon may at any time appear on this plane on their own," he said. "In which case, they would be using their own chakra. However, when summoned, they are using their summoner's chakra. When the summoner is out of chakra, the summon may rely on its chakra or unsummon. However, when a summon uses their own chakra after their summoner falls, they could easily betray the summoner. As for the summoner-nin…"

Hinata contemplated this, remembering how Kame had not disappeared after she fainted. "They do not betray?"

The Hokage didn't nod, but warned, "Sometimes the summon would betray. It depends on your control." Hinata nodded gravely, remembering Manda and how he had been so eager to strike her down. "However, for the summoner-nin, the summons are able to rely on their own chakra more often than not, and the summoner-nin usually has more chakra to spare for their summons than the average summoner. It all relies on you."

Hinata understood.

"However," the Hokage said, a spark in his eyes, "once a summon is loyal to the summoner-nin, they are _always _loyal to the summoner-nin."

She frowned, not comprehending.

"If you are to face an enemy ninja and they are a Snake summoner," the Hokage explained, a shadow falling over his face, "the Snakes your enemy summons are in your command."

Hinata's eyes widened. Although she had not liked the wording of "command," she grasped the concept immediately. If she were to face an enemy summoner, she could easily win if she had the correct summoning scroll in her hands.

"Also," Sarutobi said. "The summoner-nin has an easier time in taming a summon and in summoning the higher levelled summons in the summon's hierarchy."

Hinata had surmised as such, but she was grateful for having her conclusions confirmed. She had more advantages than most ninjas learning to summon that she felt sort of guilty. But, a part of her knew, that was what made her her. She was the summoner-nin. There was no point in being one if she was the same as everyone else.

"I believe that covers most of what is to know, yes?" The Hokage eased back with a smile.

"Yes," Hinata agreed with a smile of her own, a small one for she was beginning to feel overwhelmed.

"Good," Sarutobi said. "Now I have two more things to discuss before you can go home."

Hinata straightened again, bracing herself when her ojiisan dug through his drawer and drew out-

She stilled.

-a _Konoha forehead protector_?

She glanced at him to the forehead protector, to him, to the forehead protector, to him…

She didn't know what to say, exactly. She was almost too afraid to hope…

"It's for you," the Hokage verified her fanciful presumptions.

Whoa, she felt like she had died. Her breath just _whooshed_ out of her and she couldn't feel her body, just… air. Just… _floating_. Surely her ojiisan would not be so cruel to joke? Surely she was not dreaming? She almost hyperventilated.

Sarutobi smiled cheekily and pushed the forehead protector across the table to rest just an inch from her hands. "Congratulations, Hinata Hyuga. You are now a Konoha genin. Your senseis had nothing but high praise for you, and your successful mission clearly shows your capabilities. It is only right to promote you."

When next he blinked, she was out cold.

**the point**


	21. Part Three: Chapter Four

**Lots of readers are curious as to Hinata's age. Here's a sort of map of things:**

**Part One – Four to Seven**

**Part Two – Seven to Eight**

**Part Three – Eight to Ongoing, Until Further Notice**

**Thanks for the reviews and supports. After my one-shot, I felt the urge to write some more. Which led me to read the three previous chapters to catch up on what I had written before. (Is it weird to fangirl my own fan fic?)**

**P.S. Sorry it's short, but gotta pace the story at a relatively good pace.**

**Summoner-nin**

**Part Three: Team Kage**

**Chapter Four**

"What the _hell_ did you do?"

"_Anko-sensei?"_ Hinata thought blearily.

"I promoted her."

"_Ojiisan?"_ How come she couldn't see them?

"Obviously that wasn't _all_ you did!" Anko spat, hair all sharp and spiked like a territorial cat.

Groaning, Hinata rubbed her eyes and watched as the room came slowly into focus, a blur of colour and light like stained glass being repositioned into familiar figures. She realized that she was lying on her side, slightly startled to see Tsume run up to her side to check her forehead temperature and laying a placating hand on Hinata's shoulder to stop her from sitting up. She did feel a little dizzy, but unharmed nevertheless.

"What h-happened?" she asked quietly, her throat a tad dry.

"You were surprised, sweetie," Tsume consoled, brushing Hinata's hair from her face in a lulling fashion. "But that's alright now. We now know," at this, the Inkzuka matriarch sent a rather sharp look at ojiisan, "_not_ to surprise you like that again."

The Hokage blubbered for a moment before saying, rather defensively, "It was _good_ news."

"Indeed," Shibi agreed with a brief nod.

Hinata frowned while Tsume and Shibi had another silent glaring contest. (She was beginning to think it was the norm between her senseis now.) Tsume had said that she had fainted, and ojiisan that he had given her good news? Hinata shook her head, trying to sit up, but Tsume wouldn't let her. She was trying to remember what that "good news" was.

Finally, after noticing that Hinata was well enough to get up and looked rather determined to too, Shikaku came up beside her and subverted Tsume's authority over the child rather smoothly to help Hinata sit up from the lone couch in the Hokage's Office.

"Th-Thank you, sensei," Hinata whispered, her throat still too parched to brave a higher volume.

"Water," Shikaku said, placing a glass of said liquid near her lips.

She drank slowly, wanting to be greedy, but unable to when Kuromaru was looking up at her with such concern in his eyes. She would rather drink slowly and revive than drink fast and possibly choke. She didn't want to alarm the dog any farther.

"Thank you," she said again, her throat feeling a lot better.

By then, her senseis and the Hokage had convened around her in various stages of relief and worry. It would have been suffocating if not for the fact that she hadn't felt so loved in a long time. As such, she smiled up at them in reassurance. Again she had made a fuss of things; she fainted much too frequently in Konoha for her liking or even for her well-being.

"Do you remember what happened, Hinata?" Shikaku asked.

"Like, for example," Anko started to rant, "a certain old man wearing a demon mask and jumping out at you from around the corner?"

Ojiisan gasped, aghast. "I **did not**__do that!"

"Oh? Are you sure?" Anko sneered, crossing her arms. "I know how devious you can be, _Ho-ka-ge-sama_."

The Hokage's mouth opened, and then closed, and then opened, and then closed again – speechless. One could not be the Hokage and not be devious, after all.

Hinata found it sort of funny, but Shikaku was waiting patiently beside her for an answer.

"Ano…" she trailed, her face scrunching up in an attempt to remember what had happened.

"Perhaps this will help you," Shibi surmised, silently placing something metal in her hands.

She blinked and looked down to her palms to see a brand new, unmarred, untouched Konoha forehead protector shining ever-so-innocently up at her. For a moment, she just stared, not understanding, and then all at once she balked at the series of images flashed before her eyes like the pages from a picture book. And just as fast, her heart rate accelerated and euphoria, along with disbelief, rose from within her. Surely, it couldn't have been… Surely, he didn't mean to… But looking up at ojiisan's grin told her everything.

"I-I'm…" she stuttered, almost afraid to speak for fear that it may be a dream. "I-I'm…?"

"A genin," Tsume confirmed with a soft, and definitely _proud_, smile. "Congratulations, Hinata-chan."

She was going to faint, she could _feel_ the falling sensation beginning to happen, but Kuromaru gave a loud bark, shocking her back at once.

"I'm a… _genin_?" she hushed incredulously, eyes wide and curious.

Even Shikaku had to smirk, ever sneaky, ever pleased. "Yes, Hinata." He placed an affectionate hand on her head and gave her a pat for a job well done. It had been a most rigorous, if not well-deserved, journey. "And I do believe that the Hokage wishes to give you certain… _instructions_, if you are feeling well?"

Her spine straightened at once, a little too eager, a little too excited, and she nodded vigorously with an anticipatory, "Y-Yes!"

Ojiisan sighed in relief at seeing her better now (and not having two very anal women glaring at him anymore) and smiled. "Alright, then. Shall we all sit first?"

Hinata repositioned herself on the couch to sit properly (with her feet at the ground) and freed up a space for Tsume; Kuromaru ever vigilant sitting between Hinata and Tsume's feet. From the window, Anko had her arms crossed, eyes still in slits to watch the Hokage with suspicion. Shibi was by the door; only Shikaku took a chair across from the Hokage at his desk.

Pulling the Hokage's Hat over his eyes, ojiisan waited a moment to collect his thoughts before beginning with a sigh. "Alright, then. Hinata," she perked attentively. It still smelled like cinnamon buns, she noted with a rueful smile. "You are a Konoha ninja now – _officially_." She nodded. His expression grew grim and he looked at her seriously. "But no one is to know."

She nodded. She understood. It was to be another secret. She was too young to be a ninja, and if everyone was to know, then there would be suspicions about her abilities and even… her _heritage_ of being the summoner-nin. She also knew that fame too early in the career, as rare as a child-ninja was, was not good for any ninja. The pressure, the questions, the _intrigue_ would be too distracting. Hinata knew, first hand, what a prodigy or genius would need to endure in the hands of manipulative elders. She knew of her cousin.

She knew of the _murderer_.

_She was not him_.

"Yes, Hokage-sama," she answered. Will of fire, gentle fists, eyes of iron. She would prevail.

Ojiisan nodded, satisfied with a small and approving smile. She had grown; they could tell. "You will continue to live at home, continue to attend the Academy and continue to live your life as you have so far." She nodded. "I will inform your father that you will be training with me during the weekends… but in truth, you will be on _missions_."

Hinata couldn't help but let the gasp escape. Missions? So fast? And even more alarming: _alone_? Tsume took her by the hand and gave her comforting squeeze. Alone was not something anyone wanted her to go through, not when she was still so young and inexperienced. It was too dangerous.

"Understand?" the Hokage asked, pressing for an answer.

Recovering from her bout of hesitation, Hinata was quick to nod, although unable to speak quite yet.

"Good." Then the Hokage turned to the others, catching their eyes one at a time. "You, her senseis still, will be her new teammates." The four jounins looked to each other warily, wondering what, exactly, their leader had in mind. "A five-cell team, you have proved your efficiency and capabilities in your previous mission, a much-needed asset for what you will devote yourselves to for the next few years."

Hinata leaned forward, thinking she had heard wrong. Ojiisan had mentioned _years_, as in _years_. It could be a series of missions, or even one mission. Despite her misgivings of the sudden change of events and the weight of responsibility, something nothing short of excitement chorused through Hinata's veins. She had thought she wouldn't be going on another adventure for a long time, but now ojiisan was mentioning an adventure or _adventures_ that could last for _years_?

She was both scared and eager, more eager than scared at this point.

The jounins were not as eager, thinking something was amiss.

Shikaku narrowed his eyes. "What, exactly, Hokage-sama, do you wish for us to do?"

"Simple," the Hokage said, twining his fingers together and leaning forward. "I want you to spend as much time as possible obtaining various Summoning Scrolls."

The simultaneous relief in the room was not lost on Hinata as her four senseis relaxed and breathed a sigh of respite. They must have thought it was going to more dangerous than obtaining scrolls, perhaps reconnaissance along an enemy's border or even… she didn't want to think about it… _assassinations_. Of course, Hinata hadn't been too worried. She was not ready for any of that, after all, and the Hokage was not going send an inexperienced team on an A-class mission. It would just be _wrong_.

She looked to Kuromaru and gave him a smile. The jounins were much too stressed.

"No one is to know, of course," ojiisan said, brightening up with a grin, knowing that he had made Anko nervous earlier. At least they were now even. "You will be placed on various other teams throughout the year and participate on other missions so that _this_ team's identity will not be jeopardized."

"And '_this team_' is called what?" Anko sneered, disliking the trick the Hokage had played on her nerves.

Hokage smirked, rather proudly too. "_This_ team will answer to me and me alone. _No one is to know of __**Team Kage**_."

Anko raised a brow, unimpressed. "Kinda clichéd, don't 'cha think?"

Ojiisan's left brow twitched and he opened his mouth to retort-

"I like it," Hinata declared, not knowing how innocent she made herself to appear.

They stared at her and she beamed at them.

"I like Team Kage!" she repeated again, eyes twinkling.

No one could deny a face like that; the Hokage extra chipper at having won the argument without even trying. Hinata Hyuga must be a secret weapon of some kind to down four specialized jounin _and_ the Hokage.

Kuromaru licked her hands in agreement.

Team Kage it was.

xxx

She was a ninja now.

A _real_ ninja.

With a forehead protector and uniform and _everything_.

"_Wow…"_ she thought, dizzy with happiness.

She didn't think she could ever be as happy as now.

Tora, from his corner of the room, could only stare at her from the floor, brow raised and eyes narrowed suspiciously. She looked like an idiot, from his perspective, whirling around and around like that in front of her mirror, placing the damn Konoha forehead protector around her head, around her arm, around her waist, around her leg…

"What do you think, Tora?" she asked for the umpteenth time.

She usually grated on his nerves, but that night it was doubly so.

Happiness was rather irritating, he believed.

Hinata tried not to fidget as she showed Tora how she had wound the forehead protector around her neck this time. She wanted his approval, wanted to look nice, wanted him to be _involved_. All ninjas-in-training strove to be full-fledged ninjas, and for her to achieve it at such a young age… She just wanted to be acknowledged, but didn't want to show that she desired for it to be so.

She refused to be immodest.

It was not Hyuga.

It was not Hinata.

After a good thirty seconds of the Tiger's silence and stare, she finally broke down and pressed her fingers together shyly, uneasily. She knew Tora didn't care. She was not his summoner, not his _anybody_, but she wished for it. She believed, perhaps a bit naively, that they were _friends_… if not, then surely beginning _to be_ friends.

She turned her gaze to the notebooks on her desk, the ones belonging to Shino, Kiba and Shikamaru, and squeaked. Tora's ears flickered at the irritating sound. She couldn't believe that, still, she hadn't finished copying the others' notes! How shameful!

No longer able to wait for Tora's answer to her new placement of her Konoha forehead protector, Hinata rushed to her desk and scrambled to finish up with the notes. She knew that the boys had told her not to hurry, but at some time they would need their books to copy down _more_ notes. They must have been taking notes of foolscap for the past two days! The horror! The disorganization!

As she fumbled with her pen and flipping through her own half-filled notebooks, Hinata didn't notice Tora standing up from his corner and making towards her in a curious manner. Although he disapproved her eagerness for praise, for acknowledgment, the need and want to be loved… he _did_ approve of…

Her.

He approved of her, however begrudgingly.

The small Tiger cub, white in the night, sauntered to the side of her desk. She was so concentrated on her work that she nearly jumped when he brushed his cold, wet nose against her thigh.

"Eep," she squeaked, the pen falling from her grasp.

He rolled his eyes; his ears twitching at the irritating sound from her mouth.

"It looks good," he said, a tad stingy.

Hinata blinked owlishly while he gracefully and noiselessly crept back to his corner. She didn't fully digest his words until he was dozing off again, and by then a blush painted her cheeks and she hurriedly moved the forehead protector around her neck to cover the shy smile on her lips.

She approved of him too.

She had approved of him the moment she had first laid eyes on him.

The Konoha forehead protector was to stay at her neck.

Easier to hide her blush with, she figured.

xxx

**the point**


	22. Part Three: Chapter Five

**This one is much longer, and I am prouder of this chapter than the previous one. Hopefully you'll enjoy this too! (And aren't you lucky I updated so fast? The inspiration just comes so quickly, I think!)**

**Also, when people mention Time Skip, they mean the part where Naruto went traveling with Jiraiya, right? Cause I'm not gonna skip over that, but between chapters, time's going to be moving along. Like, this chapter would happen and then the next chapter will be few weeks later. (Yes, I'm already planning the next chapter.) That's the only kind of "time skipping" I'm gonna use in this fic, 'kay?**

**Summoner-nin**

**Part Three: Team Kage**

**Chapter Five**

It was strange, Hinata decided, to walk through Konoha knowing that she, herself, was a ninja, that she, herself, was part of a group responsible for that baker's safety, that waitress' well-being, that mother's security and those children's happiness.

She smiled briefly as a man chased after his dog over several snow banks.

For that man's ease of mind.

If she had been anyone less than a Hyuga, she would have felt crippled under the weight of responsibility, under the paranoia of doing something wrong, but fortunately Hinata being Hinata, with Hinata's uncertainties and weaknesses, had long been fortified by her senseis to stop thinking about herself, but for others instead. Uncertainties, weaknesses, _hesitations_ were all pushed aside for the sole purpose of being a ninja, almost an autonomous being whose rationale for existence was to protect one's village.

And Hinata would be shamed for life, bound to commit seppeku even, if she were to even fail at such a simple task. Hinata, a Hyuga in some other form, knew loyalty and fealty well. They had been her companions since birth, and loyalty and fealty to Konoha was not so much different than loyalty and fealty to the Hyuga. Both were larger than her, a collective of a social contract, serving one another for safety and prestige.

But, Hinata had to admit as she closed her eyes and bent her neck back to allow the sun to kiss her face, Konoha was much warmer, a more welcomed lord than her… she dared not think it, but much better than her chichioya. She would serve, of course, both willingly, equally with the love and care she held so dear in her heart.

"Good morning, Hinata-san," Shino said upon meeting in front of the Academy.

Hinata blinked, surprised that she had arrived at the Academy. She had been so deep in her own contemplations that she hadn't noticed coming or going at all, and then realized that she must have been ignoring Shino and Shibi for a while now! Horrified, she struggled to cover up her own embarrassment and turmoil by shrugging off her backpack and digging through the innards in a rather volatile fashion.

"G-Good m-morning, Shino-san, Aburame-san!" she squeaked, red in the face as she pulled out Shino's notebooks. "I-I've finally f-finished with y-your notes, Sh-Shino-san!" And then she bowed quite enthusiastically at a rate that surely could have pelted her into the nearest snowman. "I'M SORRY TO HAVE TAKEN SO LONG!"

Silence, perhaps even over the whole school yard, but Hinata noticed none of that as her heart pounded anxiously in her ears. Still bowing, hands offering Shino his notebooks, Hinata trembled with the fear that perhaps Shino was angry with her for taking so long or for having been not seeing him earlier. She was the ninja for crying out loud! She should have noticed him sooner!

Finally, after a full minute, Shino shifted his sunglasses awkwardly and then gently took the offered notebooks. "You're welcome, Hinata-san. Please, do not distress yourself over the matter. I had intended you to procure of my notes for a while longer, thus I have not lost much in my way of studying. You are not at fault."

Hinata, still wary, peeked up from her bangs to see Shibi nod, a little encouragingly, and then she breathed a sigh of relief and straightened from her bow with a beaming smile. "Th-Thank you, Shino-san! You are really kind!"

Shino nodded and, for once they could all see for he had lifted his chin above his collar, _returned her smile_. His effort was made even more warming when a kikaichu scampered over his cheek and touched the corner of his mouth, a whimsical display that showed that even the kikaichu noticed the happy mood of their master and carrier.

Blushing, Hinata nodded again, saved from further displays of lack of grace when Tsume and Kiba came jogging up to them.

"I-I don't un-understand," Kiba heaved, trying to catch his from the morning run. "Wh-Why did we run?"

Hinata winced when Kiba had been a little too slow in avoiding his mother's fist; Akamaru whining in the young Inuzuka's coat.

"Don't complain!" Tsume hollered, several children in the yard cringing at the volume. Even without her Byakugen, Hinata noticed the birds behind her flutter fearfully into the sky to get away from the obvious predator in the vicinity. "And you want to be a ninja. Ha! You don't even have the stamina! Right, Huyga-san?"

Hinata felt the need to disappear as both the Inuzuka matriarch and her pup looked to her for a confirmation and a contradiction at the same time – she couldn't do both! She couldn't satisfy both of them! She was starting to have a meltdown because it just didn't compute!

"Huyga-san," blessed Shibi interrupted calmly. "Do not have something to return to Kiba-san?"

"Eh?" Kiba sounded, confused by the sudden turn of events.

Tsume raised a brow and narrowed her eyes at the Aburame patriarch, knowing that he had pretty much just saved her son from a much-needed (according to her) lesson.

Hinata was just as confused as Kiba at this point.

"The notes, Hinata-san," Shino helpfully prodded her.

"O-Oh!" she squeaked, digging into her backpack vigorously again, nearly dropping the books when she finally pulled them out. "Th-Thank you, Kiba-san, for lending them to me! I-I'm sorry for taking so long with them!"

Kiba blinked, shocked when she bowed. He was beginning to suspect (and he would be right) that this was going to be a normal occurrence. Just as he was too taken aback to react, Akamaru gave a bark and wiggle to wake his young master up, an act Kuromaru approved with a nod to the pup, which only made the puppy wiggle that much more enthusiastically.

"Okay, okay, boy!" Kiba screeched, holding a hand over Akamaru's head to calm the pup down, and then turned to Hinata again with a sheepish smile, scratching the back of his neck. "I-It's okay, Hinata, don't worry about it. It wasn't like I was going to study anyway-"

Tsume cut him off with another fist to his head.

"K-Kiba-san!" Hinata cried out with a start, concerned for his well-being. She knew, first hand, Tsume's rather… _strenuous_ training.

"I'm fine!" Kiba gritted, glaring at his mother, and then quickly ducked before his mother could catch it.

Before Tsume could begin her daily morning lecture, the bell rang and Kiba was gone in a blink of an eye. Turning to Shino, Hinata then looked to Kiba's notebooks in her hands and felt uneasy. She was going to have to return the notebooks to Kiba in the classroom… _in front of everyone else_. She didn't know if she could brave all those eyes staring at her, ninja or not. She may have the forehead protector, but it couldn't very well protect her from everyone's scrutiny and judgement, now could it?

She pressed her index fingers together uneasily, looking uncomfortably to the ground.

Shino didn't even need his father's silent hint to act as he stepped forward close enough for Hinata to lift her head curiously to gauge the young Aburame.

"Shall we return the rest of the notebooks together, Hinata-san?" Shino offered. Although stoic and level-headed, he seemed to roll warmth off of him in waves that soothed Hinata.

This is what friendship was, she finally concluded with a smile.

"H-Hai, Shino-san!" she chirped with two spots of pink on her cheeks. "I-I have Sh-Shikamaru-kun's too!"

Shino nodded as Tsume's face twitched.

"Shikamaru-_kun's_," the Inuzuka matriarch hissed.

Hinata's eyes went wide. "Ah… H-Hai. W-We kn-know each o-other for…"

Shibi once again stepped in to rescue her from Tsume's heated inspection. "Class is about to start, you two should get going."

"Hai, tousan," Shino replied obediently before leading Hinata into the Academy.

"B-Bye!" Hinata called back to the jounins.

"We will see you soon," Shibi said, a double meaning that was not lost to Hinata.

It was Friday, the day when they were to meet with the Hokage about the weekend's excursions. So soon, Hinata knew, but it was better for both the village and the team to get started as soon as possible. There was, or had to be, countless summons in the world and the more in her possession, the better.

As Hinata entered the Academy, the last of the jounins' conversation was not lost to her, but definitely something Shino did not catch.

"She has known Shikaku longer, Tsume," Shibi said quietly. "It is only right that she is familiar with his child, more so than ours."

"We could… _correct _that," Tsume suggested with a ferocious glint in her eyes.

Shibi shook his head. "One cannot outsmart a Nara so easily."

Tsume sighed, shoulders sinking. "Yeah. I know."

Hinata didn't catch the rest of it when the Academy doors closed and she once again faced another conundrum: returning the notes she had borrowed.

Fortunately Shino was by her side, gracing her with more smiles that day than anyone had ever seen from him: a total of _two_. Hinata thought it must have been a _miracle_, for the rest of the class was quite stunned to even see _one_!

It had been a good day.

xxx

"To the south, along a ridge of hills and forests, villages have confirmed the sightings of _wolves_," the Hokage briefed, pulling his hat over his eyes and leaning forward to address the newest team on his force. "Normally, the villages themselves would be able to take care of these rabid beasts, but there have been confirmations that these 'wolves' are larger than the normal size and are being led by a group of bandits. More importantly, several victims have raved about the wolves… _talking_."

The woman leaning by the window spoke. "So not 'wolves,' but _Wolves_."

"_Anko-sensei,"_ Hinata identified the woman at once from her voice and body language.

"We cannot be too sure," the Hokage curtailed all further assumptions. "You will be the ones to find out."

"And if it were to be true?" the woman on the couch beside Hinata asked.

"_Tsume-sensei,"_ Hinata confirmed with a look to Kuromaru at Tsume's feet.

"Then it is a simple matter of obtaining the scroll," the Hokage said.

"And if there is no scroll?" the man sitting at the other side of the Hokage's desk inquired lazily.

"_Shikaku-sensei."_ Hinata recognized that lethargic posture anywhere. This meant that the man by the door was, _"Shibi-sensei."_

"Your priority then," the Hokage instructed, "is to rid of the bandits altogether."

Hinata nodded, but… "If there is more than one scroll, Hokage-sama?"

It was not unheard of. Not all scrolls were hereditary like the Legendary Summons.

"We need only one," the Hokage affirmed, almost ominously. "Be careful, Team Kage."

Shikaku stood then, the others following their leader – designated or not. "Don't worry, Sandaime-sama. We know what to do."

The Hokage nodded, and that was all they needed to disappear in a breeze, heading south according to their mission – the first ever for their team.

Team Kage, all five with their various Konoha forehead protectors alight on their bodies as flaming symbols of their pride and joy, slid through the great underground paths of Konoha to leave the confines of the village without notice. Usually allocated to the special jounins and ANBU use, Team Kage had been given permission to use the sealed tunnels due to their need for discretion, their importance of being the rarest of _collectors_.

Hinata, situated in the middle of their group, had been used to her senseis' pace long ago, modest and wary with the need for efficiency rather than speed. Her uniform was still crisp and stiff, something she had to get familiarize herself with, and soon if the mission proved dangerous. With black sandals, black pants, black shirt, black fingerless gloves and a black trench coat with a hood, Team Kage was every bit like their namesake – a mere shadow in the shadows. Their masks, blank white visages, were just as nameless, identity-less, as they were.

They were no one.

They were nothing.

They were shadows of yesteryear.

Hinata glanced briefly at Kuromaru. Tsume had fed him a special pill that turned his coat black and eyes red, almost unrecognizable to his normal self. The pill allowed for any Inuzukas to take part in the ANBU, otherwise their identities would be known through their dog companions.

Kuromaru was now a demon in his own right, something to be as equally feared as his mistress' team.

The Wolves, if they were indeed _Wolves_, were going to be prey to their predator.

Team Kage were not amateurs.

Dashing into the thick, snowy brushes known to the Fire Country's geography, they flung themselves into the branches without a second a thought. Fluid, graceful, like the cold Northern wind, they moved as if they were a part of the forest themselves, as if they were the shadows of the leaves and trees, leaving the ice on the branches unscathed, the snow on the ground untouched.

Hinata thought of Tora as they neared the hills, and hoped he wouldn't be too bored without her. Taking him had been out of the question; someone had to guard the scrolls already in their possession. It was something they both had agreed upon. Perhaps they were beginning to get along?

Their group paused simultaneously when they spotted some fur and leather tents deep within the forested hills. In the summer they would have been harder to mark, but with the colours of brown and spotted leather in the white winter, located in one of the very few open areas in the forest, and to have several fires going with the smoke trickling into the air… What Team Kage had assumed to be the bandit's encampment was not exactly the most ideal place to hide.

"Zero," Shikaku called.

Hinata, _Zero_, activated her bloodline limit and scanned the area. At first she had the bandits were careless to be select a location so easily tracked when she noticed the larged wolves circling the encampment, smudges of grey, brown and ginger moving at a pace so fast that they could not possibly be normal _wolves_. Although out in the open, the bandits were well defended.

"Are they the target?" Tsume, _Four_, enquired.

Zero looked farther ahead and noted the people at the camp, majority male brandishing rough swords and rusted daggers. Inside their tents, she could see mounds of goods that did not seem to fit in with the camp-like environment, neither the shackled people, majority women, in several other tents. She could not confirm that they were the bandits they were looking for, but the wolves were too much of a coincidence.

"There are wolves," Zero said. "Larger than normal, faster than any wolf I've ever seen – and men, and possibly stolen goods. Hostages, I can tell for sure."

"They may not be our target," Shibi, _Three_, cautioned.

"To Hell with this," Anko, _Two_, cursed. They could tell that the woman was grinning from ear to ear under her white mask. "They have _hostages_. I say we have some fun."

"Any sign of a summoning scroll?" Shikaku, _One_, asked, stopping Two's fun short.

Zero went to work again, her pupil-less eyes seeing through trees, people and tents to reconfigure colour, shadows and light. For a moment, Team Kage stood hidden in the trees soundlessly, almost without life, as their lone child member to confirm their objective. A moment later, Zero saw a large scroll, not unlike the scrolls she had hidden in her closet, in a chest in one of the tents – the one she could only assume as the leader's.

"That one – to the right. The largest tent; in a chest," Zero confirmed.

The wolves were not wolves. The wolves were Wolves.

They were the bandits they were seeking.

One nodded and warned, "Our main concern is the Wolves."

"A distraction then," Four said with a nod from her canine companion, _Four Point Two_.

"I saw we just go in and blow it all up," Two decided.

One shook his head. "As long as Zero signs the scroll, the Wolves will no longer be an issue."

"I will lead her in," Three volunteered.

"Yes," One agreed. "The rest of us will cause a distraction at the opposite end of their encampment. Remember to not harm the hostages."

Two sighed lamely. "Of course. No one gets to have fun when they're with you."

One ignored her and commanded, "We go first. Three and Zero, wait five minutes and then go."

Zero nodded and felt uneasy as she watched One, Two, Four and Four Point Two leave. Wanting to share a glance with Three, but couldn't because of the masks, Zero concentrated on the moving of time instead. She was not very good a gauging time, knowing that she must have been counting either too fast when Three didn't move until a moment later after she got to her five minutes.

"Stay close," Three instructed, sending a few kikaichu into the air for reconnaissance.

A heartbeat later, and they were off, circling the bandits' camp to the right, making fast for the leader's tent. Just before they were to hit the Wolf scouts along the edge of the encampment, an explosion (no doubt something of Two's doing) sounded from the left. Immediately, the Wolves and bandits alone the right of the encampment dashed for the left.

Three held out a hand to stop Zero's tracks. They waited until the right's defences were sufficiently decreased before heading in. It was only right, of course, that they were stopped just before they could enter the leader's tent.

"Nice try, _ninjas_," a large grey Wolf laughed, his tongue lolling in his jaws with a grin.

"Zero, go," Three commanded.

Zero did not question, she did not think, she only obeyed because she trusted, with all her being, in Three's judgement. For, no sooner did he say "go," she was running straight for the leader's tent just as Three dove towards the Wolf. It got a whole lot messier when the surrounding bandits and Wolves were equally alerted, but Zero did not pause pulling the tent's door-flap open and heading for the misshapen and damaged chest.

She could hear fighting and flesh tearing at the other side of the tent, but she ripped open the chest, unrolled the scroll and pressed her bloody thumb into the familiar, intricate calligraphy of her name.

"Summoning Jutsu, Wolf!"

It was like a ring in the air, a pulsing chakra that called to all the Wolves in the surrounding area – like a bell calling for dinner, for _salvation_. At first, Zero didn't think it worked because there was no giant Wolf in front of her. By her own experience, the first summon she called from a fresh school was usually the king or queen… but there was nothing in the tent…

Or so she had thought.

She spun into the first stance of the Juken, facing the shadows… and the two iridescent yellow eyes peeking out on her, slanted, wise… _dangerous_. A predator in its own right, and Zero was more than unwilling to be its prey.

"Show yourself," Zero commanded, sounding more confident than she felt.

Vaguely she noticed all the noise outside had halted; the Wolves confused at the new smell and taste of a most particular brand of blood. Some had whined. Some paced the camp in anticipation.

"Summoner-nin," the two eyes in the shadow finally spoke, a deep baritone of authority, of knowing and wisdom. "It has been too long since I have felt you, have been bound to you."

Wary, Zero nodded, feeling apprehensive as the Wolf came forward. He appeared like any other normal wolf, fur a grey that bespoke his age and experience. Despite his age, he was the most beautiful and exquisite wolf Zero had ever laid eyes on. She had thought the Wolves outside the tent were marvellous in themselves… but this creature was not just a Wolf, but the Wolf King.

"I am Ookami, milady," the Wolf spoke, sitting down on his haunches with his back straight. It was like she was seeing him upon a throne.

"I am…" Zero could not speak her name in the open, in the enemy's territory, not with the Konoha forehead protector gleaming around her neck. Her identity was her life.

"I understand," Ookami said with a nod. "However, Summoner-nin, _you_ must understand that the Pack is very important to me."

Zero nodded, waiting.

"We are one. We are a collective. One wrong, and we are all wrong," Ookami reasoned. "You have signed on to be a part of the Pack, of _our_ Pack. If you are wrong, then it would be wrong for me to choose you. Do you understand?"

"You must test me," Zero concluded.

"If you wish to a part of the Pack, you must prove yourself worthy," Ookami explained.

Zero stretched her hearing and couldn't make out any noises of fighting. Team Kage had won, just as Ookami had commanded his Pack to stand down. It was not a test of men, but a test of Wolves.

"Very well," Zero decided.

"Strength of arms, Summoner-nin," Ookami set the rules. "Not of summons."

Zero nodded. "I understand."

A moment after she had agreed to the terms, they did not move. Zero was no longer Zero as she stared into the Wolf's yellow eyes glowing in the shade of the tent, glowing like a lamp in the darkness, a flickering candle in the winter. Zero was Hinata Hyuga again, the summoner-nin.

And it was Hinata Hyuga the Wolf King would be testing.

No summons.

Strength of arms.

She dived out of the tent when he flew forward, eyes like arrows making for the centre target. Dust kicked up at the might of the Wolf King, his paws like chakra-filled hammers to make crevices like that in the frozen forest ground. Team Kage was alarmed, to be sure, but Zero – no, _Hinata_ signalled that it was alright.

She slid to a stop, ice and dirt flying in the air and across her mask, and shouted, "Ice Wall!"

A technique taught by the Dragon King himself, the ground splintered and caved under the strength of the deathly element. Large, sharp icicles shot up from the crevices in the earth, linking together in a web-like wall so sudden that the audible _smack_ of the Wolf King colliding into the ice could be heard throughout the open area.

The surrounding Wolves whined at the noise, sharing their king's pain – a pain Hinata could empathize.

One with the Pack, a concept she could understand, but she did not slow in running into the forest for it didn't take Ookami long to brave the height of the icy wall to launch after her like a kite cutting through wind.

She was panicking. No, she was not. It was adrenaline. It was excitement. It had been a long time since she had been tested like this. Even Tora had been relatively easy. Manda had been the most stubborn of all her summons. The others had come willingly.

The Wolves were going to need more than strength to overcome.

"_A genjutsu,"_ she decided.

She could manage something light, but it would be enough.

A second later and Ookami came to a stop. Unbeknownst to him, Hinata was just above him in the trees, but he was too distracted over that… _smell _to notice. It smelt like… _home_. Like the first hunt he had ever gone with, side-by-side with his father, his mother back at their den waiting for their return. It smelt like the wet, familiar nose of his father when he nudged him at the neck, a sign of approval for downing his first deer.

It smelt like home.

It would never be said, but it would be remembered between the two that Ookami had let her win. He had broke out from the genjutsu easily enough, just long enough for the nostalgia and warmth to settle in, before he sat there and waited for her to come down from the tree and place a kunai at his neck – the exact place where his father had nudged him.

The kunai had not been dangerous.

It had felt a little like affection.

"You understand the Pack, then," Ookami had observed.

Hinata had withdrawn the kunai and took her mask off to show her sincerity. "It is a family."

When at last Zero had returned to the camp with the Wolf King at her side, Team Kage knew that she had been found worthy. The rest of the Wolves in the camp had moved toward her, their eyes to the ground in reverence and acceptance.

It had been a long time since there had been a summoner-nin worthy of their Pack.

xxx

Tsume helped Hinata pry off the white mask from her face, an endeavour that took a lot of care because the girl's sweat had plastered the mask on tight. Holding her breath, Hinata waited until the mask was completely off before letting out a relief sigh. The winter air felt good on her skin.

"Hinata-chan," Tsume said with a smile. "Do you want to have dinner with my family tonight?"

Hinata froze. At first the jounins thought that she was frightened, but when Hinata started to tremble and bounce on her feet, they realized that she was much too happy to reply. In fact, Hinata was both happy and anxious. She had never had dinner anywhere but her home, and the prospect of seeing her sensei's home was exhilarating.

"L-Like," she stammered uneasily, _eagerly_. "Like… to meet your Pack?"

Her large eyes, wide and innocent, curious and hopeful, was something Tsume couldn't resist. Anko _didn't_ resist, promptly glomping the girl with a gush, "Oh, Hina-chan! My precious Hina-chan!"

"Yes," Tsume finally answered decidedly with a gentle smile. "Like my Pack."

"It would be a good experience for you, Hinata," Shibi advised.

At this, Tsume looked to Shibi in surprise. Even Hinata found it strange. Weren't they in a strange sort of rivalry?

"If you want, Hinata," the Hokage suggested, gathering the rest of their reports after their debriefing. Team Kage's first mission had been a success, freeing hostages thought dead and even reviving riches the villages had pained over, "I can speak with your father."

Hinata nodded, beaming. "H-Hai!" And then she turned to the Inuzuka matriarch. "I-I'd _love_ to, Tsume-sensei!"

Tsume grinned. "Alright. Let me place your things in my backpack so no one knows about Zero, okay?"

"Hai!" Hinata chirped, swinging her hand in Tsume's hand as they strolled to the Inuzuka compound.

Shikaku's, "Troublesome," was not unheard, only ignored when Hinata's thoughts were more focused on visiting Tsume's family and, when she thought about it, _Kiba's_ family. Although she wasn't as close to Kiba as she was with Shino, she still thought of him as a friend, albeit a friend that she only interacted with in the mornings… but she was going to work hard for his approval!

The moment they stepped into the Inuzuka compound, Hinata was being barrelled down by tens of dogs and pups. Tsume should have given her a warning – Hinata should have been lying flat on the ground, but Kuromaru was much faster, much more experienced in this aspect, quickly stepping in front of Hinata to curtail the raving dog pile that could have happened.

Inuzuka canines liked guests.

"KIBA!" Tsume roared. "What did I tell you about the dogs!"

Even if Tsume wasn't screeching at Hinata, Hinata could empathize with Kiba when the boy's footsteps could be heard running from the second floor to crash down the stairs and land at their feet. Hinata winced, wanting to rush over to check on him, but the crowd of dogs was actually quite worrisome on their own.

Tsume sighed. Kiba wasn't the most brightest of kids.

"I was gonna put them outside, ma!" Kiba protested, rubbing his head where he had landed on. "But-"

He broke off when he noticed Hinata at the doorstep. Akamaru wasn't as slow as him, dashing out to press his nose and head against Hinata's leg, tongue lolling out playfully and jumping up and down to get Hinata's attention.

"H-Hello, K-Kiba-san," Hinata greeted nervously with a haphazard bow.

Kiba's response was to look to his mother, in which Tsume rolled her eyes and said, "We have a guest for dinner tonight. Now get the dogs out and help me in the kitchen!"

"R-Right!" Kiba stumbled onto his feet and began to herd the dogs out in spite of all their whining and crying.

A bark from Kuromaru put a stop to all arguments, and he even looked to Hinata apologetically, as if to say he had failed to be an affective Alpha dog.

"Th-They're all so nice!" Hinata complimented him, placing an affectionate hand on Kuromaru.

Kiba came back just in time to see the action and blubbered, "H-He didn't bite your head off!"

Hinata blinked openly, confused.

Even Akamaru appeared stunned at her action.

"C'mon," Tsume coaxed. "Into the kitchen. Hana will be back soon, and she'll be hungry."

Kiba huffed. "You always think about Hana."

"Hana's a _genin_," Tsume reminded. "She's been training very hard lately."

Kiba pouted, but said nothing more.

"H-Hana?" Hinata enquired from Tsume's side.

Tsume smiled, proud. "My daughter; Kiba's older sister. You'll meet her tonight."

Hinata nodded shyly as Tsume put both her and Kiba to work on the rice. They did not talk much, busy with cooking, but Hinata liked it, a lot. The warmth of the stove, the light-hearted banter between Tsume and Kiba, the scrambling of Akamaru between the three of them for some scraps… the smell of rice, the hint of tea…

She looked to the ground. If she closed her eyes, she could see herself entering the Uchiha kitchen to meet Mikoto's smiling face, relieved once again to see Hinata unharmed beside Fugaku.

"Mom! I'm home!" a girl called out from the foyer.

Hinata startled from her memories and nervously shuffled to the side of the kitchen when the girl entered. A stranger to Hinata, she was pretty with long dark brown hair in a low ponytail, gentle brown eyes and the red triangular markings of the Inuzuka on her cheeks. Just behind her was a pack of three grey dogs, similar to Kuromaru in build. As surprised as Hinata was in seeing her, Hana Inuzuka was just as surprised.

"Hello, there," Hana greeted, taking it all in stride.

"H-Hello," Hinata returned bashfully.

"This is Hinata, Kiba's classmate," Tsume introduced. "She'll be having dinner with us tonight. Hinata, this is Hana, my daughter."

Hinata nodded and gave Hana a tentative smile.

Hana smiled back. "It's good to see that Kiba has friends!"

"Wha-!" Kiba exclaimed. "I've always had friends!"

Hana rolled her eyes. "Don't see you inviting them over."

"That's cause our family's CRAZY!" Kiba raged comically.

Hinata leaned back into the kitchen counter, wanting to disappear. Noticing this, Tsume sent her fist into her son's head.

"Hey!" Tsume barked. "We have a guest! Behave yourself!"

Kiba, thoroughly scolded, looked to Hinata and blushed, shamed by his actions. "Sorry, Hinata."

"U-Um," Hinata stuttered. "I-It's o-okay."

Tsume nodded and narrowed her eyes on Kiba again. "Must I give you another lecture on-"

"Ah!" Hinata exclaimed, as if she had a bright idea. The three Inuzuka's turned to her in confusion. "Thericeisdone! Weshouldeat!"

It was all said really fast, and really unnecessarily, but they all understood that Hinata had just attempted to save Kiba from another lecture. Not to undermine Hinata's efforts, Tsume relented and let Kiba off the hook.

"You're right, Hinata," Tsume said, letting go of her son's collar. "Hana, help me with the dishes."

Hana blinked, very much shocked at her mother's sudden change of character. "S-Sure, mom."

With Tsume and Hana distracted with placing the food onto plates, Kiba came up to Hinata's side with like a puppy with its tail on the ground between its legs. Obviously scolded and shamed, Kiba was also thankful for Hinata's diversion. It was twice now that she had saved him from a lecture.

"Th-Thanks, I guess," he said, rubbing the back of his neck.

Akamaru wiggled his tale at Hinata's feet.

"Y-You're welcome," Hinata said quietly, uncertain that perhaps she had overstepped her boundaries within the Inuzuka household.

"Sorry about them," Kiba said, gesturing to his mother and sister. "We're a loud bunch."

"I-I like your h-home, Kiba-san," Hinata said with a smile.

Taken aback, Kiba squinted his eyes to inspect her well-being. "Are you serious? I mean, we're not exactly all hugs and kisses, ya know?"

Hinata shook her head and assured him, "But they're warm. Your mother cares." Hers was dead. "And your sister talks to you." Hers did not. "And your Pack is very close." Hers was not. "You're very lucky, Kiba-kun."

He didn't understand, she could tell, but in time he would. In time, he would know of her and her clan – of her Pack that was not a Pack. He would know because they were friends.

"Thanks," he said again, blushing at the compliment. "You ready to eat?"

Hinata beamed. "Hai! It all smells really good!"

Kiba laughed. "Yeah, mom's an okay cook."

"What?" Tsume exclaimed. "Only 'okay?' What kind of ungrateful son are you?"

Hinata watched, wide-eyed, as Tsume chuckled a ladle at Kiba's head; Hana teasing her brother along the way.

She was beginning to suspect (and she would be right) that this was the norm in the Inuzuka household.

"Hide me, Hinata!" Kiba cried out, ducking behind her from his mother's rage.

Hinata giggled at his antics.

And she wouldn't have it any other way.

xxx

**the point**


	23. Part Three: Chapter Six

**You are all so very smart. Sometimes your reviews predict what I'm going to write next, or what I've been thinking of for future plot devices… You guys are so smart. I'm beginning to think that this whole story could be full of fillers and everyone would still love it. I'm not gonna lie, I love writing fillers. It's like one-shots, but with more feeling and implications because they're related one-shots, with back story and stories to come.**

**I hope this chapter is what some of you have been waiting for.**

**(BTW, I'm running out of summons. Please tell me some of your favourite animals or even exotic ones so that I can get some ideas.)**

**Summoner-nin**

**Part Three: Team Kage**

**Chapter Six**

The Hyuga were not soft, they were pliant. The Hyuga were not quiet, they were silent. The Hyuga were not communicators, they were observers. The Hyuga were not like fires, they were like waters. The Hyuga were not ones to face conflict head on, they were strategists of undermining and manipulations. The Hyuga were not singular, they were a mass.

The Hyuga were not a family, they were a colony of singular purpose.

For honour.

For pride.

For their coveted bloodline limit.

The Hyuga were not of feelings, they were of doings.

Hinata Hyuga, however, was not like any other Hyuga. She was something else, an anomaly, an other not quite lucid – a dream, a fairytale, a ghost of ghosts. A conundrum. She was more mysterious than any other Hyuga simply because she was not like any other Hyuga, made even more unfeasible, impossible that morning in the Hyuga kitchens… _cooking_ to the confusion of the Hyuga staff.

It was not something the Hyuga could hide amid themselves.

It was not a word that could be kept from the Head of the Clan.

It was only something, a word, that was not familiar and would be halted slightly until she was gone from the kitchen. It was not according to protocol to gossip about the heiress when she was within ear-shot.

Despite the upset Hinata was causing so early in the Hyuga household, she ignored the eyes, white and all-seeing, and the whispers, ghostly and vapid, to test the dumplings she had made thus far. A single bite, something new in the Hyuga – the heiress should not suit the kitchens, yet she was humming, yet she was smiling, yet she was something that transcended the norm – and Hinata decided a little bit of paprika would do the herbs within justice.

In the middle of this "chaos" that was Hinata Hyuga, Tora watched from his corner in the kitchen with displeasure. It was bad enough to be stuck in this situation, between prying servants and disapproving guards, but it was made more so by the fact that he could not speak. To do so would reveal his identity, would ruin everything they – _he_ – had worked so hard on.

He huffed.

But it was not like she cared, busy wrapping up the dumplings into her basket and moving on to the onigiri and miso soup. She acted like there was nothing out of the ordinary, as if she had always been – _belonged_ in the kitchens. He found it even more disturbing that she _knew_ how to cook, despite her tales of her times with the Inuzukas and having dinner with them. She had been spending a lot of evenings at the Inuzukas lately.

He jerked when he heard light footsteps moving in the hallways, perhaps servants wanting to catch a glimpse of their heiress working in the kitchens. He found it worrisome, somewhat, that none of the kitchen help had stayed behind to aid their heiress in whatever tomfoolery she had embarked that day. They wanted to see her fail, no doubt, perhaps to scar herself indefinitely so that her younger sister could take her place.

Tora growled. He would be the fool if he allowed her to harm herself. Fortunately she seemed to be doing quite well, relieving him the responsibility of actually _protecting_ her. Child or not, she was not _his_ summoner.

"Hum…" Hinata contemplated, stirring the miso soup, trying to remember what she had forgotten. "Of course," she murmured, stepping down from the stool she had set in front of the stove to reach for the rice wine.

The Tiger lifted his head, just slightly, and was a little (although he would never admit it) troubled to find her interested in alcohol. She was too young to drink, but he did not stop her from placing the half-full bottle into her basket. How curious.

Hinata went back to the soup and tested it. With a satisfactory sigh, she ladled the contents into a container and settled it into the basket. She took a moment to rearrange the bundle of incense in the basket for the soup, but everything fit perfectly once she was done so there were no worries on that part.

Turning off the stove, and after cleaning the utensils and bowls she had used, she cradled the basket at the nook of her elbow and smiled at Tora to follow. The Tiger had nothing else to do, but to follow, wondering why she was insisting upon his companionship that morning. They were both a little wary of the idea of him leaving the summoning scrolls in her room unattended, an aspect even more alarming now that the numbers of scroll had increased throughout the weeks of Team Kage, but this would be good for him, so she said.

"It would be good for the both of us," she had said early that morning, just a little after breakfast.

It did not ease Tora one bit, but he had understood her need to get out from under the thumb that was Hyuga. What he didn't understand was why he had to come along too… or why he was so obliging to her request. He dared not place an answer to the question, suspicious of what he would find.

Hinata was humming again, enjoying the faint echo of her song reverberating along the voluminous and empty Hyuga corridors. It was something her mother used to sing to her. Her father had left the night before on a business venture, leaving her free of whatever duties he may have assigned for her, a rarity on its own.

She paused in the open hallway to feel the last of the winter winds sear through the Hyuga compound and whip at her hair. It was a refreshing contrast to the sun. The wind chime hanging in the rafters sounded a little like Spring's tinkling laughter and Winter's last goodbye. The seasons were changing, the snow beginning to melt and soon the crocuses were to sprout. It was a good idea on her part, she believed, to make the trip today before the grounds got too wet or too soft to travel on.

"Yes," she sighed to herself with a rueful smile. "It has to be today."

Tora tilted his head, listening for others, and when there wasn't, he was prompted to ask, "Where are we going?"

"You'll see," she said patiently, with something akin to mirth shining in her eyes.

She was young, so young, yet so very, very wise.

"It's cold today," the Tiger complained when another breeze flew by, tickling his whiskers.

"I'll wear my thickest coat," Hinata placated, beginning to move along the hallways again.

Tora rolled his eyes. "I wasn't worried about you."

Hinata smiled, and did not answer.

He was left to grouse by himself, muttering as an after note, "Remember your coat."

His growl was undermined by his cub-like size, but Hinata did not let the giggle escape her mouth. She would laugh about it later. She would have to tell _her_ about it too. She would have to tell her everything.

She was humming again; Tora unwillingly comforted by her song. It was pretty, lulling, a bright sun in the middle of the Hyuga courtyard. Another wind whipped by and the Tiger continued his way along the vast open corridor, even as Hinata halted to inspect the lone girl sitting on the floor, feet dangling out into the open courtyard, toes scraping the last dredges of the snow they were going to have that year.

"Hanabi?" Hinata called curiously.

Tora groaned, having had hoped to pass the girl without contact, but Hinata, of course, had other plans.

The girl, thin and fragile, beauty incarnate of the devil's, was dressed in only a black sleeve-less dress that hit her knee. In her hand was a tube of ointment; her left ankle red and beginning to swell. It did not take Hinata long to access that her sister had injured herself while training, and the feeble attempt by the younger Hyuga sister to bandage her ankle told of her inadequacies in such endeavours.

"Onee-sama," Hanabi spoke quietly, an unfeeling sound of monotone.

Tora was beginning to surmise that the girl was incapable of feelings at all.

"Here, let me help you with that," Hinata offered softly, placing the basket down gently and carefully prying the ointment from her sister's hand, cold and brittle in the winter. The maids had not dressed her sister sufficiently that morning.

With a care that she remembered from their mother, Hinata took Hanabi's ankle into her lap tenderly and applied the ointment in soothing, light circles. It must have hurt, but her sister gave no cry, no shudder to suggest pain. Hanabi was the Hyuga everyone was familiar with, like stone, like strength, like… lifeless. Their father was proud of the younger sister, but Hinata held no ill will. Hanabi had her achievements, just as Hinata had her own. Whether their father saw it or not was not the issue.

Hinata put the stopper on the ointment before binding the bandages around her sister ankle with a precision and care she had acquired throughout her missions and experiences. Finally, with one last tie to secure the bandages in place, Hinata gave her sister a warm smile, perhaps to reassure a little girl who didn't need it, and breathed another sigh of relief to see her sister's smooth forehead – unsealed, unbranded – still free.

"Are you not cold, Hanabi-chan?" Hinata asked quietly.

Her sister only blinked mutedly, another wind going by and catching her dress. No shiver, to tremble – no weakness. "No, Onee-sama."

Hinata sat on her ankles in quiet contemplation, watching her younger sister for an implication as to what she should do next. There was no question as to what Tora wanted. He wanted to leave the girl alone, of course, but Hanabi was her sister, and it would not do well to have their father return to find her sick or unhappy… if Hanabi was capable of feeling unhappiness of course.

She frowned, scolding herself. Of course everyone was capable of feeling; it depended on whether or not one _allowed_ one to feel. Hanabi, similarly, was capable of feeling. Perhaps her sister was feeling cold at the moment, sad at the moment… alone at the moment. Hinata was familiar with all those feelings, even more familiar with the aspect of not letting _herself_ feel.

"Do you want to accompany Tora and I on a trip this morning, Hanabi-chan?" Hinata asked politely.

Tora's snort of indignation was heard, but simultaneously ignored, much to his chagrin.

Hanabi blinked again, almost soulless, doll-like, and asked, "Where to, onee-sama?"

Hinata smiled, again with that whimsical flush across her face. "It's a surprise. Would you like to come?"

Hanabi lowered her eyes to the ground to think and remained silent for a long while, long enough to even agitate Tora. But when another wind flew by, playing with the distant wind chimes in the hallways, Hanabi lifted her gaze and nodded, almost uncertainly, but it was better than the cold, than the loneliness, than the not feeling.

"Shall we get you dressed appropriately for the weather first?" Hinata suggested. "And I know that I need my coat, otherwise Tora will be upset again."

The Tiger growled, but the sisters did not respond. Instead, Hinata took Hanabi by her cold and brittle hands, and led her back to the younger's room. It was unavoidable, of course, for the whispers to follow after them. The staff of the Hyuga Main House had not seen such a spectacle in their lives. The Hyuga sisters were never seen with each other unless the father was present, and even then they did not _hold hands_.

Feelings were dissuaded in the Hyuga.

"There we are," Hinata sounded brightly, buttoning that last button on Hanabi's coat, satisfied now that her younger sister now sported a sweater, pants, furred boots and mittens. "Let's get my coat and we'll be on our way."

Hanabi followed her obediently; Tora trailing after while murmuring indistinguishable words to himself. No doubt that he was cursing the Hyuga sisters for this uncalled-for "adventure."

Hinata shuffled through her closet for the appropriate coat. When she finally selected the one with the most fur, she turned around and nearly dropped her coat when she saw Tora opening his jaw as if to swallow Hanabi's hand whole!

"Tora!" Hinata scolded.

Stiffening, knowing that he had been caught in the act, Tora looked to her and then reluctantly lowered his head and clamped his jaw shut, _safely_ away from the younger Hyuga. Smouldering under his own upset, he nearly reacted badly again when Hanabi, not at all perturbed by his violent behaviour the first time around, reached forward to pet him again.

Under Hinata's careful stare, Tora did not attempt to eat her sister again, but what persuaded Hanabi to _pet_ the Tiger summon was beyond the both of them. It was surprising to see the younger Hyuga brush her palm lightly against Tora's fur, on his _head_ of all places.

"He is soft," Hanabi observed in monotone.

Hinata smiled, a little envious that Tora was "letting" Hanabi pet him. It had been a long time since she had been allowed to touch him. She missed hugging him.

"Yes," she eventually replied, zippering up her coat and securing her own mittens. "Are you ready to go?"

Hanabi looked to her, and then seemed to think her question over before nodding quietly.

Hinata smiled, picking up the basket with one hand and taking Hanabi's hand in the other. "Then we shall go. Don't worry, it's not far."

Hanabi nodded as the trio left the Main House and made towards the most discrete and empty part of the Hyuga Compound. Their feet, all bundled up in fur boots, water-proof and heat-keeping, made wet noises as they traveled through the snow and grass. The guards kept an eye on them, but left them relatively alone – two little girls, hand-in-hand, trudging in the last of the year's winter.

For a moment, they passed Neji training by himself in the cold. He took one look at them and turned away, never to look at them again for the rest of the day. It was fine, Hinata had decided long ago. The Hyuga were not of feeling, but she was glad that Neji felt _something_. Better to be bound and feeling, than bound and unfeeling.

Better to be free in some way.

"Are you cold, Hanabi-chan?" Hinata asked, her breath clouding in the air.

Hanabi shook her head, eyes in front and not curious at all, merely following, merely existing.

Hinata was not going to tell _her_ that, but rather show her Hanabi. Then she could decide for herself.

"We're here!" Hinata chirped cheerfully, opening the cast iron gates and stepping into the Hyuga Cemetery.

Tora's nose twitched in disapproval, perhaps even in disgust, but withheld from voicing his judgement, partially because the younger Hyuga was present, and partially from the sadness lying dormant in Hinata's eyes.

"We are here to visit oka-sama," Hanabi observed without feeling.

Hinata felt cold, but nodded. She could not speak properly as they made their way to their mother's gravestone; Tora understanding at once. Hundreds of grave stones marked the hundreds of Main Hyuga corpses, a forest of the dead made darker, colder, within the dark and cold confines of the Hyuga Compound. It was not a place Hinata would have liked for her mother's last resting place, but it was an honour befitting her mother. The empty place beside her mother, already marked with a bare stone, had already been reserved for their father.

The Hyuga were a very practical sort of people.

"Mama," Hinata whispered, bending down to brush the snow and ice from her mother's gravestone, "I'm home."

Tora stood silently beside Hanabi, a few feet back to allow Hinata some intimacy with a woman they never knew. Hanabi, of course, did not do it out of courtesy, but rather she had not been ordered to move from where was standing. It was fine. It gave the illusion of courtesy nevertheless.

"I'm sorry it took me so long to come see you," Hinata apologized, giving her mother a soft smile. "But I've been busy… Mmm, I can't tell you today, but someday I will." There was a pause, a silent heartbeat. "Someday I will."

Reaching for the basket, Hinata began to unpack its contents. "I've learned to cook, mama." At this she presented the dumplings, onigiri and miso soup – and tea. Always tea, the tea her mother had always been fond of. "I've brought lots so we can eat together."

It had gotten less painful with time, as most grief usually did. It did not, however, replace the empty hole in her heart, but she had come to realize that it was okay. Everyone had holes in their hearts, as long as she could fill the other parts, then it would be fine.

"I've made a lot of friends, mama!" Hinata sounded gleefully, lighting incense. "And I've brought Hanabi along too! Isn't she beautiful?"

Hinata turned to her sister then and waved her over. Cautious, even a little hesitant, Hanabi came forward and took the proffered incense from Hinata.

"You can say 'hello' if you want," Hinata suggested good-naturedly.

Hanabi blinked, and then nodded. "Hello, oka-sama."

Hinata's smile widened. "She's really talented, mama. Chichioya is proud of her."

Hanabi shuffled at the compliment, but leaned forward to place the incense on their mothers alter.

"And this is Tora!" Hinata introduced, the Tiger coming forward upon his name. "He's been protecting me. He's a very good friend."

As much as Tora may want to refute her claims, he did not. Instead he nodded, and even pressed his nose to Hinata's cheek. He could smell the tears she was holding back, and thought her strong for doing so.

"Shall we eat then?" Hinata asked her sister and the Tiger.

Hanabi did not know how to answer, so the Tiger answered for them both with a nod.

Smiling, Hinata distributed the dumplings and onigiri, the Hyuga sister both relaxing over their steaming cups of miso soup. Tora would never convey just how delicious Hinata's handiwork was, but the amount he consumed was enough of a testament for her. Then, once they were finished, Hinata poured three cups of rice wine on top of their mother's grave so that she could taste it in Heaven.

"Goodbye, mama," Hinata said in farewell, brushing a stray tear from the corner of her eye. "We'll come and visit again soon. I promise!"

With that said, with everything back in the basket, Hinata took Hanabi by the hand and they made their way back to the Main House. What they hadn't been expected, not even Tora who had been distracted by the muted mood of that morning, was to see Hiashi Hyuga at the cemetery gates, staring at the two of them blankly, unfeeling… with something nothing short of sadness, of wanting, of loss in his eyes.

It was not something most would catch.

It was something Hinata had caught.

"Chichioya-sama." Hanabi was the first to respond with a bow.

But Hiashi's eyes were not on his youngest. For once, he was staring at his eldest.

"Chichioya," Hinata responded with a deep bow. A part of her feared that he would abolish the chance of them ever visiting their mother again.

A part of her feared that their father had forgotten their mother, forgotten how to feel, forgotten how to love.

But he did not dissuade future visits. Instead he said, "Come, Hanabi. We must get back to your training."

"Hai, chichioya-sama," Hanabi answered and moved to stand beside him, ever the doll of their father's.

Hinata lifted her gaze and saw a brief nod from her father.

He had not forgotten.

He had merely chose not to feel.

Hinata, with the empty basket in her hands, watched her father and sister leave her behind in the cemetery. She did not choose to follow. It was useless to follow. She was already much too far behind… or perhaps much too far ahead?

"We should come again," Tora said, a little muted, but sincere nonetheless.

Hinata smiled ruefully. "Hai."

He moved his nose to brush against her hand.

And then he allowed her to pet him.

xxx

**the point**


	24. Part Three: Chapter Seven

**Summoner-nin**

**Part Three: Team Kage**

**Chapter Seven**

"Oh. My. God. Is that _him_?"

"Yeah. Doesn't he look _creepy_?"

Hinata pretended not to hear as she and Shino strove down the Academy's hallway towards the schoolyard for recess. Even without her superior hearing, their voices weren't that hard to make out. It was as if they _wanted_ to be heard, as if they had no idea what a _ninja_ was and that all their training up until then had been moot or unimportant. She didn't understand why they were looking at them, or even pointing at them. Didn't they know that it was rude?

"I heard they ate bugs!"

"I heard bugs _live_ inside them!"

"What's with the sunglasses? I mean, he even wears them _in_side."

Hinata fought the urge to frown at the comment, or even to press her fingers together in uneasiness under all those eyes. Her peers, some older but most were younger, did not understand that the Aburames' eyes were very sensitive to light. All her peers were, as the Hyuga would put it, _grossly_ ignorant of the ninja clans, but then Hinata would never lay such prompt judgement on others. It was very inappropriate to think lesser of other people. They, too, were capable of speech and thought. They were only expressing their opinions, after all.

"Why's the Hyuga with him?"

"Eyes plus bugs equals: _creepy_."

_Now_ she pressed fingers together, certainly uncomfortable and she did not find their comment about her eyes very nice. Hyugas took much pride in their bloodline limit and if she were another Hyuga, say _her cousin_, they would not have gone unharmed from such a… such a… _mean_ remark.

She peeked up from her bangs to look at Shino strolling at her side, walking down the hallway as if he hadn't heard those cruel observations made about him and her. Although Hinata may not have known it, he had faced such crass comments for years, but from what she had garnered from their short walk in just those five minutes…

She was not pleased and, if she were perhaps a little braver like… _Naruto_, she may have said something… maybe even pull a few pigtails to get her point across. She had noticed that it was wrong for a boy to hit a girl, but when girls fought… it was more than just hair-pulling and nail-scratching, but _words_ were thrown that kunai. She has seen the girls swarming like insects around Sasuke, and no one blinked when they started screeching at each other.

Hinata supposed she could screech too… somewhat… a little… maybe a _peep_ if it meant that they would stop saying uncomfortable things around Shino. They really should know better, after all.

"I think-"

But the rest went unheard when Kiba suddenly propelled himself down the hallway yelling, "WAIT UP, GUYS!" Akamaru's enthusiastic bark followed after, tongue lolling about and saliva dripping down the once immaculate Academy's floor.

As effective as a bowling ball knocking down all ten pins at once – A STRIKE! – Kiba knocked into both Hinata and Shino in a giddy laugh, stringing an arm around Hinata's shoulders and wrapping his other around Shino's.

"I thought you'd be waiting for me!" Kiba lightly scolded, Akamaru barking up at the trio from their feet, happily jumping about.

Shino shifted his feet in order to account for Kiba's added weight; Hinata almost falling over from the impact, but she did not deny that Kiba leaning against them was comfortable. It was almost endearing how he had attached himself to the two of them after her first dinner at the Inuzukas. She was glad, _delighted_ more like, to have one more person added to their recess endeavours and lunch group.

Shino fixed his sunglasses, Kiba having jarred them a moment ago, and said, "We were not about to wait on you when you had angered sensei."

"Wha-?" Kiba exclaimed with exaggerated offense. "It wasn't even my fault to begin with! That clown Naruto-"

Hinata blushed and quickly scanned about to see if the blond was nearby to even hear Kiba's complaints of him. Fortunately, Shino was there to cut the boisterous Inuzuka off.

"Regardless of who started the fight," Shino reasoned calmly, placing his hands inside his coat when they finally broke through the doors and walked into the chilly spring for recess. "You are just as responsible for continuing the argument."

"Aww, c'mon," Kiba whined; Akamaru mimicking his young master. "It wasn't even that serious! It was only chalk and-"

"Still responsible," Shino said stiffly.

Kiba decided then for some back-up and turned to Hinata with a pout and puppy-dog eyes. It was good that their posse numbered three, because arguments could never end up in ties. "Hinata-chan! Help me out here! Naruto's the one who threw the chalk at me first and I only threw it back in self-defence."

Hinata faltered, suddenly nervous under Kiba's obvious attempt to manipulate her… and she would be lying if she said it wasn't working. It seemed everyday consisted of her being the tie-breaker in Shino and Kiba's "debates," but _unfortunately_ for both males, Hinata was incapable of taking sides, at least not between the two of them. She privately feared that taking the side of one may offend the other, and she certainly didn't want that. Besides, Kiba was Kiba and Shino was Shino…

Whatever troubles they may get into, she would always support them, and with Kiba's arms solid around her shoulders and Shino's buzzing presence beside her… Hinata smiled and said nothing, a response the boys were used to by now.

Friends accepted each other's flaws, she believed.

Kiba could only sigh at her silent smile and then "discreetly" looked over his shoulders at the girls who had been speaking about Shino and her behind their backs. The moment they noticed him watching, _the_ Kiba Inuzuka who was both popular and charismatic, they clapped their mouths shut and said nothing. His glare had been startling, to say the least.

He turned back to his friends and Hinata caught his eyes. She smiled appreciatively at his actions, in which he blushed and returned a sheepish smile of his own.

Friends protected each other, even when the others didn't know about it-

"That was unnecessary, Kiba," Shino said.

Friends protected each other, even when the others _knew_ about it _and_ thought that it was unnecessary.

Kiba shrugged Shino off and said, "Whatever."

"Hey, Kiba!" a boy from across the schoolyard called out, waving his arms in the air to catch the Inuzuka's attention.

Akamaru barked excitedly.

"Hey!" Kiba returned to the boy, just as enthusiastically.

"We're gonna play some baseball! You in?" the boy shouted; the group around him calling out to Kiba simultaneously.

Kiba looked to Hinata and then Shino. As much as he was their friend, he was still _the_ Kiba Inuzuka, still popular and charismatic, and a boy among the boys. And as much as he would like to join the boys, or as much as he would like Hinata and Shino to join with him, they all knew that the other boys wouldn't appreciate it.

Luckily Hinata and Shino were not baseball material, and Hinata, ever considerate and observant, gave Kiba a smile and excused him, "You should go play, Kiba! Shino and I are going to watch from our bench, alright? I'd like to see you win!"

Kiba grinned, knowing exactly what the girl was doing. She wiped away all the guilt he'd have if he left the two. Knowing that she was giving him the all-clear, he grinned and nodded. "You better get a good view of me, cause I'm gonna kick some butt! Just you watch me, Hinata-chan!"

Hinata beamed and nodded as Kiba unattached himself from her and Shino. She bent briefly to pat Akamaru on the head before watching the boy and his dog run across the schoolyard to be with the other boys at the Academy, calling out something like he wanted to bat first, whatever that meant.

"You are very considerate, Hinata-chan," Shino noted aloud.

Hinata blushed, nodding. It was good that she was no longer "Hinata-san" to either of Shino and Kiba, but was now "Hinata-_chan_." She would have to get used to it soon, otherwise she was going to keep tripping over her feet like that.

"H-Hai," she answered as they took a seat on their bench. Behind them was a flowerbed still filled with semi-frozen dirt and yet to have flowers sprout. Once, with the byakugan, Hinata saw that it would contain tulips and crocuses in the spring. She couldn't wait, eager to see them and the kikaichu crawling along the petals. It was certainly be delightful.

Speaking of kikaichu…

Hinata turned to Shino, wincing when Sasuke's crowd of fan girls screeched maniacally somewhere in the distant playground, and asked, "A-Are you alright, Shino-kun?"

The Aburame blinked from behind his sunglasses and inferred, "What do you mean, Hinata-chan?"

She shifted uncomfortably, her eyes on the ground. She didn't know exactly how to ask because she didn't want to bring up bitter feelings. "Th-The girls i-in the hallways… Th-They s-said th-things and…"

She couldn't continue, too busy frowning at the memory.

Shino calmly fixed his sunglasses again and replied, "Do not concern yourself with their gossip, Hinata-chan. They do not understand us."

Hinata pursed her lips and would have felt a lot better if she couldn't hear the kikaichu rumbling discontentedly in Shino's body. They were upset, a direct reflection of their carrier. Although outwardly Shino was calm and unperturbed by the… mean girls, Hinata knew better. She had spent months with Shibi and knew his moods; Shino's moods were a lot more blatant than his father's.

The girls had hurt Shino's feelings.

Hinata was embittered, but she wasn't the hair-pulling type. All she could do was smile at Shino to hide her own uncertainties, and planned to make cookies for him and Kiba that night. Cookies always made her better.

Cookies always made _Tora_ better, along with a saucer of warm milk.

xxx

_Zero_ scanned the horizon from her hiding spot in the forest's tree line. All before her was a vast flat plain of muddy earth and soaked grass, a farewell gift leftover from an embittered Winter to a much too flighty Spring of cold rains one day and warm suns the next. Today was one of those cold rain days, much to Team Kage's chagrin.

From her position on one of the highest branches, Zero watched the Owl, or rather Owlet, she had sent earlier returning to perch on her arm. Although a baby owl did not blend in as well as an adult owl, she had summoned a smaller familiar rather than opting something bigger that could be sighted, even if they were in one of the lesser populated areas of the Konoha-Kusa border.

"Mistress," the baby Owl hooted respectfully. "There is nothing out there."

Even an Owl as young as this one had been taught exquisite manners. The stereotypes had been right. Owls were wise and patient. Even with the chill and the wind, the small Owlet dared not to shake the rain off from her feathers, in case it would offend her summoner-nin.

Zero frowned, hidden from her summon by the blank white mask of Team Kage, and mused aloud, "I see."

If she was Shikaku, she would have said, "Troublesome," but Anko had once told her that no one outside of the Nara Clan was allowed to use that word. Apparently, according to Anko, the word and phrase, "Troublesome," was copyrighted by the Nara Clan, but Hinata had yet to ask her most senior sensei if it were true.

"Mistress," the Owlet spoke politely. "Perhaps it will not appear until nightfall."

Zero tried not to squirm at the prospect, but could not train that little aspect out of her. It was, after all, not very often that one was looking for a _ghost_. From the mission report they had been given, there was a rumour of a ghost out in the fields by the Konoha-Kusa border. Wanders would pass by and find themselves waking in the morning covered in dust, jabbering about something being, "Beautiful. _Very_ beautiful. _Most_ beautiful. No one _more beautiful than you_…"

She got the chills just thinking about it.

"Thank you," she told the Owlet and then dismissed the Bird summon.

Taking a moment to recover from her bout of nervousness, Zero jumped down from the trees and made back towards their small camp. She made sure to tap the small string outlined around their camp three times to signal her return, rather than a trespasser stumbling towards them. Cold, tired, and feeling heavy, she nodded her return to the others of her team and sat by the small fire in the middle of their camp.

They spent a good day traveling to the border and with the rain and cold, they were all a little tired, if not agitated at their circumstances. Ghost stories were never light heartening, nor desirable.

"Nothing," Zero reported as Four Point Two curled around her feet to keep her warm.

A nasty wind hurled through across the tops of the forest trees, leaving them untouched in the middle of branches and trunks. It felt like a foreboded wind to Zero, and she scowled at herself for her childish fears. There were no such things as ghosts, and she was in the middle of a mission! She should concentrate.

One sighed wearily from his spot around the fire, hunched over his knees in a lazy fashion. "We'll have to wait for night then."

Another chill, this time not from the wind.

Two, ever boisterous and rampaging, scoffed and threw her head back as if to mock the forest, a combination of dark branches and sinister vines. "I can't wait to see this '_ghost_.' Bet'cha it's just somebody walking around with a bed sheet stealing people's money."

Three eyed two from behind his high collar and shook his head. "None of the wanders had reported missing money or any of their possessions. They were, however, delirious."

Four retrieved the teapot from the fire, normally Zero's chore, but the girl had been gone earlier for reconnaissance, and poured out five delicate cups. The tea was to fend off the cold. "What do you make of these 'lights' the victims spoke of?"

One shrugged, and Zero was too uneasy to contemplate. All the victims had reported that before they became unconscious, they saw pretty lights, like stars, floating in the distance. It bothered Zero more than just a little at the information.

"I think one of us will have to be bait," One said.

Zero was _not_ going to volunteer for the job. Two and Four didn't appear too pleased with the idea either.

"The victims were male," Three noted.

One sighed with a, "Troublesome," and knew that it was up to him. "Fine." He sighed. "I'll do it. We'll need the kikaichu to track chakra anyway. Remember, our target is those 'lights' the victims spoke of."

Two huffed. "I don't even understand why we're here. This isn't under our jurisdiction. It can't possibly be a summon."

"You never know," Four placated. "It could be. And even if it wasn't, this will be good experience…"

Four trailed off, but they all knew what she meant as One through Four turned to face Zero. The mission was a good experience for the girl, something the four jounins agreed on, even if the forest was wet and cold and chilling and more than a little ominous.

It was good experience, or so they told themselves.

One sighed and stood. "Night's approaching."

They all kicked back their teas and then readied their kunais and senbons. The rainy drizzle didn't let up, the clouds thick – there would be no moon tonight, but that was the least of their worries. The supernatural, _if_ it was indeed the work of a supernatural being, was hard to deal with regardless of the aid of moonlight.

"I'll go ahead," One said. "Two and Three one group. Zero, Four and Four Point Two. Split."

Zero turned to Four, who nodded in response, and they counted to five minutes exactly before bolting towards the fields. Two and Three made up the right flank, while Zero and her group made for the left – both hiding in the skeletal foliage just behind the tree line. In all honesty, as she knelt by a pine bush and looking out into the dim fields, Zero thought that One looked rather supernatural standing in the plains by himself. The black of his coat was like a torn cowl swaying in the wind, melting into the darkening night; his mask a glowing white, ghostly and translucent.

Zero held back a shiver, placing a hand on Four Point Two's maw to calm herself. As another breeze whispered by, dragging rain across her mask, she slowed her breathing as they waited patiently for those "lights" they were looking out for. As for One, he was walking with his back hunched, as if a wandering trying to avoid the rain. It was curious why, as a wanderer, he would not seek the forest for shelter, but they did not believe the ghost would mind such a poor façade.

"Are you cold?" Four asked her.

Zero smiled, and then shook her head when she remembered that Four couldn't see her face. In response, Four nodded and they waited silently, almost with baited breath, for their target to arrive. But for a good hour, crouched on the ground, their legs being drained of blood and skin chilled by the wind and the rain, their patience was being tested. When another hour went by, Zero had to dig her fingers into Four Point Two's fur, if only for some warmth and a hard reminded, with her nails pinning her palm, to remain awake.

The cold was starting to slow her heart rate.

Swallowing, Zero could feel her legs cramping and her arms turning brittle. Leaning subconsciously on Four Point Two, the third hour ticked by and she was beginning to feel her eyes droop. Her breathing was becoming long and drawn out, and she could vaguely hear the same coming from Four – Four Point Two was already dozing!

As mysterious as their lack of perseverance was, Zero couldn't do anything to wake either of them out when she felt herself begin to sink. Her eyelids, flickering open and closed, began to close – the cold sinking into her bones and dragging her deeper and deeper into the darkness…

Squinting, trying to stay awake, she thought she saw soft glowing fairy lights float lazily across her eyelids and-

Zero jolted awake when she felt a very hard, very sharp pair of pincers bite the corner of her right eye. Almost immediately, Four Point Two stood wide-awake; Four still a bit dizzy, but she, too, was lucid. Without a second thought, Zero stood, forcing her legs to her commands, and ignored the pricking feeling of her leg being asleep to gape at the little spores of light in the air, twinkling like streetlamps in the rain.

But that was all she saw.

She could not see One wandering in the fields.

She could feel Three's kikaichu skittering down her cheek now that she was awake. It had been a kikaichu who had woke her. Acknowledging her earlier fallacy, Zero activated her bloodline limit; Four now standing and Four Point Two sniffling the air weakly. The rain, wind and mud made it hard for the dog-nin to pinpoint anything.

Immediately, the world turned bright with light and colours; the fairy lights like the stars in the sky, making it even harder for her to see in the dark. But one thing became apparent to Zero at once: One was missing.

Her heart stopped, but only for a second, before she turned to Four. "I can't see One."

Four tensed, even Four Point Two appeared uneasy.

But before any of them could make a point for a search, a willowy voice suddenly reverberated in the air, "Who is the most beautiful one of all?"

Zero and Four caught each other's eyes.

In other circumstances, they would not be perturbed, but the fairy lights made them sleepy and the voice was rather warm and comforting, like a blanket wrapping around them to keep them safe from the rain.

Their opponent was using some sort of mind-numbing jutsu.

Zero felt her head loll forward, sleepy, and when she finally brought her head back up, she saw... _the most beautiful woman she had ever laid eyes on_.

Hair like a fine spider's web floating in the wind, eyes like rare fireflies, and dress like the fluttering of a butterfly's wings… the woman was _stunning_, and she before the three of them with an open smile and welcoming arms, thin and slender like a fragile cicada. Zero felt unworthy – _was_ unworthy before such a beautiful woman. She humbled her, almost brought her to her knees with her beauty and such a sincere, warm smile…

"Come, child," the woman called out, a twinkling echo like a ladybug scampering across one's palm. "Do you not think I am beautiful?"

"H-Hai," Zero answered nervously, self-conscious of her own appearance in front of this woman.

"Come forward, child," the woman encouraged, reaching her hand out like a dragonfly skimming the surface of a pond. "Come take a closer look at me and tell me how beautiful I am."

In a hazy cloud, Zero was lucid enough to think, briefly, that the woman was strange for asking her to confirm what she thought was quite obvious. The woman was beautiful. Must Zero assure her of her own beauty? Anyone with eyes, and Zero had _eyes_ (the special kind), could see it.

"_Vain,"_ Zero thought, even as she crept closer to inspect the woman, drawn to her like a fly to a flame. _"Ugly."_

"Excuse me?" the woman asked, quite petulantly too.

"N-Nothing." Zero wriggled uncomfortably under the woman's displeased eyes. She did not want to disappoint her, not someone so beautiful, even if the woman's eyes were narrowing like a black widow ready to strike.

"No," the woman said, as dark as a fire ant. "Say it to my face, _child_. Tell me I am _beautiful_, **now**."

Zero hesitated, a bit irritated now. Even the fairy lights couldn't dull her edge of frustration. "You _are_ beautiful. Why do you need me to say so?"

The woman raised a brow, waspish. "You must say so because you must tell the truth. I am beautiful and that is the truth. Thus you must say so."

For a moment, Zero thought of all those girls at the Ninja Academy, pretty in their own rights, but made wicked in the way they had talked about Shino. This woman, she thought, was just like them. She couldn't be beautiful – _not like that_. She couldn't be worthy – _not like that_.

She couldn't be real, because she was ugly.

Zero formed the seals and cried out, "Kai!"

In the glow of fairy lights, the illusion warped and bubbled until all that was left was the grimy forest, dark and gloomy in the rain and clouds, like a watercolour painting gone bad. The "fairy lights "were not fairy lights at all, but large yellow spores, like dust that threatened to crawl its way under her mask to suffocate her. She found it hard to breath, turning around to shake Four and Four Point Two awake.

"Wha…?" Four fluttered blearily.

Zero opened her mouth to explain, even as she choking on the heavy ethereal dust, but she didn't have the time to explain when she finally, _finally_ noticed the giant summon flying above One, its wings like giant fans blowing at the rain and damp grass – swaying the forest like a hurricane.

No hesitation.

No second guessing.

Zero flew out from under the tree line and into the plains, her feet slipping on the mud – chakra to anchor herself. One was under the genjutsu too, she could tell, but he was putting up a pretty good fight from her perspective. At her peripheral vision, she could see Two coming up from the right. Three, even with his kikaichus, had gone to Four, a little jarred himself.

Zero drew out a kunai; Two's flashing in the dark at the ready.

The summon, a beast that she couldn't quite see in the dark and rain, whipped out something – its tongue! Zero called out her byakugan and almost faltered at the sight, the dust spores, glowing an eerie white, illuminated the summon like a bulbous monster, hairy and dirt-grimed.

Its tongue was lashing out at One!

"Summong Jutsu: Ookami!" she screamed through the wind.

The Wolf sprang out from the darkness, now the size of a house, and launched into the air like a deadly shadow. His teeth, moon crescents, snapped shut around the foreign summon's thorax, a resounding crunch of the exoskeleton a blood-curdling sound. A high whine, ear-aching, sounded and Zero slid to a stop beside One, hurriedly checking his pulse-

"I'm fine," One waved away her hands and stood, leaning slightly into Two.

"Fuck," Two cursed, noticing the sliced bloody wounds on One's torso.

"Paralyzing fluids," One informed them.

Zero gritted her teeth, angry. Very angry.

"Zero-"

But the rest of Two's warning was lost to her as she streamlined towards the two summons doing battle in the distance. With her byakugan, she could see everything as chakra outlines, different colours storming around in response to emotions and use. Blood pounding, angry and more than a little disappointed in this summon, Zero threw her body across the slippery, cold grass and drew the kunai up, hard and fast enough to slice through the summon's underbelly, having been too distracted by the Wolf to notice the child-nin.

The summon roared, its left wings torn and bloody from Ookami's work. But even as Zero quickly threw herself back onto her feet, she knew Ookami was starting to become delirious under the effects of the spores. He was barely standing as it was.

"Dismissed!" Zero called him back. "Summoning Jutsu: Shika!"

The Deer King ran his antlers through the enemy's remaining wings, effecting bringing the monster to the ground; the spores draining out in the rain. It could no longer keep up any genjutsus as it was, breathing haggard and bleeding on the ground.

Zero had no more sympathy for such an ugly creature, walking right up to its face and shrieked, "IS BEAUTY SO IMPORTANT THAT YOU HAVE TO HURT OTHERS TO HAVE IT?"

Shika took a step back, shocked at his mistress' erratic behaviour. But one chance glance at One and he understood. Suddenly he wasn't very level-headed himself either.

The enemy summon screeched, thrashing about, tongue whipping at the air.

"YOU WOULDN'T UNDERSTAND, CHILD!" the creature screamed. "YOU ARE NOT A **MOTH**!"

Zero fisted her hands, glaring at the giant Moth, all broken and battered.

"NOBODY WOULD COMPARE YOU TO A BUTTERFLY!" the Moth cried out in rage. "NOBODY WOULD TAKE ONE LOOK AT YOU AND WANT TO DESTROY YOU BECAUSE OF WHAT YOU LOOK LIKE-"

"_You're_ telling _me_ about _rejection_?" Hinata yelled, wanting to punch the summon. Never had she felt so, so _infuriated_ by a summon before. How could such a powerful, stunning creature be subjected to such _vanity_? "YOU DON'T KNOW REJECTION UNTIL YOU'VE FACED A MY FATHER! I HAVE **NEVER**__MET A SUMMON LIKE YOU! DISHONOURED BY YOUR OWN VANITY. DEGRADED BY YOUR NEED FOR APPEARANCES. MADE **UGLY** IN YOUR WANT FOR **BEAUTY**. ARE YOU NOT ASHAMED? ARE YOU NOT EMBARASSED? DO YOU NOT FEEL **UGLY** NOW?"

The Moth's scream shook the skies and ground, infuriated at the girl's words, but Zero would not hear any of it!

"I have seen a lot of moths in my life," she hissed, deathly sharp. "But I have _never_ thought them ugly until now. Until _you_."

The Moth stilled, narrowing her eyes at the girl in shock and rage.

"You are a petty little thing," Zero spat at last; could have spat fire if Fugaku had taken the chance to teach her.

The Moth gritted her pincers agitatedly and scoffed, "You say that now, girl, but when you are older, you will know the curse of being ugly."

"_Fuck you_, _insect_," Two hissed dangerously, sauntering to the battle scene like a warrior ghost out for vengeance. "There is _no one_ more beautiful than Zero, so don't you _dare_ belittle her, you _fucktard_."

"Ha!" the Moth mocked. "Beautiful? She is but a child. The most she could be is _pretty_. _Beauty_ can only be had in adulthood."

"You are wrong, Ga," Shika spoke, his voice soothing and full of knowing. "She is made beautiful for who she is, not how she appears."

The Moth hissed at the Deer. "You do not know beauty, Shika. _You never will_."

"It is not that Shika does not know beauty," Zero said, finally calm enough to feel a little guilt for shouting at the summon, "but rather _you_ are blind."

"_Child_," the Moth berated, but Zero cut her off.

"Do you see this rain?" she questioned, quick and efficient.

The Moth narrowed her eyes and bit out. "I am not _blind_."

"Do you not find it beautiful?" Zero asked her.

The Moth laughed, full and mocking. "It is all dark and dreary, and _you_ think it is beautiful?"

"Yes," came Zero's quick, unhesitating reply.

The Moth paused.

"It is beautiful because it sings in the night as it falls to the ground," Zero explained, calmer now, even relaxed as she listened to the rain whisper through the air like soft chanting. "It is beautiful because it dances with the trees." The forest swayed in the background. "And I know that after this storm, the sky will be the brightest it has ever been this week, and the sun will be like satin red as it rises." She smiled to herself at this, a smile that transmitted to her voice. "The rain brings life with it; crocuses will grow, grass will green, rivers and streams will run and thrive. _That_ is why this rain is beautiful, because of what it entails and does for others, _not_ what it appears."

The Moth frowned.

"You are blind," Zero repeated, confirming it as sure as the rain was beautiful. "But I can help you."

"_What_?" The Moth was taken aback.

Zero – no, _Hinata_ – lifted her hand and offered it to the summon. "Come with me, Ga." The Moth twitched at her name. "Come with me and I will open your eyes to what _real_ beauty is. I will show you the world and why you, too, are beautiful… and how you can become even _more_ beautiful."

The Moth twitched, the blood from her wounds running into the soils as she eyed the child with care. She noted the girl's confident stance, her steady hand – the warmth that resonated from within her. Perhaps it had been the rain, or the wind, or the darkness of the night, but Ga _should have known_, should have _sensed_ it.

Calmer now, the Moth raised herself from the ground, only slightly what with her body torn all over, and spoke with a dark resonance, "_Summoner-nin_."

"Hai," Hinata answered, confident and unafraid.

The Moth hummed to herself then, her antennae moving towards the child. Two stiffened, but held back as she watched the antennae touch Hinata's face, briefly, and then her arm, briefly, before settling into Hinata's hand.

"You are not beautiful," the Moth concluded, if a little vain, "but I can feel the power within you."

Hinata nodded. She dared not speak unless she was sure Ga would leave.

"Perhaps…" the Moth said hesitatingly. "Perhaps you will be advantageous for me?"

Hinata frowned. "I do not want to be _advantageous_." The Moth scowled. "I want to be your _friend_."

"Hmph," the Moth sounded derisively. "How is that helpful to me?"

Shika shifted, his patience running thin, even for him.

"Because friends see the true beauty in each other," Hinata confirmed, thinking of Shino. "And if I were your friend, Ga, I will be able to tell you that you are beautiful – _without_ lying or under the influence of a genjutsu."

Ga shuffled uneasily for a moment, meeting eyes with Shika briefly, before sighing. "I suppose there is nothing more beautiful than the truth."

Hinata smiled under her mask and gave a nod, faltering when the Moth withdrew her antennae from her hand and slid behind her wings. She had thought that she had convinced the Moth, but-

Hinata paused when Ga drew out a summoning scroll – _her_ summoning scroll – and placed the heavy paperwork into her arms.

"Will that suffice, _summoner-nin_?" the Moth mocked, preening her hairy thorax.

Hinata beamed. "Yes."

xxx

"_Why_ does he wear that coat?"

"I know, right? It's so ugly."

Hinata calmly unpacked her bento, a frown marring her features. They were talking again, speaking about Shino as if he couldn't hear when the whole class could. They had no shame, and no manners at all!

"He's _definitely_ hiding his gross bugs under it."

One of the girls leaned into another and whispered, "I bet he's-"

"HEY!" Kiba barked, deafening the whole class during the nosiest time of the day: _lunch_. It certainly was _some feat_. "I'm tryin' to eat here! Mind shutting your trap?"

Hinata ducked her head, trying to hide her smile, but Kiba caught it while he took a seat at her desk. They shared a smile as Shino lifted the onigiri from his own bento, calmly biting into it as if Kiba hadn't made a scene. Hinata looked to Kiba, and then Shino, both at her desk having lunch _with her_.

It was so beautiful, this friendship.

"Wow, Hinata-chan," Kiba voiced, bewildered. "You sure packed a lot today."

He was referring to the extra box she packed, and in response she beamed and replied, "A-Actually, these are cookies I baked for us."

"For real?" Kiba said with enthusiasm; Akamaru wiggling through the legs of Hinata's desk in reflection of his young master's excitement.

"Mmhm!" Hinata nodded, prying opened the lid of the box to show a good dozen of chocolate chip cookies. "C-Cookies always make me feel better, so…"

Both Kiba and Hinata flickered their gazes to Shino, and then quickly looked away.

Shino calmly set his onigiri down and picked up a cookie. With a tentative bite, he looked to Hinata and gave her a nod. "It is delicious."

Hinata beamed in response, and as if Shino's acceptance of the cookie was a signal for the "okay," Kiba launched himself at the cookies and stuffed two in his mouth at once, crumbs falling to the floor for Akamaru to snatch up cheerfully.

Hinata giggled happily.

She didn't care what others said about Shino, because she knew Shino was beautiful. They didn't understand just how much he meant to his kikaichu. Perhaps the insects were frightening at first, but they were a work of art unto themselves, their exoskeletons formed just enough to give them strength, their antennae that could read chakra signatures and their mouths able to leech off others… They were like the perfect creation, a balance of power and agility.

And the girls didn't know that, with her byakugen activated, Hinata could see the white chakras move around Shino like stars in the sky, like planets around the sun. The others didn't know that Shino was beautiful because he was a universe unto himself, a provider of life and home for others – a milky way that rivalled all other galaxies. It wasn't about what he _looked_ like, but rather _who _he was.

They didn't know that Shino was-

"I think you're beautiful, Shino-kun," Hinata murmured gently.

She surprised the boys, she noticed, but they did not gainsay her.

In fact, Kiba chuckled and turned to Shino. "Yeah. What she said."

Although they could not see because of his high collar, they knew Shino was smiling appreciatively.

Friends understood one another's hidden qualities.

"I'll make cinnamon buns next time!" Hinata announced, quite firm too, as if in challenge.

"Alright!" Kiba grinned, high-fiving Akamaru's paw. "Can't wait!"

Shino nodded in confirmation. "I would like to try them, too, Hinata-chan."

She looked to the both of them and felt a warmth pool into her stomach and hug her close. It was a feeling of safety and the relief that she was wanted and always would be. They made her so happy sometimes that she couldn't sleep at night.

Now she knew what having friends felt like.

xxx

**the point**


	25. Part Three: Chapter Eight

**Summoner-nin**

**Part Three: Team Kage**

**Chapter Eight**

March came in like a lamb that year, all calm and lulling with a soft breeze and a hint of a thrilling chill. It was a delightful surprise for Konoha to be greeted with such an auspicious start to spring, and even more relieving for such good weather to continue quite steadily throughout the month. There were lion days of course, of lashing winds and rains, but March had been quite accommodating so far.

January had passed quite chillingly, but the beauty of sun-snow had made up for that. February had been especially wet that year, but the monotonous grey skies and cold winds had been broken by the ever eventful St. Valentine's Day. Like every year, the last remaining Uchiha had been seen scrambling across the rooftops to avoid homemade chocolates, "homemade" chocolates, cards and unnecessary gropings. (Most of the elderly had waged a bet as too how long the Uchiha had planned to run, or how far, or how many chocolates he'd get that year… or how many groping!) Konoha always enjoyed St. Valentine's Day. (Zero had even gotten the courage to give a box of homemade chocolates to her friends… and may have – OR MAY NOT HAVE – snuck a box in one blond boy's desk during recess… NOT THAT SHE WAS ADMITING TO ANYTHING, OF COURSE.)

Standing on one of the rolling hills, Zero looked out into the green prairies of the Fire Country. The grass swayed in the breeze with a lulling _sha, sha_, and the sun was a warm caress threading through the greenery. From afar, dotting white along the shallow hills of grass and clover, were a great number of fluffy, fluffy white sheep.

Zero smiled under her mask and suppressed a giggle.

When Team Kage had been assigned a mission to a sheep farm, Zero hadn't known exactly what to expect. First of all, it hadn't required all of them, but rather just One and her. Secondly, she hadn't really needed to pack her weapons at all. And finally, she was told to watch the sheep.

That was all.

Just to watch the sheep.

For a day.

It wasn't hard at all. In fact, One wasn't even watching the sheep, letting her take guard duty. As much as he had said it was because she had the byakugan, Zero knew that her sensei was just lazy. (She giggled.) The day was both warm and bright, and One just couldn't help but lie back on one of the sprawling hills to watch the clouds.

It had been a long time since she had seen her sensei watching clouds.

Sighing happily, Zero strolled down the hill and joined the sheep – soft, cute and fluffy, she hadn't been able to resist hugging one when they had first arrived, much to the shepherd's amusement. The old grandfather had laughed and even encouraged her to hug another, and then another, and another. The fact that she was a child in ninja gear didn't seem like anything strange to him.

She paused briefly to run her hand over a soft pelt, and then another, looking at the sky and then briefly to her sensei on his hill. As she turned back to the sheep once more, she felt her breath catch, not for the first time, when she spotted the golden fleece of the Sheep again. When she had first spotted it, she hadn't known what to say, much to the old shepherd's amusement.

Apparently he had been an old retired ninja, and thus explaining why he hadn't been uneasy about a child-nin. He was also a Sheep summoner, and most of his retirement fund was from sheering the golden fleece of one rare Sheep summon. The mission was easy: watch the sheep for the day and the retired-ninja-turned-shepherd would offer the Sheep Summoning Scroll to them.

It was not even a C-Rank mission. It was ordinary Genin stuff – no threat, no stress, just sun and fun and soft animals! Zero had been, and still was, thrilled!

"Summoner-nin," the Golden Sheep baa-ed.

"H-Hai!" Zero responded nervously.

"My head feels itchy." The Sheep swerved her head back and forth, her ears flickering cutely in pouting agitation.

"Oh!" Zero exclaimed delightfully and quickly came to the poor Sheep's aid.

The Sheep sighed happily and smiled when Zero scratched behind her ears. It was an easy mission, and an easy summon to obtain. Sheep were naturally mellow, and the various Sheep scattered around the sheep had taken a liking to her at the very get-go. They had told her that they had liked her aura and scent.

She supposed it was because she was the Summoner-nin.

"Alright," One said, once the sun was beginning to set. "Zero, it's time to herd them back."

Fortunately the Sheep were able enough to guide and lead the sheep back into the shepherd's barns. And once the last sheep was in, One went to the shut the door-

"Ouch," One sounded lamely, drawing his hand back from the metal latch of the barn.

"O-One?" Zero was at his side at once, alarmed.

One shook his head lazily. "Nothing. Just sliced my thumb on the lock."

Zero looked to the barn's lock and saw that it was, indeed, very sharp, and quickly dug out a bandaid from her pocket and wrapped it around her sensei's thumb before he could protest.

"There," Zero said firmly, stepping back.

Even with her mask on, they both knew that she was grinning proudly, as if she had accomplished some great feat.

One glanced at his thumb and raised a brow. He turned to her and said, "It's pink."

"Yes!" she chirped.

He looked to the bandaid again. "It has cupcakes on it."

"Yes!" she chirped again.

He decided not to pursue the matter any longer and muttered, instead, "Troublesome."

Zero grinned again, and together they returned to the shepherd's house to get a copy of the Sheep Summoning Scroll. After exchanging several heartfelt farewells and the shepherd assuring that they would be welcomed to come back, the two members of Team Zero returned to Konoha – mission accomplished.

"Hm…" One sighed as they neared their village's gates. "Zero…"

"Yes?" she responded with an extra bounce to her steps.

"My old woman wants you to visit," One said, rolling his neck languidly.

Zero understood that One's "old woman" was his wife, and she paused with a shameful bow of her head. One's wife had been asking after her for months, but unfortunately with missions, school and Hyuga duties (even as few and nonsensical as her father dared to give her), Zero had been unable to find the time to visit One's family. And she was ashamed, embarrassed by her rude behaviour and-

"Come over this Monday after school," One said, placing a hand on her head and gave her comforting squeeze, knowing that she berating herself again. She did that often. "It'll be the 27th, right?"

Zero's head snapped up, astonished. Yes. It would be the 27th.

One snorted. "Come over and bake something with her. She'll like it."

Zero blinked, and then burst into a smile. She nodded eagerly and exclaimed, "Hai, sensei!"

One didn't even scold her for calling him "sensei" out in the open. Instead, he placed his hands behind his head, stretched his back, and walked the rest of the way back to Konoha with easy, lulling stroll.

It was a beautiful day.

xxx

When the last bell rang on Monday, signalling the end of school, Hinata patiently closed her books and placed her pencils into her pencil case. A part of her felt giddy at the prospect of visiting the Nara home again, and she smiled shyly to herself as she slipped her things in her backpack. She was both excited and nervous for seeing Yoshino again… and because she would be pressed for time.

Standing with her backpack in hand, she was surprised to see Shikamaru, with his hands in his pockets, by her desk waiting for her. Apparently she wasn't the only one disoriented, because Kiba, along with Akamaru, had their heads tilted to the side in confusion, and even Shino raised a brow at the Nara's presence. Shikamaru didn't talk to the trio much, and he was hardly associated with anyone but Choji.

"What are you doing here?" Kiba blurted out, blinking owlishly.

"Kiba-kun!" Hinata gasped, appalled by his behaviour.

Kiba ducked his head sheepishly and coughed.

"What my companion _meant_ to say," Shino cut in as intellectually as ever, "is that 'may we help you?'"

"Ah," Shikamaru affirmed, muttering a "troublesome" before facing Hinata. "Dad said you'd be visiting today?"

"H-Hai," Hinata replied nervously. She hoped Yoshino didn't think that she'd been avoiding her!

Shikamaru nodded. "I'm supposed to go with you."

Kiba raised a brow and turned to Hinata. "You okay with that?"

Hinata smiled and nodded. "Hai! Shikamaru-kun and I've known each other for a very long time."

Kiba's eyes swerved to the Nara curiously. "Huh. Didn't know that."

"Shall we leave now?" Shino suggested, glancing at the classroom clock. "We have been here for ten min-"

"Crap!" Kiba cried out; Akamaru flinching. "Ma's gonna think something's wrong!"

"You should both go!" Hinata entreated them, just as panicked. She hated to see Kiba being punished… _again_. "I-I still have to change my shoes!"

"Are you sure?" Kiba asked, eyes all round and wide, torn between waiting for his friend and not wanting to risk his mother's wrath.

"Hai!" Hinata assured, firm and quite convincing in volume.

"Then we will see you tomorrow morning," Shino said.

"Hai!" Hinata agreed, still very firm and sure. "Bye, Shino-kun! Kiba-kun!"

"Bye, Hinata!" Kiba waved frantically as he and Shino turned at the door and disappeared from the room, much to a Nara's relief.

Shikamaru sighed. "Are they always that loud?"

Hinata giggled, walking to her rain boots placed at the side of the classroom. "Only Kiba-kun."

Shikamaru rolled his eyes. "Of course."

Hinata gave him a smile and exchanged her indoor shoes for her boots, and grabbed her umbrella at the classroom door. It wasn't strange, she realized, to be alone with Shikamaru. It was almost comforting and familiar. She was reminded of the times when they had been younger, of the times when she had snuck out from Shikaku's study after he had fallen asleep to descend the stairs into the Nara living room. Sometimes she had run into Shikamaru lying on the couch. Sometimes he had been by the window staring at the clouds. Sometimes, like times like these, he had walked with her until the end of the street because his mother had forced him to escort her "for safety sake."

They had not been close, but they had understood that Yoshino Nara was not a woman to be disobeyed. Tsume and her probably got along just fine.

Hinata made sure that Shikamaru was under her umbrella too. Of course he was too lazy to grab one before coming to school. March 27th was a lion day.

She glanced back to see her guards at a respectful distance, not speaking, almost not breathing. They resembled, eerily, ghosts in the rain, and she quickly forced her gaze away and concentrated on the journey.

Shikamaru didn't speak, and neither did she. They didn't need to speak. They were familiar with each other's silence.

"Good luck," Shikamaru said once they were at his house.

"U-Um…" Hinata hesitated. "Are you not coming, Shikamaru-kun?"

For a second, the young Nara stared at her as if she were insane, and then remembered that she actually _liked_ his mother, which was incredulous enough as it was. Shaking his head, he sighed and decided to get it over with. They both knew that his mother would be displeased if he didn't at least escort Hinata into the house safe and sound, not that there was any danger between the front door porch and the foyer.

"Come on," Shikamaru sighed, rubbing his temples as if eight-year-olds could get headaches. "Let's go."

Hinata smiled and restrained a giggle, knowing that it would only antagonize his headache even further, and stepped into the Nara household, leaving the Hyuga guards outside to… well, _guard_.

The familiar warmth of a burning stove and the scent of animal fur enveloped her at once, and she found herself relaxing at the home. She remembered being stunned when she first arrived in the Nara house. It had been so different from the strict Hyuga Compound and the fierce Uchiha walls. It was softer, warmer, calmer-

"IS THAT YOU, SHIKAMARU?" Yoshino screeched from the kitchen.

Shikamaru winced and drew in a sharp breath between his teeth. Hinata laughed faintly, hoping to dispel the awkward situation.

"Yeah!" Shikamaru answered, pressing his ears to dispel the ringing in them. "And Hinata's here too."

All at once, Yoshino was suddenly in the foyer with a bright ("_chilling"_ in Shikamaru's mind) smile and a ladle in hand. Ever the housewife, with her apron on and hair tied back, the matriarch of the Nara Clan didn't even wait to engulf Hinata in a hug (always surprising Shikamaru when his mother never seemed to _strangle_ the girl like she did with him).

"Hinata!" Yoshino gushed, pressing her cheek against Hinata's. "It's been so long!"

"H-Hai!" Hinata squeaked, making Shikamaru wince again. "I-I'm sorry, Yoshino-san! I-"

"Oh, I know," Yoshino said matter-of-factly with slow understandable nods. "My lazy husband told me that you've been recovering from an injury?"

Hinata tried not to squirm under Yoshino's concerned gaze. She didn't want to lie… but she couldn't tell the truth either. "H-Hai."

"Well!" the female Nara sounded with a firm nod. "As long as you're alright, right?"

"H-Hai," Hinata answered nervously. At her peripheral vision, she could see Shikamaru raise a sceptical brow.

He knew she was lying, but he wasn't going to bother to rat her out. It would be too troublesome, and Hinata was grateful for that, at the very least.

"Come!" Yoshino said, beaming. "Shikaku says you want to bake some cupcakes?"

"Hai!" Hinata sounded eagerly.

Yoshino nodded. "Then let's get started!"

Hinata smiled.

"I'll be in my room," Shikamaru sounded lethargically, walking by the two females and up the stairs.

Yoshino huffed, and then apologized to Hinata. "I'm sorry about him, Hinata. He's too much like his _father_."

They all knew Shikamaru had heard her, and they all knew he was too afraid to gainsay her.

"Come into the kitchen!" Yoshino said excitedly. "I already got the ingredients ready!"

Hinata clapped her hands enthusiastically and let the older woman drag her into the pristine Nara kitchen. No matter how much Shikaku ran with the deer, or how many muddy footprints Shikamaru would drag in, Yoshino always somehow managed to keep the house clean – like, up to _medical standards clean_. It always amazed Hinata how able Yoshino was.

"We'll start with the eggs first," the Nara matriarch instructed light-heartedly.

And for the next half hour, the two focused on making the cupcakes. Yoshino would hum and encourage Hinata to do so too, and the elder would complement her on how clean Hinata was keeping the counter space. And, of course, Yoshino spent much time complaining about her good-for-nothing husband and just as equally good-for-nothing son…

"And there we go," Yoshino chirped, sliding the cupcakes into the oven. "It'll only take about 20 minutes to bake."

Hinata beamed. "Thank you, Yoshino-san."

"Oh, Hinata!" Yoshino gushed. "There's no need to thank me!"

Hinata ducked her head and blushed, enjoying the warmth and attention.

"How about you take the 20 minutes to supervise Shikamaru, hm?" Yoshino suggested.

"Supervise?" Hinata enquired curiously.

"Mh-hm." Yoshino nodded, and then screamed up the stairs, "SHIKAMARU GET DOWN HERE! THE FAWNS NEED FEEDING!"

Hinata winced at the volume and was thankful that Yoshino didn't see.

Five minutes later, Shikamaru lazily came down from the stairs, looking like he had been napping, which was a normal occurrence for him.

"Wha-" He yawned. "What did you want, mom?"

Yoshino's right brow ticked, and immediately Shikamaru was wide awake and paling. She was just about to repeat (and quite loudly too) her instructions when Hinata, oh-so-innocently, reminded.

"Shikamaru-kun," she spoke softly so not to agitate Yoshino any farther. "Let's go feed the fawns."

Realization dawned on Shikamaru, and he hadn't needed to be told twice before dragging Hinata to the door. In fact, he was in such a hurry that he nearly left Hinata behind in the house for she was busy getting her boots out and unfurling her umbrella. He was so silly at times.

When she was finally beside him, umbrella preventing him from getting _farther_ wet, she giggled at his antics.

"Sure, you laugh _now_," Shikamaru said emphatically, "but any second later and she would've _killed_ us."

Her response was another giggle, this time accompanied by her making for the barn. Sighing to himself, Shikamaru followed her at a leisurely pace, their feet _squelching_ at the softened earth and mud. The rain was beginning to let up, but both were glad when they were finally in the barn.

"You remember how to do this, right?" Shikamaru asked, mixing the milk formula for the baby fawns.

"Hai," Hinata replied quietly, carefully approaching the fawns, taking care in not scaring them.

Shikamaru smirked and handed her a bottle before grabbing one himself. Together, it didn't take them very long to feed the fawns. It was not surprising that the fawns had taken to Hinata very well, as always, and she was delighted when they started to nudge at her hand for some milk, almost pushing each other out of the way.

Soft and fragile, the baby deer with their thin legs and eager eyes pressed their noses against her and Hinata found herself scolding them, "Not so fast! Be patient and remember to share!"

Shikamaru snorted, but didn't say anything. It had been a long time since they hung out.

Finally, when they were done, Hinata unfurled the umbrella once more and waited as Shikamaru shut the barn door and locked-

"Ouch," Shikamaru said blandly, looking at his thumb.

"Shikamaru-kun!" Hinata cried out worriedly.

He raised a brow at her out-of-proportion reaction and sought to reassure her. "It's only a small cut. From the lock."

Hinata quickly dug into her pockets and drew out a bandaid. He could only blink as she pasted the adhesive over his cut with a firm and attentive nod, as if she was some sort of super heroine that had just put the latest baddie behind bars.

Shikamaru looked to his thumb and frowned. "It's pink."

"Yes!" she chirped.

He squinted at the bandaid. "It has cupcakes on it."

"Yes!" she chirped again.

He then looked her straight in the eye. "It looks like the one my dad had on from his previous mission."

Hinata stiffened, eyes growing wide. At first, she felt nothing, and then she felt _panic_, her heart beating at 100 km/hour and her head getting light. Time stopped, rain became suspended, and she just couldn't _breathe_, and perhaps she may even be _choking_.

She had been given _very_ precise instructions that no one was to know that she was a ninja, but as she stared into his eyes, she knew that he knew that _something_ was up! He knew that she knew that he knew that_ something_ was up! She knew that he knew that she knew that he knew that_ something_ was up! He knew that she knew that he knew that-

"Oi!" Shikaku called out from behind.

And time was back in running, rain began to fall, and Hinata took a gasp of air she had desperately needed, red in the face and eyes tearing. As one, the two children turned to see the elder Nara chewing on his customary toothpick, scratching his ear and looking at the pair with confusion.

"Did you feed-" Shikaku's eyes slid down to the pink cupcake bandaid wrapped around Shikamaru's thumb, and then he to his son's face, making eye contact. Shikamaru was equally sleepy in facial expression, but Hinata didn't need to see to know that both Naras were alert and intelligent creatures, despite their outward appearance.

A heartbeat later, and something was exchanged between father and son, something in Hinata's favour because a moment later and Shikamaru dropped his gaze and sighed.

"Troublesome," the younger Nara muttered, and then shrugged.

It was not clear as to what was going on, but he was too lazy to care. It would be too troublesome to find out and even more troublesome to deal with the consequences, so Shikamaru just shoved his hands into his pocket and made his way back to the house.

Hinata was too afraid to move, even as he walked out from under her umbrella toward the house. She didn't even move when Shikaku began to go back as well, too stunned and distraught to understand what had just happened.

Realizing that she wasn't following, Shikamaru turned back briefly and raised a brow. "Are you coming, Hinata?"

"E-Eh?" She blinked owlishly.

"The cupcakes should be done," Shikamaru explained. "Mom'll be asking for you."

"O-Oh," she stumbled, finding her legs beginning to move.

Shikamaru sighed, but didn't say anything as the three of them entered the Nara house. It was like nothing had happened, because Yoshino gave them no time to ponder on anything else but on decorating over a dozen cupcakes. In fact, Hinata was still detached from reality after Yoshino packed several cupcakes in a box for her to take and Shikamaru escorted her down the street.

"Seeya in school." Shikamaru turned back and lifted a hand as if to wave, but it took too much energy on his part to wave so he didn't.

Alone, save for her two guards, Hinata stood in the rain blinking. After a moment of listening to the rain drum against her umbrella, she began to understand that Shikamaru, whatever he may know, was not going to say anything and certainly not voice any of his theories… if he had anything.

Exhaling unsteadily, Hinata drew her raincoat close and made her way to the Hyuga Compound with her cupcakes in hand.

It was March 27th.

xxx

"You're _late_," Ga scolded vindictively.

Tora snapped his maw at the small Moth fluttering by the window; she only twittered in amusement at the Tiger's short temper. Hinata, on the other hand, paid them no attention as she placed the cupcakes onto her desk, still a little disoriented after that strange confrontation with Shikamaru. Sighing, she shrugged her coat off and wiped the stray drops of rain from her face.

"It's all _so_ pretty, isn't it?" Ga sighed dreamily.

Tora rolled his eyes. He had tried to eat the Moth the first time she'd been summoned… but _of course_ the damn Hyuga girl wouldn't let him. It was bad enough with the _Mouse_, but a pretentious _Moth_ was just _insulting_.

"Your sister's so lucky!" Ga squeaked enviously.

Smiling, Hinata stepped away from the cupcakes and agreed. The floral arrangements, the fragile delicacies, the opening of the Hyuga vaults to lather the Hyuga walls with the most extravagant (and expensive) paintings… Hanabi was certainly "lucky" as Ga had said. Her father would never have gone to such ends for her, that was for sure.

"Hinata-sama!" Kinshou, the Mouse Queen, came crawling from under the closed door. "The maids are coming!"

Immediately Ga slipped under the bed and so did Kinshou; Tora merely laying his head on his paws and deciding on another nap. Hinata, on the other, looked to the door expectantly, and when the maids knocked, she saw them in and let herself be prepared for the celebrations.

It was such a flurry of activity (or as active and "flurry" as the Hyuga could get) and jittery nerves (what with Hinata always thinking of the box of cupcakes throughout the evening), that she hardly knew what to do with herself. She just let _others_ do what they would with her, dressing her up in a kimono, guiding her into the main hall, greeting the Elders and the guests, squirming under her father's ever impeccable eyesight, hardly getting a chance to talk to her sister, nibbling carefully on food that was not food, and then retiring to her room when the clock hit 11 at night because she had school tomorrow.

But that was all well and good, because after 11 at night, Hinata was free to do what she wished! With Ga on her shoulder and Kinshou and her squad of Mice scouting the Hyuga halls, Hinata hugged the box of cupcakes close and scrambled to her sister's room. Her ninja training certainly came in handy.

Knocking quietly on Hanabi's door, Hinata waited for her sister's acknowledgment, but none came. Frowning, she looked to Kinshou, who confirmed once again that her sister was in her room. Carefully, and a little worried, Hinata slowly opened the door and-

She dodged the kunai, rolling to avoid landing on the cupcakes. Springing to her feet, Hinata was ready to flow into the Juken stance when she saw that it was _Hanabi_ who had thrown the kunai!

"H-Hanabi-chan?" Hinata enquired, hurt that her sister would seek to harm her.

Hanabi, in her white sleeping gown, ghostly and doll-like and standing on her bed with another kunai in her hand, blinked emotionlessly. "Onee-sama." She blinked. "Forgive me. I had assumed it was an assassin."

Hinata flinched, not knowing what to say.

"I am ashamed," Hanabi said, not sounding ashamed – not sounding like _anything_ at all. "I will do well to correct myself of further mistakes."

"Ah…" Hinata sounded nervously. "It's alright, Hanabi-chan. I-I did not give your prior warning."

Hanabi blinked, face blank and empty, but then her eyes moved to the box in Hinata's arms. "You should be in bed. You have school tomorrow."

Flustered, and not just a little bit excited, Hinata came forward with a soft smile. "I got you a gift, Hanabi-chan."

Her sister blinked and, as unfeeling as she was, she couldn't pry her eyes away from the box. "I see, one-sama."

Hinata laughed quietly and took a seat at the edge of Hanabi's bed and gestured her sister to sit down as well. Hanabi waited for a moment before settling herself, eyes never leaving the box.

"Here we go," Hinata whispered, as if they were sharing a secret… and they _were_ because their father would certainly have a fit to see Hinata out of bed and none of his daughters asleep. "_Happy birthday, Hanabi-chan_."

As emotionless as Hanabi was, as empty and unfeeling as Hanabi was, even she could not stop her eyes from widening at the sight of the multi-coloured cupcakes in the box, all decorated with pastel icing and sugar rocks and edible sparkles. And they smelled _wonderful_, fresh and drool-worthy and beautiful and life-changing and everythingthatwasnotHyuga, and Hanabi really couldn't register all that colour all at once, or all that sweetness all at once, or all that _feeling_ all at once, and it didn't matter if some of them were sloppy in decoration or squashed from Hinata's earlier avoidance of the kunai – it didn't matter because it was _something the Hyuga could never give her_.

"O-Onee-sama…" Hanabi breathed.

Monotone, but Hinata recognized something lovely in her sister's eyes as they gleamed at the sight of the cupcakes.

"Happy birthday," Hinata repeated with a delighted smile.

And as Hanabi flickered her eyes to look at her sister, she could not understand why Hinata had given her such a present, or why she was smiling like that, or why she was so _happy_ in giving her a gift, or why she had to be so soft and warm and… _weak_, but reduce her to feeling _even weaker_ in that one moment with the smell of pastries in the air and that bright shine in Hinata's eyes and when Hinata… just… touched her cheek…

Hanabi did not understand happiness when it did not involve their father complimenting her.

"Here," Hinata said, still smiling, and handed her a cupcake.

Hanabi took in gingerly and didn't quite know what to do with it.

Hinata laughed and demonstrated by taking a cupcake herself and taking a bite. Curious, and a little cautious, Hanabi did the same with hers.

Hanabi did not understand happiness when it did not involve their father complimenting her…

But she could safely say that this feeling, whatever it was, was _better_.

"Thank you, onee-sama," Hanabi muttered, taking another bite (this one much larger) from her cupcake.

Hinata wanted to hug her sister, especially when Hanabi got a dab of icing on her nose, but knew it was too soon. Instead, she brushed her fingers along her sister's cheek again and whispered, "You're welcome."

xxx

**the point**


	26. Part Three: Chapter Nine

**A big thank you to everyone who suggested Summons!**

**Summoner-nin**

**Part Three: Team Kage**

**Chapter Nine**

Shikamaru did not voice his suspicions the next day… or the next… or a week later, a month – several months. Instead, he slowly incorporated himself into her group – a small "Hey, Hinata" in the mornings – every now and then sitting with her and Shino on their bench at recess – once in a while cloud gazing together when the tulips and crocuses began to bloom behind their bench – occasionally joining them at her desk for lunch, bringing Chouji along with him (they had had to push another desk to hers in order to accommodate their growing numbers, but no one complained).

At first, Kiba had eyed them with mistrust, protective of his Pack. He hadn't understood the sudden encroachment on his territory or why the Nara continued to do so, and had been rather rude to both the Nara and Akimichi. It wasn't until Shino, who had decided to intervene, reminded Kiba that Shikamaru had known Hinata longer than they had did he decide to heel, reluctantly and with a sour expression. But he had stopped… sort of.

In a way, Kiba's doubt had not unfounded. Shikamaru, Hinata could hypothesize on her own, had only decided to entreat upon their group because she was somehow involved with his father. He had not said his theory aloud and she did not encourage him to do so, but they both had understood that the silence between them was a confirmation of his suspicions. It hadn't take them long to notice how much they enjoyed each other's company and, after all these months she had been absent, the warm silence from their years of knowing each other was something they were familiar with and found comfort in.

Their silence bound them together.

"We have one more week before summer holidays." Kiba smirked, pushing back on his chair until he was balancing on two legs. "What'cha wanna do for summer, guys?"

Choji munched on the last of his lunch and Shikamaru craned his head back to look at the clouds from the classroom windows. Shino followed this silence by wrapping his empty bento up and putting it away.

Usually Shikamaru and Choji had lunch with them once or twice a week, preferring their own quiet duo most of the time, but that day Hinata had brought her homemade oatmeal cookies and Choji, of course, could never resist _homemade oatmeal cookies_. Kiba, similarly, took advantage of their larger group to plan for summer. What he intended for them to do at eight-years-old was beyond them.

Kiba straightened and let his chair back down to the ground. "Seriously, guys? Nothing?" And here he looked to Hinata expectantly.

She only smiled and shrugged. She had several plans, most of them involving her garden, and she wasn't sure her friends would be interested in helping (much less _allowed_ in the Hyuga Compound).

"We usually go to the beach during the summer," Choji voiced through the cookie he was chewing. "Shikamaru's family, Ino's, and mine."

Kiba blinked and even Hinata was surprised.

"Really?" Kiba asked. "The beach?"

"Troublesome," Shikamaru mumbled

But it was Choji who answered the Inuzuka, "Yeah. It's a tradition of sorts with the Ino-Shika-Cho team."

"Tradition?" Hinata quipped. She knew all about _traditions_.

"Our fathers are friends," Choji continued with a smile. "Going to the beach is what we do every summer."

"_Wow_," Hinata gaped.

Taking note of her enthusiasm, Shino asked, "Do you wish to go, Hinata?"

Hinata startled at the idea. "Me?"

"Yeah!" Kiba pumped his fist in the air, Akamaru giving a bark. "Let's _all_ go!"

Shikamaru rolled his eyes, but did well to keep his thoughts to himself.

"W-We can't impose on Shikamaru and Ch-Choji's f-families," Hinata said worriedly, sinking down in her seat. Fortunately the class was already used to Kiba's sudden exuberant exclamations and thought nothing of it when their corner of the room got particularly loud. "A-And we don't kn-know I-Ino… very well…"

Kiba deflated then, Akamaru lying on the floor with a disheartened whine.

"We can schedule our own excursion to the beach," Shino told her with a small smile hidden behind his collar.

"Yeah!" Kiba exclaimed, Akamaru jumping up immediately while wagging his tail.

"I'm sure you guys can come with us if we ask our parents," Choji voiced.

"Even better!" Kiba said with a grin, his fangs sharp and glinting.

"I-I don't know…" Hinata said quietly, not meeting their eyes.

"We have plenty of time to plan," Shikamaru spoke, finally turning from the windows to face the group. "We don't have to know now."

"I'd rather now…" Kiba muttered under his breath.

Hinata met Shikamaru in the eye and smiled gratefully. She would hate to intrude on the Ino-Shika-Cho families and couldn't even come up for a way to ask her father to go to the beach. He would never approve of it.

"Plenty of time," Shino echoed Shikamaru, and he and the Nara nodded.

Hinata didn't notice when there came several voices screeching from the classroom door followed soon after by a certain Uchiha returning from the washroom, hands in his pocket and grousing at his fangirls. This was a typical occurrence for their class, even normal. That one day when the Uchiha had been too sick to come to school had been the quietest school day of their entire lives… and it had been eerie and irregular and almost bordering on creepy. Needless to say, when the Uchiha was sick, the whole class felt it.

She looked from Sasuke to the blue sky outside. It was already beginning to feel like summer, the temperature rising and the sun hanging in the sky for longer periods… Summer… She closed her eyes and could hear the birds outside… Summer… When the temperature rose to almost choking standards and the sun dripping in the sky bleeding red…

Like the Sharingan.

"Hinata?" Kiba called out.

She opened her eyes and saw her friends eyeing her warily.

"Are you alright?" Choji asked, concerned enough to put down his bag of chips.

She blushed and nodded. "Hm. Yes, I'm alright. I just can't wait for recess."

They accepted her answer, Shino nodding and Kiba returning to voicing his plans for the summer.

Summer…

She looked to the sky again and wondered if the lilies would be ready in time…

xxx

They were not going to be ready. Two weeks into her summer holiday and the lilies were not ready. She absentmindedly brushed her thumb against a white bud and silently lamented over this season's lilies. They had never bloomed so late before, or so small. The Genin the Hokage had assigned to prepare her garden over the winter had… not done what she would have done. Her garden was not as fruitful as the year before.

Hinata withdrew her hand from the lilies and moved on to the roses. The Bees _hummed_ after her, blotting at the fragile stigmas in hopes of pollinating for future blooms. Tora was lying by the Koi pond, mumbling irritatingly when one of the Fish blew a stream of water from its mouth to spray at the unsuspecting Spider near the Tiger's whiskers. Above, several Robins flew about and rested on the branches of the nearest sakura tree; Hummingbirds flitting about the pink blossoms.

Carefully uprooting several peony bulbs from a ridiculously large bush, Hinata waited patiently for the Mole to dig a good hole in the earth before replanting the peonies a little farther apart, giving them more room to grow. A Bee landed on her shoulder as she pressed the dirt gently around the peony roots, and she nearly let out a giggle when the insect Summon _kissed_ her.

"Have you healed, mistress?" the Bee buzzed.

"Yes, Hachi," Hinata assured the Queen Bee, even if her upper arm still itched. The Bee stings from her mission a week ago had not yet disappeared. Acquiring the Bee Summon had been treacherous.

"My nut!" A Squirrel by the maple tree promptly yanked a walnut from a squirrel.

Hinata cleared her throat and the Squirrel immediately jostled and looked to her. A soft glance from her and the Squirrel relented and handed the walnut back to the squirrel, who promptly took the nut and fled.

She turned to the lilacs next, brushing the grass and dirt from her pants. It was strange, she thought as she cradled a cluster of the purple blossoms, how she was surrounded by so many friends… but _feel so lonely_.

They were not Shino or Kiba.

The Mice and the Bees were not Shikamaru or Choji.

Her hands fell from the lilacs.

She felt almost out-of-place. Back in the Hyuga Compound, she felt stifled. Away from her sensei, she felt abandoned. Without her school friends, she felt like she had to act older than she really was. She hadn't known how many masks she had been wearing until school let out – she had never got to be a child until she was with Shino and Kiba. With her sensei, she was a _child_. But with Shino and Kiba… she was an equal.

She missed them, she noted for the hundredth time that summer. It had only been two weeks thus far, and _six_ more to go. She could not imagine herself lasting any longer without their company.

"Mistress," Kinshou, the Mouse Queen, squeaked from underneath a blueberry bush. "Someone comes!"

Hinata slowly straightened as the Squirrels ran off, the Robins flew away, the Moles dug deeper… only to quietly unsummon themselves far, _far_ away from the Hyuga Compound.

Just as the Bees and Hummingbirds _whizzed_ off, Kinshou slipping back into the Hyuga Main House, a Hyuga maid stopped at one of the many doors going out into the Main House garden.

"Hinata-sama." The maid bowed for formality sake. "The Hokage summons you."

Hinata smiled. "Thank you."

The maid left silently as Hinata slipped her gardening gloves off and went to get changed.

It was to be another mission.

xxx

This was a precarious mission, taking them to the border of the Land of the Wind, somehow bypassing through the security of the Land of Rivers. Equipped with both an Inuzuka and an Aburame, Team Kage had moved swiftly and quietly through the land. There had been little trouble, stopping on several occasions to instruct Zero on how to mask her chakra (a detailed lecture from Three) and hide her scent (Four's very strict lesson).

Fortunately, once they were in the Land of the Wind, they moved north, the opposite direction of Suna. Although the Fire Daimyo was in good terms with the Wind's, there was some chafing between Konoha and Suna. Zero didn't understand the politics very well (although her father had been giving her history scrolls to read), but One did not explain any more than necessary. Zero understood that if she wanted to know, then she would have to self-study.

As they neared the area of their target, Zero activated her bloodline limit, the desert a colour of hot chakra and the land beneath them all grainy and distorted. The sand was easier to penetrate than hard earth, the dry fragments giving way to her Byakugan like thick, gritty liquid. The only downside to sand was the heat – was the sun on the desert. The task was even more daunting when they did not know where, exactly, their target was – or even if it existed.

Team Kage zipped through the dry ocean, their feet threatening to slip and sink if not for their chakra keeping them stable. Zero did not want to say it, but she was getting tired and hot and running out of patience. How the Hokage had talked her father in giving her up for a week was unbeknownst to her, but she would die of _shame_ if she returned to Konoha empty handed. Moreover, the desert was this flat plain with nowhere to hide. There were no shadows or crevices, no caves or bushes – it was just flat and for a group of ninja who were on a top secret mission… It did not bode well.

Her eyes literally _burned_ as she searched, almost frantically, for the evidence of their target – _anything_. Perhaps a block of stone. Perhaps a bent precipice. Perhaps a doorway threatening to cave. _Anything_. Anything to get away from the sun and the heat and the no water…

"We should rest," Four said, even as they continued to skim the wary ground of the desert.

Two glanced at Zero, which only made Zero even more frustrated, and One said nothing. With Three's included silence, Four did not say more.

Zero's Byakugan stretched as far as she could below them, but nothing-

She slid to a stop, kicking up sand and dust and heat waves, and felt a shiver crawl up her arms at what she had just seen. She momentarily withdrew her bloodline limit to gather her nerves together. What she had just seen… Slippery. Slimy. _Too many legs_.

"Zero," One acknowledged, a direct address to her.

She shook her head. "I think… I saw a large i-insect?"

"What did it look like?" Three enquired passively, his kikaichu swarming around his sleeves.

"Like our target," she answered, remembering the picture the Hokage had shown her days ago.

Even with his mask over his face, Team Kage could tell that One was frowning. He looked to the sun's position in the sky and said, "Perhaps we should find an oasis."

"Or perhaps," Three stalled, "we are near our target."

Zero pressed her lips together as Two nodded.

"I can't smell anything," Four said. "It's too hot and dusty to get a good scent."

"No," Four Point Two said, startling Zero. She had not heard the nin-dog speak in a while, knowing that he liked to play dumb. "But I can taste… _something_ in the air."

Three nodded. "I feel something irregular as well."

"Zero?" One called.

Zero closed her eyes and tried to _feel_ for something different… but couldn't. She had yet to perfect her ability to sense Summons, but certainly Three's kikaichu and Four Point Two had been exposed to them long enough to tell the difference.

"We should continue searching then," Two said. "There's still hours until the end of the day."

Zero called forth the Byakugan again and they set forth silently. It wasn't long until she saw another underground insect… and then another… and then-

She fell, exhausted, the heat getting to her – her uniform clinging to her from the sweat. She was near tears and her throat was as dry as… well, _the desert_. Two took the cue and promptly fell to the ground as well as Four Point Two stood over Zero to act as, however uselessly, shade.

"I _really_ think we should rest now." Four felt it right to point this out rather pointedly, almost snidely.

One sighed, "Troublesome."

"I will search for an oasis," Three volunteered as his kikaichu began to fly from his sleeves in search of water.

Zero, having caught her breath by now, stopped him. "N-No. We found it."

Team Kage stilled, and then they looked to her.

"Below us," Zero informed, climbing back onto her feet. "Several metres down. It's deep, but I saw ruins and… _lots_ of scorpions."

One, the only one Earth sensitive ninja on their team, began to dig directly below him without delay.

"Summoning Jutsu: Bouhatei," Zero breathed, and the Mole King appeared to assist the shadow-nin.

"Here, drink," Four commanded.

Zero lifted her mask just enough take several precious gulps of water from the canteen before stoppering it. She then laid there and closed her eyes, letting the oppressive heat press against her as she tried to catch a nap. She needed a moment to recuperate her chakra.

"Mistress," Bouhatei called out, his snout twitching in the dry environment, his almost non-existent eyes shaded with a pair of sunglasses against the Land of Wind's sun. Zero had warned him earlier of this excursion. "We have found the crypt. There are a lot of scorpions though."

Another shiver crawled over Zero, and she really didn't want to think about it. Instead, she silently rose, along with Two, and jumped into the hole to land haphazardly beside One. Her limbs were too tired.

"Traps? Obstructions? Enemies?" One listed patiently.

"Byakugan," Zero whispered and looked into the stone crypt.

It was ancient, the stone door held up in a jumbled fashion by two cracked columns with pictograms carved along surface. As she peered into the old tomb, she saw further pictograms decorating the inner walls and a sarcophagus in at the very end. In front of the sarcophagus was a golden chest, bedecked in gems and paints, and inside was the scroll they had been looking for.

As for traps, many had been disabled by grave robbers long ago. Obstructions: merely a fallen column in front of the door that was, fortunately, on _their_ side of the door and not within the crypt. Enemies…

She pulled back and almost jumped.

"S-Scorpions," Zero stammered, wanting to be brave, but honestly jostled. "Th-There is a large gr-group of them _inside_."

One nodded and told her stand back as he unblocked the front door. Zero didn't want to, but she _squeaked_ when he and Two pushed the entrance opened and-

Zero scrambled out of the hole when a wave of scorpions spilled forth from the entrance and washed into the hole, drowning One and Two in spindle-legs and pinching pincers. She was glad that she had unsummoned the Mole earlier.

Above the hole, Zero waited alongside Three, Four and Four Point Two with bated breath. Finally, after a long moment, One and Two sprang forth from the hole and One filled the hole back in. Neither looked hurt or as creeped out as Zero had thought they'd be.

"Got it," Two said smugly, tossing the gold chest into Zero's arms.

It was heavier than Zero had suspected and she nearly fell at the its weight.

"Can't open it though," Two voiced with an agitated bite.

Zero shifted the chest in her arms and placed it down on the ground. Four Point Two closed in and took a sniff, only to shake his head in warning. Understanding, Zero drew out a kunai and buried it deep into the chest and tried to pry it open.

"Maybe we should melt it!" Two suggested, snarky.

"We may damage the scroll inside," Four nixed the idea.

"_If_ there is a scroll inside," One said. "Looks like the crypt's been robbed for a while now."

"Then why leave the chest?" Tsume enquired.

Zero bit on her lower lip as she used all her strength to try to spring the chest's lid open, but it did not budge. Growling, she pulled her kunai out and sat back, trying to see if there was a lock. None. No lock. She looked to Kuromaru, who seemed as clueless as she was. Instead, he nudged her chin as if to say that it was alright.

"There seems to be a Sealing Jutsu on the chest," Three noted, several kikaichu crawling over the box to take weight on it.

"Can you see what's inside the chest, Zero?" Four asked.

Zero nodded. "It's the Summoning Scroll."

Two tsked and crossed her arms, impatient.

"Perhaps we should carry it back and let the Hokage take a look at it," Three suggested.

The three adults began to discuss this as Zero placed her fingers between the slit of the lid and chest and tried to open it. Her Byakugan was activated and, really, it was _so close_, but for some reason the chest won't budge!

"Zero?" Four called out.

Startled, Zero dropped the chest and then hissed when her thumb caught a sharp corner and a cut was made.

"Zero!" Two was immediately at her side, a pink bandaid with cupcakes in hand.

But they all stopped when the chest pulsed – once – _and then disintegrated into sand_.

"Shit!" Four cursed.

Just as quickly, Four Point Two pawed at the sand and they all gave a sigh of relief to find the Summoning Scroll whole and intact.

"I believe that the chest responded to Zero's blood," Three theorized.

"Ah," One agreed as Four Point Two unrolled the scroll. "Because she's the Summoner-nin."

"Heh," Four breathed. "You never know what you'll find on the inside, eh?"

Zero, with her wounded thumb, hesitantly signed the scroll.

She could now summon the Scorpions, however icky and strange they were.

xxx

Exhausted, tired and brittle, Team Kage returned to Konoha just as the sun slipped off the horizon and the moon was rising steadily. A week. They had been away for a week and it had been one of the most arduous missions they had been on yet. With the sudden change of environment – from the temperate Land of Fire to the oven Land of Wind – it felt like they had pulled their bodies inside out.

Zero, glad that Konoha's summers were not like that of Suna's, carefully slipped through the shadows of her village alongside her team. She had her Byakugan on to scout ahead, almost expertly avoiding passing civilians and the eyes of the ninjas on guard duty that night.

She slid her eyesight across the market, _through_ the market, and was felt "home" settle back in her bones. She had forgotten how weary long missions were, or even how _free_ it sometimes felt to be away from the Hyuga Compound. However, she admitted, there really was nothing like home.

She stumbled to a stop when she heard a cry coming from an alleyway.

"Zero?" Four called for her.

Zero didn't speak, thinking perhaps she was mistaken-

There!

She heard another cry!

"Stop-"

But One's command was lost on Zero once she recognized the chakra signature. Blue like the sky. Blue like the ocean. _Blue like his eyes_. And she did not stop to think – to contemplate – only to move, instinctively, to his aid, her heart pumping loud and hard against her ribs-

She was there in a flash, standing between him and a group of drunken men.

She glanced back behind her, without turning her head, to make sure that he was safe-

Red. Red like blood. Red like the sinking sun. _Red coiled in his stomach_.

It was not him, but… him?

Zero wanted to turn around to make sure, to see if he was alright or whether he had been invaded by another foreign chakra.

"Move, nnninijaaa," one of the drunken men slurred.

"Look out!" Naruto cried when one of the men moved to strike.

One. Two. Three. Three strikes and the three men promptly fell to the ground unconscious. Zero had not been brutal, par say, but she didn't make it easy for the civilians either.

"Wow," Naruto gushed from behind her.

Zero did not move, noting Team Kage at the other end of the alleyway in the shadows and unseeing. They disapproved of her actions, but she found that, for the first time in her life, _she didn't care_. More than once now, she had seen how Naruto had been treated in the village, and she had been obstructed from helping him because of her Hyuga status, because of the adults, because of her ignorant peers…

She did not feel that it was wrong to help him for once in her life.

Zero drew a quiet sigh and stepped over the unconscious civilians towards the exit of the alleyway.

"W-Wait!" Naruto scrambled to his feet, bruised in several places and unsteady from fear and fatigue. "Wh-Who are you?"

Zero, in her black coat and white mask, did not reply as she left in a blink of an eye, joining Team Kage in their journey to the Hokage's Office. She did not make any excuses to her teammates, but Four Point Two did not her accelerated heartbeat and Zero, herself, was more than a little aware of the heat on her cheeks.

It had been the closest she had ever been to him.

xxx

The lilies had bloomed in her week of absence. They were now large and full and beautiful. White and flawless. Hinata smiled to herself as she clipped several stalks for her basket, remembering the night before. Naruto, she was saddened to note, had been hurt, but she was glad she had been able to save him in some sort of way. She didn't understand why everyone in the village was so _against_ him. He had done no wrong (besides his pranks… BUT THEY WERE HARMLESS), and he was nothing but joy and sunshine.

Sunshine…

She peered up at the sun from behind her bangs and clipped another lily for her collection.

"Onee-sama." Hanabi stepped into the garden, tilting her head curiously. "Are we to visit oka-sama again?"

Hinata smiled softly as she placed the last lily in her basket. With a shake of her head, she said, "Not today. However, I must visit someone myself today."

Hanabi frowned, her face melding into something… less mechanic than what Hinata remembered it being months ago. A moment later and Hanabi's features returned to her blank form and she nodded. "Be careful, onee-sama."

Hinata laughed softly. Long ago her sister wouldn't have known what to say, but now she was telling her to be careful… trying to be affectionate. Patting her sister on the head fondly, Hinata spoke her farewell and left the Hyuga Compound for the other end of Konoha.

She was without her guards. She was without hesitancy. She merely continued her walk, her heart growing heavy with each advancing step. The sun was high in the sky, a beacon of life… but it had the undertone of red. Red like that chaotic foreign chakra in Naruto's body. Red like that trail of blood from his mouth. Red like that night when he took his last breath…

She closed her eyes and bent her head back, letting the sun bleed through her eyelids.

**"Pr-Promis-se me th-that you w-will b-be str-strong. B-Be br-brave, a-and know th-that I am proud of y-you."**

"Hai, sensei," she whispered as she entered the graveyard, her knuckles white over the basket of lilies.

She passed several graves and halted abruptly when she saw him there. She frowned, confused. Of all her visits throughout these years, she had never crossed his path. She chided herself then. It was not that he had been avoiding her, but that _she_ had been avoiding _him_. She was late, she realized, in her visit this year simply because the lilies had bloomed late that summer.

She took a courageous breath and sauntered on, her steps suddenly loud against the grass and weeds. He did not turn to acknowledge her, nor did he seem to notice her, not even when she knelt by her late sensei and placed the white lilies before his grave, solemn and quiet.

She remained on her knees. He remained standing. She knew he was watching her as she patiently brushed the dirt and grime from her late sensei's – _his father's_ – tombstone. He did not know, but Ryujin was wrapped around her wrist like a bracelet, remembering his old masters alongside her.

A lukewarm wind blew by, rustling his uneven hair and her bangs, but still they made no indication of moving. She did not know him well. He did not know her well. They did not know each other at all. She had not spoken to him when his father rushed her into their family compound to have tea with his mother. He had not spoken to her when her late sensei placed a fond hand on her head as her late sensei's wife hugged her like a daughter. She had been too attached to his father. He had gladly attached himself to his brother.

They did not know each other at all.

Finally, after a long moment of silence, Sasuke Uchiha – the Avenger – turned to leave.

"He's mine," were his parting words.

She knew who he meant. The Murderer. She could not possibly forget.

"Not if I find him first," she whispered, but his chakra signature was already long gone.

xxx

The sun set. The sun rose. It was like the Sharingan, bleeding red, swirling, swirling, swirling – hypnotizing – promising life, but death in the heat of the desert. The summer went on and Hinata had been surprised to find her friends at her doorstep one morning. Shino and Kiba, Shikamaru and Choji, they had wanted to visit the beach together, much to her suppressed glee. And when she turned to her father, who gave the boys one look, she was nearly bursting with happiness when he nodded and let her go.

She did not question. She only went.

And the days of summer passed by and she was once again an equal among friends – no oppressive family, no spoiling sensei – just friends.

School came all too soon, but Hinata had nothing to complain about, only looking forward to it as the sun rose and set.

xxx

**On another note: Kuromaru talks? Thank you, Narutopedia, but I am sort of late in the game, aren't I? I hope it wasn't too awkward?**

**the point**


	27. Part Three: Chapter Ten

**Summoner-nin**

**Part Three: Team Kage**

**Chapter Ten**

She sidled her way closer to his window, her back against the apartment wall and her dark clothes imperceptible in the shadows of the night. She was embarrassed, somewhat, to be… checking up on him (she refused to believe that she was, in fact, _spying_), but she had felt particular courageous that night – the new moon an accomplice in her… endeavour. And really, it was sort of like training, she supposed, in stealth and reconnaissance. Never mind, of course, that the one she was gathering information on was just a nine-year-old like herself. There were times in which a whole village could rest on a nine-year-old's knowledge. For example, there could be a fire and only the nine-year-old was there to witness it first. Thereby, if the nine-year-old yelled, "FIRE!" then certainly the nine-year-old's knowledge would save the whole village…

Zero closed her eyes and muffled a groan. Her logic in this enterprise was flimsy at best, but if One was to question her as to why she was leaning against the outside of an apartment building on the _tenth floor_… Well, she wasn't going to tell him that she was checking up on (spying) on a certain blond boy. Nope. No way. She was going to stick to her "fire" story. One could never be too careful about fires.

She readjusted her right glove and leaned towards the window. Her glove was torn, several seams unravelling – a tribute to the mission she had just accomplished. Carefully, she looked into the room and held her breath. She did not summon her bloodline limit in case her flare of chakra may alert the boy, but even in his dark bedroom she could spot the yellow spikes of his hair sneaking out from under his comforter.

"_Naruto…"_ she mused to herself, forcibly gluing her hands to the sides of the building to keep her index fingers from meeting.

She was glad that he was unharmed again. For a year now she had been watching him, purposely going out of her ways after missions to seek him out in case of trouble – and trouble seemed to follow the Uzumaki _everywhere_. Zero had made it her own personal mission to see to his safety.

Zero.

Not her other self.

Her other self was neither equipped nor trained to deal with the dispensing of civilians, but _Zero_, on the other hand, was _very_ adept at disabling drunken men, spiteful widows and nasty spoiled children. _Throwing rocks was never okay_.

Fixing her gloves once more, nearly giggling when Naruto muttered "Ramen" in his sleep, Zero slipped into the darkness of the night and into the labyrinth that was Konoha.

xxx

"Hinata?" Kiba enquired as Akamaru sniffed at her ankles. "Are you hurt?"

"N-No." And she turned her attention to the clouds in the sky.

Kiba raised a brow and shared a look with Shino. She was a horrible liar, and they all knew it.

"Were you training with your father last night?" the Aburame asked.

"N-No." And then she shifted her furred hood to ward off a winter wind.

It was snowing again, but it too wet to play with.

Kiba gave an exaggerated sigh and plopped down beside her on their bench. At the farthest edge of the schoolyard, they could see Shikamaru and Choji settled underneath a naked tree, far away from most of the noise and crowds of their peers. The Akimichi was munching on a bag of chips and the Nara was cloud watching. Nothing was unusual, and Hinata chose to ignore the way Shikamaru had met Shino in the eye… not for the first time that day.

"Hinata," Shino said.

She faced him attentively.

"Would you like to have dinner with my family tonight?" he asked.

It was not an unusual invite, but Hinata had other plans.

"Sorry, Shino." She gave him a reassuring smile. "But I'm busy tonight."

Kiba rolled his eyes. "Another training session with your father?"

She did not reply.

She didn't have to.

xxx

She stirred in the cream and shifted the mixing bowl to even the mixture. Steam rose from the pot beneath and she carefully leaned forward to turned down the heat of the stove, her feet perfectly balanced on the stool. She was not yet tall enough to reach the knobs by herself; a chair was always needed.

She ignored the ache at her right ankle.

She poured in more cream, her whisk stirring the white into the dark chocolate. She turned briefly when she heard Tora give a growl and she smiled when she saw her sister enter the kitchen. Just like the other times, Hanabi stayed behind the island counter to watch her, knowing that she was to stay away from all that heat, boiling water and knives. It didn't matter if both had been born and bred for the sole reason of being killers – Hanabi was to stay away from the kitchen.

"Are you done, onee-sama?" Hanabi asked, tilted her head to the side.

Hinata caught the note of impatience in her sister's tone and smiled over her mixture, tipping the rest of the cream over the melted chocolate. They both knew that Hanabi would never dare sound like _anything_ in front of others, but with Hinata and Tora (and Kinshou scampering in the corner and Ga on the ceiling in the corner), Hanabi had learned to _be_ something.

"Not yet," Hinata answered her sister, lifting the bowl of melted cocoa from the boiling pot. "I still haven't put them in the refrigerator."

Hanabi blinked, something in her eyes as she watched Hinata pour the mixture over plastic moulds. A moment later and Hinata placed peanuts in some of the moulds and then hazelnut pieces in the others, and then scrapped off the excess chocolate from the moulds before placing them into the refrigerator.

"And now we wait," Hinata said. "Would you like some hot chocolate?"

Hanabi, whose eyes were her only features that could be seen over the counter, nodded carefully.

Hinata smiled and scooped the rest of the chocolate in mugs and boiled some milk for the beverage. Ten minutes later and the two Hyuga sisters were sipping on hot cocoa in a familiar silence, broken every now and then by the pleasant hum of the refrigerator. The stove was "off," the dishes were washed, and they were all warm in the kitchen while the windows shuddered in the harsh winter winds.

Hanabi kept a good eye, although she had yet to unlock the Byakugan, on the clock. Finally, after twenty minutes, she patiently put down her empty mug of hot cocoa and looked to Hinata expectantly. Tora, having been napping on the counter by the stove, growled at her anxiousness. It was not befitting of a Hyuga, much less the sister of his mistress, but Hinata merely patted her sister on the head warmly before turning to the fridge.

A moment later and the younger Hyuga watched, curious and keen, as the elder shook the chocolates from the moulds and they bounced on the island counter. From Hinata's hands popped out suns and moons, stars and circles – an edible universe in their kitchen. But most of all, there were hearts. Small hearts, large hearts, flat hearts and fat hearts. Hanabi could only watch the shapes roll onto the counter and feel something akin to _excitement_ when Hinata melted some white and milk chocolates to decorate the dark shapes in wavy lines and dots.

Hanabi reached for the nearest heart when her elder sister turned to put the pots in the sink, and then slowly drew back when she saw Tora watching her with his yellow, yellow eyes – a warning – no – a scolding for better manners from her part.

Her hand drew back to her side and she turned to Hinata. "May I have one, onee-sama?"

"Only one," Hinata told her with a gentle smile, taking out small plastic bags printed with hearts and flowers. "Some of them are for my friends."

"Friends…" Hanabi mused to herself, popping the nearest chocolate heart into her mouth.

Their father almost never allowed sweets, but they would certainly keep this a secret.

Hinata divided the shapes evenly into seven piles and made seven bags of chocolates for her friends. Hanabi's glowing round eyes were not lost to her and all Hinata could do was smile mysteriously.

The next day Hanabi would find a bag of chocolates on her pillow.

The next day, Shino, Kiba, Shikamaru and Choji would receive one in school, dodging Sasuke's fangirls almost frightfully.

The next day… Hinata warily entered the Branch House and held her breath when she put one in front of his room. Softly, almost scared, she turned to make her way back to the Main House-

"N-Neji-niisan," she stammered.

He eyed her with distaste, his pupil-less eyes looking to the bag of chocolates on the ground and then back to her. He would not dare to refuse them in front of her. Instead, he bowed and let her leave without another word.

The next day, after a short mission with Team Kage, Zero crept up the side of the apartment building to the tenth floor and placed a bag of chocolate hearts on his balcony. She couldn't help but giggle at the amount of _orange _in his room before scampering back home, blushing along the way.

Attached to the bag was an affectionate note: _Happy Valentine's Day, Naruto_.

xxx

Hinata slowed her movements and winced when her father took advantage of her right side – the side she had left open – and she could do nothing more but to fall and roll onto the ground from the impact. She could feel her right ankle give again, a wound twice the pain. It had not yet healed from their last session. Kiba was going to notice again. Akamaru could smell the lie on her.

She almost didn't make it when her father's hand, chakra blazing, came at her again. Somehow she was able to push herself up onto her feet, blocking a total number of _two_ strikes (an advancement for her) before succumbing to the third. Even if she _had_ been trying, she would have been hard pressed in defending herself against her father.

He was not holding back this time.

She felt something break inside of her and blood sprung from her throat.

Hanabi did not move from her spot near the wall of the dojo. Nothing, no feeling, could be determined in her eyes. She had closed herself, as she often did, in front of their father and any other Hyuga member not her elder sister.

It was unnerving, Hinata decided before landing on the floor for the last time, finding it hard to breathe.

The only evidence of their father's frustration – for disappointment had outlived its use – was the slight tightening of his eyes. "_Useless_," he hissed, and the left the dojo in a furl of his Hyuga robes, leaving the two sisters in the large, empty room.

Hinata didn't get up, waiting for her chakra to settle back into equilibrium. She did, however, cringe when Hanabi sidled up to her and wiped the blood from her mouth. It was going to take more than sleep and food to heal the broken muscle in her chest, but a visit to the Hokage could fix many things.

She carefully pushed herself into a sitting position, pausing every now and then to take in the waves of pain, and couldn't even manage a smile when Hanabi began to lather her right ankle with the very same medicinal salve Hinata had been experimenting with since autumn.

Hinata let out a whine when Hanabi touched a particular part of her ankle none-too gently. Hanabi was not known for her gentleness, even in Juken. Her injuries were made bleaker when she thought of her mission tomorrow with Team Kage.

Hanabi made to replace the cap onto the bottle of the healing salve when the sound of crinkling plastic hit the dojo like a thundering storm.

"Wh-What's that, Hanabi?" Hinata struggled for breath.

Hanabi turned to face her sister, eyes wide and unblinking. "I do not understand, onee-sama."

Hinata squinted and didn't have to activate the Byakugan to understand that there was something hidden in her sister's sleeve. "Hanabi."

Hanabi never hid from a scolding or a commanding voice. But she _did_ shift at the firm tone coming from her sister. Blinking once, she reached into her sleeve and drew out a crumpled plastic bag of chocolates – of _Hinata's_ chocolates.

Hinata smiled then. "I don't think you should bring them into the dojo anymore."

To anybody else, Hanabi's frown would have been unperceivable, but Hinata had gotten to know her sister quite well in the past year.

"What's wrong, Hanabi?" Hinata asked, concerned. She even reached out a hand to pat her sister on the head, but had to stop when pain ripped through her chest, a fresh vein of blood dripping from her mouth.

Hanabi raised the cloth again to pat away the blood and said, "These are not my chocolates." She folded up the cloth once Hinata's face was bloodless once more. "I found them in the Branch House garbage."

Hinata felt pain that was not physical in her heart and lowered her gaze to avoid Hanabi's eyes.

"They are Neji's," Hanabi said.

Hinata smiled ruefully. Hanabi only understood Neji to be their cousin and nothing more, merely a Branch Member that just _happened_ to be related to them, but there was no warmth or compassionate between the two. Hinata wondered how it could have been – without the death – without the resentment – without the hate. She could almost picture Hanabi weaving dandelions in Neji's hair much like how she had weaved daisies in his hair when they'd been younger.

"I don't think Neji wants them anymore," Hinata whispered sadly. "You can have them if you wish."

Hanabi stared at her for a moment before nodding slowly. "Thank you, onee-sama." And seeing her elder sister in a poignant state, she added, "I think they are delicious."

Hinata's lips curved on their own. Hanabi was trying to cheer her up. Lifting her head, Hinata smiled and smiled even more when Hanabi's shoulders eased at her cheery expression. "Thank you, Hanabi."

Hanabi did not understand why Hinata was thanking her, but nodded anyway. There was still so much for her to learn.

xxx

Months later, after the ice had thawed and the lilies bloomed – after school had let out – Neji would find a box of shortbread cookies in front of his room. It would be a soft crème box with a red ribbon bow and inside would be small, fat cookies with lemon sugar icing and green sprinkles. It would be received on the third of July.

July the 3rd.

And it would be found later in the day in the Branch House garbage.

She had been nowhere to be found.

xxx

She did not meet the youngest Uchiha at the graveyard. The lilies had bloomed on time that summer, earlier than his customary visit. The sun continued to bleed.

xxx

**the point**


	28. Part Three: Chapter Eleven

**Summoner-nin**

**Part Three: Team Kage**

**Chapter Eleven**

Everything started to change once they turned ten. Rumours began to spread about the youngest Uchiha liking long hair. It didn't surprise Hinata one bit. Mikoto had had long hair. But it was surprising to see how many girls began to grow their hair after word got out, and it was rather distraught for their class when Sakura and Ino decided to be best friends no more. It was like an overnight phenomenon. One day they were all sunshine and rainbows, and the next they were sitting at opposite ends of the classrooms giving each other looks. Months later the insults of "Ino-pig" and "Forehead girl" became the norm among the countless fangirl cries.

The boys and girls also began to notice the differences between them at ten, not only in dress and behaviour, but also in smell. It was distressing at times to not have Kiba sitting across from her during lunch, and when Hinata asked Shino about the Inuzuka's absence, he would reply, "They have decided to skip class." It was understood that "they" were Kiba, Shikamaru, Choji and Naruto. What they did during their escapades outside of the classroom while class was in session was beyond Hinata, but the next morning they would always walk into the Academy with shared secretive looks and inside jokes.

Hinata always felt left out from their excursions, but Shino explained that it was the only time Kiba could be "one of the guys." Contrary to Shino's intention of trying to comfort Hinata, it only made her sadder to not be "one of the guys," so to speak. She adapted to the change in their group dynamics with relative ease (or so she had convinced herself) when Kiba, Shikamaru and Choji would sometimes bring back gifts from their excursions – a lollipop, a plushie, a cookie – anything to cheer her up and to apologize for missing out on the lunch she had made for them the previous day.

At least Shino stayed at her side, she had thought morosely.

The only upside to the occasional disappearances of her friends was that they became good friends with a certain blond that made her heart pound _THUMP, THUMP _and her face go red like a volcano. She even got to _talk_ to him at times.

"H-Hi, N-Naruto," was all she would usually get out before she fainted.

It was getting to be quite tedious, actually.

It wasn't only her peers who were changing, but also Hinata herself. She had not noticed herself, but _Zero_ certainly noticed. It was in the way her uniform began to chafe against her breasts, and when she mentioned it offhandedly on a mission, One and Three had shifted awkwardly, and then Two and Four proceeded to explain to her what bras were and how the girls were going to let the men finish the mission and go bra shopping instead.

It had been embarrassing, especially when Two – err – _Anko_ (for they had decided to change out of their uniforms to shop in a civilian town far away from Konoha) picked up a pair of lacy red panties and began to instruct Hinata on sex. "Check his bank account before spreading those legs, missy!" Which prompted Four – err – _Tsume_ to give a very long and very loud lecture to Anko about "corrupting the innocent!"

Hinata still had no idea what sex was. Perhaps she should ask the Hokage?

Things started to spiral out of control when Team Kage had made camp one evening after acquiring the Bat Summon. The nocturnal rodent had been insistent on drinking their blood, in particular the Summoner-nin's "sweet, singing blood, yummy!" They had been left with cuts and bruises, and their uniforms had grown stiff from the dried blood. Needless to say, their first aid kits were used up within the hour, and when Zero went to take care of nature's business…

"AH!" she cried out.

Team Kage appeared at once to see Zero sitting on the forest ground, all curled up and _crying_.

"Zero," One said passively. "Report."

"I-I'm bl-bleeding!" she squeaked, burying her head in her arms and rocking back and forth.

"We are all bleeding," Three analyzed.

Zero shook her head vehemently.

"Explain," One commanded.

"I-I'm b-bleeding d-d-down _th-there_," she stressed.

"Down where?" Three enquired.

"It is her monthly," Four Point Two informed after a sniff in the air. "It is her first, I believe."

After that comment, things got weird… well, weirder than usual. One and Three promptly returned to camp as Two and Four fussed around Zero, who was but a little girl. Four Point Two had stayed behind for guarding purposes, his ears twitching every now and then as Two and Four explained to Zero about "girls becoming women" and "growing up," and Two had been very passionate about Zero to "never sign the prenup!" In which case Four had to give Two another very long and very loud lecture about "children being impressionable" and that Two really just had to "shut up from now on!"

Hinata had no idea what a prenup was.

Days later, Hinata understood that her monthly came _every_ month and that it was _worse_ than _any_ missions she had _ever_ been on. Again, she wished she was "one of the boys."

xxx

Hinata groaned, curling up into herself when another jolt of pain ran through her stomach. It was already well into the morning and she had yet to rise from bed, having foregone her morning training, her morning walk through her garden, and breakfast. It hurt sometimes to even breathe or move, the cramps were steadily getting stronger and stronger with each passing monthly.

"Mistress, are you alright?" Kinshou asked worriedly, pushing her nose and whiskers into Hinata's cheek before pulling back to settle on Hinata's pillow again.

"I-It hurts," Hinata whimpered, eyes closed shut.

Tora would've been pacing along the length of her room if it weren't for the Squirrels and the Sheep in the way. Grousing, his eyes took in the Beavers and Rabbits littered on her bed, to the Moths and Ladybugs on her walls, and the Spiders and a damn Bat on the ceiling. This did not include, however (and much to his chagrin), the Robins and Sparrows at her window, the two Phoenixes perched at the end of her bed, a Dragon (cursed Dragon!) curled at one side of her head, a Tortoise taking solace under her bed, three Scorpions beside the Tortoise, the Moles outside, a _Shark_ in the pond (an f-ing _Shark_! How the Hyuga did not notice was _beyond_ Tora's comprehension) and a Horse in the closet – a _Horse_.

"_Ow_," their Summoner-nin sounded weakly.

They waited and then-

"Who summoned this Manda?" a venomous hiss sounded in the room.

Tora rolled his eyes as Hou-ou flew over to the dresser and pried open a drawer. There, among their Mistress's pyjamas and socks, was the Snake King, all coiled up at the size of the average python. At least, they thought, he was not his normal house-size. It was distressing enough to have to hide with so many in one room already.

"What is this?" Manda demanded, slithering out of the drawer. Several Mice stepped back when he eyed them, his forked tongue tasting the energies in the air.

"It is our Mistress," Hou-ou, the only one patient enough to reply, explained. "It is her monthly, and she has yet to learn how to control her Summoning during these trying times."

Manda paused, his eyes sliding to his Mistress sweating in bed and crying out, and immediately snarled at the other Summons. "And you have left her in this state? You weaklings! You imbeciles! You are _useless_ to her!"

Tora roared, hair rising and eyes rolling. "It is easy for you to say, _Snake_! I do not see you aiding our Mistress!"

"'_Our_?'" the Snake King echoed with a mocking laugh. "You are not even _Bound_ to our Mistress! And you dare to lay _claim_? Know your place, you household cat!"

"You _filthy vermin_!" Tora snarled, claws out and sharp. "We are to end this now! **I will eat you**!"

"Good luck!" Manda jibbed. "I'm full of poison! MAY WE DIE TOGETHER!"

"Will you both hold your tongue?" Ryujin roared, cold mist forming on the windows and icicles beginning to drip from the ceiling. "You are disturbing her rest!"

Both Tora and Manda visibly shrunk. Hou-ou merely blinked. Kame continued his nap underneath the bed. Hinata gave another painful groan and accidentally summoned a Fawn, who took refuge in the closet with the Horse. After several months of this charade, the Summons understood their place at such a confusing phase their Mistress was undergoing.

"She requires warmth, I think," Kinshou sounded after a long moment of awkward silence.

"I will do it," Manda volunteered vindictively, slithering towards the bed.

"You're cold-blooded, you idiot," Tora mumbled.

Manda hissed.

Tora growled.

Ryujin let out a warning snarl and they both quieted.

"Mistress," Hou-ou said, not at all worried by Hinata's pale pallor. All human girls went through the same process, and her Mistress was anything but weak. "Phoenixes are known for our healing capabilities. I believe that after you have recovered from this cycle, we should explore such strategies to deter future… mishaps."

Hinata could only nod, her bangs plastered on her forehead from sweat, and cried out again when another painful wave ran through her. A Wolf was the result of said pain.

"Will she be alright?" Ookami questioned, alert at once.

"This is normal for female humans," Kame assured him, his head sneaking out from under the bed. "She will be fine, much like the three months before."

Ookami nodded and moved for the ensuite bathroom, only to pause when two Mice slipped in the room, announcing, "Lady Hanabi is coming!"

All at once, in a flurry of feathers, fur and insect pincers, the Summons unsummoned themselves in an instant, leaving only Tora to contend with the younger Hyuga. He would never admit it, but for once he was glad to see the girl, if only to get rid of the other Summons. They had been encroaching upon _his_ territory, after all.

"Onee-sama?" Hanabi asked, carefully opening the door.

Hinata managed to open her eyes briefly to see her sister's small head peak in, and smiled. "C-Come in."

Hanabi entered, softly closing the door behind her, and made her way to Hinata's bed quietly, eyes wary and her small mouth marred by a frown. She did not understand why every month, during the same week, Hinata was sick. Sick enough to prevent her from going to school, and Hanabi understood that Hinata liked school. When she asked their father about this, he did not give a complete or even a precise explanation. She could not find the logic in how this pain and Hinata being sickly was simply being a girl.

Hinata smiled again when she felt Hanabi's small hand brush the bangs from her forehead, a gesture Hinata did often with her. Breathing easier, after Hanabi pressed a cup of water to her dry lips, Hinata willed sleep to come to her. It was usually better after a brief nap or even a whole night's sleep.

Hanabi watched her sister slowly fall asleep, glad to give Hinata some small relief. Her eyes scanned her sister's trembling body and she felt… hopeless. She did not know what was wrong with her sister, and did not know how to help. She thought that perhaps she should visit the herbalist as she carefully shifted the comforters from her sister's form to get a better gauge on Hinata's symptoms… her eyes squinting for a better look… her gaze zeroing in, and zeroing in, and-

Tora tensed.

"Onee-sama," Hanabi said calmly.

"Hm?" Hinata sounded sleepily.

"Why are you bleeding down there?" the younger Hyuga asked.

Hinata bolted upright, crying out when another bout of pain hit from her stomach. "Wh-What?"

"You are bleeding," Hanabi informed, and then furrowed her brows. "Did you not know? Is that why you are sick?"

Hinata finally turned to her sister and startled. "H-Hanabi!"

Hanabi frowned at her reaction. "Yes, onee-sama."

"Y-You," Hinata stammered in awe. "Y-You've a-accomplished the Byakugan!"

Hanabi blinked, and then looked to the wall to see that, indeed, she could _see through it_. It was not a marvellous feat for a Hyuga, she supposed, so she merely turned back to her sister, slightly disconcerted that she could see Hinata's skull, and said, "I believe I just did."

Hinata nodded mutedly, amazed and proud.

"But that was not my question," Hanabi said. "Do you know that you are bleeding-"

"You must go to father at once!" Hinata interrupted her. She did not want to explain her period to her sister, and certainly there were more important things than her period right now! Hanabi had just unlocked the Byakugan, for crying out loud! "You must get proper training – NOW!"

Tora winced. He had not heard his Mistress sound so loud in all these years.

Hanabi only blinked and calmly nodded. "I will."

"_Now_," Hinata pressed, fighting off another wave of cramp pains. "Go."

Hanabi frowned, but said no more as she left the room with a quiet, "Remember to drink lots of liquids."

Hinata cringed and fell back onto her bed once her sister was gone, guilty for being so rude, but mortified at the thought of having to explain her period to her five-year-old sister. It was not right, in her mind, and Hanabi should be a little more excited to have her Byakugan now… It had taken Hinata two to three years more than Hanabi to unlock hers…

"You should sleep, Mistress," Tora said, brushing his cold nose against her forehead.

"Y-Yes," she said, closing her eyes because, she knew, she had failed her father again.

xxx

She sighed into the breeze, hugging her jacket close around her one-piece, and giggled when she saw Kiba and Akamaru dive into the ocean and purposefully splash Shikamaru – his hair going limp in his ponytail. Choji, sitting on one of those floatation devices, laughed out right while munching on a bag of chips. Shino was settled under an umbrella on the beach, guarding their drinks and snacks, his kikaichu lazily weaving in and out of the umbrella's shadow.

It was the third summer that they've gone to the beach. It felt good to be around each other again… even if it were a little awkward this time around…

"Gross, aren't they?" Ino asked, wrinkling her nose at the boys.

Hinata gave a wobbly smile. This year Choji had asked his parents if Kiba, Shino and her could join the Ino-Shika-Cho on their annual trip to the beach. It was both exciting and _frightening_ to be included on their holiday retreat, even more frightening that her father allowed her to go. She had thought that she could be "one of the boys" on this trip, but Ino made it… sort of… difficult – NOT THAT SHE COULD FAULT INO ON ANYTHING! No, Hinata couldn't possibly begrudge Ino for sticking to her. Ino didn't seem fond of any boys, save for Sasuke, of course.

"Hinata," Ino asked with a perky smile, her sunglasses perched oh-so-grown-up on her head. "Do you have some sunscreen in your bag?"

"O-Oh!" Hinata stumbled, quickly digging into her tote. "U-Um…"

Ino laughed and said, "Here. I'll get it."

And before Hinata could blink, her tote was suddenly in Ino's hand. She felt a little offended at Ino's forward and brash behaviour, but mostly intimidated in how confident Ino was with her beautiful blonde hair and gorgeous blue eyes. Hinata had heard many of the boys speak of their ideal girl (one would have to be deaf to not hear _Kiba_), and the combination of blonde hair and blue eyes was the majority preference.

Ino was so lucky.

"W-Whoa!" Ino gasped.

Hinata blinked, confused with Ino's reaction. It was only sunscreen.

"Y-You can take it out," Hinata said quietly, wondering why Ino was still looking inside her tote as if she had found a buried treasure.

"Y-You!" Ino stammered, her big blue eyes boring into Hinata's with awe.

Hinata stepped back, intimidated by Ino's unblinking stare. She was perplexed and scared at the same time. Did Ino not like her brand of sunscreen? "Wh-What's wrong?"

Ino sneaked a look to her right, and then to her left, and then to her right again. She made sure that they were alone before saying in a reverent hush, "_You have your period_?"

Hinata jolted, her face going red in an instant. "Wh-Wh-What?"

Ino gave a sly smile before taking her hand out of Hinata's tote and – there! – right in her hand was a pad!

Hinata squeaked and hurriedly grabbed her things from Ino's greedy hands and buried the feminine hygiene product back into the side pocket inside her tote – the one that was zippered, but obviously it did not deter Ino. Offended and scared, Hinata could not look Ino in the eye. She did not understand why Ino would look through her stuff so blatantly and to rudely go through her pockets! She was a little bit angry now!

Ino smile faded and she looked guilty. "Sorry, Hinata… I just… I guess it's a girl thing?" Hinata furrowed her brows in confusion. "Girls kinda," Ino explained uncomfortably, "look in each other's bags. It's what we like to do, and talk about the things we have and want."

"O-Oh," Hinata sounded, understanding dawning. It was completely different from how the boys were. They pointedly stayed _away_ from a girl's bag. It was just a no-no – a BIG no-no. In fact, she distinctly remembered Kiba being scolded (and hit) by Tsume when he had tried to rummage through Hinata's book bag in search of her notes. "I-I see."

Ino shifted her toes awkwardly in the sand. "F-Forgive me?"

Hinata blinked, and then smiled. "Y-Yes."

Ino beamed and then quickly latched herself onto Hinata's arm. "So, tell me."

"T-Tell you?" Hinata enquired, confused again.

Ino leaned in with a cheeky grin and whispered, "_About your period_."

Hinata's face went red again and she avoided Ino's eyes. "I-It's… okay?"

"Does it hurt?" Ino asked, curious and upbeat.

"D-Does yours?" Hinata felt brave enough to enquire back.

Ino's face faulted. "I… don't actually have mine yet…" It was Ino's turn to be embarrassed, but Hinata didn't know why she would be.

"Th-Then y-you're lucky," Hinata assured her – was actually _jealous_ of her. "M-Mine hurts… a lot…"

Ino winced in empathy. "Really?"

Hinata nodded, for once feeling sage and wise. "S-Sometimes I c-can't even c-come to school."

"_Wow_," Ino gaped. "That sucks."

Hinata agreed.

"But at least you don't have to listen to Iruka-sensei's lecture for a day!" Ino cheered.

Hinata giggled at Ino's enthusiasm as they both sat down by the edge of the beach, the ocean curling around their feet, and discussed girly things. Not "one of the boys," but certainly (or at least Hinata guessed) "one of the girls." For hours they discussed hair barrettes, dresses, nail polish, and how the older girls at the Academy began to wear bras. By the time the sun set, Hinata felt like she and Ino were friends.

"Hinata," Shino interrupted the girls quietly. "It's time to go home."

Hinata saw that the sun was already at the horizon and nodded. "Okay."

They both pretended not to notice how Ino shrunk from Shino's kikaichu.

Instead, Hinata picked up her tote and waited for Ino to stand before following Shino back to their group. She giggled when she heard the Ino-Shika-Cho fathers roar in laughter, already drunk, much to the chagrin of their wives. Yoshino was waving for Hinata to come closer as Ino's mother called for her daughter. Choji's mother quickly gave them both a sandwich to munch on as they started their journey back to Konoha.

"Whoop!" Kiba crooned with a fist in the air. "That was awesome, wasn't it?"

Akamaru barked in enthusiasm as Shikamaru sighed. He didn't even have the strength to mumble his usual phrase of, "Troublesome."

"We should do it again later in the summer," Choji agreed with Kiba, passing a bottle of honey-sweetened green tea to Hinata.

"Ah-em," Ino coughed pointedly, and did not uncross her arms until Choji handed her a bottle too.

Hinata shared a smile with Choji.

"Perhaps we should invite Naruto next time," Shino spoke.

Hinata ducked her head and began to gulp down the cold tea… as if that would douse her red face.

"What?" Ino shrieked. "No way! That guy has no manners at all!"

Hinata felt insulted on Naruto's behalf.

"Haha!" Kiba laughed. "That's so true. That guy's just too uppity for me!"

"Troublesome," Shikamaru sighed.

"But," Choji paused to swallow a mouthful of chips, "he's nice. And he's fun."

Shino nodded. "I do not see why he should not come."

"Are you serious?" Kiba asked as Akamaru sniffed pretentiously. "He'll eat all of my hot dogs!"

"B-But I thought he is your friend, Kiba," Hinata said quietly.

At that, the boy's protest died and the group got silent, much to Ino's surprise. Even Shikamaru didn't contradict the Hyuga, even when he was the opponent of all things noisy and upsetting and hyperbole. Choji, on the other hand, shared a look with Shino that clearly read, "Victory is ours!"

Kiba coughed awkwardly. "He is. My friend, I mean." Hinata nodded. "I mean, I was just joking, Hinata. He's totally welcomed to come next time."

Hinata smiled and Kiba's shoulders relaxed.

"It will still be troublesome," Shikamaru felt it right to put in his two cents.

Choji grinned and shoved the Nara's arm playfully. "You know you want him to come."

Ino blinked. She thought she saw Shikamaru smile then, but wasn't so sure.

"I'll make cinnamon rolls for next time!" Hinata announced brilliantly.

Yoshino grinned. "You can make them at my house!"

"No, no." Choji's mother shook her head. "Mine would be better."

"That's true," Ino's mother attested. "Naho's kitchen is the best among us three – by _far_."

"Oh, please, Hanae," Naho flittered. "Yoshino's not that bad."

Yoshino laughed. "We should all go to your kitchen to bake. I'll bring Hinata, and Hanae will bring Ino. Good?"

"Good," the other two mother agreed simultaneously.

Hinata caught Ino in the eye and smiled a smile so wide that Ino couldn't help but let her lips curl upwards too.

It had been a beautiful summer.

xxx

"It will be better to let the others in first," Shino said. "Why? Because then we will not be crowded. Why? Because no one wishes to miss the first day. Why? Because the first day is usually informative. Why? Because-"

"_Why_," Kiba cut in, his left eye twitching, "are you _talking_ like that?"

Hinata looked from Shino to Kiba, and then to the kids entering the Academy. It was the first day of school after the summer holidays, and she was pretty sure she had just seen Shikamaru and Choji slip in already. Ino had been one of the first to enter. They were the one of the few lagging behind, momentarily suspended due to Shino's… strange speech pattern.

"My father informed me to acquire more critical thinking skills," Shino informed. "Why? So that I may understand myself better. Why? In order that I may adapt to situations quicker. Why?"

"Shino," Kiba interrupted again, disheartened. Akamaru whined at his Master's feet. "So you're gonna explain everything you say now?"

"Yes," Shino replied with a nod, and left it at that.

Kiba raised a brow and looked to Hinata, who only smiled and shrugged. Understanding this, Kiba nodded and told Shino, "Just wanted to make sure. C'mon, we gotta get our seats before someone else takes 'em."

Hinata smiled at Shino, who smiled back, and they both followed Kiba into the Ninja Academy.

Her tenth year had changed everything.

xxx

**Yep, I am now making up names for characters (i.e. Ino and Choji's mothers). Cheers!**

**the point**


	29. Part Three: Chapter Twelve

**Summoner-nin**

**Part Three: Team Kage**

**Chapter Twelve**

"Thanks, Hinata!" Naruto grinned, taking Hinata's offered sugar cookie.

"I-I-I – y-y-you – u-u-um," she stuttered, her face turning an outrageous red.

Kiba chuckled and decided to save her. "C'mon, Naruto. We gotta go before Iruka-sensei finds out!"

"Oh, yeah!" Naruto agreed, stuffing the cookie into his mouth enthusiastically. "Let's go!"

"Bye, guys!" Kiba said, running out of the schoolyard with Akamaru at his tail; Naruto following close after with a wave of his hand.

Hinata took a deep breath and put a hand over her heart in hopes stilling the thundering rate it was beating at. He was so bright and enthusiastic and _could keep up with Kiba's speed_ that his very presence seemed to sweep her off her feet. His ability to keep on smiling despite being bullied and looked down up was astounding. His strength was unparalleled by any other. She could still feel his chakra floating in the vicinity even after he was long gone.

Shino, who was beside her, calmly sat down on their bench and counted the ants crawling in the flowerbed. After a good minute or two, Hinata somehow managed to find her bearings and sat down beside him, still out of breath. It was so obvious to her friends why she was the way she was in front of Naruto Uzumaki. Fortunately her friends were mostly boys and they weren't going to rat her out.

As for Ino… Well, Ino mostly kept to her girlfriends and only occasionally talked to Hinata, so there was no breach of security on that front… Hinata smiled. It was strange how she began to view everything in her life like a mission.

At eleven, Hinata _still_ couldn't talk to Naruto without either making a fool out of herself… or faint (which also constituted as "making a fool out of herself"). She had thought by now, what with Naruto being friends with most of her friends, that she would be able to hold _some _sort of conversation with him!

Hinata really was useless in that aspect.

Zero, on the other hand, was perfecting dang fine!

"Are you upset, Hinata?" Shino asked. "Why? The boys have decided to skip class again."

Hinata forced a smile and shook her head. "No, Shino. I… I just hope they won't get in trouble."

Shino frowned. "They will. Why? Their behaviour is unacceptable by the Academy's regulations."

She sighed and turned her attention to the sky. She knew that somewhere in Konoha, but certainly not within the Academy's grounds, that Shikamaru was looking up at the clouds too. She wondered what the boys did when they skipped classes – did they all go cloud watching with Shikamaru? At all that expansive white, so thick and fathomless? So blank and gazing.

So like the Byakugan.

Her eyes drifted downwards. There was a few times in which she had seen her cousin in school, and even fewer acknowledgement from him. He was like a ghost, floating down the halls and across the schoolyard – there, but _not_ there. Not for her anyway. It was even more disorienting to cross his path within the Hyuga Compound where he was, according to rules and traditions, obliged to acknowledge her with a bow. But it was in his eyes, so white and blank and _filled with hate_, that made those encounters stifling, made her want to hold him and tell him that it was alright to cry…

He had not accepted his birthday gift last year either.

He was to graduate at the end of this year.

Hinata looked to her folded hands.

Hanabi was progressing well in the Hyuga Juken.

Hinata swallowed.

Everyone was growing up so fast that it felt like her life was going out-of-control. Only Zero's life had some consistency. Mission after mission after mission – it was all very straight forward and without complications (besides the threat of injury and death, of course). There were no cousins who hated Zero. There were no sisters to be protected by Zero. There were no fathers to satisfy for Zero. There were no clans threatening her with the Cursed Seal.

There was only Zero.

There was only Team Kage, and there certainly wasn't going to be any sealing within the team.

No, Hinata thought sombrely, it was not complicated at all.

If only it could last forever.

xxx

She cradled his injured hand in her lap and used the light from moon to better examine the knife wound across his palm. It was not deep and it was a clean cut, but she winced nevertheless, her mask hiding her reaction – a good measure of security when her reaction may have triggered his panic. Carefully, softly, she drew out the small med kit from her trench coat and took out the disinfectant.

At the sight of the small bottle, he cringed and shifted his body, but otherwise stayed seated in the tiny, dark alleyway. From his position, he could see the fallen bandits behind her – the ones she had taken out as easily as she had taken out those drunken men three years ago.

Three years. Had it been that long?

Zero dabbed the disinfectant along his palm with cotton tips and he hissed at the pain, his face scrunching up, his whiskers gleaming in the moonlight. But he allowed her to continue. If he had been expecting an apology from her, it never came. He understood that she never spoke, much less reveal her face to him. It was good enough, he had figured years ago. It was good enough to have her, if only for a moment, to himself.

It was good enough that _someone_ cared.

Zero put the stopper back onto the disinfectant bottle and took out a small red feather from her pocket. He was familiar with the feather – _feathers_ – in her arsenal. He supposed it was a sort of medical jutsu he had never heard of. He didn't know, but Zero had learnt a lot about her Phoenix Summons. They were more than just fire and destruction, but also warmth and healing.

She placed the feather over his wound and it floated over his cut, disappearing in soft red and gold sparkles. A second later and the cut was gone, replaced by smooth, new skin. His palm was better than before it had been injured.

"Thanks, ninja girl," Naruto said with a sheepish smile, his eyes mere crescents in his joy and relief.

Zero nodded and began to pack up her med kit to go.

He watched her stand sadly. They never spent much time together.

"U-Um," he began, placing his hands on his lap and feeling clumsy. "I…"

Zero nodded for him to continue.

"Do you think," he whispered, head down, bangs over his eyes for he couldn't meet her in the eye, "you can tell me your name?"

Zero did not reply. He had asked her of it before, and her answer was always her silence.

A Bat startled and flew from his perch some blocks away, and before Zero could register it, Two appeared beside her and flashed them out from the alley in a blink of an eye.

Someone had been watching Zero.

xxx

Hinata felt the tenketsu in her right arm close off when her opponent's hit landed. It was not hard, but a soft touch that rendered her arm immobile for the rest of her match. She rolled to the ground to avoid another hit and attempted, somewhat, to trip the other person, only for the girl to land a hit on her right leg. She was now paralyzed on the right side.

There was no victory to be had in this match.

Not the sort of victory their father hoped for.

Hinata finally laid motionless on the ground when Hanabi cut off her left leg in a matter of moments, and the match was decided. Even with Hinata's years of experience with the Byakugan, she could not compare to Hanabi's one year. It was not true, of course, but she let her father believe it.

In honesty, however, Hanabi _was_ quite skilled with their family kekkei genkai. Not only had she unlocked the Byakugan early, much like Neji had done with his, but under their father's tutelage, Hanabi was going to be the Rookie of her Year once she attended the Academy. A part of Hinata was jealous of her younger sister – to be so adept in their clan's abilities, but another part of her was relieved. Hanabi was able to protect herself, not only physically, but from the scrutiny of the clan.

If Hinata wasn't the Summoner-nin, then she would have lost to Hanabi fair and square.

It was a crippling revelation.

"I see that you have yet to improve," Hiashi sounded darkly.

Hinata said nothing.

Hiashi narrowed his eyes and stood from the side of the dojo. Without another word, he left the room in a furl of his robes. Hanabi, who had recuperated her breath from their duel, silently slid to her sister's side and carefully opened several of Hinata's tenketsu. She was not yet very adept at it, as proven by the way Hinata's body jerked, but it was enough for Hinata to stand unsteadily.

"I…" Hanabi faltered and narrowed her eyes. "I apologize, onee-sama."

Hinata gave her a wry smile and placed a hand on her head. "Don't be. You did well."

Hanabi was quiet as she helped her sister back to her room. There was still so much to apologize for – for taking their father's attention, for not scolding the servants who spoke ill of her, for being more than her, for being a threat – but they were left unsaid. There was only silence, there was nothingness – there was only the blank of their eyes that said nothing.

The Byakugan.

The nothingness of their clan.

xxx

Neji graduated as the Rookie of the Year, hailed by the Branch House as a genius – a _prodigy_. Even her father, the Head of the Hyuga, acknowledged his capabilities. Neji was the son he had wanted. Hanabi was the daughter he had expected. Hinata was the reminder that not even the best genetics and teachings could be successful.

But despite that, Hinata baked her shortbread cookies and placed a container full of them in front of her cousin's room. She was proud of her cousin; rejoiced in his accomplishments… even after she found the cookies in the garbage.

It was alright.

As long as he didn't ignore them, then it was alright.

xxx

The first time Hinata met Neji's team, she was too startled to speak. There was her cousin, among his two teammates and sensei, looking so out-of-place, but still _in_-place. He was speaking willingly – _willingly_ – to one of his teammates, a male who was wearing _green spandex_. The other teammate was a girl, bearing that same confidence Ino had in her gait, and that sheer audacity of Sakura's, but with a humbleness and pride that Hinata found in Hanabi. Neji's sensei was not like the sort of sensei Hinata expected him to have: loud, exuberant, hyperbolic and _also wearing green spandex_.

But those short impressions were just that – _impressions_. Brief, distorted, silent, and did not tell her much about Neji's life outside of the Academy, outside of the Hyuga. It was all blank, like a canvas, and Hinata just couldn't read it. And when she thought that she had seen enough, everything twisted nauseatingly when Neji's sensei, Might Guy, _summoned a Tortoise_.

At first, she thought she was seeing things, but after activating the Byakugan, she realized that it was not a genjutsu. _It was real_. It was red and yellow with an orange sash around one leg and a Konoha forehead protector around its neck. And it _spoke_. It was a _he_.

Quietly, disturbed and jaded, she went home and summoned Kame at once for an explanation. She was, to her knowledge, the only one who could summon the Legendary Tortoise. The Tortoise was Bound to her until her death. It was one of the reasons why she could not have the Legendary Tiger, because the Tiger was Bound to another. She wanted an explanation!

"He is a Tortoise," Kame said, slowly craning his neck to where Tora was rolling his eyes. The Tiger had grown in size over the years. "But he is not a Legendary Tortoise."

"I-I d-don't u-understand," Hinata fumbled, twisting her fingers together.

"We are cousins, but our functions are different," the Tortoise King explained. "Back in the old days, hundreds and hundreds of years ago, the Tortoise broke off into branches. Some of us wanted to stay loyal to one summoner, in particular the Summoner-nin. The others wanted other masters. In their quest to have other masters, they gave up the privilege of Legendary Powers. They are, essentially, weaker. However, they are more versatile because they have multiple Summoning Scrolls."

"They cater to the masses," Tora sneered, his whiskers twitching. "Us, Tigers, had the same fuss."

Kame nodded. "Therefore, Mistress, do not distress yourself over this matter. We would never betray you."

Hinata shook her head. "I-I d-didn't think you would…" She pressed her lips together uncertainly, turning away from Tora. "I… I thought that perhaps there was another way to… summon a Legendary…"

She had thought that she could Bind Tora to her in some other way. She did not say it, but they understood her.

"Idiot," Tora sniffed affectionately. "Don't worry. I'm already yours."

Hinata's eyes lifted and she blushed.

Sometimes white, like the white of Tora's fur, was not as empty as she believed.

Not like the Byakugan at all.

xxx

"Sakura!" Naruto's exclamation of adoration was not unusual for the class…

"Shut up, Naruto!" Sakura shouted.

…and neither was Sakura's hit on the blond's noggin.

"Idiot," Sasuke mumbled audibly.

From the back of the class, Hinata pressed her fingers together and ignored the way her heart ached at Naruto's blatant crush on Sakura. It was such a strange relationship though, how Naruto continued to be devoted to the pink-haired girl despite the punches she threw and the bruises he obtained. Love hurt, Hinata supposed… just how she hurt every time she saw him look at Sakura the way she looked at him…

She startled when Sakura sent Naruto barrelling down the stairs of the classroom and knocking into Iruka-sensei's desk.

His eye was going to bruise…

In fact, Hinata was so sure of it that she – _Zero_ – found herself scrambling up his apartment that night to deliver him a jar of medicinal salve. She didn't understand why she was so worried or why she just _had_ to see him, just to make sure that he was fine. It wasn't like she had just returned from a mission. No. She had simply waited until nightfall to see (spy on) him. It was ridiculous. It was _beyond_ ridiculous.

It was not very Hyuga of her.

It was not ninja.

She silently berated herself as she slid into his balcony and set the small jar on his balcony, much like she had done with his St. Valentine's chocolates for the past two years. Adjusting her coat, she was just about to bolt from his balcony when-

"Hi!" Naruto piped cheerfully.

Zero jumped, literally _jumped_, and collided with the balcony ledge, her head hitting the wall a bit too hard.

"Oops," he chuckled sheepishly, sliding the balcony open even further. "Didn't mean to scare you."

Zero composed herself at once and saw that there was, indeed, a bruise over Naruto's right eye. It looked ugly and painful.

"Is this for me?" Naruto enquired, reaching out for the jar.

Zero swiped it up from the balcony, a little embarrassed, and made the motion for him to sit, a motion he was familiar with by now. Obediently he sat on his knees and watched her open the jar. The scent of flowers and herbs settled over the night like a gentle cloud and Zero moved forward to rub some of the cream over his eye.

"That feels good," Naruto admitted, keeping one eye open to watch her.

He didn't know, on account of her mask, but she was blushing. Instead, she nodded and marvelled how warm and soft his skin was. It was not like the calluses on Four's knuckles, or the scars on One's cheek. It was like a baby's – _a person who was not yet a ninja_. Someone who had yet to see the bloodshed, feel the draining of life, taste the bitterness of loss and combat…

She did not deserve to touch him.

Zero slowly withdrew her hand from his face and busied herself with replacing the lid on the jar. She did not want him to think that something was wrong, or that something had changed.

"Ya know," he said with a large grin, "you don't have to tell me your name anymore."

Zero blinked, pausing in mid-twist of the lid on the jar.

"I'm gonna be Hokage one day, ya know?" Naruto announced, his teeth like pearls in the moonlight. "And then I'll look up your file and find you! Believe it!"

Zero exhaled with a soft smile, a smile he could not see, and set the jar into his hands with a nod. With his eyes shining like that, with his smile large like that, she believed that he could _do anything_, and _be anything_, including the next Hokage and whatever the heck he wanted.

He was simply brilliant.

A Bat took to the sky some ways off and Naruto had barely a moment's time to breathe when Two appeared and the two ninjas were gone in an instant.

Someone had been watching Zero.

xxx

**the point**


	30. Part Three: Chapter Thirteen

**1000 reviews… Wow. I've never hit 1000 reviews before, and I believe it's one of those unvoiced thresholds every author wants to accomplish. I don't know what to say, except for "thank you."**

**Thank you to all my readers and reviewers. I never thought that I'd actually get this far in this fic when I started it all those years ago. I have to admit, I thought I'd be putting it on hiatus or something by now. This fic is a very big endeavor in my part.**

**I hope this chapter will be the advancement in plot you've all been waiting for. I was a bit wary when writing this cause now it's gonna get tougher – being in cannon and all. I hope this is all what you've been expecting!**

**Summoner-nin**

**Part Three: Team Kage**

**Chapter Thirteen**

"Someone has been watching you for the past three months," the Sandaime told her. "As a counter measure, you are no longer to take part in missions until further notice."

Hinata frowned, but did not protest. She had known, of course, that someone had been taking note of her. The Bats and Ravens that she had strategically placed within the village were not for nothing, and with an information network consisting of Mice and Cockroaches, there was very little Hinata did _not_ know about her well-being. She had had found it, however, disorienting for Two to occasionally Body Flicker her across the village whenever this "someone" was watching her.

Hinata believed that she could take care of herself… but she also knew that she was nowhere near as capable as her numerous sensei. If she were to face a formidable ninja, she would not last long. It would be easy to disarm her. Cut off her chakra, or a good genjutsu, and she would not be able to save her life – literally.

"I understand, Hokage-sama," she answered softly.

Hiruzen sighed, looking longingly to the pipe he had extinguished earlier for his guest. She was no longer that five-year-old girl he had invited to tea six years ago. She was now eleven, and would be turning twelve by the end of the year. She was going into her last year at the Ninja Academy and, if she wasn't already a genin, she would be graduating as a genin in eight-months' time. He had gotten old, he knew.

"My plan is to essentially confuse the perpetrator," the Hokage explained. "Once they find that you are no longer operating within Team Kage, they will concentrate on when you _do_ operate on the team. They will have no other strategy but to wait for you. I'm hoping that they will be so desperate that they will slip up. We will be laying a trap."

Hinata nodded, processing the plan slowly.

"For now," he encouraged with a smile, "I just want you to enjoy your last year in the Academy. I want you to gossip with your girlfriends and try on some make-up." Hinata blushed prettily at the suggestion. "I even want you to try skipping class with Tsume's boy!"

Hinata's eyes went wide and her complexion drained of colour. It was such a… wicked suggestion that she almost fainted at the thought of it.

The Hokage chuckled, readjusting the cone hat on his head. "Just think about it, okay, Hinata? I want you to _relax_, alright?"

The young Summoner-nin hesitated for a second before nodding warily.

She had always wanted to be "one of the boys."

xxx

She did not actually get the courage to skip class until mid-October, and it was the _only_ time she had skipped in her life. They had been having lunch together, the whole group of boys and her, and she distinctively targeted Kiba, knowing that he was more inclined to cave to her requests, and asked – _beseeched_, "I-I want to sk-skip cl-class o-on O-October the 10th."

Naturally the boys went silent – _dead_ silent, but not literally, of course. But they were unnaturally quiet as they stared at her. Even _Shikamaru_ had been startled enough to pry his gaze from the clouds to gape at her, Choji having forgotten that he was in mid-swallow. Finally, after a long, very long, silence, it was Shino who spoke.

"I wish to skip as well. Why? October the 10th is Naruto's birthday and therefore we should celebrate it as friends," Shino purported.

Slowly, a big grin slid onto Kiba's face as understanding dawned on him. Akamaru, having caught onto his Master's mood, began to wag his tail vigorously. As much as Hinata wanted to hide from Kiba's knowing stare, she held his eyes in a rare bout of bravery.

"So…" Kiba trailing teasingly, leaning into her. "_Naruto_, eh?"

"I-I," she stuttered, and then swallowed hard. "I th-think we should do s-something this year…" She frowned morosely. "We _never_ do a-anything on his b-b-birthday."

Kiba sobered immediately and nodded.

"Ah," Shikamaru agreed, scratching his chin. "We should go and have cake or something."

Choji nodded. "We can also invite Ino."

Ino did not usually associate with their group during school hours, but she would hang with them sometimes after school and occasionally in the summers. Especially during their annual beach trip, and for the past two years Naruto had sometimes joined in on the summer fun too. Hinata didn't think Ino would mind, not when it was for a birthday. Ino liked parties.

"N-Nothing too e-elaborate," Hinata insisted.

"No," Shino agreed. "Why is that? It is more intimate if it is quiet."

Shikamaru nodded and Kiba shrugged. As long as they skipped class, he didn't care about anything else.

Thus, decided, on October the 10th, Iruka Umino found seven empty seats in his classroom during the middle of the day. At first, he was perplexed. Hinata Hyuga? Really? And then he saw the blond prankster was also gone and, seeing the date, smiled to himself. He relented to their absence, even though he should have felt insulted, and continued his lecture as if nothing was wrong… even though the whole class knew that seven of their twenty-seven peers were gone.

They did not know _where_ they had gone, of course. Hinata, strolling between Ino and Shino, had felt apprehensive at first. She had been scared of being caught, but after they stopped at a shop for ice cream, she calmed down quite a bit. It hadn't been anything fancy or elaborate, merely the seven of them sitting under a tree on a nice hill to watch the clouds.

"Thanks, guys," Naruto sighed happily, lying on the grass with his hands behind his head like a make-shift pillow.

They were all looking at the sky, and Hinata was just happy that Naruto was happy.

"No, prob," Kiba answered the blond with a cheeky grin. "Hinata was the one who planned it."

Naruto's eyes flickered to the girl and she immediately turned red and was no longer capable of speech.

"Thanks, Hinata," Naruto said with a grin.

She could only nod and turn back to the clouds.

They did not remain on the hill for long, opting (at the suggestion of Kiba, of course) for the arcade. Ino protested, of course, but with an "I've never been" from Hinata, Ino decided that girls should stick together… including braving the dark, smelly arcade. Ino's apprehension soon faded when she spotted a Karaoke machine. Fortunately Hinata avoided singing when she coaxed Shino to go get something with her.

It was a cake, of course.

She bought a cake for Naruto, and he seemed so touched that he couldn't even find the words to thank her – _them_. They had all pitched in for it, and the day ended with good cheer.

Naruto had left, as he was ever the prankster, a very expressive graffiti in the arcade.

xxx

January that year was surprisingly warm with little snow, and even less ice. It was mostly frost and melted puddles. Regardless, Zero had just returned from her first mission in _months_. It had been successful, of course, and Team Kage lingered on a certain Hokage Monument to get a good look at the village… and to allow their spy a good look at her.

She raised her arms over her head and stretched. The lack of missions had made her restless. Of course she had trained, but it was not to the same degree as with Team Kage. She had had to be careful of how she trained within the Hyuga Compound. Now that her sister was excelling so very fast at the family's taijutsu, Zero wanted their father's attention on Hanabi rather than her. She had no plans of dulling her sister's shine.

A Bat took off from its branch in the nearby woods and they waited a good two seconds before Two Body Flickered Zero out of the vicinity. Three's kikaichu had memorized their spy's chakra signature and Four Point Two had gotten a good scent.

The trap was set.

xxx

Her dinners were always so different from her lunches.

Her dinners were in a small, formal room with fragile watercolour paintings on the walls and an unmarked cherry wood table at the centre. Her lunches were in a large, rambunctious classroom with laminated posters of classroom rules and smiles, stickers of stars and fish, and the occasional Naruto graffiti plastered haphazardly along the chipped walls and numerous scratched, marked and gum-stuck desks scattered unevenly in the room.

Her dinners were of delicate robes sounding muffled as they reached, ever impeccably, for a grain of rice, and of dull _clanging_ when their chopsticks met smoothly with the porcelain bowl. Her lunches were of rough rustlings of their cotton coats as they battled over the last onigiri she had made earlier that morning, and of ringing _crashes_ when a bento box knocked over – shouts, exclamations, backtalk and unfounded threats resounded like a gong every afternoon.

Her dinners were of dimmed lanterns, shifty shadows and uncertain lights placed perfectly at the entrances, paper windows and doors in accordance to feng shui. Her lunches were of bright suns, energetic shadows and glaring smiles given in excess and without thought, thrown across the classroom as often as cookies were thrown to trade for puddings.

Her dinners were muted, strict, ordered. Her lunches were lively, free, chaotic.

Hinata had learnt to be both – to be two people in one.

After all these years, it wasn't hard to don another mask.

She quietly finished her portion of tofu, head down with her bangs hiding her face from her father. Her father, sitting at the head of the table, was wearing a severe black that cut a frightening figure in the small dining room, a figure that was like stone, blank and not alive. To his left, across from Hinata, was Hanabi, a miniature female version of their father save for her white attire, more ghostly than stone.

A Moth fluttered by one of the lanterns and cast a brief shadow in the room, but for Hinata it felt like a brief reprieve. It was the only thing alive and breathing.

Their father set his bowl down and placed his chopsticks on the chopstick rest meticulously. As one, wordlessly, Hinata and Hanabi did the same. They were neither finished nor full, but when Hiashi wanted attention, they gave it to him.

"Hinata," their father spoke curtly.

"H-Hai." Hinata fisted her hands underneath the table, her only sign of discomfort hidden.

"The Graduation Exam for the Academy is within a month," their father said. "Have you begun preparations?"

Hinata jerked a nod. "H-Hai, ch-chichiyo-sama."

"Need I remind you," their father said with a hint of a warning, "that Neji had graduated the top of his class? The Rookie of his Year?"

"N-No, chichiyo-sama," Hinata said, downcast.

Their father narrowed his eyes. "See to it that you do not fail."

"H-Hai." She nodded again.

Even with the knowledge that she was already a genin did not make her any less anxious. In fact, it made her even _more_ uneasy. She feared that come time the exam… she may prove herself unworthy of being a genin at all, that perhaps ojiisan had made a mistake all those years ago and that he would take her off Team Kage – permanently.

She bit her lips to prevent the frown from forming. She wished she could slow Time down, or perhaps suspend it indefinitely. A part her felt like _this_ was the best time of her life… and it could only become worse from here on out. It was a feeling that prevented her from eating any more of her dinner.

A fact their father did not notice.

xxx

The days were getting longer, the nights were getting shorter, and the time spent in the Academy was getting more agitated and apprehensive. With the ending of spring and the start of summer, the Graduation Exam was drawing nearer and nearer, and they were all having trouble sleeping. And yet, Zero thought humourlessly, they all had an increase of appetite because _eating_ was a good and valid procrastination method from studying. Many would fail, less would pass. They all knew that for civilian children – for first generation ninjas – it would be hard and excruciatingly painful.

Zero blinked from behind her mask as she watched him from afar, hidden in the forests. He was scrubbing the paint off of his latest… _conquest_ on the Hokage Monument, monitored under the watchful eyes of Iruka. She had found it a little funny this morning on how he had painted the mountain-faces of their Hokages (spirals on their cheeks and boogers from their noses) without being caught. How he was able to do so without the chunin and jounin stopping him beforehand was rather curious. It was like he surprised them, although how one could miss the blond suspended by rope and vandalizing the Hokage Monument was beyond her.

"_Naruto…"_ she thought, shifting slightly when she felt Two and Three break off from Team Kage to dash farther into the forest.

The Bat did not move this time, but the kikaichu understood that they were not alone.

Four Point Two brushed himself against her leg to reassure her, and she did not have to look to know that One and Four were signalling each other with hand signs. A moment later and the Bat took flight. Their little spy had fallen into Three's trap, and Two had successful disengaged (_killed_) their opponent.

The others would report to the Hokage.

She had been given strict instructions to return home to study.

xxx

Hinata twisted her fingers together anxiously as Shino slid into his seat beside her. A little ways to the front of the class, Kiba and Akamaru were taking to some of the other boys excitedly, albeit a tad strangled. Shikamaru, sitting at the other side of the classroom with Choji, was as relaxed as ever; Choji munching on his customary bag of chips. Sakura and Ino were exchanging insults again with Sasuke sitting between the two with a cold demeanour. They did not show it, but they were just as restless as the class, and they all nearly jumped when Iruka finally showed himself into the classroom and turned to them expectantly.

They quieted, even Naruto. Several of them were tapping their fingers worriedly on their desks, and others were looking every which way expect at their senseis.

"Good morning, class," Iruka began with an encouraging smile. They squirmed under his gaze. "Today we will undergo the practical test for the exam. Are you excited?"

Hinata felt her breath cut short and blinked hard. The day before had been the written exam, and she had been so panicked that she _knew_ she had missed several questions and even mixed some answers too! She only hoped for a pass. She didn't even care if she were the last in the class, as long as she passed!

"You will be responsible for the Bunshin no Jutsu," Iruka explained.

Several of her classmates sighed in relief, while others went rigid. Hinata saw Naruto wane and she frowned sympathetically. It was not his best jutsu… However, it was one of _her_ best.

"When I call your name," Iruka instructed, "you will come into the next room to perform the Bunshin privately. Understood?"

"Hai, sensei!" the class sounded.

Iruka nodded, satisfied, and then left for the examination room to give them a minute to ready themselves. The moment he was gone, the whole room buzzed into noise, several friends getting together to talk about the technique of the jutsu and how "easy" it was going to be. The bragging, the worries and the complaints continued well into the day as, one by one, they were called to perform the Bunshin in front of Iruka and Mizuki. The more mischievous students kept a good eye on the hallway, watching as each examinee left the examination room either in shouts of jubilation, tears of failure… or even tears of happiness.

There were more failures than passers.

"Hinata Hyuga," Iruka called.

She tensed, her shoulders jumbled together, and then forgot how to breathe. If it wasn't for Kiba, who nudged her, she would not have found the strength to even get up from her desk. As she entered the examination room, all she could think of was that Shino had been one of the first names to be called, and he had passed. Therefore, she should also be able to pass… They had both been taught by Shibi, after all.

"Alright, Hinata," Iruka said gently with a smile. "The Bunshin no Jutsu. Whenever you're ready. No rush. Just take careful breaths and relax."

Mizuki laughed quietly with a soft smile of his own. "Iruka, I think you should relax yourself." He turned to Hinata then. "Don't worry. You've performed the Bunshin before. I'm sure you can do it again."

Hinata could only nod, trying to remember the hand signs for the Bunshin… Was it horrifying to have forgotten? Hyperventilating, she closed her eyes, even as the senseis began to get up from their seats to check on her. It would be a shock for her later when she realized that it wasn't _Fugaku_ she had heard during the practical exam, but rather _Shikaku _telling her to calm down and instructed her which signs to perform.

Ram.

Snake.

Tiger.

"B-Bunshin no j-jutsu!" she announced. It was staggering, almost haphazard, but she was familiar with the rush of chakra leaving her body and the necessary techniques that had been honed by her for years and years.

She did not forget how hard she had practiced; the ninja was already in her.

With a blink, another Hinata was standing beside the first. It was a _perfect_ illusionary clone – without fault or strange markings.

She passed, of course.

"YEAH!" Kiba leapt to the air with his fists pumping, Akamaru _yipping_ at his ankles and running 'round and 'round. "We passed, Hinata!"

"There was no doubt," Shino said, adjusting his sunglasses. "How do I know? Because we are friends."

Hinata glowed with her smile as the trio made their way out of the Academy. Behind her, she could hear Choji biting into a fresh potato chip and Shikamaru's lazy steps. Off to the side, she saw Ino bragging to her friends and Sakura doing the same… resulting in another cat fight between the two.

They had all passed…

She faltered when she saw Naruto's glum expression as he sat alone on the tree swing.

"Kiba!" Tsume barked, Kuromaru at his Mistress' side as the ever-perfect guard.

"Ma!" Kiba shouted, waving his Konoha forehead protector in the air like a flag. "I passed!"

Hinata did not miss Naruto's flinch, and looked to the ground in shame. She should not be happy of her examination results when Naruto's had not gone as… auspicious. A part of her wanted to go to him, to give him comfort, but another part felt too shy and embarrassed. There was no need rub it in. There was no need to make him feel little when she had passed and he had failed.

"Hinata," Shibi said.

She turned to them and forced a smile, showing them her forehead protector – her _second_ forehead protector. Her first was hidden with her Team Kage uniform in her closet.

"Good." Shibi nodded, not that he had been expecting less.

"Let's celebrate, kids!" Tsume announced with a grin. "We're gonna have dinner at the Aburame's tonight!"

Hinata wanted to jump and shout at the surprise, but hesitated. She wondered if her father had anything planned…

"C'mon, Hinata." Tsume took her gently by the hand, her eyes soft and proud. "We'll go get the groceries."

Shibi nodded. "I will accompany you. Shino." Shino faced his father. "You will lead Kiba to our Compound."

Shino nodded as his father and Kiba's mother led Hinata to the markets. For Hinata, instead of being thrilled by the idea of an adventure, glanced at Naruto's downtrodden appearance and felt that victory – this victory – had been bittersweet. She had so badly wanted to graduate with him, but it was not to be.

"We must see the Hokage first," Tsume told her once they were away from others.

Hinata blinked and realized that her Hyuga guards were not present. She was sure that her senseis had spoken to her father.

"O-Okay," she replied warily, noticing the stiffness in Shibi's shoulders and Tsume's ferocious spark in her eyes.

Something was strange.

xxx

She knew it would not last forever… but she had hoped that it would've lasted longer than _this_.

"Hinata?" the Hokage prodded with a sympathetic expression. "You understand, don't you?"

She nodded. "Team Kage's secrecy has been breached."

"Yes," Hiruzen said with a sigh.

Anko sniffed pretentiously. "'_Disband_?' Because of _one little spy_?"

"_Anko_," Tsume chided with a frown. "I'm just as disappointed as you, but given the situation…"

"I _killed_ that bastard," Anko hissed, her fist meeting the Hokage's desk loudly. "It should be _over_!"

"No," Shikaku spoke, a toothpick in-between his teeth. "Not over."

Shibi nodded.

"It is _never_ over," the Nara prophesized ominously, "with _Root_."

Hinata wasn't even listening anymore – didn't even question what "Root" was and didn't even care. Team Kage was _over_. They were to _disband_. The spy – the _dead_ spy – had threatened their security. No one must know what Team Kage's purpose was.

No one must know that there was a Summoner-nin.

She blinked back the tears and took a heavy breath to compose herself. As if Shibi understood, he placed a firm hand on her shoulder and she looked up at him, expression torn and forlorn and everything seemed to be at an end.

"Team Kage may be over, Hinata," the Aburame said. "But _we_ will never be over."

"Damn straight!" Anko hollered. "Don't worry, Hinata, I will always be there for you!"

Hinata giggled when Anko promptly glomped her and _still_ after four years, after Hinata was no longer a child but a preteen – there was still that innocence there that Hinata held onto – that they were all holding onto.

"Come," Shibi said, offering a hand for her to take. "We must see to dinner."

Tsume nodded with a wry smile. "Kiba and Shino are waiting for you."

Hinata smiled and took Shibi's hand.

"Congratulations, Hinata," the Sandaime said in farewell, "on becoming a genin."

Hinata nodded and thought of a certain blond.

Team Kage may be over.

But Zero was going to make one last appearance tonight before putting away her mask indefinitely.

Tomorrow she would have a new team: a _genin_ team.

xxx

She slid into his balcony, avoiding the patrolling chunin and jounin. Something had happened that night that brought all the capable ninjas to the Hokage tower. From the Moths and Cockroaches, Zero understood that the Forbidden Scroll had been stolen! Fortunately, it had been found a few hours ago, but it was rather disquieting to know that it had been Mizuki-sensei, that _traitor_. It taught her to always be wary of others.

"Hiya, ninja girl!" Naruto burst from his apartment.

Zero wasn't even startled, just concerned for his glass door. He had shoved it aside rather roughly. But a second later and she went still. Not only was Naruto not depressed for failing his Graduation Exam… _but he had a Konoha forehead protector on his head_?

She opened her mouth to question him, but stopped herself just shy of doing so. She was not Hinata. She was Zero. She had to be careful when speaking. _No one must hear her voice_.

"Look here!" Naruto said, pointing to his forehead protector. "Cool, huh? I totally graduated!"

Zero nodded warily, confused as to how he had gotten it, but certainly happy for him. He looked so pleased that she just… wanted… to touch him…

She blinked, surprised with herself. She hadn't even known when she moved, or if she even made a conscious effort to, but her fingers were certainly tracing the strange whisker marks on his cheeks. It was even more disorienting when Naruto closed his eyes and seemed to _purr_ at her touch. She blushed when he leaned into her fingers, so soft and gentle, so everything she always wanted.

She withdrew her hand, but jumped when he snatched it into his own – his hands cupping hers and his bright, blue eyes looking into hers with a certainty that made her stomach spun.

"Ninja girl," he said with such conviction that her breath hitched. "I'm now one step closer to becoming the Hokage – one step closer to finding out who you are." She nodded unconsciously. "So you have to promise me."

She nodded again.

"Promise me that you will be safe," Naruto said, and then faltered. "P-Promise me… you won't die."

It was an impossible promise, so she did not nod. They both understood that she was going to try.

Then, for once in her life, Zero broke protocol. She spoke.

"Goodbye."

He was stunned, too stunned speak – too stunned to stop her…

She slid her hands from his, a soft whisper in the night, and then she was gone.

Goodbye.

They both understood that it was meant to be forever.

Tomorrow was a new day.

Tomorrow there was going to be a change.

Tomorrow… there would no longer be Zero.

He just didn't know it until long after.

xxx

**the point**


	31. Part Four: The Rookie Nine

**Summoner-nin**

**Part Four: The Rookie Nine**

**Chapter One**

"I can't believe Sakura thinks she'll be on the same team as Sasuke," Ino twittered, drumming her perfectly manicured nails on the island counter. A few strands of her hair had come loose from her ponytail during their endeavour and there was a bit of flour on her face, but the way her hair caught the sunlight – just so, and the way the flour was swiped across her cheeks – just so, Ino resembled more of a vengeful goddess than a snippy teenage girl who was on a vindictive tirade – a good-natured one, of course.

Hinata nodded absentmindedly over the sink, almost mechanically as she rinsed the wooden spoon.

"I mean," Ino continued with her rant, "she may be smart, but she couldn't throw a kunai to save her life, much less _Sasuke's_! And really – _red_? Might as well paint a target on her and get it over with! Doesn't she understand _subtle_ colours? Or even a decent pair of _shoes_?"

Hinata nodded numbly again, placing the mixing bowls on the rack to dry.

Ino, pausing briefly to take a breath from her ramblings, finally noticed how quiet Hinata had been all morning. Well, _quieter_ than usual. Her mouth snapped closed and she frowned, watching her friend finish off the rest of the dishes and moving on to wipe down the counters. From her position (in the middle of the kitchen), Ino turned briefly to rearrange the tulips on the island counter before facing Hinata again. Again she frowned at Hinata's quietness. The girl didn't even seem to notice that _Ino_ had gone _quiet_, and even Ino knew that _that_ was unnatural for _herself_.

"Hinata?" she enquired.

The Hyuga nodded, but her expression was muted.

Smoothing down her apron, ignoring the clumps of dried cookie batter on her person, Ino tried again. "What's wrong?"

Hinata jolted, her hand with the wet dish towel pausing over the counters. Finally, she turned to her blonde friend with a curious look. "Hm?"

Ino didn't want to frown (because that caused wrinkles), but Hinata was acting strange that day. "You're very quiet today. Did something happen?"

Hinata's eyes flickered momentarily to the side, not knowing what to say – _how to lie_.

Ino caught on immediately and she placed her hands on her hips, a firm look plastered all over her face. "Is it your dad again?"

Hinata was shocked. "What?"

"Your dad," Ino said again, almost snapped. "Kiba said that he's mean to you."

Hinata faltered. She could _not_ say that he was _nice_, but she hadn't been thinking about her father at all. "H-He's not… mean. He's… strict." Ino didn't look convinced and that left Hinata wondering what, exactly, had Kiba been telling the blonde. "There's nothing wrong with my father and I."

Ino narrowed her eyes suspiciously, but Hinata didn't know what to say. She couldn't tell her friend that there was, indeed, something wrong. She couldn't tell her friend that graduating from the Academy meant that she couldn't see her friends as often. She couldn't tell her friend that the thought of being on a new team was stomach-churning. She couldn't tell her friend that she was incredibly saddened by the disbandment of her old team. _She couldn't tell her friend that being assigned on a new team felt a lot like betraying her old one_.

Instead, she lied. "I'm worried about the cookies."

Even Hinata realized how weak her excuse was the moment the words left her mouth, but she concentrated on keeping eye-contact with Ino and preventing her hands from coming together to press her index fingers together.

"The cookies?" Ino questioned, raising an eyebrow. Obviously she didn't believe in the girl. "The _cookies_?"

Hinata somehow managed not to cringe, already ashamed for lying. "Y-Yes."

For the next heart-racing, pulse-inducing seconds, Ino just stared at Hinata – just _stared_, and when Hinata didn't bolt out of the Yamanaka kitchen in a mad dash for safety, Ino could do nothing but sigh and believe the girl, even though she knew the Hyuga was lying.

"O… kay…" Ino lulled slowly. "Are the cookies done?"

Hinata's shoulders visibly relaxed, a characteristic Ino thought about correcting since it revealed her lie, but thought better of it. It would be easier for their friends to know when Hinata was either lying or uncomfortable. All they needed next was a radar or a GPS system on the Hyuga and they'd be set – a Hinata-dar, if one were to name it.

Hinata shook her head. "The timer hasn't gone off yet. They'll be done in about ten minutes."

Ino nodded and listened as another customer entered the flower shop downstairs. It had been a great morning thus far, having invited Hinata over to her house in celebration of their passing the Genin Exams, and they had done nothing but talk and bake cookies. Ino had wanted to arrange some flowers with Hinata as well, but the Hyuga seemed too downtrodden to make such an option viable.

"Are you excited about the teams?" Ino enquired, hoping to get Hinata talking about _something_.

Hinata winced and finally allowed herself to press her fingers together. "I-I." And she couldn't bring herself to say more.

Ino smirked in that good-natured way of hers. "Oh, I know." She nodded sagely. "I'm nervous too." Hinata was surprised at her admission. It seemed that Ino could _never_ be ruffled. "I'm nervous just _waiting_! I know I'm going to be on Sasuke's team!"

Hinata giggled at Ino's excitement and high pitch, a giggle that told Ino that everything was all right again.

"Jeez," Ino huffed, not at all angry. "You worry me sometimes."

Hinata, with that small, warm smile of hers, apologized, but Ino refused for Hinata to dwell on it by proceeding to rave about how she'd rather have split-ends than to be on the same team as Shikamaru and Chouji! In which case Hinata giggled again and tried to redeem the boys by saying how Shikamaru was dependable and how Chouji was kind.

Ino looked shocked at how anybody could think they would be good teammates, but her rant was cut short when the timer sounded for the cookies. For the rest of their morning, they were preoccupied with decorating the baked goods (while sneaking a few bites) and Ino's open admiration for one Uchiha, much to Hinata's amusement.

She hoped Ino _did_ get on Sasuke's team, for then her friend would truly be happy.

xxx

_One ink stone. One ink stick. One fine brush._

_A perfect square of white rice paper._

_Blank._

_Empty._

_Nothing._

_It was her. It was her family. It was her clan._

_She closed her blank – empty – nothing eyes and breathed in the scent of white peonies, white roses and white lilies – deeply and with reverence. A strong breeze came in from the open window, tangling through her short tresses and rustling the edges of the paper on her desk. The trees swayed and the stalks of the white lilacs, white camellias and white gladioluses danced; the clouds moving in slow, lazy circles in the sky._

_She dipped the brush into the ink._

xxx

"Wouldn't it be AWESOME if we were on the same team?" Kiba enthused with a cheeky grin, hands behind his head as he sauntered alongside his friends in that Alpha male strut of his.

Akamaru barked ecstatically at his heels in agreement, wagging his tail with his tongue lolling from the corner of his maw. Sometimes the pup made leaps to take the lead in front of their group, and sometimes fell back playfully on his haunches. Sometimes several kikaichu flew around the canine to bait a chase, and the pup never failed to fall into their game of impossible tag, constantly (and contently) being "it" for hours at a time and never tiring of it.

Hinata smiled, both at Kiba's hope-filled comment and Akamaru's friskiness. Shino, situated between his two friends, nodded in compliance, his sunglasses catching the afternoon sun in a rare and brilliant shine. All around the trio, the Konoha market hawked their wares at passersby and children ran by with balloons clenched in their fists, laughing and crying out (mildly) obscene things to get a girl's attention.

A leaf wafted by, carried by the wind, and landed on the Aburame's coat. No one paused, even for a moment, when Hinata reached over and gently plucked the stray foliage from Shino's shoulder.

"The likelihood is high," Shino spoke in honest interpretation. "Why? Inuzukas are known for their scenting companions. Hyuga for their far-seeing eyes. Aburame for their chakra-recognizing kikaichu."

The boys stopped briefly for Hinata to get a good look at a certain food stand preparing its ware. It was a little cart whose specialty was in making ice-cream-filled waffles, a sweet treat Hinata gaped at with open astonishment and straining desire. Shino and Kiba shared a look; Akamaru still chasing the kikaichu in circles.

"Thank you!" Hinata chirped a moment later, a strawberry ice-cream-filled waffle in her hands.

Kiba grinned; Shino's smile hidden behind his collar.

"You're welcome, Hinata," Shino said with a nod. "Why?"

"You deserve it!" Kiba barked for Shino, taking a bite from his chocolate ice-cream-filled waffle.

"We all do," Hinata said softly with a gentle smile. "We all passed our Genin Exams!"

Including Naruto, but she wasn't going to say a thing. It would be a surprise!

Shino's vanilla ice-cream-filled waffle was suddenly gone. It always amazed his two friends on how he could eat without lowering his collar.

"I'm sorry, Shino," Hinata said, licking at the melted ice cream on her fingers. "You were explaining about the team?"

Shino nodded. "The Inuzuka, the Hyuga and the Aburame are known for our tracking abilities. We are suited for a search and capture team for our generation."

Hinata and Kiba looked to each other and blinked. What Shino spoke of was true, and very logical.

"YEAH!" Kiba burst, followed by Akamaru barking fanatically at his master's high spirits and he started to bounce as well. "We're gonna rock!"

"U-Um…" Hinata tried to be the reasonable and practical one, but Kiba had already raced ahead of them towards the river, much too happy to reconsider that maybe it may not happen… that maybe _they_ may not happen.

She looked to Shino, who looked to her. They both knew that Shino may have erred in putting forth his theory aloud, but even Hinata couldn't smile in hope. Shino's hypothesis made sense and certainly accounted in all three of their abilities as viable and compatible, and they were already such good friends that undoubtedly their team would succeed where many would fail.

"I-Is it wrong of me to h-hope?" she asked, a little disheartened.

"No," Shino replied, in both comfort and logic. "Why?"

Hinata faced him with uncertainty.

"Because I hope for the same."

She smiled, blushing. At least they could be foolish together in their hope, the three of them in hopelessly foolish until they would finally be given their teams.

A week.

And then Iruka-sensei would announce their teams.

"Guys!" Kiba hollered from the river, knee-deep in the waters with Akamaru splashing at his feet. "C'mon! The water's great!"

Hinata giggled and kicked off her shoes. Shino followed suit in a milder manner.

Hopelessly foolish…

Hinata would gladly be so for a week, if it meant that she could be with her friends for a little longer… before they would be divided.

xxx

_Her hand firm. Her eyes unwavering. Her posture impeccable._

_The brush slid across the paper, staining a perfect black line down the white._

_The leaves on the trees outside shook as another warm breeze filtered into the room, rippling the water cradled in the ink stone. The sound of the grass weaving into each other was like a lullaby to her ears, a background lull that played bass to the Hyuga melodies of quiet, scuffling feet and graceful maids wiping dust from the walls and floors._

_She could hear her sister training with their father._

xxx

"Troublesome," Shikamaru muttered under his breath.

Chouji kindly helped Hinata unpack the chocolate chip cookies she had made with Ino the day before and ignored Shikamaru's usual grumping. Kiba, sitting against the tree, flashed a toothy smile at the Nara's usual show of laziness and irritation. So the Nara hated a crowd interrupting his cloud-gazing time, but did he have to express his annoyance to a bunch of his friends… especially when one of his friends happened to be a very mischievous Inuzuka?

Shino, settled around the basket alongside Hinata and Chouji, caught sight of Kiba's doings and made sure one of his kikaichus tickled the underside of Hinata's ear. Recognizing the signal, Hinata quickly turned to look at Kiba, who was in the midst of poking the "sleeping" Shikamaru with a stalk of grass, with Akamaru hunched at the Inuzuka's side and looking ready to pounce on the "unsuspecting" Nara.

"Kiba…" Hinata trailed softly, a kind warning.

Chouji didn't look up from the basket, and neither did Shino from the ladybug on the dandelion some feet to his left. Kiba, of course, immediately deflated and threw the grass away. Akamaru merely stood from the ground and wagged his tail, as if he had been innocent of all deflected misdemeanours.

"Thanks, Hinata," Shikamaru said, eyes still closed.

"You're welcome," Hinata said, just as Kiba snorted and rolled his eyes.

"Ino couldn't come?" Chouji enquired, munching on a cookie.

Hinata shook her head regretfully. "She's helping her mother at the shop."

Chouji nodded, a little sadly, but he understood. Ino had responsibilities.

They all did.

"So!" Kiba punctured the silence, a couple of cookies in his hands. "Excited for the team placements?"

Shikamaru shrugged, still lying on the ground with a cookie in his mouth that reminded Hinata of Shikaku's toothpick. It was such a strange comparison that Hinata giggled.

"Sure," Chouji replied with a stuffed mouth, although he didn't seem all that excited about the team placements.

"Guys, c'mon!" Kiba tried to rouse them. "It's in less than a week. _Less than a week_!"

Evidently, the full sun, the blue sky and the lulling breeze proved too inviting to get any one of them excited for anything but sleep.

Kiba sighed, knowing a losing a battle when he sees one.

Seeing Kiba disheartened, Hinata attempted to save the dying conversation. "Ino wants to be on Sasuke's team."

Kiba rolled his eyes. "Every girl does."

Hinata frowned.

"Not every girl," Shino corrected the Inuzuka. "Why?"

Kiba gave a big grin. "Because Hinata's not every girl! She has more sense than that!"

Hinata grew pink at the compliment.

Shikamaru yawned. "Ino can't."

Hinata and Kiba blinked. Shino didn't blink, but even if he did, his sunglasses would have hidden the action.

"Can't?" Hinata enquired curiously.

"Can't be on Sasuke's team," the Nara said.

Hinata turned to Kiba, who shrugged, and then to Shino.

"Ino is a Yamanaka," the Aburame explained. "The Yamanaka, the Nara and the Akimichi have always been a team. Why? They are a proven combination."

Chouji nodded, and swallowed before adding, "It's a family tradition."

Hinata's eyes widened, not knowing what to say. If it was a family tradition then Ino must have known… must have already known that she couldn't possibly be with Sasuke. It almost broke Hinata's heart at the thought, because it would surely break Ino's… And after Ino had emphatically denounced Shikamaru and Chouji as future teammates too…

"It's for the better, Hinata," Shikamaru said. Even with his eyes closed, lying on the ground and with his hands underneath his head – not at all looking or even facing Hinata, he could tell what was going through her mind. "Ino's safer with us than the Uchiha."

At this, Chouji nodded and took another bite in a cookie.

The sun glinted in her eyes and she was reminded of the blinding red that was the Sharingan, a red that hurt, a red that knew no mercy, a red of loss and death… A red that had cherished her for a brief period of time before vanishing forever, leaving a bleeding wound in her heart.

A self-destructive red.

"Yes," she concluded softly, almost morosely. "You are right."

If she noticed the boys looking at her, she did not say. Her tone had frightened them.

Her look of sadness had worried them.

xxx

"_Girl!" Ga came fluttering through the window. "Your sister's hurt!"_

_She placed the brush aside._

_Tora roused from his nap._

"_Dojo!" Ga cried out in distress._

_She slid the chair back from the desk._

_Tora growled in irritation. He did not welcome the noise._

"_Hurry!" the Moth yelled insistently._

_She opened the drawer and took out the medical salve._

_Tora snapped his maw at the Bug._

"_Why won't you hurry?" The Moth was out of patience._

_She stood from the desk._

"_Because," the Tiger hissed, "the stupid girl's always hurt. She's training with her father, isn't she?"_

_He refused to acknowledge the man as his mistress' father._

_Ga bobbed up and down in confusion, not knowing whether to scold the Tiger for his cruelty, or for undermining the value of her (unneeded) distress. Their mistress did instruct her, after all, to watch over her younger sister._

"_I'm going," their mistress said patiently, softly, gently. "Please don't fight."_

_The Tiger and the Moth watched her slip out of the room without another word._

xxx

Hinata took her seat for what she knew to be the last time in her life. Never again would she be in this classroom. Never again would she be learning inside these three walls. Never again… Her white eyes scanned the room with a poignant nostalgia… Never again would she see her classmates sitting exactly where they were, talking exactly about the same things, being exactly how they were and had been all these years they've been together.

She did not want to lose her friends.

She traced the wood grains on the surface of her desk as Shino took his seat beside hers. Kiba took his customary seat nearer to the front, at the bottom of the slanted classroom where all the active and sports-loving boys were. The _boys_ boys, so to speak.

"Naruto!" a boy exclaimed.

Hinata looked up from her desk, immediately stunned by the gorgeous blond hair and blue eyes.

Never again would she see Naruto every day…

"What the hell are you doing here?" the boy continued his incredulous bout of words. "Only those who pass are supposed to be here!"

"Hey, hey!" Naruto cajoled with a wide, victorious grin. "Can't you see this head protector?"

Everyone looked at the Leaf forehead protector wound around his head and were speechless. They had all thought he had failed and, after another look, they quickly burst out in disbelief and surprised whispers. Kiba, blinking rapidly, quickly looked to Shino and Hinata, and then grinned at Hinata's happy and proud smile.

She did not catch Kiba's teasing grin.

"Hey," Sakura said, pausing at Naruto's row of desks, "will you let me through?"

Hinata averted her gaze when she saw Naruto practically drool at Sakura's presence. At least, she supposed, she would never have to see such behaviour every day again…

"Get out of Sasuke's face!" screamed Sakura, a volume enough to cause cringes and flinches.

Immediately, as one, all the boys in the classroom slid back and away from Naruto and Sasuke and, more importantly, the fan girls as all the girls, like vultures, swooped in to aid their precious Sasuke. Hinata, wide-eyed and a little frightened by the spectacle, could only take comfort in Shino's presence at her side as the girls started screeching at Naruto.

Naruto, who was knelt on Sasuke's desk and glaring down at the Uchiha, was not about to budge. He was busy exchanging harsh words with Sasuke, their foreheads almost knocking together for a fight to bother with the fan girls.

"Kick his ass, Sasuke!"

"Yeah, yeah!"

Kiba was immediately at Hinata's other side, in case a stray bobby pin or lip stick accidentally went flying through the air.

Even as the girls were calling for Naruto's bloody murder, something Hinata disapproved of but too shy to speak in Naruto's defence, a boy sitting in the row in front of Sasuke and Naruto (who was apparently oblivious to all this drama… since screaming Sasuke fan girls were the norm for their class) stood abruptly without notice. He had been so engaged and excited in his conversation with his friends that he hadn't been aware of the people behind him and had accidentally elbowed Naruto into Sasuke.

Silence.

Complete silence.

Hinata almost fainted.

"Oh," the boy who knocked into Naruto said. "Sorry about that."

No words.

Absolutely no words to describe the horror of the situation.

"Don't look!" Kiba exclaimed, blocking Hinata's view with his body as Shino placed a bracing hand on her back.

It was too late.

It was absolutely too late.

"Too late…" Hinata fainted.

The image of Naruto and Sasuke kissing was forever branded into her brain.

She may never recover…

… except she recovered much too soon for her liking.

"You okay?" Kiba asked worriedly as Shino helped her sit up in her chair.

"I-I…" She noticed Chouji had switched seats to sit in the desk in front of her and that Shikamaru had moved his eyes from the sky to watch her. "F-Fine. Fine."

Chouji smiled and offered her a chip, but she refused. Even now she could hear Ino and Sakura screeching at Naruto, and then she winced when she heard Sakura's fist connect with, what she assumed to be, Naruto's face. Hinata couldn't get a good look because Kiba was determined to keep her eyes from the scene.

"Here," Kiba determined, putting Akamaru into Hinata's arms. "Just watch Akamaru, 'kay?"

Hinata nodded listlessly and couldn't really focus until Iruka-sensei was finally in front of them. He explained that they were now genin and that as genin they had duties to be responsible for. They would be divided, of course, into three-man teams with an experienced jounin as their sensei. Their teams were composed to solely balance the team's strength.

Then, he read out the teams.

Anxious, nervous, jittery, Hinata stared intently at Iruka-sensei, with so much concentration and hope that she was surprised he didn't burst into flame. She wasn't the only one watching or glaring at their sensei, as one by one the names were called and teams were made. Many objected, few agreed. And Hinata was sorely hoping she wasn't crushing Akamaru through her tense and locked arms.

Several times as Iruka-sensei marked the names, Hinata met eyes with Kiba and Shino. With each team formed, relief flooded their eyes that they hadn't been called yet… that they weren't separated yet. As each genin was scratched off the list, and fewer and fewer genin were available for teams, their hopes of being together increased.

Shikamaru and Chouji were not as bothered, having already known that their families' tradition held strong… even to the point where Ino was becoming more and more discouraged when her name hadn't been called yet.

"Team Seven!" Iruka-sensei announced. "Sakura Haruno."

Naruto perked.

"Naruto Uzumaki."

"Damn!" Sakura gripped.

"YAY!" Naruto cheered.

Hinata looked away.

"And Sasuke Uchiha."

"Damn!" gripped Naruto.

"HELL YES!" cheered Sakura.

"NOOO!" Ino's cry was lost in a sea of fan girls' cries.

Iruka-sensei ignored the hubbub and continued, only louder this time to get his voice over the fan girls' tears of despair.

"Team Eight!" Iruka looked to Shino.

Immediately, despite the fan girls' screeching and crying, Hinata felt her spine straighten. Akamaru grew tense in her arms and even Kiba went still… very still, as if he wasn't even _breathing_. It was Shino's reaction that wasn't as telling, but if Hinata or Kiba were to look to him then, they would have noticed the taunt muscle of his cheek. He was just as anxious and hopeful as they were.

Chouji, ever the supportive friend, directed an encouraging smile that they didn't see, their eyes too focused on their sensei.

"Shino Aburame."

Hinata clutched at Akamaru, who didn't complain one iota.

"Hinata Hyuga."

She smiled tightly, another sliver of hope seeping into her body…

"And Kiba Inuzuka."

Silence.

Complete silence.

All the fan girls went quiet. All the boys were hushed with disbelief. Even Iruka-sensei paused in his team calling to lean back and enjoy what was to come. Anyone who was anyone in their class knew – _knew_ – that the trio were best friends and almost inseparable. Anyone who was anyone in their class knew – _knew_ – that the three had hoped to be a team (thanks to Kiba's big mouth spouting their hopes and dreams to every innocent bystander passing by them). Anyone who was anyone in their class knew – _knew_ – that it was a miracle for them to be grouped together.

Shikamaru was wide-eyed.

Chouji was grinning.

Ino was incredulous.

Naruto was-

"Hey, Kiba!" Naruto shouted. "That all you're gonna say?"

A pause.

And then-

"**YYYYYEEEEESSSSS**!" Kiba roared, fists pumping in the air and dropping to his knees.

Hinata gasped and sobbed a cry of relief and happiness, Akamaru wigging and barking in her arms in excitement.

Shino was smiling, although undetectable under his high collar, but they sort of knew he was smiling.

"**Holy shit**!" Kiba cursed, and ignored Iruka-sensei's chiding as he wound an arm around Shino's neck and the other around Hinata's. "What did I tell ya? I told ya that we'd be a team! I told ya!"

Akamaru wiggled and barked even more vigorously in Hinata's arms.

Kikaichu tickled Hinata's ear and Kiba's neck.

"_I_ told you," Shino corrected, but that was all he could manage. For once he was going to spare Kiba's feelings.

All Hinata could do was laugh and laugh and laugh.

Shibi and Tsume were sure to be surprised!

"Alright, alright," Iruka-sensei said, motioning for all the clapping and cheering to stop. "We have to continue. Don't you want to know the rest of the teams?"

Kiba didn't want to settle, but a pat on the hand from Hinata made him sigh and drop unceremoniously into his seat. They would celebrate later.

Hinata smiled and tried to concentrate on Team Nine's announcement, only that blood was still pounding in her ears and the excitement was still rushing through her body. What were the chances? How could it have happened? She couldn't believe her wish came true!

"Team Ten!" Iruka-sensei called out.

"Chouji Akimichi."

Hinata looked up from her desk as Chouji ate a chip nonchalantly. He was convinced of who his team members were.

"Shikamaru Nara."

Shikamaru wasn't even paying attention. He was looking out the window instead.

"Ino-"

"**NOOOOOOO**!" Ino screamed even before Iruka-sensei could say her full name.

The whole class cringed.

"**NOOOOOOO**!" the Yamanake continued her tirade.

It was her worst nightmare – _ever_.

"**NOOO**-!"

"Okay, enough, Ino!" Iruka-sensei cut her off, his left eye twitching.

Ino whined.

"There's no helping it," Iruka-sensei admitted.

Ino slumped back into her chair and Hinata's heart went out to her as the rest of the teams were announced.

"Alright," Iruka-sensei said after the teams were named. "We'll introduce the jonin senseis this afternoon. You get a break until then. Dismissed!"

"**HELLL YESSS**!" hollered Kiba, once again on his knees.

"**NOOOOOOO**!" Ino screamed in horror.

Hinata took pity on Ino, truly, but she couldn't keep the smile off her face.

She looked to Shino, who nodded at her, to Kiba, who grinned wide at her, and knew that they were inseparable.

"We must prepare for our jonin sensei," Shino said.

Hinata almost deflated.

Almost.

How could she have forgotten their sensei?

She looked to Naruto, who was cowering from Sakura's fist.

Hinata had been too excited about the day's endeavour to remember what had happened the day before.

xxx

_Hinata moved down the Hyuga corridors with the medical salve in hand. The grasses grown near the open hallways brushed against flooring like a soft brush, almost gently caressing the wood. She could only hope that Hanabi's training session with their father hadn't gone too far out of hand. The previous session had left a bruise on Hanabi's back that had not yet dissipated._

_She neared the Hyuga dojo and could hear her sister's harsh breathing and her father's wooden sword thump the ground in that solid and immobile way of his morals and judgements. They were not yet done, for she could hear Hanabi grip her kunai, ready for another attempt on their father's life._

"_Stand, Hanabi," Hiashi instructed mercilessly and without feeling._

_Hinata leaned against the outside wall of the dojo. She would have to wait patiently until they were done._

_Until their father was done._

"_I will be watching over Hinata from now on…"_

_Hinata jolted. She did not recognize this voice. Female. Woman. Older. Experienced and definitely ninja._

_And she was talking about her._

"_But are you sure it's alright?" the woman continued._

_Hinata shifted noiselessly to look into the dojo through a small sliver in the screen door. Her eyes widened at the sight of the woman. Jounin – by her vest, and she was beautiful. Long wavy dark hair, sharp attractive features, tall with a lithe body and her eyes… her eyes of red that was neither of blood or lust or cruelty, but of a warm ruby filtered with sunlight._

"_Hinata is a member of the Hyuga Main House," the woman explained. "Working as a genin may cause her to be surrounded by death."_

_Hinata frowned. She did not understand why the woman was taking to her father about her._

_Perhaps an enemy?_

_Did she know she was the Summoner-nin?_

"_Do as you wish," Hiashi sounded in monotone. "Hyuga doesn't need her."_

_Hinata felt like the ground had swallowed her up whole. Did her father just give her to a stranger? To an enemy?_

"_A loser below the ability to her sister, Hanabi, a girl five years her junior…" Hiashi explained coldly, "is useless to us."_

_Hinata watched the woman frown. Disapproving. Almost disgusted._

_She couldn't be the enemy, could she?_

"_Is that it?" Hiashi almost demanded. "Please leave. You're in the way."_

_The woman hesitated, but knew that she could do no further. "Yes…"_

_Hinata slid aside and pressed herself against the wall, numb and hollow. Her father did not care about her, saw no hope in her… and was willing to give her away to someone else. The woman couldn't be an enemy, she decided, for her father would never give the Byukugan away. To do so would be a great dishonour to the clan and unto himself._

"_No," Hinata thought. "Not an enemy."_

_The door slid open, the paper thin and fragile even when framed. The woman stepped out and nearly startled at Hinata by the door. Hinata did not even lift her gaze. Her father, she had always know, never saw any value in her, but she had hoped… had hoped… that there was some… _feeling_ in him that made him… _human_, at the very least._

_She still loved him despite it all._

"_Hinata?" the woman questioned tentatively. They had never met formally, and this meeting was rather unorthodox._

"_Excuse me, sensei," Hinata mumbled, giving the woman a bow and then turning away._

_The woman was surprised that Hinata knew, but Hinata could deduce it on her own. She wasn't stupid or worthless as her father thought her to be. She had had years of mission experience, and even more years in training. She could tell that the woman was not the enemy, but a sort of quasi ally._

_The woman was her genin team's jounin-sensei._

xxx

"Hinata?" Chouji sounded quietly.

Hinata withdrew from her memories to see that the boys were waiting for her. They were worried, although some better at hiding their feelings than others. Chouji and Kiba, of course, were an open book.

"I'm fine," Hinata said, and then forced a smile for their benefit. "Just shocked about," she looked to Shino and then Kiba, and then grinned wholeheartedly, "_us_. I'm happy about _us_."

"Hell yeah!" Kiba exclaimed, placing a comfortable arm around her shoulders. "We're gonna rock! Can't wait for missions!"

Shikamaru sighed and muttered, "Troublesome."

"HINATA!" Ino cried out, efficiently detangling Hinata from Kiba's arm in one seamless motion. She had done it before and the hold wasn't as impenetrable as the Inuzuka had led others to believe. "Can you believe it? I'm teamed with _them_!"

"Them" weren't even bothered by Ino's disdainful tone. Shikamaru merely sighed again and Chouji smiled as if nothing was wrong. They had seen their team forming since the day they had been born; it was no surprise that they would be together. It was Ino who was the considered to be acting strangely in this case.

"Umm…" Hinata trailed.

"Come with me!" Ino said, dragging her out of the classroom.

"Hey!" Kiba protested. Hinata was _his_ teammate, damn it!

Hinata waved at him, a sign that it would be alright and he grumpily drew back. She smiled and caught a glimpse of Team Seven (Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke) on her way out the door. Sakura was, once again, screaming at Naruto and Sasuke, once again, was his usual quiet, mulling self.

She envied Sakura for being with Naruto.

She _didn't_ envy Sakura for being with Sasuke.

The Uchiha looked up and met her gaze – a second, that was all it took, and she could almost see _him_ in Sasuke.

"_Let us see where this road will take us,"_ Hinata thought.

xxx

_One ink stone. One ink stick. One fine brush._

_A perfect square of white rice paper._

_Marked._

_Occupied._

_Filled._

_It was her. It was Kiba. It was Shino._

_Seared and inerasable, was the character, black and solid and true: Hope. _

xxx

**the point**


	32. Part Four: Chapter Two

**Okay, several things.**

**1. HOLY COW! Am I updating already? Why… yes. Yes, I am. HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE? (Shrug.) I don't know, but it's happening. Haven't been feeling inspired to write my original fiction lately, so I got absorbed into this fan fic again. It's CALLING to me!**

**2. **_Italics_** is what happened a few days ago (flashback, sort of). **Non-italics **is what's happening in the present. I used the same method in my last chapter and mimicked it in this one, cause I liked the effect. The mirroring of two chapters. I just hope it wasn't that confusing, and that it won't be for this chapter.**

**3. Okay, warning. Don't know when I'll feel inspired to write this again. You may have to wait months again for the next chapter. This was, honestly, a kind of spur-of-the-moment thing. Thank you for sticking with me for so long!**

**Summoner-nin**

**Part Four: The Rookie Nine**

**Chapter Two**

"**I can't believe Sakura's on the same team as Sasuke**!" Ino fumed, working her scissors madly and cutting the stalks of the irises almost vindictively. A few strands of her hair had come loose from her ponytail during her tirade and there was a bit of pollen on her face, but the way her hair caught the sunlight – just so, and the way the pollen was swiped across her nose – just so, the Yamanka resembled more of a demon than an angry teenage girl on a vivacious and vicious rant – a good-natured one… Or at least Hinata hoped was a good-natured one.

Hinata winced when a particular _snip_ lobbed off an iris' head and left it rolling on the polished floor of the Yamanaka flower shop. She was speechless.

"I mean," Ino continued with her rage, "she may be smart, but she can't throw a kunai to save her life, much less _Sasuke's_! And really – _red_? Might as well paint a target on her and get it over with! Doesn't she understand _subtle_ colours? Or even a decent pair of _shoes_?"

Hinata heard this a week ago, but wasn't about to tell Ino so. The blonde's feelings were rather sensitive since the teams had been announced the other day. The Hyuga didn't know how to go about to comforting her friend. Ino could be _really _frightening at times.

She cringed when another iris fell onto the countertop, another victim of Queen Ino's madness.

Ino, pausing briefly to take a breath from her ramblings, finally noticed the look on Hinata's face, a little bit of wariness, a dash of worry and a whole lot of discomfort. Finally realizing that she'd been a bit over-the-top with her outburst, although justified in her opinion, seeing Hinata's concern for her took the wind out of her sails. She had been, she supposed, acting like an immature fan girl all morning when they were supposed to be enjoying keeping shop at her mother's instruction and play around with a bit of flower arranging.

Ino had to admit that Hinata had a talent for the art.

"Sorry, Hinata," the Yamanka apologized guiltily, inserting the last iris into the shallow pot along with the rest of the _surviving_ irises. "I guess I just had too much sugar or something. I didn't mean to yell at you."

Hinata smiled, relieved and content. "You didn't yell at me," she denied. "You yelled _near_ me."

Ino looked up from the flowers, a spark of laughter in her blue eyes, and she smiled gleefully. "I guess that's true." She grabbed a few of the sunflowers on the wall. "_Still_, I didn't want to make you upset. I wanted us to have fun."

"We are!" Hinata insisted with a nod. "Look!"

And Ino _did_ look as Hinata spun her flower arrangement for her to speculate. Like Ino's, Hinata had used a shallow bowl, a square white porcelain that caught the sunlight beautifully. She had used light green chrysanthemums for the burst of texture and colour, and folded broad lily leaves for width. For height, she used thin bamboos to offset the bold flowers. It was a green composition that mirrored Hinata's calm character, with a surprise held in the blooming chrysanthemums. It was a spectacular piece of subtle colours and play, of gracefulness and elegance.

"It's _beautiful_, Hinata," Ino hushed, almost afraid to touch it.

"Really?" Hinata asked eagerly. Ino was so good at flower arranging that Hinata was trying to impress her. Although she had taken lessons, as befitting a female Hyuga, Hinata did not have the natural talent like Ino, or the legacy of the art in her family. Already Hinata could tell that Ino's would be lovely, with irises, baby breath and sunflowers. She just couldn't compare.

Ino crossed her arms and smirk, confident and sure. "I think your dad will love it."

Hinata's bright expression faltered, not knowing what to say. She didn't think her father would appreciate her playing with flowers when she could be training. He hadn't taken a liking to her gardening either, but had left her alone. It was the only thing he had given her that made her happy.

"Forget about your dad," Ino said, trying to cheer her up. "How's your team?"

Hinata blinked, surprised by the sudden change of topic. She didn't think Ino wanted to talk about their Genin Teams.

"I mean, Kiba, of course," Ino said, laughing a little. "Still _crazy_ about the whole thing, right?"

Hinata giggled softly in her hands and nodded. "He's content."

"_Content_?" Ino gaped at the unsuitable comparison. "I saw him jumping up and down the street the other day! He doesn't even remember how to walk – only _hops_."

Again Hinata giggled, although louder because of the picture Ino drew of Kiba. Ino was correct, of course. "He's enthusiastic. We all are."

Ino sighed. "Tell me about it." Hinata tilted her head in question. "You can't stop smiling and even Shino feels lighter – _happier_. I saw him pollinating the apple trees of our neighbours' yesterday. They really appreciate it, of course."

That was news to Hinata. It took her by surprise, delightful and cheery! "That's great!"

"Yeah," Ino sighed unhappily, working the sunflowers into her arrangement. "You guys are great together…"

Hinata frowned, knowing the dimming of Ino's eyes as her referring to her own team. She was hesitant to ask… but she knew Ino needed to tell someone… "H-How're Sh-Shikamaru and Chouji?"

Ino sighed heavily, the perfect picture of dejection. Her shoulders sank and even her hair seemed to _wane_. And Hinata understood that Ino had an obsession for perfect hair – hers and others'.

"Okay… I guess," Ino confessed, frowning. "Lazy and eating, as always."

Hinata winced sympathetically, knowing that those were two characteristics Ino despised the most. "They care about you." She smiled in a comforting manner. "They preferred you to be on their team than on Sasuke's. They said you'd be safer with them."

Ino perked and raised a brow. "Really?"

Hinata nodded. "They want to protect you."

"Hmph!" Ino sounded derisively, crossing her arms and wrinkling her nose. "I can take care of myself!"

Hinata smiled. "I think you're supposed to take care of each other."

Ino sighed. She lost. "And you, and Kiba, and Shino? You take care of each other, right? They're watching your back, aren't they?" There was a gleam of threat in her eyes, as if waiting for Hinata to say the contrary if only so she could give Kiba the sound beating she had always believed the loudmouth deserved.

Hinata withdrew. "We're learning." She lowered her gaze. "We're still a new team." She bit her lips together. "We've been in the same class for years, but we've never really worked together. We need time."

Time. They needed time, Hinata knew. Of course, she knew. There was friendship… and then there was _friendship_. There was a friendship based on cheery and light conversations, melting ice cream on a hot summer's beach, laughter due to a practical joke, silly giggling for no reason, and an easy comradeship found on a successful day of avoiding their sensei and skipping class.

And then there was a _friendship_… based on serious and deep strategic meetings, sweat threatening to slip one's grip from a comrade's falling over an edge of a precipice, easy and quiet laughter over a camp fire, encouraging smiles saying that one more step – _one more step_ – and they'd be home, and a familiar family forged from the blood and tears of countless missions, of broken bones and lost innocence, of holding on – holding on _tight_ – to what they had, to the friendship and trust they had, in order to accomplish a mission and go _home_… _together_. A job well done and knowing that they were truly inseparable, that they were _one_.

It would take a while, she knew, for their child-like friendship to become the efficiency of a ninja _team_. She knew because she had _experienced _it. Since she had been eight years old, she had understood the deep and satisfying relationship of a true ninja team, a family bound by experience and feelings, and not of blood or birth. It was a deeper connection because she had _chosen_ to be a part of them and they had _chosen_ to be a part of her.

And looking at Ino then, who was nodding at what she had said about needing time, Hinata understood that she, Kiba and Shino were _a lot_ closer to their comradeship than the others of her generation, than her once classmates. At least they had that child-ish friendship first. At least they were familiar with each other. At least they trusted one another more than the others.

At least they were already a family of sorts, bound by Kiba's mother and Shino's father. Their legacy, and their connection to Hinata (Zero), flowed in their blood. And Hinata's (Zero's) legacy to them flowed in hers.

They just needed time.

"How's your sensei?" Ino asked, placing her chin on a hand, her free hand playing with a singular sunflower.

Hinata blinked from her reverie and thought about her jonin sensei. She remembered the black hair and exotic red eyes, a beauty she had never seen before. She blushed. "She's beautiful."

"Luckyyy," Ino drawled lazily, with a bit of envy. "At least you get a girl. Mine's a guy."

Hinata's eyebrows drew together.

"Asuma-sensei," Ino quipped with a huff. "You can tell he likes Shikamaru." She rolled her eyes.

Hinata smiled, knowing the "Asuma" Ino was referring to. _"Ojisan's son."_

"What's your sensei's name?" the Yamanaka asked with interest.

The Hyuga pressed her lips together. "Kurenai Yuhi."

xxx

_Hinata returned to the classroom with Ino and was surprised to see all the jonin senseis already waiting in the classroom, perfectly lined up at the front of the classroom with Iruka-sensei holding another clipboard. Exchanging an apprehensive (and excited) look with Ino, Hinata went to take her seat between the still-ecstatic Kiba and the ever-calm Shino. Chouji, in the desk in front of her, smiled and offered her a cookie._

_She took one; something to occupy her nerves with._

"_All right," Iruka-sensei sounded. His proud gaze swept over them and he smiled. He hoped them all the best, they could tell. "I'll announce your senseis. Please pay attention."_

_Hinata nibbled on the cookie as, one by one, each team left the classroom with their jonin sensei._

"_Ah-h…" Iruka faltered, and the classroom sat up straighter, wondering what was wrong. "Team 7, your sensei will be late… as always…" He meant for the last words to be a mumble, but they heard him loud and clear. "You'll have to wait."_

"_Oh, _man_," Naruto whined._

"_Shut up, Naruto!" And they all winced when Sakura's fist met his head._

_Even the jonin sensei cringed._

_Hinata frowned sympathetically, but knew that her team was the next to be paired up with their sensei… and she knew exactly who it was. Her white gaze drifted to the woman with the red eyes, who met hers with a small, gentle smile. Hinata baulked, remembering her father's words the other day, the day when her father had told her jonin sensei her incompetence. Suddenly, she felt sick. Would her new sensei even like her?_

"_Team 8!" Iruka-sensei announced._

_Kiba perked, but Shino remained passive. Akamaru was distracted by a kikaichu in the corner, no doubt Shino's doing to minimize the noise._

"_Your sensei is Kurenai Yuhi," Iruka-sensei said, and the woman stepped forward from the line of jonins._

_Kiba whistled, almost drooling. "All right! Let's get this party started!"_

_Kurenai raised a brow and Hinata attempted a considerate smile, but Kiba's rude eagerness was rather blaring._

"_Come with me, Team 8," Kurenai-sensei instructed, and waited for the three (including the nindog) to step down the classroom before leading them out of the academy… and onto Training Ground 8._

_They would be quite familiar with these grounds for all the years to come._

xxx

"Please," the matriarch of the Aburame Clan encouraged quietly, placing the last plate of side dishes on the table, "do not feel shy."

Hinata beamed up at Shino's mother, a woman with long and straight black hair and delicate features hidden behind the Aburame's customary sunglasses and high collar. Ageha, she was named, and aptly too, a butterfly hidden in her cocoon. Graceful, quiet and elegant, she seemed to float as she took her seat at the other end of the table, facing her husband with a smile. Although the smile was hidden behind her collar, Hinata could tell that Shino's mother was smiling, and smiling at her too.

Hinata's smile grew for the butterfly as Kiba dug into the lunch – rice, beans, beef, miso soup, and countless others that wafted steam and warmth and delicious smells into the room. Shino placed several of the side dishes into Hinata's bowl with his chopsticks; Akamaru sitting patiently at Shino's side for some scraps. The Aburame refused to play the canine's tune, who then quickly moved to Hinata's side. Unfortunately, Hinata was too distracted by Ageha's beauty and the wonderful lunch to notice. Almost insultingly, Kiba did not reciprocate to his puppy-dog eyes. Tsume had trained Kiba well. He was not to feed the dog scraps from the table when he was a guest at another's house. It was rude.

"There," Shibi spoke, directing Akamaru to the side where there were bowls left out for him, as always.

Akamaru barked and happily lapped up his lunch. Hinata giggled and Ageha smiled again.

"It is still wonderful," Ageha spoke in that airy and warm way of hers, "to know that you've all been placed on the same team."

Kiba grinned. "Yeah! I still get goose bumps just thinkin' about it!"

"It is meant to be." Shibi looked to Hinata then and she smiled softly.

Shino noticed, but said nothing.

Perhaps, Hinata supposed, ojisan had planned it all along…

"How was your first test?" Shibi asked.

Team 8 looked to each other, trying to gauge each other's thoughts, and then they simultaneously smiled.

Of course…

xxx

"_My name is Kurenai Yuhi," their jonin sensei introduced herself with an encouraging smile. "I like takowasa, watching the sunrise, and walks in the evening. I am a genjutsu specialist and hope to be a good teacher for all of you. Please, tell me about yourself."_

"_My name's Kiba Inuzuka," Kiba pronounced with a large grin. "And this is my partner, Akamaru." Akamaru barked, wagging his tail. "I like taking walks with Akamaru." Akamaru barked. "Battling with Akamaru." Akamaru barked. "And eating with Akamaru." Akamaru barked. "I like beef jerky, and some day I will be super strong!"_

_Kurenai was speechless, a silence undercut by Akamaru's perfectly placed barks. She looked to Hinata and Shino to measure their reactions, and was surprised at their ease with the Inuzuka's (unnecessary) outbursts. He had enough energy for all of them, perhaps even _more_ than they could use, and she didn't quite know how to harness it for the good of the team. She was hoping that her other two students would tame the wild Inuzuka, but they seemed just as excited and keen as he was!_

"_Oh," Kiba said, glancing at his teammates. "My best friends are Hinata and Shino." And then he added as an afterthought. "And I also have a mom and an older sister." He shrugged. "That's it."_

_Kurenai blinked rapidly. _"Best friends…?"_ She was momentarily stunned. _Best friends?_ She couldn't quite wrap her head around it, and she thought the young Inuzuka was lying until she saw how the three shared a look, a look that was so familiar and at ease that there, truly, was a friendship there that many of the rookies couldn't possibly have. Friends being placed on the same team were so rare that Kurenai didn't know whether it was an advantage… or a _disadvantage_ for them._

"_U-Um…" the Hyuga stuttered. "M-My name is H-Hinata Hyuga…" She drifted off and Kurenai smiled sympathetically._

_The jonin remembered the conversation she had had with the Hyuga head, and her amazement upon finding his heir just outside of the dojo. Hinata had heard every degrading word leaving her father's mouth. For Kurenai, she had been wary in having a Hyuga on her team. Kurenai was a newly instated jonin, and did not know if she could handle the responsibility of guarding the sacred and beloved Byakugan of the village. She had wanted to pull herself out of the active group of jonin senseis, if only to protect the dojutsu._

But the Hokage had been adamant.

_Kurenai hadn't understood the Hokage's insistence in her taking the young Hyuga under her wing, persisting about the girl's need to train under a genjutsu specialist. The Sandaime had told her about the girl's soft nature, ready smile and disarming innocence… and the need to harden her for the future. After seeing Hinata's forlorn expression at her father's words, Kurenai understood what her leader had spoken of. In order to protect the Byakugan, she must train the girl to protect herself._

_Her quietness, her diligence, her _sincerity_. Kurenai saw _herself_ in Hinata, shy and unsure, awkward in her puberty… The need of a female role model in good standing. There was so much _good_ in Hinata that it must be preserved and protected for future generations to come._

_Again, Kurenai didn't know whether it was an advantage… or a _disadvantage_ for them._

_A kikaichu ambled over Hinata's hand, a movement Kurenai caught and immediately interpreted as both comforting and encouraging, a gesture that proved effective as Hinata drew in a bolstering breath._

"_I have a father and a sister… and a cousin." Hinata's eyes grew dim for a moment, before hardening with confidence. "I like e-eating cinnamon buns, pressing flowers and t-tending to my garden." She looked to Kiba and Shino. "My best friends are Kiba and Shino." And then she smiled. "And I hope to be strong enough to protect the people I love."_

_Because she had failed two others in her past._

_But she did not say it._

"_Good job," Kiba whispered to Hinata, a whisper Kurenai caught, and Hinata smiled in response._

"_I am Shino Aburame," Shino said. "My hobby is entomology. I like wild grass salads and winter melons. I spend most of my time tending my kikaichu. In my spare time, I am mostly with Hinata and Kiba."_

_The other two shared a smile. Short and brief and succinct. That was Shino._

_Kurenai looked at her team. One wild and untamed. One shy and unsure. One disciplined and proper._

_Different._

_The three had sat apart from each other, but every now and again Kiba would place his hand on Hinata's shoulder and Akamaru would nudge Shino's arm. Every now and again, a kikaichu would run along Kiba's neck or grace Hinata's fingers. Every now and again, Hinata would smile and the boys would ease and understand that everything was just as it should be – nothing has changed from their days in the classroom._

_They fit almost perfectly together as friends._

_But Kurenai knew that it would be different as a _team_._

"_We will begin today with a test," Kurenai announced, and Kiba perked. Hinata twiddled her thumbs with a nervous frown. "I must inform you beforehand, however."_

_They looked to their sensei._

"_Out of the 27 graduates, only 9 will be chosen as genin," Kurenai said. "The other 18 will return to the academy and be trained again."_

"_**WHAT**__?" Kiba hollered, jumping to his feet, Akamaru growling something fierce._

"_Prepare yourself," Kurenai warned._

"_That's __**bullshit**__!" Kiba snarled. "We've _already_ trained and passed the test! We're _already_ genins! We-"_

"_Kiba," Shino cut in, quiet and sharp – wire slicing through a cloud. "The passing of genins are a serious matter. Why? Because we must be ready for what is to come."_

"_B-But-" spluttered Kiba, still furious, yet did not know how to voice it in face of Shino's calm._

"_P-Please, s-sit, Kiba," Hinata endeared._

_Kiba sat, almost to Kurenai's amazement at just how effective Shino and Hinata were at cooling the temper of the Inuzuka._

"_Kurenai-sensei," Shino said, composed and even, unruffled and undisturbed. "Please inform us about the test."_

"_Are you ready?" Kurenai enquired curiously. "I can postpone it until tomorrow."_

"_No." Shino was sure and confident, surprising even Hinata and Kiba._

"_Oh?" Kurenai asked._

"_We are ready," Shino said. "Why?"_

_HInata clasped her hands together, anxious and fearful._

"_Because we have trained for years and are familiar with each other's characters and tempers," Shino explained passively, matter-of-factly. "We will prevail."_

_Kurenai blinked, surprised by her team once again as Kiba cheered and Hinata laughed._

_They would pass this test, she realized. And then she frowned._

_They had already passed this test._

"_Very well," Kurenai calmed. "Your test is easy."_

_Kiba grinned with Akamaru bouncing on his feet._

_Her red gaze was almost burning at her next words._

"_You are to find me."_

_And then the genjutsu vanished – their sensei gone._

"Damn_," Kiba cursed, and Shino stood._

"_We move," the Aburame instructed._

_Hinata nodded, and stood as well._

_They would prevail this test, because the rest of their lives depended upon it._

xxx

"Troublesome," Shikamaru muttered under his breath.

Hinata ducked to hide her giggle as Chouji chortled enough to spill his chips onto the grass, a _crinkling_ smattering that went well with the dappled sunlight. Out of all of them, it was Kiba and Akamaru who laughed out right, a ringing and barking laughter that brought Kiba and his canine companion rolling on their backs and clutching at their stomachs. Shino, ever the quiet and observant one, did not find Hinata's recent antics strange, and would rather concentrate on the ladybug to his left than on the "humorous" scene.

Shikamaru sighed, sitting crossed-legged and slouching forward. His eyes were closed as he felt a thin stick of bamboo slide through his ponytail, an apt cohort to the green chrysanthemum already in his hair. At his side was a flat white porcelain vase, its contents quickly dwindling as Hinata continued to take her flower arrangement apart and place them in the Nara's hair instead. Several of the chrysanthemums were already behind Hinata's ear, one lone lily leaf slipped under Chouji's forehead protector (because Chouji was the only one kind enough to allow her to do so without a fuss).

Shikamaru would never admit it, but he liked the quiet friendship he and his friends shared, like this, under the sun and blue skies… with the scent of chrysanthemums drifting in the air. They always did silly things. It made them children still, and for Shikamaru, he held onto it because he knew it wouldn't last. Hinata, similarly, understood what it meant to have _this_, and to just as quickly _lose_ it. They could laugh now… but out there, with a band of ninjas hunting them down… it would not be quite like _this _anymore.

"Ino couldn't come?" Chouji enquired, collecting all the scattered chips back into the bag.

Hinata hesitated, her hands stilled over the lily leaf she wanted to put into Shikamaru's headdress, and then shook her head regretfully. "She's… helping her mother at the shop."

She was lying, they knew, and Kiba quieted in his laughter.

Chouji nodded, a little sadly, but he understood. They _all_ understood. Ino wanted nothing more to do with Shikamaru and Chouji. It was enough that they were on the same team and would be spending the majority of their time together, Ino wanted to do what she wanted to do on her own time – _not with them_. Hinata wished she could bring her friends back together, but even she knew that Ino hadn't been close to them before their teams had been assigned. Ino was a part of another group… a group that wasn't theirs.

Shikamaru sighed, "Troublesome."

"Whatever," Kiba brushed the issue of Ino aside. "It's not like we need her to have fun."

Hinata frowned and it was Chouji who sighed this time. Of course Shikamaru and Chouji would get along. They were a quieter sort, more relaxed and following Time in a languid manner. Ino, on the other hand, was boisterous and loud and fast – too fast for the boys. And, of course, boys stuck with boys.

"Lunch," Shino said.

The group startled. Sometimes the Aburame was so silent that they never expected him to talk.

"Hm?" Chouji enquired, interested. "Lunch?"

"We can have lunch together," Shino explained, pulling his attention from the ladybug to his friends. He paused a moment to admire Hinata's handiwork with Shikamaru's hair. "Why? Our teams would benefit in bonding. Why? We may have to work with each other in the near future."

Hinata blinked, and then smiled at Shino's brilliant idea. "I like that!"

"It's logical," Shikamaru reluctantly agreed. He hated a crowd, but his friends would be all right.

"With our senseis," Shino added, and they paused. Chouji stopped putting chips in his mouth. "Why? So that they may see that we are compatible. Why? Because we are friends and understand each other's tempers. They must know that we are not inadequate."

Kiba grinned, all fangs and bright eyed. Shino's words reminded him of the other day. He eagerly turned to the male members of Team 10. "You guys passed the Genin Test your sensei gave you, right?"

Shikamaru sighed, but it was Chouji who answered, "Barely." Almost forlornly, the Akimichi admitted, "Ino… didn't want to…"

Hinata didn't speak, busying herself with another chrysanthemum, this time knotted behind Shikamaru's hair. Earlier, she had been nostalgic about the activity. In her eyes, she did not see Shikamaru… she saw _Neji_… _with daisies in his hair_. She had been very silent when she had first begun, her eyes dimming at the happy, and lost, memory. But now she was quiet on a different matter… on Ino's reluctance to aid her team.

Teamwork was a necessity.

"We did it," Shikamaru resigned. He had wanted an easy life. A ninja's life was not easy. "Whatever."

"So that's three," Kiba counted. "And six with us."

"The Rookie Nine, right?" Chouji enquired.

"Only 9 become genins out of the 27," Shino acknowledged. "Why? Because only the most capable must continue. Why? For the sake of the village."

Chouji nodded, agreeing with Shino's assessment. "So Team 8 passed? How did you do it?"

Team 8 shared a look and grinned.

They had been doing that a lot lately.

xxx

_They didn't divide themselves; they stuck together. Kiba stayed because he didn't want to leave Hinata alone. Shino stayed because he didn't trust Kiba to stand still. Hinata stayed… because she knew not to divide the group. She knew, from experience, that numbers proved useful in a foreign situation such as this. She knew, while the others didn't, that their sensei couldn't possibly make this too hard for them._

_Kurenai Yuhi was not testing their skills… she was testing for something else altogether._

_Shino sent out his kikaichu and Kiba busied himself with sniffing the area, as did Akamaru. They went through such basic exercises at the academy, and although Kiba was confident, he was at least careful when Shino was near him, a calming presence that told him to linger a little longer, to look a little longer, to listen a little longer…_

"_Byakugan," Hinata murmured._

_Kiba startled at the veins protruding around her eyes. Although he had witnessed the Byakugan before, it did not happen often. The way Hinata had professionally and seamlessly prepared herself for the search brought Kiba straight up. He had to be serious about this. His genin status depended on this, damn it!_

_They headed out warily, following their sensei's chakra signature, wounding around buildings and ducking beneath branches. The Konoha civilians watched them from afar, several wondering what was happening while the elders understood that it was another genin test in play. Shino, with his kikaichu buzzing at the edge of his awareness, had found several clones of their sensei. Kiba's nose led them into dead ends and empty alleyways. Hinata's eyes only saw clones._

_Where was the original?_

"_Damn it," Kiba muttered as they took seats along a bench._

_They had been at it for hours and they were beginning to tire. They had forgone lunch as well._

"_How is this possible?" Kiba asked, looking to his teammates for answers, but even Shino did not know. He faced Hinata then, her veins still visible and her eyes cradling white pupils. "Are you okay, Hinata? Do you feel tired?"_

_Hinata's Byakugan had been activated for all the hours that they've been searching for their jonin sensei, at least three hours, judging by the village's clock tower. At first, Hinata didn't know what Kiba meant, she had been out longer on missions than this feeble search, but then she realized that they didn't know… Her friends had no idea about her stamina._

_She was about to deactivate her kekkei genkai when-_

"_You don't have to, Hinata," Shino said, eyes scanning the busy Konoha streets, watching a mother pushing a stroller go by with interest. "You don't have to hide here, with us. Why? We are your teammates. More importantly, we are your friends."_

_Hinata gave a wobbly smile._

"_What 'cha talkin' about, Shino?" Kiba asked as Akamaru sniffed the air, nose directed at the young mother._

"_Hinata has a higher stamina than us," Shino explained, sending his kikaichu to inspect the stroller. "She can hold the Byakugan for hours longer than this."_

"_Really?" Kiba gasped, impressed. "Why didn't you tell us, Hinata?"_

_She blushed and ducked her head, pressing her index fingers together in embarrassment. She could only shrug, for how was she to say that she appeared weaker only so that her sister would not get the Cursed Seal? They were not Hyuga. They did not understand… They couldn't possibly…_

"_Well," Kiba quipped, turning to meet Akamaru in the eye. "That means we gotta work harder, don't we, boy?"_

_Akamaru barked and then proceeded to run in circles, every now and then his nose directed at the mother and her stroller. The woman was now sitting on another bench, checking on her newborn. She appeared sweet and gentle._

_Hinata wanted a mother like her._

"_I think we've found her," Shino said._

_His teammates jolted._

"_Where?" Kiba exclaimed._

"_I believe she is near." Shino frowned. "But I cannot quite place her…"_

_Hinata furrowed her eyebrows, her Byakugan scanning the area. Something was off, and had been off since the beginning of the search. Every now and then, there was a wave of foreign chakra, almost blocking her view, as if it were a curtain drawn over her eyes. She had been suspicious, but a blink and the wave would be gone. She didn't know how to interpret that._

"_I think I smell her too," Kiba said, eyes narrowed in concentration. "But something's in the way."_

"_Chakra," Shino said._

_Kiba jerked and faced Shino in amazement. "Yeah… How did you know?"_

"_My kikaichu and I feel the same way," Shino admitted._

"_Me too," Hinata confessed quietly._

_She pressed her teeth together when another chakra wave rolled over her vision. She tried to see through, used all her energy to concentrate on the mother because she was the nearest thing for her to try to focus her senses on._

_And then it happened._

_A flickering, and the mother's eyes flashed in front of her. Brown. Red. Brown._

"_Genjutsu," Hinata whispered._

_Kurenai Yuhi was a genjutsu speacialist._

"_Kai!" Hinata cried out, her hands meeting together in the seal to dissipate the illusion._

_Without another word, she launched forward at the mother – at _Kurenai Yuhi_, Shino not a second too late with Kiba, having been too shocked and confused to understand what was going on, taking up the rear. They had been fast – _really fast_ – and efficient – _really efficient_. In fact, they had been so fast and efficient that Kurenai had been too shocked to move from the bench as her genin team surrounded her._

_Hinata shocked them all with a kunai in hand._

_Kurenai thought it impressive of Hinata to remember the basics._

"_Good," Kurenai complimented with a nod and a smile._

_Perhaps her team would not be at a disadvantage after all._

"_You pass," she told her students._

"_Hell yes!" Kiba exclaimed._

_Hinata smiled and put her kunai away, too excited and happy to realize that perhaps she had revealed a little too much of herself too soon._

_Shino merely nodded, but they could tell that he was satisfied with the result._

"_Come," Kurenai ushered them together. "Let us have a late lunch."_

"_Or early dinner," Kiba said in a cheeky manner._

_Kurenai smiled and gave acquiescence, "Or an early dinner."_

_As they turned to the nearest sushi restaurant, Hinata met Shino's eye by accident, and she could see the question, the observation, the curiosity in his gaze. She smiled awkwardly and he understood that she wasn't ready._

_She wasn't ready to show them. She wasn't ready to tell them. She wasn't ready to lay all of herself out to them._

_She wasn't ready for a new team… but she was warming up to them._

_That was all they could ask for, for now._

xxx

"Teamwork," Hinata said, pruning the peony bush, "is the most important aspect in a ninja team."

Hanabi tilted her head, expression blank, but eyes conscious and listening. To her left lay Tora, a large white tiger resting his gigantic and whiskered head on his paws, yellow eyes closed. He appeared napping if not for his tail swaying lazily about. The weather was so warm and he was so relaxed that he allowed his mistress' younger sister to lay her hand upon his head, once and a while stroking his fur.

Hinata turned, looking over her shoulder at her sister and _her_ summon, for surely he was hers, perhaps not by name or contract, but by heart and feeling. She could tell that her sister could not understand her reasoning about teamwork. It was obvious that a team can only function correctly with teamwork, but Hanabi did not understand that teamwork must be developed from the very beginning in order to be effective and efficient.

Hinata smiled, a luminous shine in her eyes that Hanabi had always admired. And in turn, Hanabi carefully lifted the corners of her mouth, testing her own capacity for the expression on her sister's face. It was only a mimic, a mirror, a bad act, but Hanabi was learning.

Hanabi was learning what it meant to smile.

"Come, Hanabi," Hinata beckoned, peonies in one hand and the other outstretched for her sister's. "Let us visit mama."

To tell her about the news.

That Hinata was now a true genin.

Hanabi didn't hesitate in taking her sister's hand, her calloused young fingers curling gingerly around her sister's soft and supple ones. She did not understand how her sister's hands could be so warm, littered by very few callous worked out through constant moisturizing. It was not a killer's hand, Hanabi decided as she tightened her hold of her sister's hand, it was a _nurturing_ hand.

Hanabi glanced back once to Tora following behind.

Hinata's was a hand meant to tame the untameable.

xxx

_The bell chimed when Team 8 entered the restaurant with smiles and chuckles. The owner of the sushi joint would complain about Akamaru, but then yield due to the commonality of nindogs. They settled, perfectly at ease at a booth by the window. People passed by, a flicker of shadow and sunlight, and the quiet music of koto and shamisen sounded serenely from the speakers. It was a calming place, a sanctuary of tranquility and refinement and high cuisine art._

_It was not for Kiba and Akamaru, but they would bare it for the other three members of Team 8._

_They took orders and drank the tea, warm and fulfilling, and recount their test. Later, they would recount their missions here._

_Kurenai watched her young students with a hint of pride. They may have taken their time in finding her, but not once under her observations had the three argued or bickered over which direction to search in. When Kiba caught a scent, they followed without question. When Shino sensed a chakra, they followed without question. When Hinata saw a clone, they followed without question._

_Teamwork._

_The test had been about teamwork, and Kurenai had the easiest time with her team. They had teamwork written all over them the moment they had been placed in her hands, and she hadn't seen it until she had sent Team 8 into the test… _and they had not divided_._

_It had been an amazing feat, for she knew many in the younger generation were hot-headed and all about speed – all about how quickly they had to be to get what they wanted. No patience. No compassion. No… _feelings_. But Team 8 was different, fostered by Hinata's patience and Shino's calm – driven by Kiba's passion, Team 8 had stayed together, through thick and thin to see their quest through._

_Kurenai almost wanted to kiss the Hokage for this team._

_Hinata gasped in delight when her order was brought before her, beautiful rolls of salmon, tempura, avocado, cucumber, fish eggs, and various bright and colourful ingredients, all displayed like a twining dragon on her plate. Kurenai didn't know just how in tune her students were to each other until that moment – that moment when Hinata's eyes shone and Shino's shoulder eased and Kiba's grin made it to his eyes like a skipping stone across a lake._

_Hinata's happiness was Shino and Kiba's happiness. Shino's ease was Hinata and Kiba's ease. Kiba's delight was Shino and Hinata's delight._

_They were linked._

"_We should come here more often," Kiba voiced for Hinata's benefit._

_The Hyuga looked up from her early dinner with hope and question._

_Shino nodded. "I concur. Why? It is good to set traditions."_

_Kurenai agreed._

_So Team 7 had their ramen stand. Team 10 had their barbeque restaurant. And Team 8 had their sushi joint. Team 7 would fill the ramen stand with rambunctious declarations of love, loss and punches. Team 10 would fill their barbeque restaurant with spurts of anger, friendship and understanding. Team 8 would fill their sushi joint with quiet conversations of wishes, dreams and shared hopes._

_Years later, the girls would find a nice pastry shop to gossip about shoes, clothes and boys… and seductions. Years later, the boys would find a bar to complain about training, dares and their girls… and missions._

_A decade later, Team 7 would replace most of the furniture for Teuchi. A decade later, Team 10 would replace their sensei with a child of his features. A decade later, Team 8 would replace their tea with sake… and learn that it had always been easier for them than the others._

_Easier in their teamwork, but no less troublesome._

xxx

"I think it's this way…" Hinata mused, turning a corner.

Shino was silent, but Kiba was busy sniffing the air for clues. Kurenai followed after her students in mild confusion, but could never take a long pause with Akamaru always nudging her forward. They had just completed their first D-rank mission, capturing a certain runaway cat that had always been the most hated of genin chores, but Team 8 had done it almost flawlessly… Almost, if not for Akamaru barking at it and sent it scrambling out of Hinata's arms, sending them off on another chase.

"There!" Hinata exclaimed with a bounce.

Kurenai smiled at Hinata's charming antics. She was beginning to suspect that Hinata was not as shy and hopeless as her father believed. The Hokage would say nothing in the matter, only his eyes would glimmer and his lips curved in that conniving and tricky way of his.

"We found it!" Hinata exclaimed, so proud of herself and her team.

Shino smiled behind his collar and nodded. "Yes."

When Kurenai followed her team towards a barbeque restaurant, she was puzzled. She had thought that her genin would be leading her off to a new sushi place, not a barbeque restaurant. Her wonder grew exponentially when she realized that her genin were here to meet with _Asuma's_ genin. She hesitated at the sight of him, always so cheeky and sure, and almost lost her breath when he noticed her, his eyes trailing down her person.

Almost in anger, she moved forward with her team.

"Hinata!" Ino burst with relief. She had not wanted to have another barbeque lunch with Team 10. Another girl was a welcome sight.

"Ino," Hinata returned meekly, for she did not know Asuma well, only knew him from appearances. She had seen him on her visits to ojisan's on occasion.

Asuma seemed to recognize her from them as well, giving her a careful smile.

"I didn't know you guys were coming," Ino said, looking at Shikamaru and Chouji suspiciously.

Kiba shrugged, jumping over the booth to take a seat beside Chouji. "We talked about it the other day."

"When I wasn't there," Ino grumped.

"When you weren't there," Kiba agreed, reaching for chopsticks. "You started without us?"

"Sorry," Chouji mumbled over a piece of beef in his mouth.

Ino rolled her eyes as Hinata and Shino took their seats beside her.

Kurenai, still watching Team 10 and 8's interaction with fascination, hovered over the group until Asuma smirked.

"Kurenai," the Sarutobi acknowledged with an almost mocking nod.

She narrowed her eyes. "Asuma."

Shikamaru noticed the sneaky glimmer in his sensei's eyes and the heated glare from Kurenai as she took an uneasy seat. If there was going to be a fight, he was _so_ out of there. He would take Chouji with him, of course, and he was rest assured that Kiba would have Hinata. Shino would take care of Ino. It was not a hard escape strategy, and he knew his friends enough to gauge their natural instincts in protecting the members of their group.

But they weren't going to pay for the damage in the restaurant. Shikamaru could save his friends life, but he wasn't going to save the restaurant's furniture.

"So you passed?" Ino asked Hinata.

Hinata nodded vigorously. Shikamaru already knew it from their excursion the other day and found the conversation redundant. As such, he turned back to the window and watched the clouds instead.

"Yup," Kiba added to Hinata's answer. "So there's Team 10 and 8. 6 genin."

"Who're the remaining 3?" the Yamanaka asked.

Hinata reached for the chicken on the barbeque.

"Don't know." Kiba shrugged.

Hinata's chopstick closed around the chicken.

"Kakashi's team," Asuma answered with ease.

"Kakashi?" Kiba enquired.

"Team 7," Shino informed.

Hinata squeaked and dropped the chicken back onto the grill. Asuma raised a brow and Kurenai frowned in worry, picking up her own chopsticks to place the chicken on Hinata's plate for her. Maternal instincts.

"Thank you," the Hyuga murmured shyly.

Ino smirked and Asuma didn't miss how Ino caught Kiba and Chouji in the eye. They had found Hinata's clumsiness typical and endearing.

Team 10 and 8 were closer than either sensei had thought.

"Troublesome," Shikamaru finally spoke with a languid sigh. "Team 7 has too much energy."

"Well, it's _Naruto_," Ino pointed out.

"And Sakura," Kiba added.

"But Sasuke isn't like them," Chouji said, stopping in his eating to speak his mind. "He's calm."

"Cold," Hinata corrected, and then blushed when their eyes landed on her. "I-I mean-"

"Cold," Shino consented with a nod.

Ino frowned, wanting to defend her Prince Charming, but even she wasn't that blind. She understood that her crush wasn't exactly the nicest of people.

"I hope," Hinata voiced quietly, "that he'll be happier."

She hoped, quietly, that he would find people like she had found people… to chase away the darkness and shadow… to remind her of the goodness so that he may fight for what's right instead of what's convenient.

"Naruto will talk some sense into him," Chouji comforted, his large hand patting Hinata's in reassurance.

Hinata smiled tentatively, and all was right with the table once again. Ino's moping had considerably lifted at the sight of her good friend – _that was a girl and not a lazy or over-eating boy_. Kiba's spunk had lightened, calmed by the easy conversations with Ino and Chouji. Shino's silence had eased in a companionable quietness with Shikamaru's.

They merged.

They intertwined.

They became one team.

Seamlessly in front of their senseis' eyes.

Asuma and Kurenai shared an amazed look. They never thought that they were companionable.

They never knew that their genin were _friends_, of a different and higher calibre unseen in other young genin. Usually, once the genin were divided into their teams, they hardly ever associated themselves with those outside their groups until much later, until chunin at the very least. They dedicated themselves to their own teamwork and their own team's needs first… To blend so flawlessly into another group, even for lunch, was almost unheard of.

How could this generation be so close and hold such a skill, such _teamwork_, in such high regard and so faultlessly too?

They were more advanced than the generations before.

xxx

"_Isn't it AWESOME that we're on the same team?" Kiba enthused with a cheeky grin, hands behind his head as he sauntered alongside his friends in that Alpha male strut of his._

_Akamaru barked ecstatically at his heels in agreement, wagging his tail with his tongue lolling from the corner of his maw. Sometimes the pup made leaps to take the lead in front of their group, and sometimes he fell back playfully on his haunches. Sometimes several kikaichu flew around the canine to bait a chase, and the pup never failed to fall into their game of impossible tag, constantly (and contently) being "it" for hours at a time and never tiring of it._

_Hinata smiled, both at Kiba's hope-filled comment and Akamaru's friskiness. Shino, situated between his two friends, nodded in compliance, his sunglasses catching the afternoon sun in a rare and brilliant shine. All around the trio, the Konoha market hawked their wares at passersby and children ran by with balloons clenched in their fists, laughing and crying out (mildly) obscene things to get a girl's attention._

"_The likelihood was high, as I said," Shino reminded calmly. "Why? We have the makings of a tracking team."_

_The boys stopped briefly for Hinata to get a good look at a certain food stand preparing its ware. It was a little cart whose specialty was in making bubble tea, a sweet drink Hinata gaped at with open astonishment and straining desire. Shino and Kiba shared a look; Akamaru still chasing the kikaichu in circles._

"_Thank you!" Hinata chirped a moment later, an almond bubble tea with tapioca balls in her hands._

_Kiba grinned; Shino's smile hidden behind his collar._

"_You're welcome, Hinata," Shino said with a nod. "Why?"_

"_You deserve it!" Kiba barked for Shino, taking a gulp from his chocolate bubble tea. _

"_We all do," Hinata said softly with a gentle smile. "We all passed our Genin Test – the _real_ one!"_

_Shino's green tea bubble tea was suddenly half gone. It always amazed his two friends on how he could drink without lowering his collar._

"_I'm sorry, Shino," Hinata said, swallowing a tapioca ball. "You were explaining about the team?"_

_Shino nodded. "An Inuzuka, Hyuga and Aburame team will be exceptional in terms of a search and rescue team. We should prepare for this result in our future."_

_Hinata and Kiba looked to each other and blinked. What Shino spoke of was true, and very logical._

"_YEAH!" Kiba burst, followed by Akamaru barking fanatically at his master's high spirits and he started to bounce as well. "We're gonna train harder and be the best rescue team ever! We'll save a damsel in distress and she'll be all like, 'I love you, Kiba!' And then I'll be all like, 'Sorry, babe. Gotta do ninja stuff. Can't bother with love.' And then she'd be all like, 'No! Please… at least let me bear your child!' And then I'd be like-"_

_Hinata and Shino blanked out on Kiba and looked to each other instead, sharing a giggle and a chuckle. __A leaf wafted by, carried by the wind, and landed on the Aburame's coat. No one paused, even for a moment, when Hinata reached over and gently plucked the stray foliage from Shino's shoulder; Kiba still ranting about his outrageous romance a few feet in front of them._

_A few feet behind them, Kurenai Yuhi observed her genin quietly, methodically… and with stunned amazement. She understood then, as Shino proceeded to tell Kiba how unlikely his scenario was, that she was not going to have to form a _new_ team, but rather she was going to be _included_ into an _old_ team. She would not have to teach them about teamwork, but rather she was going to be _taught_ about teamwork. They were not new. _She_ was new, and _she_ was going to be the one trying to fit in._

_She didn't know if she should laugh because it was going to be easy… or laugh because it was going to be _hard_. Already they were familiar with each other, but the truth of their true characters would only be revealed in real battle._

_She only hoped that they were ready to see the ugliness in each other, and in themselves._

"_Kurenai-sensei!" Kiba called out, waving at her to hurry, already waddling knee-deep in water. "C'mon, the river's great!"_

_She smiled, the sunlight reflecting from Hinata's hair, Shino's glasses and Kiba's fangs._

_And in that light – in _their_ light – she saw something she had not seen in a long time._

Hope_._

xxx

**the point**


	33. Part Four: Chapter Three

**Summoner-nin**

**Part Four: The Rookie Nine**

**Chapter Three**

The flame warmed the porcelain, licks of red and orange caressing the voluptuous curve of the ceramic. It was breathless in the way its fingers receded and advanced, uncertain in its hold, but bold in the way it dared the intimate crevices of the pottery. It lingered heat on the hard material, calling, holding, kissing… bringing the insides of the pot to a boil of bubbles and steam. Finally, in its final moments of being ravaged, the pot gave a sounding whistle of ecstasy, of relief and feeling.

Finally, Hinata reached forward to douse the flame. It was enough of all that rowdiness. It was time to relax and cuddle with a good cup of tea. Humming softly to herself, she poured a small amount of the boiling water into the tea pot and the two tea cups, warming the porcelain before emptying the now cooler water. She placed tea leaves, a healing mixture of herbs and fruits – pomegranate and tangerine, into the tea pot. After pouring water over the dried leaves and skins, she headed towards the desk where ojisan had been waiting patiently for a good drink.

She shared a smile with him as she placed the pot and cups onto his cleared desk. He had been watching for her work around his office, moving with a familiarity with the way her arms would brush against the chairs, hips sliding briefly along the edge of his desk, and feet avoiding all the loose and squeaky boards. He was proud of her gracefulness, and knew that she would give the words "noble" and "lady" a new definition upon reaching womanhood.

He was quite thrilled at her visit. She had come early in the morning, bringing a new kind of tea she had found at the market. She had wanted to share it with him. And as she had moved through the rituals and the Art of Tea Making in his very office, he couldn't help but recall those years when _he_ had been the one to make _her _tea – the way she had been so small and tiny and had trouble climbing the chair in order to finally take a seat before him.

The way her ghostly eyes had glowed in the steam of the tea he had made for her, her cheeks turning pink at the warmth and taste.

He felt incredibly old now, watching her pour the tea she'd made into his cup.

Their positions had switched. He hadn't known when, but it had been bound to happen.

Hinata sat back in her customary seat, across from him at the desk, hands wrapped around her cup. Together, they inhaled the fruity infusion and took an experimental sip. Sweet and tangy, deep and cleansing. It was a good mix.

Setting her cup down, she shared another smile with the man she considered a grandfather.

"It's good," the Hokage complimented her choice.

She beamed. "I like it too."

Hiruzen nodded, a smile on his lips. He was always smiling around her. "And your team? Do you like it?"

Hinata beamed again. "Very much!"

The Sandaime leaned back in his seat, remembering the new D-rank mission now sitting on his desk. Glancing briefly at the tea, he thought it'd be fitting for her. Perhaps not the young Inuzuka on her team, but certainly her. It would certainly try Kiba's patience, but it would refine Shino's patience. Kurenai would also bloom in the environment…

"Hinata," the Hokage began serenely.

The Hyuga looked up from her tea, the steam reflecting stars in her eyes. "Yes, ojisan?"

"I have a new mission for your team," he said decidedly. "After you finish your tea, would you kindly call your team together?"

Her eyes went wide and she almost downed the tea in one bout… only that the heat made her patient and enduring, taking slow, but eager, sips from her cup.

Hiruzen smiled to himself, and watched her polish the last of her tea before standing. She was just about to up from her seat when a _knock_ sounded at the door. Hinata was confused; she hadn't known that ojisan would have any company, otherwise she wouldn't have made an impromptu visit. Ojisan had assured her that he'd have plenty of time for a cup or two.

She looked to the Sandaime curiously, who was just as perplexed as her. A clearing of his throat, and he called out, "Come in."

Of all the things Hinata had expected (a messenger for the Hokage, an accountant, an assistant with more mission files), she hadn't expected _Team 7_ to come bursting into the room with a volatile cat in their arms, scratching and biting. At first, she winced sympathetically. Team 8 had been charged in "rescuing" the cat on several occasions, and then she promptly felt faint at the sight of _him_.

Beautiful blond hair and bright blue eyes, charming whisker marks and a tanned complexion. Hinata held her breath in Naruto's stunning presence in fear that he may vanish if she made any sudden moves. _He was even more handsome than she'd remembered_. It'd been weeks since the Rookie 9 had been established, and none of the Team 10 or 8 had been able to coax Team 7 to an outing. Even the old "one of the boys" gang – Shikamaru, Chouji and Kiba – could not convince Naruto to stop training and go for an ice cream with them. Naruto was completely devoted to his team, whether chasing after Sakura for her love… or chasing after Sasuke for a duel. He had no time for them.

Hinata's vision was so taken with Naruto that she didn't even notice Sasuke raising a brow at her being in the Hokage's office… or even Team 7's sensei, Kakashi, taking notice of her. She didn't notice ojisan's quiet, but careful, look of warning to the Copy-nin.

"Hinata?" Naruto sounded in puzzlement. "What're you doing here?"

"U-Um…" Hinata stuttered, eyes everywhere – ceiling, wall, floor – but on him.

Sakura smiled at Hinata's bashfulness and decided to save the heiress. "We just came back from a mission."

"O-Oh."

"Which reminds me, old man!" Naruto bellowed, scaring the cat in his arms. A series of scratches left ignored as Naruto continued to fume. "I want better missions!"

Hinata looked carefully behind her, trying to see ojisan's expression underneath his conical hat.

The Hokage sighed. "Hinata, dear?"

Hinata straightened.

"Could you possibly inform Iruka that I wish to see him? He has to present Team 7 with their next mission," ojisan explained. It was a procedure Hinata was familiar with when she was with Team 8. "Afterwards, please gather your team. I have another mission for you."

"H-Hai, Hokage-sama." With a wobbly bow, because Naruto was so near and she was so self-conscious, Hinata all but dashed out the door and towards the academy. It was where Iruka-sensei would be.

"Seeya, Hinata!" Naruto shouted after her.

Her heart skipped and she nearly crashed into a man who was holding a bottle in his hand and a heavy backpack on his back. Fortunately she was better trained and disciplined than that, taking a moment to note his black, sleeveless shirt, crisscross-patterned pants and the rectangular glasses on his nose.

No doubt he was a client.

Thank the gods she had avoided him!

xxx

"A _mission_?" Kiba sighed, disheartened by the idea. "Not _another_ one."

Akamaru dragged behind his master, a clear indication of Kiba's dejected and unhappy feelings. Shino did feel the same, knowing that the road to being a ninja was a long, hard and… _boring_ endeavour. But even he, they could tell, was becoming a little frustrated on the matter. They were genin, rookies given the most tedious and nonsensical missions, and clearly Team 8 was not looking forward to it.

At least not the male half of Team 8.

For the females, Hinata and Kurenai were quite content with the manner of how they had been dealt with, in terms of mission distribution. Of course there were the icky missions comprised of rescuing that cat Tora (who Hinata thought was an insult to _her_ Tora) and cleaning eaves troughs, but every now and then they would be assigned a better mission: weeding gardens, dog sitting, buying groceries for an elderly couple, and such.

For Hinata, she had embraced all the team-building exercises… They were better and happier than the ones that required them to travel across the grisly landscape of several countries, brave the torrid waters of the ocean and tempt Fate at the far borders of their country – pirates, Kumo-nin, deserts… Shino and Kiba were not ready for that.

_They_ weren't ready for that.

"Ya know," Kiba groused as they made their way up the Hokage tower, "Team 10 got to leave the village."

Shino raised a brow, almost undetectable from behind his sunglasses. "That is a technicality. Why? Because Tora had accidently climbed over the village wall and their mission was to retrieve him."

"That's right," Kurenai recalled. "It was still a D-rank, Kiba. If you want, we can chase Tora over the wall next time, then you can step out of the village too."

Hinata smiled when Kiba muttered about how unfair everyone was to him. He was lucky Tsume wasn't with them, otherwise he'd get a sound beating.

"Whatever," Kiba muttered.

They neared the Hokage's office when the door flung open with an enthusiastic _bang_! Team 8 paused, wondering at the commotion, but the genin understood immediately when Team 7 stepped out. Naruto (the answer to the loud doors) was absolutely _beaming_, with a wide grin and his eyes mere crescents. He looked quite proud of himself, and Hinata was once again trying to hold her heart in her chest.

He was absolutely too lovely for his own good (or hers)!

Shino, ever the observant and accommodating one, took a careful step in front of her, blocking her momentarily from the vision. She was secretly grateful, for it allowed her time to recover from her bout of lovesickness. Honestly, she was tired of the whole thing!

"Hey, guys!" Naruto called out, animated and cheerful.

Or perhaps not. Hinata didn't think she could ever tire of him.

"Naruto," Kiba acknowledged with a frown, crossing his arms. "When are you ever gonna have time to hang out with us? You free tomorrow?"

Hinata saw Kurenai and Kakashi meet eyes. She and Shino had noticed how Kurenai and Asuma had been amazed to see their teams getting along so well together. Hinata supposed they didn't think that the members of Team 10 and 8 had been friends at the academy. No doubt Kakashi didn't think their teams were well acquainted either, seeing as how unsociable as Sasuke was.

"No can do!" Naruto hummed.

Hinata stepped out from behind Shino and almost gasped at the man behind Team 7, the man with the bottle in one hand and rectangular glasses. He'd been the one she had almost flown into!

"What?" Kiba raged, emphasized by a bark from Akamaru. "We're not good enough for you now?"

Naruto winced guiltily, flapping his hands around. "No, no, that's not what I mean."

Hinata looked to Sasuke, who appeared bored by the whole charade, and Sakura, who was shy around Kurenai's beauty. Hinata can sympathize with Sakura. Kurenai's was such a heady beauty that sometimes Hinata wished she were blind so she wouldn't have to look at her ugly self.

"We just got assigned a mission!" Naruto announced excitedly.

"Now, Naruto," Kakashi tried to placate and, hopelessly, silence.

"A C-rank!" the blond bragged. "We're going to escort this guy," he jabbed his thumb to the older man with the glasses, "back to his country! The Land of Wave! Cool, or what?"

Kiba gritted his teeth in pure jealousy. It made no sense to him why Team 7, who was as uncooperative as a fox in a chicken coop, would get a better mission that Team 8, who were as cooperative as the sun and earth. "WHAT?"

"That's right!" Naruto nodded with a cheeky grin. "We're _that_ awesome!"

"Naruto!" Sakura felt right to screech then. "Stop bragging! My god, show some manners!"

Naruto cowered, but Kiba wasn't finished.

"I can't believe this!" the Inuzuka growled, Akamaru's hair standing on end. "_You_? Your teamwork-"

"Kiba," Kurenai warned.

Kiba hesitated, the insult at the tip of his tongue.

A kikaichu tickled Hinata's ear. The signal. Shino wanted her to intervene.

Kurenai paused, having spotted the signal too. It still made her think twice at just how seamless her team operated, how familiar they were with each other's antics and quirks, how organized they were with dealing with one another – _how easily they covered for each other's short comings_.

"Kiba," Hinata called softly, and Kiba visibly retreated, but his jaw was still clenched. "We have our own mission to worry about. Please, don't be mad."

Kakashi's singular eye flickered to Kurenai, and the genjutsu specialist had the audacity to smirk. The rumours had been true. Kurenai Yuhi _did_ have the easiest genin team. At least the girl of Team 8 could actually deal with her male teammates with ease. His – Sakura – could banshee all she wanted… Naruto was still out of hand and Sasuke was still a disrespectful kid.

"Damn," the Hatake cursed under his breath, almost gone unheard except by Kurenai… who had been listening for it.

"Fine," grumbled Kiba, almost pouting.

"Congratulations, Naruto," Shino said, and Naruto beamed again. "Please excuse us. Why? We must receive our next mission assignment."

"Good luck!" Naruto wished them, just as Team 8 had entered the Hokage's office.

Naruto mocking snicker almost set Kiba off on a raging rampage again, but the door had closed – firmly – before he could draw his claws.

"Team 8," Iruka acknowledged once the room had quieted.

Hinata met the Hokage's eye and smiled. She couldn't wait for their new mission. Ojisan had sounded eager in giving them this particular assignment.

"It's a D-rank," Iruka said.

Kiba took in a deep breath, face red and ready to blow some hot air when a kikaichu skittered across the back of his neck. He knew the signal. A calming gesture like how he'd scratch Akamaru behind his neck to quiet him. Kiba almost rolled his eyes at Shino's demeaning way of dealing with his Inuzuka temper, but the Kiba let the air out of his lungs in a hushed whisper. He had to be calm, otherwise he would embarrass them in front of the Hokage.

"The mission?" Kurenai enquired, happy to see Shino's trick.

Iruka nodded. "The Tea Emporium in the market square will be short of hand for the week. Their owners, an old couple, will be out of the village for a tea convention. Their granddaughter, Kiko, will be charge of the shop. You are responsible in helping Kiko run the tea shop, in terms of dealing with the customers."

"_Servers_?" Kiba exploded.

Iruka was unimpressed by such behaviour and said, blandly, "Yes, Kiba. Servers."

"But-"

"Thank you," Kurenai cut Kiba's temper off, which caused him to glare at her. She ignored him. "We'll be sure to be there first thing tomorrow morning."

Kiba walked off the moment the Hokage dismissed them. He ignored Kurenai calling out his name, and she was disheartened to see Shino and Hinata letting the Inuzuka go. When the jonin looked to her two remaining genin for answers, it was Hinata who answered.

"H-He needs a moment, s-sensei," Hinata explained sheepishly. "H-He needs to calm first."

Kurenai felt hurt with just how unknowledgeable she was of her team. She couldn't calm Kiba, who had blatantly glared at her. She couldn't coax Hinata's confidence, who felt uncomfortable in her own skin when in her presence. She couldn't hold a conversation with Shino, who was silent and closed-lipped under her watch.

Easy.

The other jonin had congratulated her on receiving an easy team. A team who understood each other.

But they didn't know, Kurenai lamented, that she _wasn't a part of the team_. She was the outsider, and it was hard to approach the wall her genin had built around themselves, hard to be liked by them, to be included by them – _to be a part of them_. She had been patient in the last two weeks, but now she had to up her ante, especially when Kiba didn't seem to respect her very much.

The key, she knew, to Team 8's friendship lied with the shy and unobtrusive kunoichi on the team.

Hinata Hyuga.

xxx

The Tea Emporium was a small shop with paper sliding doors and raised corners on the roof, very traditional in terms of architecture with dark polished wood and upraised flooring. It was an old place, but clean, and it gave off the scent of jasmine and green leaves, of Tieguanyin. All those who came into the shop sought sanctuary, and found more than just a safe place to settle, but a warm and relaxing caress to soothe the senses.

It was a place Hinata could call home, and she inhaled the scents of herbs, flowers and fruits most eagerly, a mixture of smells that lingered deep in the old wood. She had arrived early, the first as usual, and she stood at the steps of the entrance, the sliding doors not yet open for the day.

A shuffle coming from the inside, a young woman pulled the front entrance doors aside. She was a petit woman with black hair drawn in a simple bun and dark brown eyes. She wore a modest kimono of sage and brown, and she startled at the sight of Hinata. There were very few walking on the streets; it was too early for activity and the shops were just now getting ready.

"G-Good morning," Hinata stammered, embarrassed for surprising the woman. "M-My name is H-Hinata. I-I'm a genin, and I've been a-assigned to help you…"

The woman blinked passively, and then sighed. "Of course. Your team is supposed to help with the serving and the making. I forgot that grandfather and grandmother had handed in a mission request." The woman seemed to remember herself then, and turned back to Hinata. Her expression was blank, but she was not unkind. "I am Kiko. Please, come in. I will show you the instruments we use."

"Th-Thank you." Hinata bowed and then followed Kiko in.

There was a long counter at the other end of the shop, running from one length to the other. Behind the counter was a high shelf with rows upon rows of tea clasped tight and safe in canisters, their names written patiently on labels. Scattered along the shop were low tables and pillows, encouraging customers to sit on the floor. Behind the counter and the shelf, behind a wall, was the kitchen with pots and cups and stoves. There was even an ice dispenser built into the refrigerator for "iced tea," as Kiko had explained.

"Will you be serving, or making?" Kiko enquired.

Hinata shuddered at the thought of serving the tea in the shop, for all the customers to look at. "M-Making," and she quite adamant about it. "I-I will be making…"

Kiko nodded. "I will teach you."

It was then that Kurenai and Shino had arrived, from separate places, but together in terms of coming into The Tea Emporium. None were surprised to see that Hinata had arrived first, having been used to her marking the beginning of their days together, usually by a bento in hand and waiting for them patiently on Training Ground 8. It was such a familiar gesture that Kiba, upon his later arrival with Akamaru, almost deflated upon seeing Hinata's hands empty of food or tea.

"No cookies today?" the Inuzuka asked her, hoping that it wasn't true.

The Hyuga shook her head, almost in humour and almost sadly, much to Akamaru's disheartened whine.

"Miss Kiko," Kurenai said, giving the young tea mistress a firm handshake and a reassuring smile. "We're honoured to be here and to help you with your fine establishment. I'm Team 8's jonin sensei, Kurenai Yuhi. These are my students, Shino Aburame," Shino nodded, "Kiba Inuzuka," Kiba smirked, "and, as I'm sure you've already met, Hinata Hyuga," Hinata pressed her fingers together bashfully.

"Thank you for being here," Kiko said, and then gestured for them to enter The Tea Emporium. "Please, let me show you the shop."

Team 8 followed the woman into the building, Kiba's nose picking up each individual leaf and herb, petal and seed in an instant. It would have been overwhelming if the scents hadn't mixed so well together, wrapping around each other like a steaming pot of milk and sugar. Shino, similarly, eased at the relaxing and clean atmosphere of the shop; Kurenai smiling wistfully at the soothing warmth. The waters were already boiling, ready for the first batch of tea.

"Hinata has already volunteered to work in the kitchen with me," Kiko spoke to Kurenai. "I ask that the rest of your team become servers. I will, of course, assist you on the first day and show you how to go about serving the customers. Please, use this day to memorize the menu."

"Of course," Kurenai assured. "We all very eager to start this mission."

They ignored Kiba's sarcastic snort. Shino gave him a brief look that shut him up, including Akamaru. It worked, of course.

"Thank you," Kiko said, and then gave them each an apron to tie around their waist, a sage green that matched her kimono and the décor of the tea shop. After going through the menu quickly and the tables each of the Team 8 servers would be responsible for, Kiko slid open the doors to The Tea Emporium to great the rising sun, the morning dew… and the quiet and small line of elders waiting patiently for their morning tea and breakfast.

"Welcome," Kiko greeted her elders politely, and they replied just as kindly, their walking canes and weaker limbs climbing the first two steps of the front entrance and crossing the humble threshold of The Tea Emporium.

"Your grandparents are away this week, so I've heard," a wizened man said, slowly easing himself down at a kotatsu table along with his aged wife. "And now you have young and brisk helpers at your side." He chuckled. "Aren't you lucky?"

Kiko laughed courteously. "Yes. My grandparents deserve some time away from the shop."

The old grandfathers and grandmothers smiled at the young tea heiress and then turned their attentions to Team 8. Kiba was a little hesitant in associating with those older and more fragile than him, but softened immediately when they took to Akamaru so quickly and indulgently. Shino, ever the respectful one, had no qualms in addressing the elders' needs. Kurenai quickly took a shine to a few teasing and flirtatious old grandfathers and a number of protective grandmothers. And they all thought the shy Hyuga was adorable and sweet.

"Come, Hinata," Kiko spoke softly. "We must see to the kitchen."

Hinata nearly stumbled when a grandfather complimented the cute blush on her cheeks, which only added to the colour of the flush. She was more than just a little relieved to follow Kiko in the kitchens for she had never encountered so many kind words in her life, and at the same time too! She felt quite embarrassed, and then even more embarrassed for liking their nice words. They were only teasing, she told herself, and she shouldn't take them seriously.

"Teapots for one Chamomile, one Green and two Jasmines," Kiko instructed. "Individual pots for one Ginger Peach, two Apple Cinnamons, four Lemon Darjeeling."

Hinata blinked, looking for the order slips, but found none. For a moment, she wondered how Kiko could have known of the orders, but then realized that she must have memorized them while talking to the elders. Hinata was impressed, of course, and happy to know that Kiko cared for the elders so much that she could keep their orders organized in her head.

Shino entered the kitchen and dropped off several order slips: Teapot Chamomile; Individual Teapot Ginger Peach.

Just as Kiko had told Hinata a moment ago.

"Please see to the Ginger Peach," Kiko said, measuring the chamomile through instinct and feel.

"Hai!" Hinata agreed enthusiastically, reaching for the can of Ginger Peach tea.

The can, cool and smooth, slipped into her hands seamlessly. Patiently, softly, Hinata opened the can and measured the tea on the scale, eyes carefully watching the dial swerve to the designated weight assigned on the can. From there, she placed the leaves into a sieve and washed out a small teapot (enough to quench the thirst of one individual rather than a large teapot that served a group) in hot water. Draining the now warmed pot, Hinata placed the ball-sieve into the teapot and poured hot water into the porcelain. Immediately, the mingling scents of ginger and peach wafted into the kitchen, reminding Hinata of her garden in the spring, or the spicy spring's sun.

She took one breath, savouring the sweet taste on her tongue. _It was heavenly_.

"You appreciate it," Kiko observed.

Hinata jumped, not knowing that she had closed her eyes until she opened them. And then at that moment, with the waters boiling steam from the stoves, with the scent of chamomile in the air, with the ginger peach reminding her of spring… she thought she saw Mikoto rather than Kiko in the kitchen beside her…

She blinked, a single tear subsided, and saw Kiko again. Kiko seemed impressed by her, although Hinata did not know what she had done to garner her approval.

"Hai…" Hinata replied softly, quickly turning back to the Ginger Peach, fingers trembling slightly.

"Two Apple Cinnamons and four Lemon Darjeelings," Kiko said, and then went back to preparing a large teapot of Green Tea.

Hinata quickly reached for the can of Apple Cinnamon tea, hesitating a moment to look over her shoulder at Kiko. She was not Mikoto. Kiko was softer, quieter and more modest. Mikoto had a fire in her that was so much like her village, so much like her clan, so much like her Fire Release techniques. And as Hinata acknowledges this, she noted how quick and nimble Kiko's hands were in dividing the tea leaves. She did not second guess herself when she smoothly slid the Green tealeaves directly from the can and into the warmed teapot. It was instinct and knowledge that made Kiko superior in the Art.

Hinata couldn't help but gush. There was so much for her to learn here.

She began to hum in the kitchen then, much to Kiko's surprise, and with each passing hour, Hinata's familiarity with the kitchen increased. Hinata's fondness for the Art of Tea Making began to absorb her, and several times she had not noticed either Shino or Kiba slip into the kitchen with a new order or two. Her eyes glimmered stars and her complexion shone candlelight as she moved around the stove, the sink, the teas – around Kiko almost flawlessly. With each can opened, each leaf counted, each pot filled, Hinata's confidence in this mission increased… and Kiko noticed.

xxx

Hinata attempted to blow, subtly of course, her side bangs from her face as she reached on her tippy toes for the can of Orchid Oolong on the uppermost shelf. She had been working in the kitchen for several days now, and her apron showed testament of her hard work, stained with Pu-Erh and White with scents of roses and nectarines. Her fingers, having been burnt on a couple of occasions, bore several bandages. They were not severe burns that required a medic-nin or one of Hou-ou's feathers, but they had disquieted Kiko enough that she had taught Hinata how to use several herbs and tea leaves to make a healing ointment.

Hinata had been wanting to make a jar of it herself, but there was so little time left in her day after work ends at The Tea Emporium.

"Oh, Hinata," Kurenai sounded surprised, placing another order slip onto the kitchen counter. Kiko was currently outside greeting an old and frequent customer. "Let me help you with that."

Hinata blushed profusely as she stepped back for her sensei. Really, Hinata was a ninja. Logically, she could have jumped up to grab the can and not teeter-totter on her toes for the thing! She was _mortified_. She hoped her jonin sensei didn't think lesser of her. For some reason, Hinata always felt so shy and unskilled in front of Kurenai.

"There we are," Kurenai said with a smile that made her eyes shine like clouds stained red from the sunset.

Hinata shook, attempting a smile. Now she remembered why she was so second rate under Kurenai's gaze. Her jonin sensei was just too pretty and beautiful, and Hinata would _hate_ to disappoint someone so pretty and beautiful. With Kurenai, Hinata took extra effort in trying to impress the jonin, only to make herself so nervous that she spoiled everything completely. More than once, Shino and Kiba had looked at her strangely and asked what was wrong, but Hinata couldn't well tell them that she was nervous around her sensei just because Kurenai was so stunning! Because she couldn't explain, her two teammates had assumed that Kurenai had wronged her, but that wasn't the case at all!

Hinata wished she could fix the relationships on Team 8. She could tell that their sensei, Kurenai, was beginning to strain under the estrangement of her students. But then again, Hinata understood, there was a reason for this distance. Kurenai was not used to them, and they were not used to her yet. Kurenai was not… their _friend_ yet, and would have to bear with the awkwardness for a little longer.

Hinata ducked her head, her side bangs getting in her eyes again. She brushed them back, but they only moved over her eyes again. Her actions were to no avail. She was just about to give up on them when Kurenai reached for her hair. At first, Hinata flinched and Kurenai immediately drew back, a little hurt. Seeing this, Hinata gave her sensei a tentative smile and Kurenai tried again, this time succeeding in pinning Hinata's side bangs with one barrette on either side.

The Hyuga was surprised, even more surprised by the softness and fondness in Kurenai's eyes. A lingering, motherly touch on her cheek and Kurenai drew back with a satisfied smile. Again, Hinata thought how much she would have loved to have Kurenai as a mother…

"They've been getting in your eyes for the past week," Kurenai said. "I thought to get you some barrettes since you haven't cut them yet. I hope you like them."

From the shiny and distorted surfaces of the steel pots littered around the kitchen, Hinata saw her reflection and the bright barrettes Kurenai had gifted her with. They were of sunflowers… reminiscent of a certain blond never far from her thoughts.

Again, Hinata blushed, extremely humbled and happy by Kurenai's kind gesture. "Th-Thank you."

Kurenai, hesitant and unsure of how this changed their relationship and if it even _changed_ their relationship, nodded and said, "Be careful. I've noticed the burns…"

Hinata pressed her fingers together and smiled reassuringly. "It's all right!"

She surprised them both, for she hadn't stuttered at all.

Hinata almost laughed at her bravery. Kurenai was just as sweet and kind as she had first thought… if only the boys could see that…

Her pale eyes flickered to the doorway of the kitchen and saw Shino there, placing an order slip onto the kitchen counter, right beside Kurenai's. With a nod in her direction, the Aburame left the two females of Team 8 in their touchy-feely moment. He had witnessed everything and, being a boy, had left before Kurenai took notice of him and include him in their circle of gushy feelings. Hinata, however, giggled and beamed up at Kurenai.

Kurenai finally let out a sigh of relief. For once in the last two weeks… she felt _accepted_…

_CRASH!_

Both Hinata and Kurenai dashed out of the kitchen and were shocked by the scene. They were not shocked that Kiba was involved (with Akamaru barking madly), but they were shocked that _Shino _was involved. Shino with his arms locked around Kiba's, holding the Inuzuka back, which was the most sound and logical manoeuvre to employ during such unexpected and violent encounters, but what _wasn't_ sound or logical was the mass of kikaichu buzzing threateningly around a table, hissing and chirping – _wanting to sting and drain_.

"What's going on here?" Kurenai's voice was like scalding water on the boys.

Kiba glared at his sensei, almost baring fangs. Shino only nodded, silent and cold.

Hinata stood back as Kurenai advanced on the boys. Kiko, standing by the counter, appeared even and smooth. None of her feathers were ruffled, but there were some of the customers (elders that Hinata were now familiar with and fond of) glaring at the table with the kikaichu swarmed around it. Or rather, Hinata's eyes widened, they were glaring at the occupants at the table.

"_Well_?" Kurenai said, low and threatening.

Kiba gritted his teeth. "It's _his_ fault!"

The Tea Emporium murmured in agreement.

Hinata's eyebrows furrowed as she tried to understand the situation. Her friends were upset, which only upset her, which meant that she must soothe them or they may cause further damage to The Tea Emporium. Biting her lips and pressing her index fingers together, she stepped forward and around a little ways to see the customers who had unknowingly stumbled upon the ill-will of the whole shop. She already had words of apology on the tip of her tongue when she finally saw who the customers were and gasped. The words were gone.

"Guy?" Kurenai faltered upon seeing who had garnered her students' animosity.

"Ah…" The self-proclaimed Green Beast of Konoha smiled uncertainly with a thumbs-up, and then turned sheepish under Kurenai's confused gaze. "Greetings, Kurenai! It seems that our team may have… crossed words."

The girl in Team Guy snorted and rolled her eyes. "Neji's fault."

The other boy in Team Guy, the one wearing green spandex, shifted uncomfortably under all the stares, and he could not very well defend his teammate either…

"_Words_?" Kurenai sounded incredulously. "What do you mean?"

"THAT ASSHOLE SAID HINATA'S WORTHLESS!" Kiba shouted, kicking and screaming and trying to break Shino's hold on him.

Kurenai's eyes went large, both at Kiba's volume and at his accusation. "What?"

"Sensei," Shino acknowledged most amicably, but the kikaichu buzzing angrily under his coat somewhat undercut his civility. "Neji Hyuga, Hinata's cousin, has insinuated that Hinata may not be fit to be on our team. Why? It is because she cannot beat him, but this is only logical seeing as he is the Hyuga prodigy and has another year's worth of experience and higher missions than us. His reasoning is flawed and unsuitable. Thus, sensei, Kiba and I deem this unacceptable."

Kurenai didn't know what to say.

"WHICH IS WHY I'M GONNA KICK HIS ASS NOW!" Kiba yelled, fangs bared.

Neji, cool and composed, unbothered and unafraid as all Hyuga should be, calmly lifted his cup of jasmine tea and took a sip. His actions and attitude was a complete contrast to all the chaos and upset swirling torridly around him – a whirlpool threatening to pull him away into a fight that he was sure to win. Hinata, of course, understood this, and did not want to see either of her teammates beaten by her cousin.

If such an event were to occur… she would be torn between the two.

Her friends?

Or her family?

_She was so confused_.

"Calm, Hinata," Kiko said, touching her elbow. "Let your sensei work."

Hinata didn't know if she could – should-

"**ENOUGH**!" Kurenai thundered, shaking the rafters of the roof.

Kiba stilled. Shino blinked. Akamaru hid his face under his paws.

The Tea Emporium became very silent and unmoving, and Hinata trembled.

Even Guy was speechless for once.

Composing herself with a delicate cough, Kurenai turned to the other jonin sensei and said, "Guy. Please remove yourself from The Tea Emporium. I apologize for my team's behaviour and disrespect, but events have become delicate. As such, I ask for you to retreat from the premises at once."

Guy's gaze flickered to the nervous Hyuga heiress and then to his cool and uncaring Hyuga student. He had hoped that things would have bettered themselves after a year under his tutelage, but Neji remain unchanging and stone-like. It was a characteristic that made his team's dynamic tense and stressful, and Tenten was about to explode on the Hyuga at any given moment, calling him "pretentious" and "cold." Guy didn't what else to do.

"But-"

Kurenai's glare cut Kiba's protest like a sharp sushi knife, _exact_, _precise_ and _searing_.

Shino turned a little to Hinata, who nodded, an action Kiba caught that made him deflate in Shino's hold. Both Shino and Hinata conceded to Kurenai. Kiba was outnumbered and outmatched; he lost fair and square.

Kurenai squashed the little balloon of hope and success in her body and stared at Guy in the eyes. As happy and excited she was to finally – _finally_ – have Team 8's majority vote, she _still_ had an issue to take care of that involved Team Guy. She, of course, recognized the Hyuga on Guy's team – Hinata's cousin who bore a grudge Kurenai did not quite understand. She would have to research the matter later.

"Very well, Kurenai," Guy yielded. "It _is_ better if we leave. Apologies, Miss Kiko, for the ruckus we stirred."

"It is fine," Kiko said serenely. "Please come back soon."

The Tea Emporium did not sound very consensual at that, but did not gainsay the tea heiress her authority within her own realm.

Slowly, Guy gathered his team to leave. Just as Team Guy stepped out the shop, Neji caught Hinata's trembling form and sneered at her cowardice. She flinched, which only made Kiba growl, which only made Kurenai snap another disintegrating glare at him. Finally, with their target gone, both Kiba and Shino eased, and Shino let Kiba out of his hold. Kiba appeared disgruntled, working the kink out of his shoulder. Shino was strong, damn it.

"Miss Kiko," Kurenai addressed. "May we please use your kitchen."

"Please," Kiko consented, "it is at your disposal."

Kurenai led Team 8 into the kitchen and closed the usually opened door firmly. Hinata, standing beside Shino, dared not to meet her sensei's red gaze, eyes on the floor meekly. She understood, much to her disgrace, that her team had embarrassed themselves in front of the whole village. They had shown that they were uncontrolled and undisciplined. They had proven that their ninja reputation and skills had not worth their salt. Hinata was so ashamed that she wanted to melt into a puddle and disappear.

"Kiba," Kurenai began sharply. "You must take care of your temper and better control yourself."

"But-"

Another glare, so hard and sharp that Kiba took a step back, nearly whining. Never before had they seen Kurenai angry, or even have her _scold_ them like children was rather embarrassing. The fire in her eyes, the force in her gaze, the power in her chakra… They finally understood that she was a jonin. They finally understood that she was their sensei. They finally understood that she could stop all their madness with a mere snap of her fingers.

Kiba finally understood that Kurenai was the Alpha of their Pack.

Akamaru hid behind Kiba for good measure.

"Shino," Kurenai continued her lecture. "As the most level-headed one in the group, I had expected you to better lead the group by example. _I do not want to see your kikaichu so unrestrained again_. Do you _understand_?"

"Hai, sensei," Shino took the lesson to heart.

Shino finally understood that Kurenai was the Queen of their Horde.

"Hinata," Kurenai said, and Hinata flinched. Seeing this, Kurenai softened. Hinata had done nothing wrong, after all. "I do not want to see you spoiling the boys any longer."

"What!" Kiba exclaimed incredulously.

One look from ruby eyes and the Inuzuka closed his maw with a _snap_.

"S-Sensei?" Hinata enquired, puzzled.

"No more bentos," Kurenai listed with a sure nod. "No more comforting them if they missed the target, dropped the groceries, let go of Tora-" she meant Kiba in these cases, "and no more being _weak_, is that clear?"

Hinata squeaked. "W-W-Weak?"

Kurenai nodded. "You have excellent chakra control and an above average stamina. You think I wouldn't notice, but I have. You also have a clear and undivided mind during missions. I want more input from you from now on in terms of choosing missions and how to go about them." The jonin sighed, and then smiled. "Hinata, I don't want you to hide from us. I want you to trust yourself with us."

Hinata's stomach twisted. At first, she feared that perhaps Kurenai knew too much, that perhaps _ojisan_ had told her too much, but then realized that if he _had_ told Kurenai, then he would have told Hinata that he had done so. Her second reaction was another fear, the fear of revealing herself, the fear of not being accepted. It had taken her years to create and harness this weaker persona, to suddenly show her team – her _friends_ for the past years – that she had been lying…

She feared that they would hate her.

"I, too," Shino added, "want you to trust us, Hinata. Why?"

Hinata twisted her fingers fearfully.

"Because we trust you too," the Aburame assured. "We are friends. There is no reason to hide."

Kiba was a little perplexed by this conversation, but seeing Hinata unsure and bothered, he was quick to add, "Don't worry, Hinata. We'll always love ya."

Hinata felt tears in her eyes, and then quickly blinked them away. They were right, of course. They were her new team, and it would only hinder them all if she were not to use her skills at her highest capacity. And she knew, of course she knew dearly, that her friends would never turn away from her, but rather embrace her for her skills and courage.

She had learnt that much on Team Kage.

"O-Okay," she mumbled. "I-I'll try…"

Kurenai placed her arms around Hinata's small shoulders and drew her into a hug, an action that surprised all of Team 8 including herself. She gently brushed Hinata's hair with her fingers and whispered, "Let's grow stronger, shall we?"

Hinata let a few tears – _happy _tears – slip from her eyes and nodded into Kurenai's neck.

Hinata finally understood that Kurenai was the Mother of their Family.

And as Hinata drew back from Kurenai's hold and looked to Shino and Kiba, Kurenai too drew back to look at Shino and Kiba. She paused, momentarily, when she noticed that something had changed suddenly. Something had slipped into place in a seamless fashion that made them stronger. It was in the way Kiba had smirked at her. It was in the way Shino had nodded to her. It was in the way Hinata would blush at her.

It was in the way Akamaru had pressed his nose to her ankle and the kikaichu brush by her temple.

It took Kurenai a while to figure it out, but when she did, she finally smiled in relief and joy.

Finally – _finally_ – she was _a part of the team_.

She had just needed to be a little more demanding, that was all.

xxx

**the point**


	34. Part Four: Chapter Four

**Summoner-nin**

**Part Four: The Rookie Nine**

**Chapter Four**

"You do not want to show all of yourself," Shibi advised.

Hinata paused, a morning dove echoing in the distance. The river around her lapped quietly, onto the shore, over stones and under twigs, but the waters stood still and noiseless under and around her naked feet. By the river's bank, her senseis watched her from under a tree. Shikaku had settled along the trunk, playing with senbon in his mouth. Anko had climbed the tree and was now swinging her legs from up above. Shibi and Tsume had remained standing, Shibi a foot from the tree while Tsume was leaning against the bark. Kuromaru, on the other hand, was at the water's edge, staring at Hinata, ever alert and vigilant.

Mollified by the silence, Hinata returned to her water-walking. With her chakra, she was able to smooth the currents to create a flat surface on the river. With a slight tap of her toes, she sent water skipping across water, scattering them into tiny, miniscule droplets and letting them fall over the river's surface like rain. In a breath, Hinata churned her chakra again to displace the rain into a fine mist, and then a cloud that evaporated in the morning sun.

It was an art form she was just beginning to grasp.

Finally, Shikaku spoke. "Hinata."

She withdrew herself from the mist to regard her senseis. The wind teased the mist into her hair, fanning and cooling her cheeks. "Hai?"

"You are far above Shino and Kiba," the Nara said, his senbon bobbing up and down. "So far and above, they may even find it discouraging."

Hinata faltered, her feet sinking several centimetres into the waters before rising onto the flat surface again. She had nearly lost her concentration; she did not want to _discourage_ her teammates. Hinata wasn't discouraging at all. Frowning, she saw that her senseis had seen her slip up, but spared her from any criticism. The issue at hand was more imperative.

"I-I see, Shikaku-sensei," Hinata sounded warily.

The senbon bobbed up and down; Shikaku's expression blank and contemplative.

"You must train them, Hinata," Tsume said, stepping forward, "just as we've trained you."

Fortunately, this time Hinata was ready for surprises and managed to avoid from slipping into the river. She did not know how to teach anyone anything, and was mildly discomfited by the endeavour.

"Just reveal yourself slowly," Shikaku consoled. "When they see you progress, they will follow as well."

Anko snorted. "Boys don't like to be trumped, Hina. They'll try to be better than you, but you make sure you're a step ahead of them, okay? Remember, girls rule and boys drool!"

Tsume gave Anko a snippy look, but held her tongue. Men did suck, and were insensitive too. She turned back to Hinata and said, "You know how I work, Hinata. Just apply it to Kiba."

Shibi nodded. "Shino as well. He has much to learn."

Hinata's looked to her feet, apprehensive. She did not know where to begin and, more importantly, she did not want to disappoint her senseis. She understood what the mother and father wanted for their sons—to be just as strong, if not stronger, than them. But Hinata saw the fallacy in their vision: Kiba and Shino were not exact copies of their separate parent. In fact, the more Hinata was around them, the more she noticed the difference between parent and child.

She squeaked when Shikaku placed a placating hand on her head. He understood too.

"Just pace yourself," the Nara repeated. "They will follow."

Hinata was wary, but nodded for her sensei's benefit.

xxx

They crouched in the ready position, knees bent, weight on their toes and torsos forward. They were each determined to outrun the others, but still wished for each others' successes. The wind teased the grasses; their hair tickling their noses and waving in their vision, but not one moved to brush their hair back. Taut, firm and strained, they each waited for their sensei to call out; the dog-nin behind them trembling from the anxious wait.

Finally, their sensei sounded the knell.

"Go!"

All three set out at once, dashing forward across the grassy plain to their allocated tree. To her right, she saw Shino's sunglasses spark in the sun. To her left, she saw Kiba's fangs gritted in purpose. She mined what Shikaku had said, and slowed her pace to match theirs. When the trees drew rapidly close, they almost simultaneously jumped and planted their feet to the trunks.

Now, the true challenge began.

For Shino, he climbed the tree slower than when he'd run across the field. For Kiba, he had to bury his claws into the tree several times to catch himself from falling. For her, she had looked at both of the boys and made wary steps up the bark. She did not want to overtake them, and she did not want to make their efforts trivial.

When, at last, Kiba cursed and jumped down from the tree, exhausted and defeated, and Shino finally took a seat midway up his own tree, too tired to continue, Hinata carefully perched onto a branch. Hers was two lower than Shino's. She could only hope that this was what Shikaku had meant by… "pacing herself." She wondered if the boys would follow?

She peered down her tree and smiled at the lopping and excited Akamaru, spinning circles around the heavy breathing and sweating Kiba. Shino, as well, was sweating and short of breath. Hinata thought that perhaps she should be sweating too, but it was not something she was good at mimicking. Instead, she took longer breaths to simulate stress.

She wondered if this was what Shikaku had meant for her to do.

Kurenai frowned at the Inuzuka at her feet, and then raised her gaze upward at the Aburame and Hyuga. They had not progressed much in the past week. They were good at teamwork, but that did not necessarily translate into sheer power.

Tree climbing had bested Team 8.

When their sensei sighed, Team 8 understood that they had disappointed the genjutsu master. Hinata, especially, squirmed in guilt. She could climb the tree, easily. She could climb a hundred trees, easily. It was what Tsume had taught her, relentlessly and repetitively, but she did not think the boys were ready for that.

Hinata worried her lower lip when Kurenai rubbed the bridge of her nose. She knew that they were burdening her. As the youngest jonin in history to have been honoured with a genin team, Kurenai Yuhi had had many misgivings of this mission, but she was proud of having been given the chance to prove herself. She did not want to fail anyone's expectations: the Hokage's, her own, or her genins'.

Team 8 could not look at their sensei. They knew that Team 7 had successfully accomplished the tree climbing exercise from their latest mission, further chafing when the supposed C-Rank had turned into a B-Rank halfway. Even Team 10 — _Choji _— had excelled at the task, and were even moving onto water walking.

They have failed their sensei and all of Konoha's expectations.

Their cooperation had made them stand out, and now their lack of achievement undermined their fame.

Hinata cringed when Shino began to work his way down his tree, his legs straining at the endeavour. Shibi would have jumped and landed safely on the ground in less than a second, but his son was deliberately taking care to _walk_ down the tree. Hinata didn't know what to think.

Below, Kiba was annoyed and mad at his lack of adeptness. He was explaining, _very_ loudly and _very_ rudely, to their sensei that his tree was defunct and wanted to switch his with Shino's. Tsume wouldn't have complained. The Inuzuka matriarch would have kept on climbing until her nails bled dry. The difference in characters was jarring for Hinata.

Diverting her gaze elsewhere, from the team she had perhaps disappointed, she scanned the horizon and spotted a nearing chunin. She waited until hewas closer before activating her Byakugan and calling for her sensei's attention. "K-Kurenai-sensei! S-someone's c-coming!"

She could've announced the chunin sooner, but she did not want to excel too much too fast. It would be suspicious.

Kurenai smiled up at Hinata, and Hinata eased. She was "excelling" at a pace Kurenai was expecting, and she was proud of her. Relieved, Hinata watched as the chunin arrived and engaged their sensei in conversation. Hinata could not hear the words being exchanged, but was intensely aware of Kiba trembling and Shino's unnatural stillness, even Akamaru was abnormally still. Was it bad news?

Worried, Hinata leaned forward, but then frowned when the conversation ended without preamble. She had not caught a single word… She should have used her Byakugan to read their lips, she decided, if not a little belatedly.

Kurenai hushed Kiba and placed a stalling hand over a suddenly jumpy Akamaru. Hinata was curious and a little worried by this. Once the two had settled, the genjutsu master looked up to the trees and called out, "Hinata. We have a-"

"IT'S A C-RANK!" Kiba abruptly cut in, hopping on his feet, arms flailing wildly. "WE'RE LEAVING THE VILLAGE!"

Kurenai and Shino cringed at Kiba's volume, followed by Akamaru gave a high-pitched howl to express his own excitement. Fortunately, Hinata was far enough to avoid being hit by the cacophony, but not far enough to feel and share in their enthusiasm. It had not been bad news, but very, _very_ good news instead. She had never been so happy for her team!

"I-I'm coming!" Hinata exclaimed, scrambling down the tree as "fast" as she could "manage."

A C-rank. Their very first. Hinata felt a thrill. She had had many C-rank missions with Team Kage, but this would be the first for Team 8. She was very happy for Kiba and Shino and Akamaru, who had been waiting for the chance to prove themselves for a long time now. That did not, however, mean that it would go as they wished. Hinata faltered once she was on the ground, facing her teammate's smiling faces and bright eyes. She wondered how they would fare.

Team 10 had been assigned a C-rank a few days previous, and had returned unharmed. Ino had been very excited to relay all that had happened to Hinata, much to a jealous Kiba standing by. Even Shino had been frowning, unseen behind his collar.

Although Team 7 had yet to complete a C-rank, their B-rank had been the envy for all of the Rookie Nine. All of Rookie Nine expect, of course, for Hinata. She had been more concerned for Naruto's wellbeing than his retelling, having noticed the shadows in his beautiful eyes and knew, instinctively, that he had been faced with death. After a week, she had yet to come forward to comfort him, too shy to know where to begin.

She could only pray that Team 8's C-rank did not turn into a B-rank.

Hinata shared a look with Shino, who was suddenly very sober. He, too, hoped that it was not a mission that would surprise, and best, them. Failing at tree walking was ego-bruising enough as it was.

"Let's go," Kurenai instructed.

They were given an hour to get their supplies ready before meeting at the village gate. For Hinata, she knew exactly what to pack and how much, being quite familiar and experienced with the process. Her only regret, as she removed herself from the Hyuga compound, was that she could not say goodbye to her sister.

With the Academy starting classes in a month's time, Hanabi had spent her every waking hour training with their father. It would be the year—her year—to begin the Academy, and the younger Hyuga did not know failure. As for Hinata, after becoming a genin, she hadn't had much time at home for her sister. All Hinata could do was kiss her sister goodbye every morning and not see her again until the evening. She almost wished that she hadn't made genin, if only to be with Hanabi a little longer…

_She almost wished that Hanabi would not attend the Academy, if only so she would not feel pain_.

But that was not how a Hyuga acted.

That was not how the _summoner-nin_ acted.

"Ready?" Kurenai encouraged.

The genin of Team 8 shared a collective look, reading each other in that one second of hope and caution. Then, as one, they nodded to their sensei before they, as one, stepped through the gate and out into the world beyond.

xxx

Team 7 had escorted a bridge builder back to his country, protecting him from missing-nins and a band of ugly thugs. Team 10 had stood guard over a rice field from being burned and reaped by a rivalling village. Team 8, however, had instructions that worried Kurenai. Moreover, the mission briefing hadn't hidden anything from their team, giving precise orders of which route to take, what words to speak, how long they were to stay…

_And why they were to go_.

Kiba kicked a stray rock and grumbled unhappily down the path. The excitement from earlier had vanished the moment they had read the files. Even Shino was quietly mulling, in disappointment and anger. Akamaru, who was usually so pep and oblivious, was starting to stray behind them, not enjoying their morose mood or their mission. Although Kurenai was a little offended herself, Hinata was mostly sad. Just sad.

Touching her sleeve, a little confused and a little disappointed on behalf of her team, Hinata bent down to gather Akamaru into her arms. She didn't like how the puppy was trying to avoid them, and she didn't like how Kiba was not comforting him. But that was all right, she would take care of Akamaru… and the rest of the sorely rubbed boys.

She slowed a little, letting her team, including their sensei, walk in front of her. She watched their slow gait and agitated movements. They were unhappy, of course they were. The mission was like a slap in the face. It was such a blatant insult that even Hinata felt a little chafed at ojisan for giving them the C-rank, if not a little excited as well.

They were going to the _Fire Temple_, one of the most infamous and honourable ninja temples across the land. It would have been exciting and thrilling, and maybe even a little (and maybe even still _was_) dangerous, but all of the honour and shine of the Fire Temple was doused flat and dull when the mission prescribed their activities.

They were to deliver a scroll to the head monk, Chiriku, and then stay at the temple for _two weeks_. The reason for this was quite clear… andinsulting. They were to train with the monks because, as the Hokage wrote, "Team 8 is in need of a different environment to continue excelling." "Continue excelling" meant that they were not "excelling" at all, and the monks were to help them do so.

It hurt Kurenai the most, for she was unable to give them what (the Hokage perceived) her team needed. Hinata, who understood ojisan well, knew that he hadn't meant it as an insult, but as a way to aid them. It was an honour for anyone to be invited into the Fire Temple, to peruse their facilities and observe their training methods.

It was an honour Kiba couldn't appreciate, having ranted for half an hour straight on how unfair the Hokage was and how they could train at Konoha just fine.

Hinata sighed, holding Akamaru closer. The dog whined and brushed his cold nose to her neck, seeking comfort as much as giving. Hinata wasn't mad, but sad. She was sad that her team did not see this as an experience not many would be honoured by. She hoped their sensei would see that soon.

Shifting Akamaru to a more comfortable position in her arms, Hinata hastened her pace to match the others. For the rest of their journey, they had been silent, but they soon grew more and more animated as the Fire Temple came within sight. It was awe-inspiring, so beautiful and strong that it took their breaths away. Even Kiba was momentarily thrown out of his sulk to feel the greatness that was the building and all the dedication and passion it held within.

"T-this w-will be a good e-experience for us," Hinata pressed, hoping to dampen their unhappiness.

It worked when Kurenai sounded the gong at the entrance. A slot in the infamous, indestructible Sealed Iron Walls slid open and a pair of eyes appeared to gauge them carefully, but not unfriendly.

The monk sounded an enquiry from within, "How may we help you, travellers?"

They wore the Konoha placards, but they could have easily forged them.

Kurenai stepped forward. "The clouds blow in from the east."

Approval shined in the monk's eyes before he replaced the covering over the slot and unlocked the gates. A sense of awe and insignificance swamped Team 8 as they entered the holy temple, the statues of Tengu and Yamabushi on either side standing over them as if they were the true gods themselves, judging, observing, teaching.

Something resounded in Hinata as the air of the temple swathed her like feathered duvets. She squeezed Akamaru close as several monks stepped forward to lead them to their leader Chiriku. Through opened corridors, beautiful pagodas and riveting curved roofs—so like and unlike the austere and strict Hyuga compound—Team 8 was led to a room where a monk was silently praying to two smaller statues of the spirits.

"Chiriku," one of the escorting monks addressed the praying one. "The Konoha-nin have arrived."

"Thank you, Bansai," Chiriku responded, and returned to whispering his prayers.

The other monks bowed and left Team 8 in the room with their leader. Out of respect, Hinata lowered her head and closed her eyes, silently praying to the blessed Tengu and Yamabushi for fortune and strength. In the day they had taken to arrive, her teammates had been sad and angry. She prayed for patience for the boys, and happiness for their sensei. The boys needed it to temper their attitudes, and her sensei needed it to make her smile.

It was all she could ask for.

When she was finished with her prayer, she opened her eyes and lifted her chin, surprised to see Chiriku watching her, a glow to his eyes. He nodded to her, approving of her, and then faced their sensei. He had finished his prayer just a moment before, and was not on his feet.

"Welcome, Konoha-nin," he said. Though his words were warm, his expression remained placid. It was his training that made him hard, not his heart. "I have been informed of your arrival last week, and am happy to see that you have arrived."

"It is an honour, wise one, to be welcomed into the Fire Temple," Kurenai spoke. As one, Team 8 bowed to the head monk. "I have here a message from our Hokage. At your convenience, wise one."

"You have it, shinobi," Chiriku answered, and humbly received the Hokage's message. He broke the seal and unfurled the scroll. They watched quietly as he read the script, and then paused when he raised his eyes to look at each of them with care. His eyes lingered on Hinata, not long enough to be unnatural, but long enough for Hinata to press her index fingers together. He noted this, but said nothing. "Thank you, Yuhi-san. I will have others escort you to your rooms. Your journey has been long; it will do you well to rest for today. Tomorrow, we will begin your training."

"Thank you, wise one," Kurenai responded with courtesy.

They bowed again, and were politely extracted to their rooms. The rooms were bare, but efficient. When they were told that they'd be put on a vegan diet, as all monks kept to, Kiba had protested, only to be quieted by Kurenai's sharp look and eased by Hinata's encouraging smile. They took their meal with the rest of the monks, and felt welcomed and heartened by their good cheer and wise words. Soon, the morning dawned and the training began.

It was left unsaid, but anything and everything they would be taught in the next two weeks were never to leave the Sealed Iron Walls. In the morning, they participated in meditations and prayers. This was particularly hard on Kiba and Akamaru, but they managed not to fidget on the third day. Afterwards, they went through basic taijutsu with variations that was secret to the monk style. They were honoured to have been shared such a treasure, and it had been Shino who had to put extra effort into the exercise. He had never been the physical arm in their group, but the brain.

From there, they retired for lunch, and then in the afternoon, they were each separated for their own personal training by their own monk mentor. Kurenai's instructor was another genjutsu specialist, and Kiba and Shino each had their own chakra manipulation specialist. As for Hinata, she had Chiriku himself.

"Summoner-nin," Chiriku said by way of greeting.

Despite the fact that they were within the very inner sanctum of the temple, protected by numerous seals and elite monks (too far to hear them), Hinata still jumped. She had not known that Chiriku knew her identity, but he did not seem like it was unnatural to address her as such.

"Y-Yes?" she squeaked.

Chiriku nodded, and then gestured to the pillow situated across from his. She sat and they mediated. For three days, she did not understand the exercise. She already participated in the monks' morning mediation, but on the four day… she felt _it_. She felt chakra radiating from the ground beneath her and swirling in the air she breathed. She had gasped and opened her eyes.

Chiriku, wise and knowing, slowly opened his eyes to regard her. She was confused, and he consoled, "It is natural energy around you. In time, it will be a part of you as you are a part of it."

Hinata frowned. "I-It is… c-containable?"

"Only to those who work hard," Chiriku answered. "Only then can they become _Sages_. Do not strive to be one, summoner-nin. You should strive to balance yourself and your summons with the world around you. Then, and only then, will you be one."

She was confused, but she understood that the natural energy around her was what the monks strove for and lived in harmony with. Closing her eyes again, she meditated, but this time, she could not feel the natural energy. It required more training, she concluded, and a concentration she had yet to adopt.

While training with Chiriku did not require Hinata to think too hard, training alongside Shino and Kiba certainly did. Many times, while going through the taijutsu moves, she would pull back, or away, or down. During other routine exercises, such as breaking blocks and lifting weights, she had to pretend to be weaker, smaller, slower. Even during morning meditation, she would startle herself awake once or twice during the activity.

For Team 8, they did not find it strange.

For Chiriku, he was confused.

"Why do you hold yourself at bay, summoner-nin?" he asked her one day.

Hinata squirmed in her cross-legged position. She could not avoid his eyes, seeing as he was sitting facing her, and she would not do him discourtesy by running away. Instead, she replied with honesty, "I-I do not want to d-discourage them. I-If I'm stronger… t-they may f-feel they must g-give up…"

Chiriku frowned and Hinata wanted to disappear. He chided her, "Summoner-nin, how well you do does not reflect upon how well they do not do. Comparing each other to one another and to yourself is unwise and unnecessary. It can be detrimental and dangerous. If you are playing weak, then how will you protect your teammates? If you are playing weak, then how can they grow to be stronger when they believe themselves to be strong enough for you?

In order for a team to grow, you must all grow. If you hold back, they will also hold back."

Hinata eyes widened.

"They will grow," Chiriku spoke with surety. "But at what pace, one cannot know.

This was what Shikaku had meant. He hadn't meant for her to hold back, but to push the others subtly. Understanding this, Hinata bowed low to the head monk, grateful and relieved. "Thank you, Chiriku-sama, for your advice."

Chiriku nodded, and they returned to their meditation.

For the next two weeks, Shino grew stronger, Kiba grew wiser, and Kurenai grew happier. Shino and Kiba's chakra reserves had expanded, and Kurenai had a couple of new jutsus in her arsenal. As for Hinata, she began to understand natural energy more, began to expand upon the Hyuga Juken from the monks' training, and learned a lot about medicinal salves; the monks have taught her their concoctions after she had stumbled into them.

Finally, after two weeks, they were to leave the Fire Temple, stronger than ever. The monks had made a feast in celebration, and they retired to their rooms exhausted, but sated. On the night of their departure, Chiriku summoned Hinata to him and gave her a scroll.

She recognized it immediately.

"I-I," she stumbled, excited, happy and incredibly humbled.

Chiriku smiled, a small, miniscule one that took her breath away. He bowed to her and she clumsily returned it, blushing and awkward. He said, "It has been an honour, summoner-nin. Not many have had the opportunity to train one with your gift."

"T-Thank you," Hinata managed to choke, crying at their departure.

He touched her shoulder once, a moment of sensei and student, and then left her in the room with Tengu and Yamabushi. When the sound of his footsteps were no more, Hinata placed the scroll on the ground and gingerly unfurled it along the length of the holy sanctuary. She smiled at the script.

She bit her thumb, cringing (she would never get used to it, she supposed), and signed her name at the bottom. She called whispered the words, imagining the bird to be small so not to disrupt the chakra in the temple… but nothing appeared.

Shocked, heartbroken, Hinata stood and spun around the room to look for the bird, but found nothing but an empty room. She stared up at Tengu and Yamabushi, who stared down at her, blank and all-knowing, and silent on the matter. Panicking, she feared that she had lost her ability, and feared that she may never see her friends again. She choked a sob, but then stilted when she heard the croon.

For a moment, she daren't hope, and then she ran out of the room.

There, standing in the middle of the lotus water garden, was the Crane. Tall, thin and majestic—immortal and wise—his white feathers shone like a dream in the moonlight, his beak sharp like a shuriken. He looked at her, his dark eyes penetrating and knowing, and then he flew into the sky with a beautiful cry.

He approved of her.

xxx

"So, so, so?" Ino leaned into Hinata's face, eyes wide with excitement and curiosity.

"U-Um," Hinata stumbled, unable to take all of Ino in at once.

Thankfully, Shino pulled her back by her sleeve and Kiba heroically took her place in front of the Yamanaka, to fend the shrill girl back. Finally, Hinata had the time to gather her breath and calm her frantic heart. It had startled her when Ino suddenly ran up to her and went all caps on her; it had sent the marketplace staring at them.

Behind Ino, Shikamaru sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Ino. Please, calm. You're scaring Hinata."

At this, Ino stepped back, throwing a glare at Shikamaru over her shoulder, and then faced Kiba. "So! How was your mission? Got to beat some bad guys? Got some good souvenirs? Or-"

"Hey, guys!" Naruto hollered from down the street.

Hinata went red and quietly shuffled behind Shino as Team 7 neared and merged with Team 10. Now they were _definitely_ the centre of attention; several store keepers scowling at Naruto. Hinata wanted to glare—Byakugan glare, if needed—at them, but was too frazzled by Naruto's presence to concentrate. He no longer looked haunted by death, much to Hinata's relief.

"Kiba!" Naruto greeted, slapping the Inuzuka on the back. Kiba winced at the impact, but stayed his retort while Akamaru butted his head to Naruto's leg to get him away. "How was your mission?"

"I asked first!" Ino exclaimed.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes and Choji nonchalantly ate his chips. But it was Sasuke who surprised the group.

The last Uchiha stepped up to the sole Hyuga in the group and stated, "You went to the Fire Temple."

A pause.

"WHAT?" Ino burst.

Shikamaru raised a brow and even Choji stopped midway from placing a chip in his mouth.

"U-Um," Hinata stuttered under all their eyes.

Shino stepped forward, effectively hiding the Hyuga behind him, and regarded the Uchiha with care. "I am curious as to where you have retrieved such information."

"Ojisan told me!" Naruto said, grinning wide and large. "The Hokage wouldn't at first, but then I used my Oiroke no Jutsu on him and—BAM!—he told me everything!"

The group went silent, save for a grinding sound. They were curious as to where it was coming from until Sakura's fist connected with Naruto's noggin and made a crevice in the ground. Her teeth continued to grind as she hissed, "_Naruto_. That was _confidential_!"

Naruto quickly sprung to his feet, awkward and sheepish. "Oh, um, Sakura—I—we—SASUKE MENTIONED IT FIRST!"

They all turned to Sasuke. Hinata was a little worried for Naruto, but he had recovered from the hit rather well. She supposed it happened often, what with Sakura being on his team. She was a little jealous of their relationship.

She turned back to Sasuke, who shrugged noncommittally. Instantly, he was forgiven by Sakura and Ino, which meant that they all had to forgive him if they wanted to avoid shrilling and shrieking. Shikamaru mumbled a "troublesome."

Sasuke faced Hinata again and she "meeped." He raised brow, not amused, but certainly more tolerant after facing Naruto every godforsaken day. "So?" he mused.

"It went well," Shino answered for her. "Why? It is an honour to be welcomed to the Fire Temple."

"You were gone for two weeks," Sasuke said, still to Hinata. "Nothing happened?"

"That's true!" Sakura chimed in, ever the supportive fangirl.

Ino leaned in eagerly, not so much to spur Sasuke on, but out of brimming curiosity. It was not lost on Team 8 that Teams 7 and 10 were all holding their breaths. Not just anyone can visit the Fire Temple and stay for _two weeks_.

Sasuke moved toward Hinata, but was cut off when Kiba, once again, stepped in front of her and took her place. "It was good," Kiba answered, blunt and glaring rudely at the Uchiha. "You would've liked it."

The Uchiha wasn't satisfied, and Hinata knew that he was going to start something. For a moment, she was glad that her boys were protecting her… but then she got a little miffed _that her boys were protecting her_. She could admit that she was timid, shy and a little "weak," but she could answer for herself, thank you very much. How could she protect her boys if she couldn't even face up to Sasuke?

With determination, she stepped around Kiba and stared Sasuke straight in the eye.

The whole group was shocked.

"T-The m-mission is confidential," Hinata said. "W-We're n-not at liberty to s-say."

With that, she fell to a dead faint.

But frankly, Shino and Kiba couldn't have been more proud of her.

xxx

They crouched in the ready position, knees bent, weight on their toes and torsos forward. They were each determined to finally triumph and _excel_ at this feat, and hoped madly that their teammates could too. The wind teased the grasses; their hair tickling their noses and waving in their vision, but not one moved to brush their hair back. Taut, firm and strained, they each waited for their sensei to call out; the dog-nin behind them trembling from the anxious wait.

Finally, their sensei sounded the knell.

"Go!"

They set out at once, dashing forward across the grassy plain to their allocated tree. To her right, she saw Shino's sunglasses spark in the sun. To her left, she saw Kiba's fangs gritted in purpose. She mined what Chiriku had said, and made sure she was a step ahead of Shino and a step behind Kiba. When the trees drew rapidly close, they simultaneously jumped and planted their feet to the trunks.

Kiba stubbornly raced up his tree, not looking down as he drew his claws several times to avoid from slipping. Shino was faster, and more graceful, as he sprinted the climb with his coat fluttering behind him. They were both sweating as they laboured, but it was an easier go than before. Finally, after fifteen minutes—including the mad run across the field—the two boys of Team 8 made to the very top of their trees.

They shared a grin, even though Shino's was masked behind the collar of his coat, and then they frowned. Where was Hinata?

They looked to the tree between them, and did not find her there. They looked down, and were confused as to why she was at the very bottom. She had glued her feet to the trunk, but had yet to move beyond a few paces. They were worried that she was either sick, or did not have the strength to endure this exercise…

The boys were really quiet, unsure of what to say. Finally, just when Akamaru was going to whine and Kiba was going to shout encouragements, she began to move. She did not go fast. Indeed, she was not even running or jogging—she was _walking_. Flabbergasted, Kiba was a little frustrated that the girl wouldn't try harder. He was about to voice his concerns when a kikaichu touched the corner of his mouth, a sign for quiet.

He looked to Shino, who was watching Hinata with concentration, when Kiba turned back to the girl, he noticed something… different about her. Hinata was not frowning at the effort or sad that the boys had beaten her. In fact, her facial expression was blank as she continued to stroll up her tree in a leisurely manner.

They watched, confounded, as she set a pace that was almost pleasurable and nonchalant. It wasn't until she walked past Kiba, walked past Shino, did the Kiba realize that Hinata _was not sweating at all_. She was not breathing hard, or strained, or anything. She was completely, naturally relaxed and almost _happy_ about the exercise.

Finally, she topped a branch higher and thinner than the boys. Her lighter weight allowed for it, and then she turned around, placed her fists to her waist and looked down at her teammates. Cocking her head to one side, Hinata smiled and declared, quite determined and proud, "I win!"

The boys were floored.

Akamaru barked, laughing at the boys' defeat.

Although they'd climbed faster than her, she beat them with her stamina and grace. Hell, if they were in a battle, she'd probably be the only with enough energy left to hold their position; Kiba and Shino would have been too exhausted to fight.

"Kiba," Shino said decidedly.

The Inuzuka turned his incredulous stare to the Aburame.

"I believe that we are in need of more training. Why? Because we cannot allow Hinata to beat us."

The words "and not be able to defend our team" went unsaid, but Kiba got it. Two weeks at the Fire Temple had done them good, but there still some of that training that they'd have to refine.

Kiba grinned, his fangs glittering in the sun. "Damn straight! Let's try this again."

And then Team 8 jumped off their trees and landed in front of their smiling sensei.

The road to ninja was a long, but worthwhile, journey.

xxx

**the point**

**twitter zhenxueqing**


	35. Part Four: Chapter Five

**Seventeen Magazine is holding a writing contest on figment dot com. It's a short story contest—500 words or less. In attempt to try something different, I wrote a small one-shot about a girl who had a heart transplant and is now having strange and beautiful dreams.**

**Why am I telling you this? Besides wanting you to read and "heart" it:**

**Figment dot com(forwardslash)books(forwardslash)490792(dash)Nobody(dash)s(dash)Heart**

**or link in my profile**

**I just want to say that this little original one-shot inspired me to write this chapter. I spent the whole day writing this, from 9 in the morning to 10 at night. That's about 10 hours, since I took an hour or two to eat and exercise. It's ****23 pages**** long. More than ****10,000**** words. It's crazy.**

**I'm a little buzzed and tired right now, so I hope this chapter's worth the wait.**

**Happy reading!**

**P.S. Sorry about the self-promotion at the beginning, but just wanted to see what would happen. I never do it, so this is new! :D**

**Summoner-nin**

**Part Four: The Rookie Nine**

**Chapter Five**

Her feet dug rivets into the sand as she spun to avoid the hit. Unlike her teammates—brains and brawn—Hinata had only her agility and quick instincts to guide her body during a battle. With a quick inhale, her palm came forward to press aside Shino's fist while her other hand gently redirected Kiba's kick. A sharp exhale and she jumped back, evading Akamaru's tackle and effectively clearing the way for the dog-nin to crash into the boys.

Shino was quick enough to avoid the dog.

Kiba… not so much.

"What the-!" That was all the Inuzuka could get out before being barrelled down by his best friend, sending them both rolling, tussling, colliding into the ground.

Shino and Hinata paused from their sparring to watch their teammates make a mess of the battleground, sand spraying through the air, sticks flying every which way, and grass fraying along the edges. Unfortunately for Hinata, who was distracted by the _adorable _way Akamaru was sand-sneezing, she soon found herself on her back, Shino pressing a blunt kunai to her neck. She had felt him coming, but a little too late.

Gratified and light-hearted from her teammates' success (Shino) and hilarity (Kiba and Akamaru), Hinata smiled up at Shino in congrats. In response, Shino nodded at her acknowledgement, his happiness masked only by his high collar, but not in the way Hinata and Kiba could read him. While Kiba was busy spitting sand and debris from his mouth, Shino withdrew his kunai and helped Hinata to her feet. For Team 8, Hinata's defeat was not new, and neither was Kiba and Akamaru's lack of frequency. But the length of the spar before it came to an abrupt and light-hearted end was new—they were becoming better and better at holding each other off.

Hinata glowed at their progress.

She was roused from her thoughts when Shino chuckled, quiet and almost inaudibly, at Kiba. The Inuzuka was cursing, albeit in hasty whispers as no one wanted Hinata to catch them, as he shook his head violently to rid his tresses of sand. This was, of course, followed by a mimicking Akamaru, shaking his whole body and sending a sand-cloud up into the air. Shino found it funny when the sand from the dog-nin's fur landed promptly, and predictably, into Kiba's hair.

"Hey!" Kiba complained, scowling and scratching his head like mad. When he retracted his hand, a small pile of sand sat innocently in his palm. He winced, and then looked to Shino and Hinata for help. "Mom's gonna kill me for this mess."

Hinata gave a sympathetic smile and rushed over to help Kiba comb the sand from his hair. Akamaru stepped back, grinning with his tongue lolling from his maw. He didn't think he did anything wrong.

Shino fixed his sunglasses—off by a millimetre after the spar—and glanced at the empty spot below one of the oak trees. It stood on higher ground, a beneficial position that gave the observer a good vantage point over the beach and brook. The one who usually claimed the spot was not yet present, which discomfited Team 8, although they did not show it to each other.

They felt it nevertheless.

"Kurenai-sensei should be here by now." Kiba was unafraid to give voice to their concerns, shifting the accepted disquiet to chafing anxiousness.

"I-It has been a half an hour," Hinata agreed, eyebrows furrowing. When they had met for training that morning, Kurenai hadn't shown. Out of loyalty and trust, Team 8 had decided to continue with their stretches and spar, hoping that their sensei would arrive. But she had not. Hinata knew that if anything had truly gone wrong, Shino would have signalled for it. He had planted kikaichu on all their persons.

Shino shifted, however slight, and informed, "She is coming. She has been with the Hokage and the other jonin-sensei of The Rookie Nine. I believe that we have a mission. Why? Because Kurenai-sensei is troubled."

Kiba sucked in air, excited at the prospect of another mission. He only hoped it was not a D-rank that required weeding, garbage collection or hunting down Tora. They _really_ didn't want to find that cat again… and again, and again, and again…

His curiosity was soon quelled when they spotted the figure of their sensei. Hinata perked at once, even standing up on her tippy toes to get a better look. Her Byakugan was, obviously, forgotten and deemed irrelevant for such a happy venture. The only one who was not outwardly affected by their sensei's presence—even Akamaru was running circles around Team 8 out of enthusiasm—was Shino. A mission was to be had, after all, and it must be regarded with gravity and importance.

When their sensei was close enough for her expression to be visible, the genin of Team 8 immediately stilled. They had never seen their sensei so serious and withdrawn. A kikaichu brushed against Hinata's ear and Akamaru pressed his nose to her ankle. Instinctively, Hinata's hands found Shino and Kiba's, reciprocating their uneasiness and comfort.

Kurenai-sensei, spotting their tells of distress, softened her expression as she came to a halt in front of them. She was no less confused or perturbed by their new complication. "Team 8, you have a new mission."

The genin had gathered as much, but they refused to look at each other. They refused to let their sensei know just how anxious they were, or how affected they were by her moods. They really should have better control, Hinata realized.

"Or should I say," Kurenai retracted her words, "that The Rookie Nine has a mission."

This time, the genin broke structure and shared curious looks between them—including Akamaru.

Kurenai tried to hide her amused smile, but she forgot all about it when all three of her genin raised a brow, even _Shino_. With a deep inhale, Kurenai shook the last remnants of her doubt, and explained, "Well, it's like this…"

#

"There's a thief!" Naruto declared with gusto, one foot propped on a park bench and one fist shaking in the air, his body brimming with (clearly) _justice_. "And we'll catch him!"

Hinata blushed at the small flex of muscle on Naruto's upper arm and couldn't help but imagine that small flex of muscle wrapping around the small of her back, his warmth pressing against her spine. She squeaked when his big, bold and _beautiful_ eyes met hers briefly before moving on to catch the next Rookie Nine member. By the gods! How could someone so lovely be _mortal_?

Taking deep breaths, Hinata braced herself for more Naruto exposure when Shino casually took her by the arm and led her to the back of their gathering. Kiba, not casually and rather blatantly actually, stepped boldly forward to block Hinata from Naruto's much-too-forward-and-dumb look, even giving the blond a dirty look.

As for Hinata, she was so, _so_ very grateful for her teammates. She was also very, _very_ grateful that Ino was currently locked in a glaring contest with Sakura and _not_ noticing Hinata's recent girl failure. Otherwise, Hinata would've _never_ been able to cope with Naruto's presence _and_ the Yamanaka's teasing looks.

As if in tune with Hinata's thoughts, Ino growled, "_Forehead_…"

"_Pig_…"Sakura returned with grit.

The girls were not going to ease up on their glaring anytime soon.

"…so we'll just lie in wait and then—BAM—we catch him!" Naruto announced. Apparently, he had been relaying his plans… but no one was really listening. Being the self-appointed leader was hard.

Shikamaru sighed, Chouji popped a potato chip into his mouth and Sasuke exhaled a "dobe." Naruto, being Sasuke-sensitive, heard the Uchiha's insult at once and promptly challenged the Avenger to a duel. Spurred by Sasuke's annoyance and the need to punch something (preferably blond and _orange_, of all colours!), Saukra and Ino immediately turned to Naruto, screaming, "Don't be so annoying, Naruto!" and "You're so stupid, Naruto! No one can defeat Sasuke!"

This screeching continued, interspersed with Naruto's high-pitched defence at challenging Sasuke and Sasuke's pretentious smirks and intelligent counters. By the time Naruto threw the first punch–or was it _Sakura_ aiming for Naruto? Hinata was too star struck to pay proper attention–Chouji and Shikamaru had taken residence on another park bench and Kiba was restlessly trying to get himself in on the action.

Just as Kiba was going to fling himself, fists leading the way, at the duelling Sasuke and Naruto, Shino had had enough. To the Aburame's credit, he had kept his patience a lot longer than what was expected. If either Kiba or Hinata had been paying attention, then the following _would not_ have happened. But seeing as how the other members of Team 8 were preoccupied (Kiba with the duel and Hinata with Naruto's "muscle"), no one could be blamed for what was to come.

All that could be done was Sakura and Ino's horrified screams when the cloud of kikaichu descended upon the males of Team 7. A minute later, both the Uchiha and Uzamaki were incapacitated, annoyed and sporting an impressive amount of bug bites. Both were sitting on the ground, glaring up at a nonchalant Shino, not particularly hurt, but certainly understanding that further fights were _not_ to be tolerated. All in all, the ordeal proved Hinata's affection because, even black-eyed and covered with red bug bites, she _still_ found Naruto alluring.

Instead of being bereft of Shino's putting a stop to the fight, Kiba burst out in cackles at the dissatisfied Uchiha and pouting Uzumaki. Chortling, the Inuzuka hugged his stomach as he fell to the ground in laughter. "O-Oh god!" Kiba gasped as Amakaru lopped around the group in hilarity. "Y-You should look at y-yourselves!" Snort. "Man, Shino! B-Best. Move. Ever!"

Shino adjusted his glasses and nodded. "Thank you, Kiba."

That only pissed Sasuke and Naruto off even more. Added with Sakura and Ino's indignation at seeing Sasuke's stunning visage dotted with bug bites, Shino's days would've numbered few if it hadn't been for Shikamaru's strategic interruption.

"Troublesome," the Nara quipped from his bench, Chouji nodding in agreement beside him. "If Shino didn't stopped the fight, we would never finish this mission—much less start." Shikamaru and Shino exchanged a look. It was the silent ones that were the true leaders.

Ino glared at Shikamaru, growling at her teammate. Sakura was torn between agreeing with the Nara and helping Sasuke, even if he clearly did not want her help. Seeing Ino about to rip a new one into Shikamaru, Hinata gracefully intervened. As Hinata, she was distracted by Naruto. Given the situation and the necessity of the mission, Hinata conjured a bit of Zero—the part of herself she never thought to see again, not so soon—to establish some equilibrium to their group.

"P-Please," Hinata stuttered, shuffling a little forward. A little courageous. A little assertive. A little of _Zero_."W-We need to s-stop fighting."

"Hinata is right," Shino said, diverting the attention from her to him. Hinata did not like a lot of attention. She flashed him a thankful smile. "Why? Because the village is in trouble. Why? Because there is a thief about. As Konoha-nin, we have the responsibility of finding and capturing this criminal."

"Why?" Kiba prompted, smirking—giving Team 8 the last word.

Shino's glasses glared in the afternoon sun, sinister and omnipotent. "Because we are The Rookie Nine."

#

At a distance, situated awkwardly on a curved pagoda roof, a trio of jonin-sensei watched their genin with some doubt. For Kurenai, she had very few misgivings surrounding Teams 8 and 10. For Asuma, he was pretty confident in his Team 10 and their association with Team 8. For Kakashi… he had no hope whatsoever for his Team 7. Neither did Kurenai and Asuma—Team 7 was just too boisterous and unpredictable, too gritty and chafing to work well with the other teams.

When Sasuke and Naruto started throwing fists at each other, Kakashi wordlessly produced a (perverted) orange book, pretending that nothing was out of the ordinary. In truth, Sasuke and Naruto fighting was the norm for Team 7. What Kakashi was trying to ignore was, of course, Asuma's judging amusement and Kurenai's pointed disapproval.

When Shino released his kikaichu, Kurenai almost wanted to hide from Kakashi and Asuma's looks. And here they thought Team 8 had the best control… Of course, Kurenai's pride was left intact after the Aburame effectively subdued both the last Uchiha and the jinchuriki. Kakashi's book almost fell from his hands. Asuma's cigarette _did_ slip from his lips, falling off the roof and very nearly hitting some innocent bystander in the eye.

Kurenai only preened at her student's impeccable skills.

When Shikamaru intervened the dark cloud between Teams 7 and 8, no one was more surprised than Asuma. The lazy Nara could actually _care_ about a mission after all. Upon further speculation, with binoculars to their eyes, the three jonin-sensei saw the stare-exchange between Shikamaru and Shino. What The Rookie Nine _did not_ notice was the way the two silent alphas flickered their gazes to their teammates—in both Teams 8 and 10.

Shikamaru to Ino and Kiba. Shino to Hinata and Chouji.

"_Daaamn_," Asuma whistled, taking out another cigarette.

Saddened, and a little proud that her boy and Asuma's knew how to prioritize, Kurenai lowered her binoculars and gave Kakashi a sympathetic look.

Kakashi shrugged them off and returned to his book. Team 7 never belonged.

Finally, when Hinata stepped forward, the senseis paused in their ministrations to watch, impressed and curious, as Team 8 came together in a way Kakashi and Asuma envied. Asuma lowered his lighted cigarette. Kakashi casually turned a page in his book. Kurenai smiled.

No words were needed.

Team 8 was just too in sync and good to each other to be divided. Not even Shino interrupting Kiba's fun for a duel could cause animosity between the boys. Not even Hinata's shyness around Naruto could cause the boys to regard her in any way less than their respected teammate. If anything, the boys regarded _Naruto_ as the pest, not Hinata.

Satisfied, Kurenai sat back and watched how the rest of the mission was going to progress. She had thought the Hokage mad when he had cooked up this scheme, but in forethought, this might be the best thing to ever happen for The Rookie Nine.

It wasn't just the mission at stake.

It was the upcoming Chunin Exams.

#

"So, like I was saying," Naruto pressed, his expression exuberant, eager and energetic. He wanted this to work. "We'll lay a trap and wait for the thief to come. Like, put it out in the open and, just when he's not looking—BAM—we snatch 'em!"

A few steps to his right, Sasuke felt a migraine coming on. The kikaichu bites were itchy, and Naruto's intelligence (or lack thereof) was irritating. His annoyance must have shown on his face because Sakura and Ino were quick to catch on.

"And _how_, Naruto," Ino scoffed, crossing her arms, "are we sure that the thief will fall for your trap?"

"We're not even sure what he's after," Sakura said, sighing heavily. "How can we prepare a trap when we don't even know what he wants?"

"Panties," Shino supplied.

The Rookie Nine paused. Hinata's face went red. Kiba choked. Shino and panties didn't equate. Evidently, it wasn't only Team 8 who believed it, but also Teams 10 and 7. Shikamaru rolled his eyes at their level of maturity.

He did not want their teams to be too mixed up in the particulars of the mission. The focus should be on the capturing of the thief… the _panties_ thief. Hinata was not built for talks of panties, Shikamaru thought, and Ino was _too_ built for talks of panties. Teams 8 and 10 should really just do this themselves. Team 7 was too volatile. Shikamaru did not voice this. It would only lower their "team's" morale.

"From the reports," Shikamaru explained, bland and disinterested, "the thief has exhibited an interest solely in women's underwear."

Naruto opened his mouth to speak, but Shikamaru didn't give him a chance. He silently thanked Shino for keeping Kiba and Akamaru still. A kikachu was enough to tame the Inuzuka to a respectful quiet. He was also glad that Hinata was giving Ino understanding looks; this soothed the Yamanaka's ruffled feathers.

Sakura was not good for Ino.

"As such," Shikamaru concluded, "we should use the thief's interest against him. If we are, indeed, setting a trap, we should use a pair of panties. For effectiveness, we need to set several of these traps at different locations around the village. I want to get this over and done with as fast as possible."

He wasn't the only one who wanted to finish this mission. Kiba was getting restless with Sasuke's natural broodiness and pretentiousness. Chouji was getting uncomfortable with Sasuke's judging and uncaring stare.

Sasuke was not good for Kiba and Chouji.

"Well," Ino said decisively with a nod. "If we're going to need panties, then we should definitely use mine!"

(On the roof several miles away, Asuma nearly coughed up a lung. Trust Ino to be dramatic and shameless about her underwear.)

Hinata blushed in Ino's stead since Ino did not know modesty even if it hit her in the head—_hard_.

"Why?" Naruto sounded dumbly.

Shikamaru almost groaned, but held himself back. Hinata was blushing even harder at Naruto's curiosity.

Naruto was not good for Hinata.

"_Because_," Ino growled, offended and on the defence. "_Mine_ are the sexist!"

"Nuh-uh!" Naruto protested with great surety and a hard shake of his head. "_Sakura's_ is the sexiest!"

Both Sakura and Hinata were horrified at Naruto's statement. Shino even broke under Naruto's idiocy, letting out a quiet sigh. Shikamaru wanted to bang his head on something hard.

"_Excuse me_?!" both Sakura and Ino shrieked.

Naruto was not good for Sakura.

As Naruto tried to explain, under great duress, as to why Sakura's panties were the best and that Sakura really shouldn't be so modest, Sasuke finally let out a belittling scoff. Naruto caught on immediately and announced another challenge. A few fists flew between the boys, Sakura pounding Naruto once or twice for her beloved Sasuke, and Sasuke's Sharingan flared at Naruto's insults.

Sasuke was not good for Naruto.

Teams 8 and 10 watched, unsure and horrified, as Team 7 ripped a new one on the park. It wasn't even a training area, but a civilian park. Hinata gasped, heartbroken when the swings collapsed and a fire jutsu melted one of the slides. Ino, having been ready to help her Sasuke, immediately withdrew from the challenge to comfort Hinata's broken heart. All the boys of Teams 8 and 10 were relieved that Ino's friendship with Hinata was stronger than her obsession with Sasuke. No one wanted to drag a screaming, angry, bitchy Ino from a fight. She knew how to use both her nails _and_ teeth.

(Shikamaru and Chouji had _stories_ about Ino's wrath.)

Sakura tried to keep Naruto from Sasuke, which only annoyed Sasuke.

Sakura was not good for Sasuke.

Finally, when the whole play structure collapsed in a brutal pile of melted metal, broken screws and bent plastic, Hinata nearly fell to her knees in agony. It didn't help when the children watching on the sidelines broke into tears when their beloved playground fell to smithereens. _How could Team 7 be so careless — and heartless — and __**evil**__?_

"P-Please stop," Hinata whimpered.

Ino caught her plea and grew angry on Hinata's behalf. Hair raised and fingers clawed, Ino bellowed with all her might: "**ENOUGH!**"

The park went still. Naruto and Sasuke had one hand grabbing the other's collar and one hand raised ready to knock each other out. Sakura stood between them, hands pressed on each shoulder in hopes of prying the boys apart.

Enough, indeed. Hinata was close to tears and, damn it, Teams 8 and 10 were not going to sit idly by as Team 7 broke one of them. Chouji pulled Hinata into a hug, hiding her view of the broken playground and the sobbing children. Kiba and Ino stepped forward, gazes cold and furious as they glared at Team 7. Shikamaru and Shino, both silent and sturdy, looked ready to end things in that quiet and ominous manner that experienced assassins were particularly good at.

Suddenly, all the animosity of the past few months, all the apartness and forgetfulness, came crashing between the teams. There had been very little that connected Team 7 to the other Rookie Nine members. Sakura and Ino had a friendly (although it may not seem like it) rivalry, but they were never ones to sit in a café and chat like best friends. Sasuke had always been an outsider by choice. Both Sakura and Sasuke were not threads strong enough to tether Team 7 to Teams 8 and 10.

But Naruto, _their_ Naruto, should have been enough. Sasuke's rival and brother. Sakura's admirer and friend. Kiba's only friend capable enough to keep up with his energy and mischievousness. Chouji's only friend who encouraged his happy eating habits by sneaking cookies to him in class. Shikamaru's only friend who did not see "genius," only kindness.

One of the boys.

One of the boys who had not answered their calls. One of the boys who had not replied to their invitations. One of the boys who did not play, hang out, party with them. Not anymore. Not after he had joined Team 7. Besides Kakashi, Sasuke and Sakura, Naruto cared for little else. Not when Kiba tried to strike up a sparring match. Not when Chouji asked him to come along on one of their barbeque lunches. Not when Shikamaru hinted that there would always be a spot under his tree for him. Not when the boys made it loud and clear that he was always welcomed and wanted him to join in on the fun—soon, close, _now_.

They tried.

Naruto had not.

Something broke. Hurting one of the boys was fine. They were boys. _Boys didn't cry_. But upsetting one of their girls (Ino) or breaking one of their girls (Hinata) was not acceptable. They were girls. _Girls cried_. As boys—as men—they would not tolerate the hurting of one of their girls. It was why they had never wanted the girls to participate in their pranks (too dangerous), their talks (too sensational), their habits (too rough).

They were girls and the boys always them.

Naruto had crossed the line.

Quietly, saddened, Chouji led the hiccupping Hinata away from the park. His shirt was soaked with her tears. Ever on the same wave length, Shino took the raging Ino gently by the wrist and carefully pulled her away from the scene as well. Kiba and Shikamaru stayed long enough to meet Naruto in the eye and relay just how disappointed, how hurt, how sad they were with how they ended up.

As dense as he was, Naruto was still one of the boys. He was on their wave length and knew that something had shifted. Something was different, and he was no longer on the inside. There was now a wall he did not comprehend.

With a nod from Shikamaru, he and Kiba left the park at last, leaving a confused Sakura and an irritated Sasuke. Finally, Naruto released his hold on Sasuke and frowned, troubled and hurt. He did not understand, but he was never one to give up.

He would need to talk to Shino.

#

Lowering their binoculars, Kurenai and Asume could not look at Kakashi. The copy-nin was the only one who did not remove the lenses from his eye. He watched, careful and meticulously, as his sensei's son displayed a surprising amount of intelligence in that brief exchange between the boys. There had been no words, only looks, and everything changed.

Kakashi hadn't known that Naruto was so close with Teams 8 and 10. He knew that Naruto had used to sneak out of the classroom with Kiba, Chouji and Shikamaru. But such friendships usually dwindled, sizzled, snuffed once ninjas became immersed in their genin teams. And yet, the copy-nin realized, Teams 8 and 10 continued to socialize and become closer than ever.

Why had Naruto faltered?

He lowered the binoculars as he contemplated this.

"The Uchiha and Haruno take too much of his attention," Asuma stated, his bored tone seemingly unhelpful.

Kurenai cringed at Asuma's bluntness, but did not contradict him.

Ahh, of course, surmised Kakashi. Sasuke had no one else; he did not care for Sakura. Sakura had no one else; Sasuke did not care for her. They relied on Naruto for company, _genuine_ company, and the Uchiha and the Haruno took too much of his attention. They did not leave him with enough time or energy for others. They made Naruto acknowledge them as his only world, that his focus should be Team 7's and Team 7's only.

There was no one and nothing else.

"_They will consume him,"_ Kakashi concluded, disturbed. Albeit unconsciously. Albeit unwittingly. Unknowingly, Naruto will be driven by Team 7 for Team 7. Kakashi saw, immediately, that this would be a weakness. It was the same weakness that had consumed Kakashi after Obito and Rin had passed away. He had not been able to let anyone in, had not been able to be versatile and lively.

He had to save Naruto.

Or the Uzumaki would end up chasing shadows for the rest of his days.

#

Hinata's smile was brittle when she accepted the tea from an encouraging Chouji. No one said anything when they took refuge at The Tea Emporium. Kiko had taken one look at them, a frown at Hinata's reddened eyes, and presented them with pu-erh tea immediately. A bitterness that went well with their sadness, but a bitterness that cleansed for a new beginning.

As upset as the girls were, the boys were even more wounded. Even Shino, who had never been one to participate in the boys' excursions outside of the classroom, was unexpectedly chafed. The Aburame had never played the pranks, joined the solicitous talks or mimicked the rough habits, but he was still a boy. He was on their wave length and adhered to the boys when the girls were not around. He was with the boys when the girls were not, knew their secrets by heart and was one of them.

He also knew that Naruto would make amends.

They had not worked so hard to come together only to be so easily torn apart.

Hinata sipped her tea, to appease her boys, and then leaned against Ino's shoulder. The blonde patted the ebony on the head, and the girls started to talk about flowers and shopping. Well, _Ino_ talked about flowers and shopping; Hinata just listened. It was all an act. Ino was good at acting. They acted to soothe the boys.

The boys were out of sorts and uneasy.

It was not going to be an easy fix.

A rattle against the windows and Hinata recognized the chakra signature. She could tell that the others haven't sensed it yet. Naruto stayed just far enough not to rouse any attention. He wasn't ready to confront them yet, too confused, too guilty, too edgy. Naruto did not know where he had erred, only that he had erred and that he wanted to fix it.

Hinata did not give any indication that Naruto was nearby, only slowly straightening in her seat to drink her tea. It was a guise to subtly retreat from the booth. She wanted to take Ino with her, to give the boys their space. One day, she thought with a hopeful smile, there was going to be an all-girls club. She just had to wait, or build one herself… or let Ino as Ino was good at such things.

"Ino?" Hinata enquired.

The blonde stopped in the midst of her talk. She had been recounting the details of a stunning dress she had seen the other day and how much she really, really deserved it.

"I-I want to go s-shopping… for a little while," Hinata hinted.

Ino was incredulous and Shikamaru looked to Hinata. Hinata refused to meet him in the eye. No one truly believed Hinata wanted to go shopping, but most assumed that she wanted some girl time with Ino. The boys were no fun at the moment.

Shino's chair slid back as he stood. "I will go with you, Hinata."

"Wait!" Ino was quick to slam Shino's idea down. "Girls only."

Shino made the act of thinking, seen through by Hinata and Shikamaru. Finally, the Aburame said, "There is a new breed of larvae at the pet shop I would like to procure."

That was all Ino needed to allow Shino to leave with them, but _not_ under _any_ circumstances _shop_ with them. They would part ways once outside the tea house. She was adamant about _that_. With an imperial nod from Ino, the trio departed, allowing the rest of the boys time to themselves. Hinata smiled at Shino as he detached himself from the girls and made for the opposite direction.

"There!" huffed Ino, smiling brightly. A little forced, but after all the cloudy moods around the boys, one couldn't but _force_ some happiness. There was so little to be had back at The Tea Emporium. "Let's go see the dress first-"

"Ino," Hinata started, watching Shino turn the corner… _towards Naruto_. "We're not here to go shopping."

Ino startled, owl-eyed. "We're not?"

Hinata shook her head. She was so sure that Ino had to retrace her steps. "No," the Hyuga said with a confident smile. When a little mischievous light gleamed in Hinata's white eyes, Ino suddenly got very, very interested. "We're here to spy on the boys."

Ino was _always_ up for spying.

#

"Huh," Asuma sounded, a little impressed, a little disturbed. "Who would've thought _Hinata_ was one for _spying_."

Kurenai placed a hand over her mouth to cover her smile. There were a lot of things they did not know about Hinata. Even Kurenai, herself, did not know all the sides to the Hyuga. Every day, Hinata was becoming more and more surprising. The Hokage would only smile at her theories, smoking that pipe of his with laughing eyes. Never mind. Kurenai was only happy to see Hinata getting along so well with Ino. Hinata needed more girlfriends.

Kakashi was oddly silent, watching his blond genin as Kurenai's Aburame snuck up on him. Predictably, Naruto gave a yelp in shock, turning immediately to meet Shino with a defensive stance, arms upraised to block any attacks. It was impressive, but wholly unnecessary as Shino had no plans of attacking Naruto any time soon.

Still. Impressive.

Unbeknownst to Naruto, for certainly Shino must have known, Hinata and Ino had snuck up on him. The two girls were up on the roofs, hidden in the shadows and listening intently on the boys. Ino was looking ready to burst with giddiness, always one for gossip. Hinata, however, was more curious, more serious. She, above all others, wanted everything to be okay again. For the boys to be happy.

The jonin-senseis could see that the Hyuga worked hard to keep their group happy and at ease. She wanted her friends to be the opposite of the Hyuga. It was both admirable and foolish. Nothing was perfect.

But The Rookie Nine was nearly there.

#

"Eh, heh, heh," Naruto chuckled awkwardly, scratching the back of his neck in his telltale sign of being nervous. He faced Shino with a large and uncomfortable grin. "Hiya, Shino—didn't see ya there!"

Above, on the roofs, Ino cringed and nearly face-palmed. Naruto was not one for espionage.

Hinata, on the other hand, found it endearing. Naruto was not one for lying.

"Naruto," Shino acknowledged, neither upset nor happy to see the blond.

Naruto face-faulted, and then coughed to cover his disappointment. It was not a very good cover. "Um… Shino?"

The Aburame gave no indication that he heard Naruto.

The blond jinchuriki continued nevertheless, in that reckless way of his. "I… I'm not sure what happened back there…" Naruto waited for an answer. There was none forthcoming. "I mean," Naruto tried again. "Did I do something wrong? I've-" Here, Naruto halted and winced, his heart scraping against something rough and painful.

Hinata placed a hand over hers in response, knowing exactly what it felt like, knowing exactly what Naruto was going through. Wanting to know. Wanting to understand. Wanting to _fix_. Wanting to reach a hand out to him, the blood of her blood, and make that connection again—tag in the courtyard, lantern-ships on the pond, _daisies in his hair_. But unlike Naruto, she knew exactly _why_ Neji despised her.

Unlike Naruto, she did not know _how_ to repair them.

Hinata backed away from the roof and closed her eyes, willing the pain away. She wanted Hanabi. Her blood to reassure her that they still wanted her. She wanted Tora. Her spirit to reassure her that they still needed her.

She wanted the boys to be all right again.

Because she could not bear it if the one thing in her life—not riddled in duty and obligation—was to unravel before her very eyes.

Ino placed a hand on Hinata's arm and they shared an understanding look. Ino knew how important their friendship was. They grew up together, would fight together… maybe even _die_ together. But they had to be together for that to happen, otherwise it would be too lonely, too stark, and too painful to live.

"Come, Naruto," Shino said, turning towards The Tea Emporium. "The others are waiting."

"Wha-" Naruto blinked, taken aback. Shino hadn't given him an explanation, and Naruto hadn't even finished with his question. He had come to Shino in hopes of making amends, but Shino wasn't making it easy for him. As a boy, Shino understood the problems they were having. As a boy who was never a part of their pranks, talks and habits, Shino was able to observe their problems with an objective view. He was an honorary member.

Naruto knew this. Which was why he had sought Shino out in the first place, only Shino was not giving him the proper answers.

"Your error, Naruto," Shino explained, "is that you never come."

Naruto frowned, trying to decipher Shino's enigma.

"Kiba has offered to spar with you," Shino clarified. "Chouji has invited you to lunch. Shikamaru has asked you to come and sit by our tree. However, you have not responded. It has been months, but you have not come to us. Why? Because you do not see us any longer."

"That's not true!" Naruto was quick to defend, upset that his friends would think so little of him.

"Then why have you not come?" Shino enquired.

Naruto backtracked. "I… have to train with Team 7."

"We have all been training with our respective teams," Shino agreed. "However, for us, there is not just Team 8 or 10. There is Team 8 _and_ 10."

The blond let the words sink in, a creeping vine that threatened to choke him.

"There is not just Team 7," the Aburame declared. "There is only The Rookie Nine."

Naruto's eyes went wide, as if seeing for the first time in his life.

Hinata smiled to herself and Ino rolled her eyes at the sentimentality. _But the Yamanaka understood perfectly_. Otherwise, Ino wouldn't have been able to deal with Shikamaru and Chouji. She continued at the mere thought of being on a team with Hinata, the only sensible one in their group.

"Come," Shino invited again, already making his way back to the tea house. "They are not known for their patience."

Naruto hesitated at first, not sure how he could make it up to the others, but then hurried to chase after the Aburame.

"Also," Shino added.

Naruto skid to a stop, fearing the worst.

"You have made Hinata cry," Shino said. It not an accusatory tone, but it was pretty damn close for an Aburame.

On the roof, Hinata held back a squeak. She couldn't believe that Shino would bring her up!

Naruto faltered at once. "Shit," the blond swore. "Not good." He cringed. "We… did take it a bit far, didn't we?"

"You destroyed a children's playground," Shino stated.

Naruto nearly banged his head on the nearest wall at his rash and unacceptable behaviour. Sasuke brought out the worst and best in him—his temper and strength. It didn't help that Sakura was always taking Sasuke's side. Sakura would never look at him the way she looked at Sasuke.

With that decided, Shino continued the trek down the street. As for Naruto, he sighed, and then followed the Aburame. As they turned the corner, Ino was ready with a rant on how stupid and dumb Naruto was and how Shino was always so melodramatic with his speeches. Of course, Ino couldn't get any of that out because Hinata had quietly tugged on her hand and led her down the roof.

The girls were quicker than the boys. Shino let Hinata decide the pace.

As the boys turned another corner, they found Hinata and Ino waiting for them. Hinata was as quiet and serene as always, and Ino was her usual cranky and impatient self. Shino stopped just a few feet before them and Naruto cast his gaze guiltily to the ground. He had made Hinata cry, and that was just wrong.

Hinata's tears were not like Ino's—fake and overdramatic. Hinata's tears were not like Sakura's—whiney and pleading. Hinata's tears were real—heart-breaking and suffocating.

"Hinata-" Naruto made to apologize, but Hinata wouldn't allow it.

"It's fine," she assured him. She did not stutter. She surprised Naruto. She was not even blushing. She surprised Ino. Shino was not surprised. "I'm just glad that everything is all right now," Hinata said.

Sheepish and ashamed, Naruto ducked his head and said, "Not yet… I haven't said anything to the boys yet."

"It's fine," Hinata asserted, gentle and soothing. "Your intent is good enough. They will see. I only ask, Naruto, that you will answer when they call for you."

She wanted everything to be and _stay_ all right.

Naruto met her in the eyes and noticed how steady and piercing her gaze was. No wonder Shino did not want to disappoint her. No wonder Kiba did as she told. No wonder Shikamaru and Chouji ensured that she was content. _Her eyes could see through him_.

She knew every part of them, even the ones they did not know in themselves.

And she would hold them close.

No wonder Ino was always on her side. Hinata understood her like no one else…

"I will," Naruto promised, his countenance serious and brave. "They—you—are my friends."

Hinata smiled. That was all she needed. Tugging at Ino's hand again, she said to her friend, "Let's go get that dress of yours."

Ino was a little incredulous at how easy Naruto had it. No one was going to give him a resounding scolding for skipping out on them, for making her upset or Hinata cry. Ino wondered how Hinata could be so forgiving—so forgiving of Naruto.

In Hinata's eyes, it wasn't that Naruto could do no wrong, but rather _she had faith in him_.

Hinata exchanged a smile with Shino and led Ino away to the dress shop.

She had shown another side of herself that Naruto and Ino had never seen before, but Shino had seen from the start.

Hinata brought people together.

#

"That was easy," Asuma quipped, watching the majority of The Rookie Nine having tea at The Tea Emporium. They were seated by the window, allowing the jonin-sensei an unobstructed view of Kiba giving Naruto a noogie as punishment.

But that was that. They were okay again.

Kakashi didn't know how to feel. On one hand, he was surprised with how seamlessly Naruto fit into the group, like a missing puzzle piece sliding into place. Again, he hadn't known how close Naruto was with Teams 8 and 10. On the other hand, he was apprehensive on how this would change Team 7's dynamics. After the mission in the Wave Country, Sasuke and Naruto had started to acknowledge each other as shinobi, and Sakura made a conscious effort to work harder—to catch up, especially to dead last.

What would happen to Sasuke and Sakura when there were others who had Naruto's time and attention?

"'There is only The Rookie Nine,'" Kurenai quoted her genin, troubled and happy at the same time. Never had a generation of genin been so close and connected. She wondered what it would mean for the Chunin Exams.

"Impressive," Asuma admitted. Again, he was delightfully surprised to see Shikamaru contributing to the conversation among his group of friends, Chouji laughing up a storm with Kiba and Naruto. "Strange, but impressive."

They had never been like that.

"Oh," Asuma perked. "Ino and Hinata have returned."

Indeed, the Yamanaka and Hyuga were walking down the street towards The Tea Emporium, each holding a bag of their own.

"Ino's dress," Kurenai surmised.

They did not know what Hinata had bought, but whatever it was, the Hyuga was blushing like mad.

"Interesting," Kakashi mused.

The senseis raised their binoculars once more.

#

Hinata shifted her feet uncomfortably as her grip went even tighter around the shopping bag in her hands. The boys had affably stopped their roughhousing at the sight of the girls, a little curious as to what Hinata had bought. It was obvious as to what Ino had purchased—her dress! It was made even more obvious with the way Ino had drawn it out of the bag and started to parade it across the tea house.

"What 'cha get, Hinata?" Kiba asked helpfully. He thought that perhaps Hinata would like to parade it around the tea house too. Akamaru nudged her leg in support.

Hinata squeaked and her face went really, really red. Now the boys were curious.

"_Yeeeah_, Hinata," Ino drawled, elbowing the Hyuga in a jesting gesture. Ino looked ready to burst with hilarious news. "Tell the boys what 'cha got." She wiggled her brows for extra emphasis.

Although Kiba wanted to tell Ino to knock it off, seeing as how her words were making Hinata uncomfortable, he really wanted to see the contents of Hinata's shopping bag.

Shaking, embarrassed, Hinata quietly dropped the small shopping bag on the table, in the middle of all the boys, and then promptly, stiffly, fast-walked to the washroom.

Ino held back a giggle, hand to her mouth, eyes in crescents of glee. The boys eyed the package suspiciously, Naruto and Kiba flashing looks at one another. Someone had to check it. After all that build-up, _someone_ had to check it. Whoever got to the contents first, won. Or so the boys liked to contest.

"You can check it," Naruto offered Kiba. After just mending their friendship, Naruto didn't want to test it.

Kiba raised a brow, and then graciously declined. "No, that's okay. _You_ check it, Naruto."

A pause. Naruto and Kiba narrowed their eyes at each other, summing the other up. Then, almost at once—Shikamaru muttering a "Troublesome"—both Naruto and Kiba launched from opposite ends of the table at the bag. They grabbed it at the same time—pulled—jerked—_tore the bag in half_ and-

They both immediately dropped the remnants of the bag when the _panties_ spilled forth in pinks, lavendars and baby blues.

"Holy shit-!" exclaimed Naruto, eyes as wide as saucers.

Immediately, Ino cracked and fell to the floor, laughing her head off.

All the boys were stunned and breathless. They didn't know—That was to say—_Hinata_—

Suddenly realizing that they were _Hinata's_, Kiba scrambled to scoop the lace, cotton and—FUCK—_silk_ into a pile and back into the ripped bag. They were, obviously, not meant for the eyes of boys—_or even men_. Shino and he would need to give Hinata a talking to!

By the time Hinata had calmed down and returned to the table, all the boys were blushing and looking every which way that was _not_ her. Ino had finished laughing, sipping casually at her tea, though her eyes were still chuckling. The quietness was not what Hinata had been expecting.

"A-Are they o-okay?" she asked nervously.

The boys blanched.

"W-What d-do you mean?" Kiba asked, trying to brush her query aside.

Even Shino was having a hard time holding his blank stare.

Hinata knew that something was amiss when _Akamaru_ was hiding under the table. The dog would usually be nudging her or leaping around her. Something was strange…

"T-The," she stuttered, looking away. Then, quietly, she whispered, "_panties_."

"STOP RIGHT THERE!" Kiba burst, startling the patrons of the tea house.

Kiko, the owners' granddaughter, sighed at Kiba. She was getting used to Kiba's volume, for she merely shook her head and slipped back into the kitchen to complete another order.

"Wh-Wh-Why?" Hinata trembled. "W-Were they n-not g-good?"

Ino squeaked, choking back laughter.

The boys blushed at Hinata's question.

Shikamaru coughed uncomfortably and tried to reason with Hinata, "I..." He cleared his throat. "Hinata, I do not think you need our… approval for something like this."

Hinata was confused and Ino finally let out a bark of laughter.

"I-I don't understand." Hinata furrowed her brow.

Naruto frowned and hoped that Hinata was not going to pound his skull in like Sakura. "Um, Hinata?" The Hyuga turned to him, nervous and uncomfortable. He knew exactly how she felt. "We, um, don't really, um, care what you wear, ya know?"

Hinata went pale and then red. Ino burst into uncontrollable laughter. Shino wanted to kick Naruto. If it had been anyone—_anyone else_—who had said those words, they wouldn't have effected Hinata as badly as they were coming from Naruto. Indeed, a few seconds later, Hinata dropped in a dead faint.

Ino stopped laughing long enough to cushion Hinata's fall with Chouji, but really, boys were so dumb.

"What happened?!" Naruto exclaimed, hoping that he hadn't made her cry _and_ faint on the same day.

Ino snorted as Kiba was about to dig a new one into Naruto. The Yamanaka flipped her hair back and got the boys straight at once. "They're not _Hinata's_ panties," she scoffed. "They're for our _mission_, you idiots."

The boys wore dumb expressions.

"Ooooh," Naruto and Kiba chorused in comprehension.

Ino snorted in disgust. Boys were so stupid, but, _daaamn_, were they hilarious!

#

Asuma broke in guffaws and Kakashi chuckled in amusement. The cigarette and book long forgotten for this awkward and drama-filled show. For Kurenai, she simply sighed, held a hand to her forehead, and shook her head. So dumb. Men were so dumb.

"Did you see-?!"

"And-"

"Yes!"

The men laughed again. Kurenai wanted to throttle them. They were supposed to be in hiding, watching over and gauging their genin, not make enough raucous to leave the whole village looking at them. Men were so dumb.

"Can we _focus_?" Kurenai hissed, embarrassed at their antics.

"Calm down, Kureani," Asuma said, giving her a leer. "Don't get your _panties_ in a knot."

Kurenai wanted to scream as the men burst into another round of laughter. She had expected this behaviour from Asuma, but not Kakashi. She supposed the copy-nin was actually happy to see the jinchuriki being accepted for once.

Blowing a stray hair from her face, Kurenai focused on their genin again and saw that they were hard at work, no longer averse to looking and touching the undergarments.

"They're setting the traps," Kurenai announced.

Kakashi and Asuma stopped their laughing to get a look.

The genin were, indeed, setting the traps.

_Finally_.

#

"—and then—BAM—we nab him!" Naruto punched the air for emphasis, grin wide and unrestrained.

Sakura raised a sceptical brow and stepped aside to let Chouji by. Team 10 were setting the fourth trap. Team 8 was elsewhere finishing the third. The sun would start to set soon; they would need to manage their time well in order to take advantage of the light. By nightfall, the traps had to be ready for the thief. Of course, this depended on the thief being out that night and foolish enough to fall for such obvious traps.

Sakura rubbed her temples with a sigh. Naruto's plans had always been simple, but this time it was outrageously stupid. Moreover, she couldn't believe that Teams 8 and 10 were actually going along with Naruto's idiocy. After suggesting the plan _three_ times, Sakura supposed that Naruto had finally annoyed the other teams long enough for them to cave to his idea.

Sasuke was just as annoyed. Instead of tracking the thief and hunting him down, they were setting down traps and just hoping to get lucky. Disgusted, Sasuke exhaled sharply and turned to leave. He didn't have time for this farce.

"Stop, Sasuke," Naruto's tone broke no argument. He had already worked this plan out with Teams 8 and 10, and he really wanted his team to support them in their decision. There wasn't just Team 7. There was _The Rookie Nine_. He wanted them to be cohesive.

"_**I only ask, Naruto, that you will answer when they call for you."**_

That was what Hinata had said, and in that one sentence, she had shown Naruto that they, too, would come to him if he called. He wanted that sort of relationship with Team 7—that sort of relationship between The Rookie Nine.

He wanted Sasuke and Sakura's approval.

"Che," Sasuke sniffed, hands in his pockets. "This isn't going to work, dobe. It's too simple. I can't understand why Nara would go for it. _Inuzuka_, I can understand. But not Nara."

It was the most insightful thing Team 10 had ever heard from Sasuke. It showed his character, his distrust in Team 8 and 10's abilities. It rubbed them wrong, and even Ino was not impervious to Sasuke's insult. Naruto felt offended for his friends, for Sasuke's lack of faith in his choice of friends.

"Then go," Naruto said, the hurt straining against his heart.

Sakura gasped. After the Wave Country, she had thought Team 7 would always be together, but now Naruto was letting them go so easily? She was confused and hurt. Naruto could not hope for her to stay if Sasuke left, did he?

Sasuke shrugged. He refused to be hurt. Not giving them another glance, he left.

Sakura looked from Sasuke's retreating back to Naruto's determined expression, and then back to Sasuke. Sasuke would need her. Naruto had Teams 8 and 10. Glaring at Naruto, Sakura shot, "You big dummy, Naruto!"

And then she, too, left.

Trembling, Naruto lowered his head, letting his bangs hide the pain on his face. It was so trivial. The mission was trivial. It was only a thief. It was only a D-rank mission. It was not something worth causing chaos within his team. It was not worth losing Sakura and Sasuke. It was not worth starting over again.

And yet…

"N-Naruto?" Hinata called, ducking a little to try to catch his eyes.

She was blushing and stuttering, but in her shaking nervous hands was a can of orange soda. His favourite. She knew this as she pressed the cool and sweating can to his hand and said, "I-It's g-going to be okay. T-They will come b-back."

Naruto startled at her words. He did not understand how she knew what he felt—abandoned, rejected and hated. When he met her in the eye, her blush turned a rose that matched the sunset.

"T-They're your f-friends," she explained, lowering her eyes for she could not keep up with his beautiful gaze. "F-Friends always c-come when you c-call."

And yet… _Naruto needed to know that they would come if he called_.

Naruto smiled, taking the offered orange soda from her. "Thanks, Hinata."

She smiled shyly as Naruto turned to the others of Team 8.

"We're heading out to start the fifth trap," Kiba updated Naruto and Team 10.

Chouji nodded. "We'll get the sixth going."

"I'll finish it with the seventh," Naruto decided.

"Are you sure?" Ino asked. She had been hurt by Sasuke's leaving; she could not imagine how it was affecting Naruto. She never liked the blond idiot, but he made Chouji laugh and Shikamaru smile. He made Shino lighten up and Kiba energized. He made Hinata act like a girl, something Hinata never truly got the experience growing up.

"Yeah." Naruto opened the can and took a deep gulp. Wiping his mouth with the back of his hand and sighing at the refreshing drink, Naruto grinned as wide and deep as the earth. "I know the Kage Bunshin, remember? I can do this with my eyes closed!"

Kiba rolled his eyes, but let Naruto have the one boast. He knew that he wouldn't have taken his team abandoning him with such grace and nerve. Only Naruto knew how to grin and bear it like no other.

But Hinata's words had strengthened Naruto's resolve. It was not just Team 7. It was The Rookie Nine. They were her teammates too. His boys. Only Kiba knew how to keep up with him in his pranks. Only Chouji had the best snacks on hand. Only Shikamaru knew the best places for cloud watching. Only Shino knew what the hell was going on and letting him in on the updates.

His boys.

And he was one of them.

He glanced at Ino and Hinata.

Their girls.

May they never cry.

#

Kurenai leaned back, admiring the traps from afar. She hated to admit it, but Asuma's Nara knew _exactly_ what he was doing. Coupled with her Shino's quick adaptability, the two knew how to predict an enemy and incapacitate them—thoroughly and without remorse. They all wanted to get home as early as possible. It had been a long and draining day for everyone.

Beside her, Asuma smiled at how beautiful the traps were. He was rather proud of his genins. As for Kakashi, he was troubled by Sasuke and Sakura's lack of faith in Naruto. The blond jinchuriki had proved himself to be something else that day, something that already had the copy-nin devising a new training regimen for him.

"Hinata's good at the pep talks," Asuma observed.

This did not surprise Kurenai. She had known the girl held a certain… _position_ in Team 8, with a small extension on Team 10. Kurenai supposed that it was Asuma and Kakashi who were surprised. The girl was showing more of herself that day than any previously combined. It was Naruto, Kurenai concluded. Naruto brought out Hinata's protective and assertive nature.

It was cute.

"It's about to begin," Kakashi studied, putting away his book.

The jonin raised their binoculars simultaneously. They had been waiting for a long time.

Kakashi hoped that Sasuke and Sakura did not disappoint. Otherwise, they were seriously going to hinder their chances for their next great obstacle.

#

Hinata felt the hairs on her arms stand on end and that familiar thrilling chill run down her spine. Quiet and still, she had her Byakugan activated, scanning the area in perfectly timed intervals. Her senses were heightened at the anticipation—her hearing superb, her smell sharp, her taste sensitive and her touch splendid. Her sight, of course, was at its best.

No one could contest her in terms of her professionalism, her skills, on a mission.

She was just good at them—period.

The night breeze picked at her hair, but she moved not a muscle. On Shikamaru's orders, she had been placed with him and Kiba. Two trackers at his side gave him a further and more accurate read of the plan at work. Together, they were situated on one of the highest roofs in Konoha, the moon to their backs. Chouji and Ino were waiting at the seventh trap while Shino and Naruto were placed at the first trap.

The panties were perfectly placed, an enticing line that lead to the first trap.

Shikamaru had long surmised that the thief was intelligent, but also confident and liked a challenge. The thief enjoyed laughing at the shinobis and their attempts at catching him. Every time he pilfered an article of clothing, he left behind a mocking note. Once or twice, he even blew a raspberry at the ninjas chasing after him. The thief would follow the line of panties, relishing at the idea of defeating a couple of genins who made their traps so "blatant."

"He's here," Shino reported through their ear pieces.

Hinata swept her gaze down by the first trap and nodded to Shikamaru, confirming the thief's presence.

"One," Kiba said. "No allies."

"Chunin," Hinata added, recognizing the thief's movements to be far too advanced for genin. "Or perhaps skilled genin."

Shikamaru contemplated this before issuing orders. "Shino. Naruto. Chunin level. Don't drag this out. It'll be troublesome."

"It's always 'troublesome' for you, Shikamaru," Ino's scoffing tone filtered through the ear pieces.

Hinata cringed at Ino's lack of respect in regard of Shikamaru's leadership. Someday, Shikamaru would catch up and even surpass Shikaku. Hinata could see it in the way of Shikamaru being more active as of late. He had people he cared about, wanting to protect, wanting to devise plans that allowed for more success and living. _He wanted his teammates to survive_.

Hinata nearly sprinted forward when saw Shino and Naruto engage the thief. Chunin. The thief was _definitely _chunin, judging by how quick and sure-footed he was. As agile as Shino was, as unpredictable as Naruto was—they couldn't land a hit on him.

Kiba was agitated, wanting to fight, but Shikamaru's orders were absolute. They had to trust their teammates. As for Shikamaru, he could not see anything, but he could tell from Kiba's reactions that the mission was not going to be as easy as he thought. Shikamaru tried to read Hinata, but she was careful in what she showed him. She was no stranger to his speculation—to a _Nara's _speculation. He would have to ask his father some tricky questions in the future, but not today.

Hinata swallowed and Kiba bolted up when the thief drew blood from Naruto's arm. Hinata compelled her body to relax and to be steady. This was a mission. Operating outside of orders could endanger the whole team. With grit and hard training, her body calmed and she eased back on the roof.

She finally let herself breathe easy when she saw Sasuke and Sakura rushing to get to Naruto's side. They did not disappoint. Hinata had faith in their friendship with Naruto. Naruto was like the sun, and everybody was just revolving around him. They always came to him when he needed them.

"Sasuke and Sakura have entered the fight," Hinata reported dutifully.

"What?!" Ino sounded incredulously. "That _forehead-_"

"Good," Shikamaru cut Ino off. He turned to Hinata, turning the microphone off. "Just as we predicted."

Hinata was taken aback by his confrontation. Besides her and Shino, Shikamaru was the other in their group who could read people well. Her memory of the band aid, of the look he had exchanged with Shikaku that one rainy day… One day, Shikamaru would know everything.

Today was not that day.

"A little late, don't 'cha think, teme?!" Naruto's high-pitch disturbed her thoughts and Hinata turned back to the fight.

"Shut up, dobe," Sasuke returned coolly, like the perfect, nonchalant prince he was. He was close to Naruto if the mike was able to pick up his voice.

Before Team 7 started squabbling again, Shino reported, with certainty, "We got him."

Indeed, they got him.

Hinata watched, amazed and wide-eyed, as _Sakura_ sent the thief flying towards the first trap. Just like that, once the thief hit the netting, the trap was set. A giant fly swatter popped up from the ground and thoroughly trounced the thief three times before it sent him flying down the street. As the thief crossed the third intersection, the second trap activated, a small trace of electricity that rendered him senseless.

The third trap stuffed bread into his mouth so that he could not evoke any jutsu. The fourth trap was a sticky substance that glued his hands together. The fifth trap was a ball and chain that locked his feet to stop him from running. The sixth was, as per Naruto's request, glue and feathers, reducing the thief to a human chicken.

The seventh and last trap bound the thief indefinitely, with Chouji and Ino waiting at the end to hinder the thief even further if he had found a way out of the glue and chains and binding. He didn't. The thief couldn't have found a way out of the traps because he had been knocked quite senseless after the first two traps—beaten by a giant fly swatter and electrocuted.

It was the ultimate prank.

"Whoa," Kiba breathed in admiration, his eyes shining with amazement.

Akamaru let out a triumphant howl and Shikamaru smirked. The boys turned to see Hinata's reaction, but she was already off the roof and running down the streets. Shikamaru chuckled, knowing exactly where she was going. Kiba rolled her eyes, muttering, "Troublesome."

"That's my line," Shikamaru jibed.

"It's not copyrighted, right?" Kiba snipped.

Shikamaru didn't reply. The Naras were working on that…

#

"That was…" Kakashi searched for the appropriate term.

"AWESOME!" Asuma supplied, barking with laughter.

Kurenai slapped her forehead, but she could not say that it was _not_ wonderfully executed, with the right amount of shock factor that was so like Kiba and Naruto (and a little of Chouji). She laughed as The Rookie Nine gathered around the thief and compared the criminal to a rainbow chicken. They had not been picky about the colours of the feathers… or the amount either. The village was going to be spending the next few days cleaning up after their genin.

It would be a good D-rank for them.

"Well?" Kurenai posed for her jonin colleagues.

Asuma and Kakashi watched their genin in contemplation. Kurenai had already made her decision, a few days before this mad mission. For Asuma and Kakashi though, this escapade was needed. It tested their genin's resourcefulness, their priorities and, most importantly, their teamwork.

"Yosh!" Guy landed on the roof with sparkling teeth and a thumbs up. "How are things here, my friends! Kakashi, my eternal rival-"

"We're in," Kakashi decided, ignoring Guy altogether.

None were phased by Guy's sudden arrival. It was just his "thing" to do.

Kurenai nodded while Guy was confused.

"Well, if _Kakashi's_ in," Asuma smirked, "then I _have_ to be in. I mean, look at his team. Tsk, tsk. So chaotic."

Kakashi shrugged, but did not refute the Sarutobi. Team 7 _was_ chaotic. It was sort of their… "thing."

"I don't understand," Guy interrupted. "What are you talking about?"

Kurenai watched, with sweet eyes, as Hinata placed a tube of medicinal cream into Naruto's hand. The Hyuga was explaining to the Uzumaki that it was for his arm. Naruto accepted it with such a bright smile that Hinata was left swaying precariously on her feet. Heart-warmingly, Shino, Kiba, Chouji _and_ Ino shot forward to support the girl.

Hinata had fainted again. Naruto was being scolded again.

And the world continued its spinning around the sun.

"The Chunin Exams," Kurenai explained for Guy. "The Rookie Nine will be participating this year."

Guy was taken aback by such an announcement. The Rookie Nine were rather young, but he could not disagree with the three jonin-sensei. They knew their teams best.

"Ah," Guy hummed in agreement, unable to meet Kurenai in the eyes. "We will be too. Tenten, Lee and… Neji," Kurenai stiffened, "will be in this year's Chunin Exams as well."

Asuma grinned, waving aside Kurenai's uneasiness. "Let the best team win!"

"Yosh!" Guy agreed. "Let our protégés show their youthfulness in energetic spars and portray their skills in-"

"I'm going home," Kakashi announced.

Kurenai chuckled as Guy ran after the retreating Kakashi, spouting challenges and the like. They were never going to change.

Asuma watched her smile and laugh. Even when laughing, she was graceful and elegant. No wonder their male colleagues couldn't get her out of their minds. Perhaps it was genjutsu?

"You look nice when you smile," Asuma said, almost offhandedly, a little embarrassed.

Kurenai blushed and coughed, ignoring his comment as the genin below attempted to rouse Hinata from her faint.

They were never going to change.

xxx

**the point**

**twitter at zhenxueqing**


End file.
